Hell's BlueFlamed Princess
by MewStar0013
Summary: A blue flame roars in her heart. Satan's blood runs through her veins. But to be Hell's princess is not her desire. To defeat her father, Satan, is her goal. With her mind set, Okumura Rin becomes the unspeakable. The Blue Exorcist. Fem!Rin and more. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hell's Blue-Flamed Princess **_

**Why did I type this up? 'Cause it's something new and it really did catch my attention when a friend of mine told me about it. Plus, I noticed that there hasn't been one Fem!Rin story out there yet, at least one that I am not aware of. So, I thought I might as well take a shot at this. Please keep in mind, if you'd like, that there might be other genderbends in this story. If you have a suggestion, just send it in your review. Alright, here's the full summary and disclaimer.**

**Summary: A blue flame roars in her heart. Satan's blood runs through her veins. But to be Hell's princess is not her desire. After the death of her beloved guardian, Okumura Rin vows to defeat her father, Satan, the God of Hell. To defeat him, she takes the ultimate death plunge; to become an exorcist, a task that she is forbidden to take. With her demotic blade, Kurikara, and her unbreakable bonds, this fiery fifteen-year-old girl will become the unspeakable. The all powerful Blue Exorcist.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Blue Exorcist**_**. Please keep in mind that both the plot of the manga and anime will be used in this story. If this story is not of your preference, then please move onto another story. However, if you choose to stick around, than kick back and enjoy!**

**Dedication: This story could not have been made without the help and ideas thought up by **_**Vampy-chan321**_**. Thanks so much again, friend. And please, have a merry Christmas! Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: A Single Blue Flame<strong>_

_**Is that All that I Am?**_

The fog around the buildings was heavy. The only light available were the streetlights that were probed by fat moths. The ghetto reeked of month-old food and sewage, the area littered with trash left by the city dwellers. A cold wind blew by and the girl who was walking down the street rolled down her jacket sleeves, thrusting her hands into her pockets and clenching her teeth. She shrugged her shoulders till they cupped her ears, easing her of the numb feeling in them. She let out a harsh shudder and shut her eyes for a while. She then paused, hearing the sounds of struggling animal and a few snickers. With curiosity in mind, the fifteen-year-old rounded a corner and came close to an alley, peeking her eyes over. She gave a quiet scoff as she saw it was some gang members skateboarding circles around a few injured pigeons. The girl could see droplets of blood scattering the ground, the pigeons hooting feebly as they tried to fly away. The girl shook her head and turned to walk away when she noticed the sky, seeing that it was just beginning to turn a rich, dark purple. She licked her lips and looked back the slightest at the alley. Sighing, she pulled her jacket hood over her head and she unzipped her jacket. With a deep breath, she rushed in.

'_This'll be a pain in the ass, but I guess it's worth it.'_

* * *

><p>The girl gave a snarled grunt as she stood on her hands and kicked two of the guys square in the jaw with both of her feet. By performing a back flip, she got to her feet and threw a knife-hand jab at the last thug's throat, the man coughing up blood and trying to get some air back into his lungs. The girl took a few steps back and the skateboarders made a dash for their rides.<p>

"Run for it!"

"This bastard's crazy!"

"He's a monster! A demon even!"

The girl scowled and wiped blood off her split lip as the group ran away like dogs with tails between their legs.

"A demon? Tch, trust me, You're a Hell lot worse than me." she muttered as she took off her hood, shaking her black-blue hair until it reached past her shoulders again. She took a look at her hands and sighed tiredly as she saw that her knuckles were torn open with blood caking into scabs. She bit her lip and furrowed her brows.

"Shit, I just had to go and get into another fight. Man, I'm gonna be hearing this as guilt talk for months." she grounded out. She eyed the ground and spotted the unmoving bodies of the pigeons. Pools of crimson-red liquid were around them and the stench of decay wafted in the air. The girl shook her head in defeat. Looks like she wasted a whole hour for nothing. She walked forward and kicked one the pigeons the slightest. She was surprised to see it's head shoot up with wide eyes, it's orange-button pupils wide with fear. With huge eyes of her own, the bleeding girl knelt to it's side and carefully picked up the cooing creature. She noticed the odd crook in one of it's wings and she gently took the tip of it's wing between her thumb and forefinger.

"Hold on, this might hurt like a bitch." she warned before lifting the wing and hearing the bone snap back into place. The pigeon hooted in pain and immediately flapped into the air, flying away and leaving the black-haired girl. The girl stared at the sky in disbelief, watching it splash with yellow, light orange, pink, and pale blue. She scratched the back of her neck with a slightly bewilder look.

"You were a lucky one. You look death in the face and decided that you were gonna live longer, huh?" she asked. She rolled her head to crack the tendons in her neck and she walked out of the alley, her eyes revealing to be an oceanic-shade of fathomless-blue. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked down the street with the shake of the head.

'_What am I playing at?'_

* * *

><p>"I hoooommmmmeeeeee!"<p>

The girl opened the door and was slightly surprised to see that someone was already waiting by the door of her home. She relaxed when she saw it was the only other person who eyes like her own.

"Welcome back. Where have you been?" asked the other girl. She could have been the other girl's mirrored double had it not been for her black-brown hair, more fuller face, and rhombus-shaped glasses. A small frown was on her lips. The other girl pushed herself past the slightly taller girl and gave a dry huff.

"I'm starved. Is there any food left for breakfast?" she asked, ignoring the other girl's question as she took off her sneakers.

"There is, but-"

The girl still ignored the other as she walked into the dinning room, mentally sighing as she saw that nearly all the seats were full with some men dressed in dark colors. Piles among piles of food decorated the table.

"Ah, Rin. You're home!" smiled the man at the head of the table. His hair was a silver-gray and his eyes were burgundy-brown. His glasses were round and he had several piercings decorating his ears. The men at the table regarded and greeted Rin as well as they ate. Rin took a seat at the table while the girl who had greeted her severed her some food.

"You were out for quite a while. That shows commitment," said the gray-haired man with a nod. Rin gave a flinch. "You see what I have? A diligent daughter, that's what. She's been out the whole night job hunting." said the man with a proud nod. He then turned back to Rin with a smile. "So, what kind of job did you get?" he asked.

Rin looked down at her bowl of white rice and placed one hand on her neck.

"Well, you see- GAH!"

The fifteen-year-old gave a sharp yelp as she was pelted with chopsticks and onigiri. She cast a glare at the man, who was glaring back.

"Oh, so you were out _fighting _again, weren't you? Don't play dumb, I can see that your lip is split! What's with you! Thinking with your fists instead of your head!" he scolded as he tossed more items.

"You're one to talk! And quit throwing crap at me!" yelled Rin as she deflected the projectiles. The man gave a sneer and muttered something with the words of 'useless child'. The two then settled down and the man pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"Here, this is for you." he said as he passed it down. Rin unfolded it once she had it and she stared at the words.

"And… just what is this?" she asked, waving the letter slightly.

"A friend of mine is looking for some help at his tradition restaurant. How about it? You could be a good cook with your skills. If you want to, then go get ready. The interview is today." said the man. Rin took a look at the letter one more time before wadding into a ball.

"I'm not going. I mean, really. _Me_? In a _traditional restaurant_? There's no way I'm cut out for it. I can't handle it." she reasoned. The man stood op from the table and bared his teeth.

"Are you _that _stupid, you lazy girl! Do you think with this type of attitude that can do whatever you like? As your guardian, I think I know what's best for you! Don't you understand?" he asked, banging his fist on the table. "You should know that someday, you will have to start living out your own life. It's time you start growing up and become an adult!" he said firmly. Rin chewed on the inside of her cheek and her blood began to boil.

'_I… Am not-'_

Everyone jumped as the stove gave a steamy whistle with hot water and steam spewing out of it.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" yelled Rin, breathing heavily as her eyes hued with a electric-blue color. Everyone at the table murmured softly, the other girl walking to Rin's side and patting her shoulder in a consoling manner. A person then walked into the room.

"Father Fujimoto, there is someone here to see you." said the man. Fujimoto gave a nod and he stood up from the table.

"Yes, I see. Yukiko, help dress Rin's injuries, will you?" he asked. The girl, who was now called Yukio, nodded obediently and led Rin to the kitchen. She then got the first aid kit out and placed antibiotic cream on the scabbing wounds of Rin's knuckles. Rin was muttering all the while.

"Damn the old man… Thinks he knows what's best for me…" she said in a hushed tone. A warm hand ruffled her hair and Yukiko gave a light laugh.

"There, there. You know he means well." said the brown-haired girl. Rin shrugged off her jacket and quirked a brow.

"Hey, Yuki? You're gonna be going to high school soon, right?" she asked. Yukiko gave a slight shrug, not minding the childhood nickname the darker-haired girl had called her.

"Yes. I have my books and school supplies all ready packed up." she said. Rin leaned back the slightest and gave a toothy grin.

"Man, that's so cool! It's that elite school, right? True Cross? Damn, you're so lucky! Makes me feel glad that you're my twin sis." she praised. Yukiko gave a light laugh as she dabbled a little antiseptic on Rin's torn lip.

"I'm just working as hard as I can. With going to that school, it can help me become a doctor." she said.

"And I know you can do it!" said Rin with a grin and nodded. Yukiko gave a smile.

"I'll do my best."

"No kidding! You're so awesome with first aid and all that!"

"…That's kind of because you always get into fights, Rin."

The other twin's face fell into a crestfallen look and she brought her legs together until the soles touched.

"Yeah, I know. Hm, I guess I'm just the big screw-up while you're the one who makes everything better, right?" she asked with dry humor, sporting an emotionless smile with her scabbing lip. Yukiko gave a weak smile as she sat next to her sister on the table. For a moment, Rin could actually think that she was staring at a mirror.

"Listen, don't think I'm lecturing you or anything but, what do you want to do with your life, Rin?" asked Yukiko. Rin looked to lap and said nothing. Her sister draped one arm over her shoulders and gave a small squeeze.

"Come on, don't be this way. You know I'm just worried about you… The same goes for father." she added warmly. Rin placed her head in the crook of her sister's neck and shrugged.

"I'm not stupid."

"I know that, and father knows that, too."

"He acts like I won't amount to anything. He thinks I think that life is just some game. Well, I know it's not a game and I do know how to take things seriously. It's just… even if a chance appears right in front of me, I just don't know how to… grasp it, I guess. I just can't see myself taking it. Does that make sense?" asked Rin looking at her sister. Yukiko gave a smile.

"Well, that's for you to find out then, ne?" she asked as she got up from the table and pulled a box from one of the cabinets.

"Anyway, just go to the interview, Rin. It might help you out, Here, father bought you new clothes and everything." she said, taking of the lid and showing her a white laced blouse, dark blue skirt, white knee socks, freshly polished Mary Janes, and a blue checkered hair ribbon. Rin sagged her shoulders.

"He knows I hate wearing this stuff." she pointed out.

"It never hurts to dress fancy. Come on, it's only for one day. I'll make you some Sukiyaki if you get the job." said Yukiko. She blinked in surprised as the box was yanked from her hands and dust cloud in the outline of her sister whizzed by.

"Make sure to make twelve platefuls!" whooped Rin as she raced up the stairs to her room. Yukiko gave a small giggle with a shake of her head. She should have expected this from her sister.

* * *

><p>"Now, it goes like this, then like this, then- Shit! This thing just keeps slipping out of the knot!"<p>

Rin gave an annoyed grumble as she shoved the blue ribbon in her pocket and walked down the stairs of her home. She took a look at her reflection by a window and she gave a sigh, trying to see if she could move a few of her messy bangs away from her eyes.

"Thank you, father."

Rin paused and looked out the window, seeing Fujimoto crouching to a little girl with the girl's mother.

"Here's a four-leaved clover charm. Keep it close and the demons will never come by." said Fujimoto, petting the little blonde girl's head and handing the charm. Rin caught the fatherly glint in the old man's eyes. "You are such a lucky little girl. Having a loving mother and father to watch over you. Remember, if you're ever in deep trouble, they will always be there for you. And if that isn't enough, just come see me, alright?" he asked. The girl nodded and smiled sweetly before nodding and leaving the place with her mother.

"Really? Now you're going around saying that demons exist? Looks like you had an over dosage of medicine, old man." said Rin as she walked out of the house.

"They do exist. Just within the very hearts of humans," said Fujimoto with twinkling eyes. He then blinked with slightly surprised eyes. "You're… wearing the skirt and blouse…"

Rin flushed red, looking to the sky.

"W-Well, I just thought I might go to this interview you were talking about. Yukiko said it might boost up my chances if I look all fancy, y'know? That, and if I get this job, Yukiko might make me some Sukiyaki, and it's been ages since we had that. Um… I think I look… more respectable in… this…" her voice trailed off as she suddenly took interest into ground. Her caretaker gave a chuckle.

"I can see that. You look like a fine, young lady," he commented. Rin's blush darkened and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "By the way, where's the ribbon that goes with it?" Rin looked to the side and sucked in her bottom lip.

"Th-Thought it would be too much. I don't need it, really. I look fine enough." she said in a worried and assured tone. Fujimoto gave another chuckle and he held out his hand.

"Give it here, I know it's in you're pocket. I'll tie it on you. I can tell that you didn't even know how to," he said.

"Huh?" asked Rin, nonetheless handing the ribbon over. Fujimoto walked to her side and carefully pulled out a bundle of his 'daughter's' hair and began weaving the ribbon through the dark locks.

"You know how to do this? That's pretty creepy and pervy, old man." commented Rin. Fujimoto shared a hearty look.

"Don't take me for that, kiddo. It's just something a learned from trying to find a better way to tie my shoes. Ah, now lets see. My, your hair has much longer than I remembered. And you're finally reaching my height, that's good." he mused. He then looked at Rin with a nostalgic smile. "You know, you were a cute kid when you were little. The way you always said, "Daddy, daddy!"" he laughed with amusement. Rin glowered at him as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"As if! I can't be cute if you want me to be an adult! That'd be creepy." she grumbled. She gave a growl as her guardian did a mock look about.

"An adult? Where? All I see is a little girl with a cute bow in her hair? HAHAHA!" he laughed, nearly busting a gut.

"Shut up! Get bent!" snapped Rin, steam pouring out of her ears. Fujimoto's laughter died down and he clasped his hands behind him.

"Well then, if you don't like being treated like a child, then why don't you show how much you've grown up? Hm?" he asked. Rin fumed as bad as a boiler room and she clenched her teeth.

"Don't treat me as one of you're clients, you dumbass! Go preach to someone else! Just you watch, I'll show what a grown-up I've become! You better keep your eyes peeled out, ya hear!" she screeched. The older man cocked his head.

"'Peel my eyes out'? Sounds painful." he said.

"Never mind! I'm outta here!" she yelled as she stormed away. Fujimoto shook his head, his amusement almost distracting him as something passed his eye. He quickly grabbed it and gasped as the small, shadow-like creature disappeared into thin air.

"Rin…"

* * *

><p>"What the… what the Hell is this?"<p>

Rin looked around the busy streets of True Cross Campus Town, her eyes wide as millions of ashy specks fell from the ground. She squinted her eyes, seeing that no one else was noticing them.

'_What's going on? Am I the only one that can see these things? Ah, why do my eyes feel like they're burning?' _she wondered, rubbing her eyes to get the watery feeling out of them.

"Hey, if it isn't that girl we met in the alley!" Rin turned and gasped as she saw it was the group she beat up. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she saw that the leader of the gang had black horns sticking out of his head and a black pointed tail coming from his backside. The odd, bug-like creatures were swarming him, but the guy didn't even take notice.

'_What is he? Some weird cosplayer?'_

"Listen, we just wanna say that we're sorry for what had happened back at the alley," said the leader, a blonde with snake-like eyes. He eyed Rin up and down and gave a smirk, "Hey, can we talk for a while? Don't worry, it won't take long." he assured, though Rin could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Sure." she said with a shrug. She knew that she couldn't trust this guy but she knew that if she could beat these guys once, she could beat them again. She fallowed the gang into a secluded cul-de-sac and she leaned against one wall.

"So… What's up?" she asked. The blonde gave an easy grin.

"So, can I pay ya in cash, or do you want me to take you out on a date?"

Rin picked her ear, trying to make sure it was clean. When she was sure, she answered.

"Um… excuse me?"

"You know, I'm talking about that thing with the pigeons. I'll pay or do whatever ya want. Money's no object, as they say. Just keep quiet about it, alright?" asked the blonde, pulling out a large stack of yen and waving it to the strong girl like a person would wave bait to a wild animal. Rin shook her head, holding the urge to roll her eyes.

"No thanks. I wasn't going to say anything anyway. And I get what your saying. You guys must be going to True Cross like my sis, right? So I get what you mean when you say that you don't want anyone to find out about this," she said, then giving a yawn. "listen, if this is all you wanted to say, then I'm leaving. So I'll just-"

"Srnk. Yeah, you're not fooling me, you little bitch!"

Rin tripped on her footing slightly and looked over her shoulder.

"What did you just say?"

"You said you had a sister, right? Okumura Yukiko, right? Yeah, I heard about you guys. You're one of those girls that live with that priest, Father Fujimoto right? Tch, I guess he likes his charges so much that he took pity on you two and let you live with him. Man, I heard you're sister study her ass off just to get into True Cross. Heh, she's pretty cute, too. With that little smile of hers, I bet men just threw their money at her. Che," he flicked his bangs and his smirk widen, "You guys are such a poor case, I wouldn't doubt that she become a prost-"

His jaw snapped so hard, he actually flew back as Rin stood where he was, her fist out stretched and her eyes as wide and dangerous as a rabid dog's.

"You can say… what ever the Hell you wanna say about me. But don't. You. Ever. INSULT MY SISTER!" she screamed, her fist tightened so hard that her mending cuts reopened. She gasped as she was gabbed by her sides and pushed to the ground. She let out a snarl as the blonde leader sauntered over to her, the millions of specks nearly covering the half of his face.

"That's right, hold that bitch down. She is a 'monster' after all. Oh, what's this?" he asked as he picked up the letter that had fallen out of Rin's pocket. He unfolded it and laughed.

"So this is what the girly get-up is for? A job interview? Well, can't say I don't like it, from what I'm seeing." he snide, giving a small slap at Rin's bare thigh. Rin yelped and shot a glare, her eyes turning a almost ice-like blue.

"Heh, heh, heh. Guess this is all that you're reduce to, huh? Just some pussy who goes to any length for cash. Well don't worry, lets get you use to the experience, shall we?" asked the blonde as he reached and ripped the top buttons off Rin's blouse. The girl gave a screech and she tried to twist away.

"H-Hey, I don't think we should go that far. Raping might get us in real-"

"Shaddup!"

The blonde's fist came so fast, it was like lighting. His lackey fell back and ground in pain, for he was cut from the nose mouth by the blade in the man's hand. Rin gasped and she tried to escape but she was then grabbed by her hair. She gave a yell as the blade was held at her forehead.

"Now don't going doing that. Now lets leave ya a few marks on that pretty face of your's."

'_He's gonna hurt me. He's gonna rape me! He gonna kill me! I gotta-!"_

Suddenly, a fire-like feeling went off at the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath as warm air seemed to fill every part of her body and a white-hot tingle ignited on her head. With wide eyes, she watched in horror as sudden flames as blue as royal sapphires licked at her body. The thugs around her yelled in pain at the touch of the flames and they ran away as quickly as possible. Rin looked at her hands, hardly feeling the blue flames that swirled around her fingertips. She was surprised. The flames tickled, not burned.

'_What's-what's going-'_

"Ah, my apologies, M'lady."

Rin turned and her eyes widen a fraction at the kneeling demon before her. He reached out, took her hand, and kissed the top of it, flashing a charming grin. Rin flinched in fright.

"If I had seen your lovely blue flames before, I would not have to resort to such roughhousing. Now come, dear lady. Satan-sama awaits us." he said, lightly tugging on Rin's wrist. Rin stood frozen in place, too shocked and afraid to move.

"_~Evil dwells within this heart. O' Lord, let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution. Let each pay for that which he has taken~."_

Both demon and blue-flamed girl turned and saw Fujimoto walking by, a cocky smile on his lips. The demon let out a hiss and he took several steps back.

"An exorcist!" he exclaimed in horror. Fujimoto gave the slightest chuckle.

"_~Smite them that they shall never rise again. Blessed by the Lord!~."_

He threw his hand foreword with a ferocious look.

"Perish where you stand, demon!" he yelled, the demon giving a yell as fire as black as night darted out of his body. Rin watched with widening eyes the blonde boy fell to the ground. She walked over to him.

"Is… Is he-"

"No, I did not kill him. I just exorcised the demon that had possessed him. If he changes his being, then he won't be possessed anymore." said Fujimoto. He then gave a serious look. "Rin, you must calm down. You could burn this whole place down if you go further." he warned. Rin wrapped her arms around herself, her body beginning to shake like a leaf.

"What… What just happened? I'm… I'm scared…" she whispered, fright filling her very core.

"Calm down. Let me explain. There are two worlds out there, Rin. The one we live in, called Assiah, and the one where demons reside, Gehenna. Originally, demons could not cross over to our world. But, by the power of possession, that impossibility became possible. The little speaks you see now are called 'Coal Tar,'" he said, gesturing to the small specks surrounding them. "They won't do harm. But, if you are to be out here too long, then those others stronger than the demon you just faced are sure to come after you. Quickly, we must leave!" hasted the old man, grabbing the blue-eyed girl by the arm.

"W-Wait! What's this all about! What does this thing with demons gotta do with me? What's with the blue flames? _What _exactly am I!" demanded Rin. As they ran through the streets, her guardian cast off a sad look.

"You are part demon. You were born of a human who was impregnated by a demon. And not just any. You're father is Satan, Rin. You are the daughter of Satan!"

* * *

><p>"You're- You're sending me away! What are you saying!"<p>

Rin now stood in front of her home, Fujimoto already having a suitcase and a sword in a black hilt held in his hands.

"I'm saying exactly what I am saying, Rin. You must leave! If the other demons find out that you are the daughter of Satan, then they shall surely come after you! You must leave at once!" yelled her caretaker.

"That's bullcrap, and you know it!" yelled Rin, her teeth clenched so hard it hurt, "What about this job interview, huh? What about Yuki!" she demanded. Fujimoto wrung his hands.

"You're sister was weak when you were born. The powers of Satan rejected her and they went to you. As for the job, it can be passed. We must get you out of here. Far, far away. Where you can be safe." said the brown-eyed man with a nod.

"No… No!" yelled Rin defiantly, her eyes dilating and her breathing going so ragged that it looked like she could be foaming at the mouth. "Getting rid of me is not protection! It's just because I'm the screwed-up twin, right! I'm nothing like Yukiko! I can never be like her! You just don't want to deal with me anymore! Admit it! You don't see me as your daughter! I'm nothing but a monster to you! Well that's just fine! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER ANYW-"

She fell back as a powerful slap was brought upon her face, Fujimoto glowering at her angrily. She took a few steps back and pressed her hands against her bruising cheek.

"Now's not the time to act this way. Just go now, Rin." commanded the old man. Rin felt a misty feeling in her eyes and she looked to the ground, sucking in her lips and holding back the tears of pain and suddenness she wanted to release.

"Fine." she muttered, grabbing the sword and suitcase and making a move to turn away. She was then suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. She stopped and sagged her shoulders.

"What now? I thought you wanted me-"

He words were caught in her mouth as she saw that the hands was clawed and flamed in a blue fire. She turned and gasped as she stared into sharp, cat-like eyes, more blue than her own, yet with a familiar feeling to them. She let out the slightest sounds of surprise as she saw it was Fujimoto, becoming engulfed by blue flames with his ears becoming pointed and furred, canines replacing his teeth, and blood pouring from the rims of his eyes, his nose, and his ears.

"_**Well then. I finally have the chance to meet my darling little daughter. Aw, aren't you as pretty as your mother?" **_asked the possessed man, rosaries and crosses melting away.

"What-What are-" Rin felt like a deer caught in headlights, only worse. The demon gave a chuckle and he gripped the girl's shoulder harder.

"_**Now, now. Don't look at your father that way, young lady. Ah yes, I should introduce myself. Nice to meet you at last. I am the God of all Demons. The rightful King of Hell. Satan, your father." **_he then gave a chuckle, _**"You may call me, 'Papa' if you'd like."**_ he said, snickering. He then looked at his hands and sniggered. _**"I'd like to keep this up, but it seems that this body I took over won't last long. Come along." **_he said as he suddenly cast a palm to the ground and a swirling vortex of shadows appeared. Rin shut her eyes tight and then reopened them as she saw white-marble gates before here, darkness and screams filling every corner of the pathway.

"_**This is the Gate to Gehenna. Now come along, we need to return. Oh, but before we do, lets destroy this first. The sooner, the better."**_ said Satan as he made a grab for the sword. Blue flames like his own whipped at him and he jumped the slightest as Rin retreated back, icy-blue flames covering her body with the look of a wild animal's on her face.

"**FUCK OFF!" **she yelled, the sword in her hand help in a vice-like grip. Satan chuckled and he clapped his hands in mock praise.

"_**Cute. My little girl is experiencing her first flames. I should be proud, but I would never be proud of a mistake." **_he sneered. Rin knitted her eyebrows together.

"Mis-Mistake?" she asked, the words twisting her heart like a dagger. Satan flicked his white hair back.

"_**Yes. Something I should be regretting. But, there is something I am proud of. Yes, the oddest of things. You bare my blood yet you can still live in this world. You're blood is of mine, so therefore, you'll do just perfect! You shall be my ultimate way to get Assiah! You shall be reborn!" **_laughed Satan psychotically as black flames surround Rin. The latter gave a scream as she tried to fight back.

"No! NO! SOMEONE! ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

"_**There is no one to help you! Accept it, my dear girl! Become Hell's princess! BECOME A GODESS!" **_laughed Satan.

Rin chocked and cried as the flames took over her, the corners of her eyes darkening.

Her eyes opened again as she suddenly saw her demotic father choking, clutching his chest. She winced as she landed on the ground on her bottom and she looked to the demon as she saw the unthinkable.

"_**Ex-Exorcist!" **_yelled Satan, feeling half of his body go in control of the fighting Fujimoto. Rin dropped the blade she held in shock and she watched as her foster father grabbed it, whipping out the blade.

"This girl… is my daughter! And I'm taking her back!" he yelled in defiance. Satan gave a mighty laugh, sheathed the sword, and he cast it aside.

"_**What good would that do? You'll just end up killing yourself! Face it, the girl is mine!" **_he yelled.

Rin felt movement go back to her limbs and with all her might, she swam through the river of shadow's spilling out of Hell's Gates. She looked around and spotted the forgotten blade. She looked to her guardian, the man who had called her his daughter and she felt a fire set off in her heart.

"_Well then, if you don't like being treated like a child, then why don't you show how much you've grown up? Hm?"_

'_I haven't shown you yet. And… I just won't let you go until I do! So don't… Don't you dare…!'_

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, OLD MAN!"

With a roar, Rin sprinted to the sword and withdrew the blade of it's hilt, feeling the hottest feeling take over her. She screamed as an inferno of blue flames covered her entire being, her ears becoming demotic, her teeth enlarging and sharpening, her eyes forming a cat-like shape, and a black, pointed tail coming from behind her. With a bellow of mixed emotions, Rin took a dive and slashed at the master centerpiece of the white gates. Thousands of shadows spewed and fanned in the area, making Rin lunge for the ground. The new demon landed on her feet and she closed her eyes as the gates vanished, her sword sheathing in place. She heard something heavy drop by and Rin took a look. Her heart stopped beating.

Fujimoto lied in his own blood, his skin nearly chard by the blue flames and a sad smile on his face. Rin felt cold rain hit her as she dropped her sword and walked to the exorcist. She crouched down and touched his chest. There was no beating against his ribcage. He was gone. Fujimoto was dead.

With a small sniffle, the girl dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the dead man's shoulders, burying her face into his lifeless and bloody chest as sobs shook her entire body.

"D… Daddy…"

* * *

><p>The funeral was held shortly after morning came. No one asked of what was the cause, for those who were exorcist knew. Everyone of the community and the monastery came, all of them apologizing to Rin and Yukiko. Rin's twin was holding a sad and sweet smile, thanking the people who were giving their regards. Rin knew that Yukiko was holding back her tears. She knew that her sister wanted to let them out. The both of them were wearing identical black dressed with their hair done in the same French Braids. Rin didn't even mind that she and her sister were being confused for each other. Now didn't feel like the time to angrily point out to people that Yukiko was the one that wore glasses. Both girl's were told to say a few words. Rin said she couldn't but fortunately, Yukiko said she could give the both of them. All she had to do was take off her glasses during Rin's speech and no one would notice. Rin felt OK with that but at the same time, she felt bad. She didn't like this feeling.<p>

As Yukiko did her, Rin's, speech, said new demon walked out to the cemetery, right to her guardian's grave. Strapped to her back was her sword, it's name being _Kurikara_. It was the very sword that had held back her demon powers. With a few red snapdragons, she placed them on the grave and gave a weak smile.

'_You always said you liked these. I guess it was one of the actual times I listened to you…'_

"Oh, how long I waited to meet you, darling little demon princess."

Rin snapped her head up and her eyes widen as a man walked over, his appearance making him really look like he could stand out in a crowd, had it not that is crowd was dressed in black and surrounding the area. His hair was a dark violet and his eyes were a dark, forest-green. His clothing consisted of a white suit with a pink, white polka-dotted bowtie, a white top hat, a goatee, and demotic ears, eye shape, and teeth. In his hand was a funny-looking umbrella. He walked over to Rin, his umbrella protecting the both of them from the rain.

"Good afternoon. My name is Mephisto Pheles. I am an old friend of Father Fujimoto. My best of sympathies for your lost, little one." he said, a joking grin his face.

"Are… are you and the others them?… Exorcist?" asked Rin, finally finding her voice. Mephisto gave humor-filled laugh.

"We are known as the True Cross Order, little princess. And as ordered, I have come to kill you." he said. Rin looked to the ground, feeling that she could get frozen by the man's eyes.

"But… you offer protection, don't you?" she asked. The top-hatted man gave a pity look.

"We do, but not of the public, my dear. Now, I can give you two choices, so pick carefully. Either allow yourself to be killed, or kill us and feel like a coward. Now, I'd settle for the first but maybe suicide will be more quicker." he suggested. The red-eyed girl grounded her cheek and shook her head.

"No. Let… let me join you!" she yelled. Mephisto took a step back wile Rin took one forward.

"I… I don't care what you and the others say! I am _not _Satan's daughter! I am _not _related to that _monster_! My only father… My _true _father… was Fujimoto Shiro! The man who took his life to save me! The man who called me his _daughter_!" she yelled, breathing with labored breaths before she went on. "I'll become an exorcist and kick Satan's ass! Just you watch!" she yelled. No one in the area spoke, for they were too shocked to. Then, Mephisto took on a bombard of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU-YOU CAN'T BE-BE SERIOUS! AHAHAHAHAHAH! SATAN'S DAUGHTER! AN _EXORCIST_! REALLY, I-I HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING THAT INSANE IN EONS!" he laughed. Rin let out a growl and then Mephisto finished, then giving a snap with his fingers.

"Very well! I like it! You got yourself a deal!" he said happily. The men around him gasped in surprise, along with Rin.

"S-Seriously? You mean it?" she asked. The white-clad man gave a nod and grin. His face then took a serious mask upon it.

"Yes. But I must warn you, it will be the most difficult thing that you'll ever face. Becoming an exorcist is not easy. It'll be especially harder for you since you are half-demon. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously. Rin looked to Fujimoto's grave, looking at the deep red color of the snapdragons before giving a firm nod at the flamboyant man.

"Yes. I am no long human or demon. You can just call me an exorcist."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Well, I hope all of you liked what you read so far. It was something fun to type up and I hope you will be kind enough to review. Remember, if you have any suggestions or genderbend ideas, let me know. Make sure to look out for the next chapter and again, have a merry Christmas!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback in the first chapter. I never knew that a lot of people would like this. Eight reviews! ^_^ I didn't expect that much so thanks so much for being so kind. Now, to let you on in on things, I think I will be fallowing the manga instead of the anime since it seems to flow more easily and my imagination can expand more. Where it'll stop… Well, only God knows that. Alright, time to start the disclaimer and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Blue Exorcist **_**is NOT mine… sadly. I also do not own **_**Midnight Blue **_**by **_**Megumi Hayashibara**_**. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: The School For Exorcists<strong>_

_**My Training is More Than it Seems**_

She could feel a gentle hand shake her from sleep.

_Wake up, Rin. It's time for you and your sister to recite the morning prayers for Mass._

"Damn it, leave me alone, old man. Yukiko can do my prayers for me. No one would notice." muttered Rin, waving her hand to shake off the priest.

"Rin-chan, are you dreaming?" That was _not _Fujimoto's voice. Rin opened her eyes tiredly and sat up, looking at a host that had worked at Fujimoto's monastery. She yawned tiredly and looked around.

"Where's the old-" Rin then stopped as memories from the two past days flooded back into her mind. Her father, Satan, possessing Fujimoto, the Gates of Gehenna, Fujimoto's sacrifice, her unleashing her true power, the funeral, meeting Mephisto, and finally asking to become an exorcist. The memories hit her like a ton of bricks and the host looked at her worriedly.

"Rin-chan, are you feeling well?" he asked. Rin blinked and nodded, sighing tiredly.

"I'm fine. I just… had a dream, that's all." she said, running her fingers through her hair. The host didn't look so convinced but he nodded anyway.

"Very well. Anyway, Faust-san will be here shortly so I was sent here to wake you up before hand. Rin-chan, are you sure you're alright? Would you care for some aspirin or water?" he asked. The blue-eyed girl shook her head and shooed the host away to leave her to shower and change. Rin stood up and stretched, letting out small noises of content as her muscles stretched and her spine got back into realignment.

_Get washed up and ready, Rin. It doesn't hurt to look nice to make a first impression._

Shaking the voice out of her head, Rin walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, old man."

* * *

><p>"Ah, good morning, Rin-chan! A lovely morning with bright and clear skies to start a new departure, no?" asked Mephisto as he met Rin and several other hosts in front of Rin's home. It was close to nine 'o clock and the skies were as blue and clear as the mauve-haired man had said.<p>

"Uh… I guess?" said Rin in an uneasy voice, dressed in her favorite white jacket with a light blue T-shirt that read, _**'Understanding Is NOT The Way To Acceptance'**_, some dark-wash jeans, white convers, a white chocker, and the blue ribbon that Fujimoto had given her was tied around her wrist like a wristband. Over her shoulder was a light green backpack with a few of the essentials and Kurikara was strapped to her shoulder as well, hidden in a bamboo hilt. She looked at the white-clad man and felt a little uneasy with his Cheshire-cat-like grin.

'_I'm really gonna have to be traveling with this guy? Geez, where's my sis when I need her the most?'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she spotted the speeding limo coming their way. Her mouth gaped like a fish's as she saw that the vehicle was very long and in a very… unique color of hot-pink.

"Holy shit, that's one limo!" exclaimed Satan's daughter, her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets as they dilated from the extremely bright color. She turned around and watched as one of the monks shook hands with Mephisto.

"Please, take good care of Rin-chan, Faust-san." said the monk. The top-hat wearing man gave a nod and bow while Rin cocked her head in confusion.

"Faust? I thought you said your name was Mephisto or something like that." she said.

"True, but when in public, I use an alias. Johann Faust the V. It has it's advantages since I am the chairman of the eminent True Cross Private Academy." said Mephisto, smiling knowingly. Rin blinked as her thoughts came back to her.

"Wait, True Cross? Isn't that where-"

"Sorry I'm late! One of the hosts had a problem finding some scriptures and I lost a lot of time!" The two turned and Rin's jaw dropped slightly as her twin came running over, doubling over and panting as she was dressed in a black jacket coat with silver buttons, a black skirt that reached her knees, black knee socks, a red and green bow tie, an odd pendant on her chest with the same colors, black boots, a brown ammunition belt, and her hair done like her sister's. Slipped over her shoulder was a black book bag and her glasses nearly fell off the bridge of her nose. Yukiko smiled at her sister as soon as she was breathing properly.

"Who've would've though, huh? Faust-san was nice enough to take us in and give us scholarships to True Cross. Apparently, father had asked him to take us in his care, should something ever happen to him." said her sister warmly. She then gave a light laugh. "I'd just never thought we'd be going to the same school, nee-chan." Rin just stared with her mouth wide-open.

Mephisto thought this little stare down was cute. One twin was smiling while the other was looking like she had the worst fright. It looked adorable, in his opinion. His musings were cut off as he was grabbed by his ascot and his air supply was put on halt.

"What kind of CRAP is this! I did not agree to join some school! I want to become an exorcist! What the Hell are you playing at!" yelled the dark-haired twin, shaking the older man like a rag doll. Mephisto shoved the small girl off her and gave a snigger past his gloved hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Calm down, little demon. A person cannot become an exorcist with just the snap of their fingers. There is a lot of training involved, and studying as well. Be patient, little one. And you shall, how you say; kick Satan's ass before you know it." he said, flashing a smile. Rin gave a grumble but said nothing more.

Once Rin and Yukiko's bags were in the trunk, the hosts of the monastery gave silent farewells as the girls and their new guardian got into car and the three of them sat on the fine-leather seats, the twins sitting on the side with Mephisto sitting at the head couch.

"Are you two ready to depart? It will take a while before you are able to return here. I understand, it's hard to leave the place you grew up in." said Mephisto. Yukiko nodded her head.

"I'm ready. Rin?" she asked, looking to her older sister. Rin looked out the window for a few seconds, briefly seeing a small vision her and Yukiko as five-year-olds with Fujimoto, Rin riding on the old man's shoulders while Yukiko held onto their guardian's hand. The memory made something prickle at the corner of her eyes, but Rin quickly shook off the memory and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said with a nod. With that, Mephisto tapped the driver's window and the limo drove off. Rin watched as their home slowly faded in the background

"It will take us a while before we reach True Cross's campus, so I would like to take this time to get to know you better. If that's alright." said Mephisto as he rested his hat on his lap and smoothed down his hair.

"I don't mind." said Yukiko.

"Me neither." said Rin.

"Excellent. Now, if I may ask. Tell me; are there any differences between the two of you besides the fact that Yukiko-chan wears glasses?" he asked.

"Well, ever since we were little, Rin and I have been into different things. As you can probably guess, Faust-san, most people suspect that because we're twins, we share similar traits and personals. However, that is not the case. Rin likes the city while I prefer rural areas. Rin's best skills are in the culinary arts and martial arts while I work best in studying and most basic subjects. As you can see, we are two completely different people." said Yukiko with a nod. Mephisto gave one as well.

"I see. Just one more question, if I may," he then gave a impish smirk, "The two of you have heard of twins that are so close, they can tell weather one is in danger or when the other is sick? And how twins can finish the other's sentence or they say things at the same time? Has that ever occurred to you two? Even once?" he asked. The two looked at each other, trying to see if the other had anything to say about that.

"Well, there was that one time when I thought that Rin was in pain. I just had a strong feeling that something had happened." said Yukiko thoughtfully.

"Yuki, you were only in the other room when that happened. And trust me, that was the last time I ever tried to figure skate while mopping. Damn," Rin rubbed her elbow in a absentminded way, "that got me in a cast for three whole weeks. Now that's a living Gehenna." The three of them looked at each other before laughing at Rin's somewhat lame joke. Rin then cast a sort of evil look to her sister and her doppelganger got the message. Yukiko cleared her throat slightly.

"And now that you've asked about-"

"-finishing each other's sentences." finished Rin, holding back her grin as her new caretaker's eyes widen. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"It's a rare case when-"

"-that happens. But sometimes-"

"-we find ourselves doing that from-"

"time to time. And sometimes-

"-when we least expect it-

"we're talking in unison!" said the twins at the same time, laughing and giggling as Mephisto looked at them in astonishment. He then joined them in the laughter, finding it funny himself. Rin was the first one to calm down and she smiled at Yukiko, who was trying to die down her giggling by holding her hands to her mouth, failing miserably.

'_Man, Yukiko seems so happy, it's like the old man hasn't even left,' _thought the older sister, suddenly frowning a little. _'I… I really want to tell her how the old man died but,' _Rin clenched her fist and looked at her lap with a small frown, _'but where could I start? We haven't even talked since after the funeral and it seems she wants to be with herself. What's up with that? When we get the chance, me and Yuki spend loads of time together. Why is she avoiding me? Ugh! My head hurts like Hell because I'm thinking too hard! I just need… to calm down. Just calm down and think this through.'_ she thought, closing her eyes.

"Hey Rin, you alright? What's with the look? You look like you're regretting something." Rin opened her eyes and gave a weak smile to her double.

"I'm good, Yuki. I guess I'm missing home more than I thought." she said with a shrug. Yukiko gave a smile back and she placed an arm around Rin.

"No worries. I'm gonna miss home, too. But at least we have each other." she said. Rin gave her best grin and nod, trying to brighten up.

"Ladies, would you please direct your attention to the window on your right? You'll be able to see a lovely view of True Cross Academy." interrupted Mephisto. The two girls turned and both gasped at the magnificent, island size castle-structure that was near the highway. True Cross Academy looked more like an empyreal palace than a school. It reached all the way to the sky. The walls were in assortment of colors with the glass windows arched and clear. Mephisto gave a coy smirk at the girls' looks. Yukiko had the slightest worry in her eyes while Rin looked as if she hadn't seen anything as big as the monastery in her life.

"Rin-chan, Yukiko-chan, I'm glad to see that True Cross is coming to be your liking. Ah yes, but there are other matters to discuss. This academy possess all the academic facilities you can dream of. As you can see, it forms the perfect center of True Cross Campus Town." said the elder with a nod. In no time, the limo pulled to a stop in one of the parking lots and the twins were about to step out when Mephisto pulled Rin back in and he stepped out of the limo.

"Rin-chan, you may walk with Yukiko-chan to the Matriculation Ceremony after you change into your uniform. I personally had your's and Yukiko-chan's uniforms costumed tailored, so don't be surprised if you are dressed differently from the other girls. I will be out here if you need any assistance." said the ascot-wearing man before closing the door behind him. Sighing, Rin looked around and found the uniform by one of the tables. It was similar to her sister's only the knee socks were replaced with black tights and there was no ammo belt. Rin quickly changed and she undid the ribbon around her wrist, taking one part of her hair and tying it the way Fujimoto had shown her. After grabbing her bag, Rin stepped out of the car and Mephisto bowed to her. Yukiko was a little far away and didn't notice.

"I will be seeing you after the ceremony to discuss more on your stay here." he assured. He then looked to Rin and smirked. "Why, I never knew you were good at tying bows, Rin-chan." he teased. Rin shot him a death-glare but the smirking man shrugged it off and he left with a cheery wave. Once he was gone, Rin stomped over to her sibling.

"Bastard! I can't stand him!" she cursed as she and Yukiko began to walk.

"Nee-chan, don't get bothered over him. He was nice enough to get us into this school and to take us in. It's only fair that we treat him with some respect." said Yukiko. Rin tugged on some of her hair and gave a thin-lipped look.

"Yeah, yeah, Yuki. Come on, lets get to this ceremony over with." she said as the two walked to a giant auditorium. Yukiko stopped walking and tugged on her tie.

"To tell the truth… I'm a little bit nervous." she admitted, blushing a little. Rin stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" she asked. Yukiko let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well… you see…"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>FIRST-YEAR STUDENT REPRESNTATIVE, OKUMURA YUKIKO."<strong>_

"Yes!" called Yukiko, standing up from her seat and walking to the stage. Rin's jaw dropped all the way to the floor as her sister walked to the main podium and began reading the welcome notice.

'_Wow, Yuki's the First-Year Representative. She must've gotten the highest grade in the entrance exam._' thought the black-haired twin, watching her sister talk. She was astounded that her sister's voice could flow and rise with such passion and power. She couldn't believe that the person on stage was her little sister. She looked around and she could've sworn she saw hearts in a lot of the male students eyes as they stared at her twin. Rin looked back at her sister and let out a soft smile, a faint memory coming to mind.

_**(Ten Years Ago)**_

"_HEY, LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"_

_Rin, five-years-old and looking Hell-bent, raced over and growled at the group of older girls that were punching her twin. With rage and protection in mind, Rin punched, kicked, and slammed the crap out of the girls before they ran away crying. Rin gave a rough spat, dirt that had caught in her mouth now pooled on the grass. Rin ran to her crying sibling and pulled her into a hug, rocking the both of them gently._

"_Shh, shh, it's OK, Yuki. They're gone now." she cooed, petting Yukiko's back. Yukio nuzzled into her sister's embrace while Rin murmured a lullaby._

_Kizutsuki kokoro ga kowasa wo oboete'ku __(A heart that is wounded will remember the fear)_

_Setsunaki kokoro ga nanika ni motarete'ku __(A heart that is pained will look for something to lean on)_

_Tsuyosa wa subete wo tsutsumikonda toride __(Strength is a fortress that encircles all)_

_Yasashisa namida wo shirazu ni katarenai __(Kindness cannot be said without knowing the tears)_

_Tonight,…tonight_

_Yureru honoo e to kazashita __(Adorned with the waving flame that is)_

_Midnight Blue._

_Yami yo… ame yo… ima, oshiete __(Oh darkness… oh rain… tell me now)_

_Tsuki yo… kaze yo… ima kotaete __(Oh moon… oh wind… answer me now)_

_Tooku… tooku…haruka-tooku __(Oh far… oh far… in the distance- so far)_

_Tabi no hate ni nani ga aru no? __(What is at the end of my journey?)_

_Yukiko was now breathing softly and leaning against Rin, her head tucked under her sister's chin._

"_Better?" asked Rin. Yukiko nodded and sat up, wiping away the tear stains and dirt on her face._

"_Y-Yes. Thank you, nee-san." she sniffled._

"_Why were they beating you up?" asked Rin, her eyes noticing a wad of paper on the ground. She picked it up and opened it, reading the little cursive writing her sister could only write._

"'_Dream: To be a doctor.' You wanna be a doctor, Yuki?" asked Rin, tilting her head, Yukiko bit her lip and she nodded, closing her eyes and waiting for the older to make fun of her._

"_That… That is so cool!" exclaimed Rin, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Yukio opened her eyes and stared at her now jumping sister, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Wow! You must be super, duper smart if you're aiming that high, Yuki! You're so gonna be a doctor!"_

"_Y-You think so, nee-chan?" she asked. Rin pulled her up and continued to bounce, nodding her head enthusiastically._

"_Ya-huh! I just know it, Yuki! I can feel it! Come on, we can start you out by getting me better, OK? My knees have a lot of cuts, see?" she pointed out, now hoping on one leg to show the small trickles of blood running down from her cuts. Yukiko's eyes filled with tears before she gave a happy sob and nod, looking like a little goofball._

_(Present)_

'_To think that crying little girl, who couldn't even admit her number one dream to the world… is the very girl up there, talking like a natural-born leader and showing her true colors.' _thought Rin happily as she clapped her hands after Yukiko had finished her speech. The ceremony soon came to an end and Rin was about to leave when she caught a quick glance at Yukiko.

Her sister was smiling and laughing as some older and new students greeted her, telling her that she did a great job on the speech. Rin only gave a light smile and walked out of the room quickly, deciding that she and her twin needed some space.

* * *

><p>Rin now sat in a small garden by the auditorium, her demotic bladed sheathed and strapped on her back. The window blew silently, sakura petals flying from the cherry trees and scattering everywhere. A few got caught in Rin's hair, but Rin ignored them. She blinked the next second and spotted Mephisto leaning coolly against a wall. No words passed, until Rin spoke.<p>

"How do I become an exorcist?" she asked firmly, getting up and walking to the fancily-dressed man.

"Such enthusiasm, I see. Very well, I shall tell you the plan I have for you. For the time being, you shall be attending a cram school. An _exorcist _cram school," he added, seeing that the girl before him looked ready to argue. "You will begin as a page, learning the very art of exorcism. Tomorrow is the day you begin you're studies at True Cross. But your exorcist studies will begin today." said Mephisto, standing up straight. "However, there is one thing I must warn you." he said as his eyes glowed with mirth.

"No one, and I mean _no one_, can find out that you are Satan's daughter. I can see that you are keeping your tail very well-hidden. As for your ears and teeth, we can tap into your medical records and say that you were born with Hypohidrotic Ectodermal Dysplasia." said the green-eyed man.

"Hypo-what now?" asked Rin, confused as ever.

"Hypohidrotic Ectodermal Dysplasia, my dear demotic princess. It is a type of Ectodermal Dysplasia that occurs before birth. Signs of it can be proven with your pointed teeth and enlarged ears. No one would be the wiser. However, I must warn you to control your blue flames, Rin-chan. Are we on our terms, my dear demon?" asked Mephisto. Rin nodded slowly, starting to get the situation.

"Perfecto! Now, I shall be looking over your first day today. So lets get going shall we? _Eins~! Zwei~! Drei~!_" he chanted before snapping his fingers, a smoke appearing and Rin gasping as the man before he changed into a white and furry, miniature schnauzer with a pink and white polka-dotted bow around his neck.

"W-wow! Can all exorcist do that?" she asked. The dog shook his head.

"No, just me. Ah yes, I must give you the key. This key will allow you to access the exorcist school at any time through any door. Keep it with you at all time, alright?" he asked. The now high schooler nodded and fallowed the little dog to a small shack just a little away from the garden.

"Test it out." said Mephisto, trotting and pointing at the door with his nose. Shrugging, Rin walked to the door and slipped the key through the key door, opening it and walking in. she gasped as she and the little dog entered a giant hall, the whole décor looking like a cathedral with painted windows and bronze-colored walls.

"Whoa… this is amazing!" breathed Rin, looking all around her as they walked. Mephisto lead her to a door and inclined his head to it.

"This is the First-Year's class, room 1106." he said. Rin looked at the door and she was surprised to see her hand trembling. Was she that nervous and shaken? Taking a huge gulp, the girl with demon's blood grabbed the door and pulled it open. She and her guardian walked in, Rin's fright dropping as she saw that there was only her and six other people in the dusty and ruined classroom. She walked over to an empty seat and sat down, seeing that some of the students were throwing her odd looks. Rin ignored them and she looked to the door just as it opened again. What came next made her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"Good morning, please settle down." said Yukiko in a somewhat serious tone, walking in and placing her book bag on the teacher's desk and smiling. "Hello to all of you. I will be your Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher, Yukiko Okumura." she said. Rin stood up, knocking over her chair and making everyone stare at her.

"Y-Y-Yukiko? What the Hell is going on!" exclaimed the more rambunctious twin.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. Please, take your seat. I will have no one disrupt my class." said Yukiko, looking like she didn't recognized her own blood-relative at all. With a little edge on her nerves, Rin took her seat and her eyes widen further as her sister explained that she had already studied the art of exorcism for years and how she would like everyone to call her as 'sensei.' The next few minutes were even more confusing, Yukiko first asking how man people knew what 'Mashou' was ( Meaning the ability to see demons) and who could do it. This was no trouble for Rin to get with, since she was a demon herself. The next while, Yukiko was now explaining a lesson on how they would use hobgoblins in their first rite, Rin suddenly sprang from her seat and grabbed her sister by the front, surprising everyone and making Yukiko frown.

"Return to your seat." she said in a professional tone. Rin gave a snarl, anger building up from every part of her body.

"Don't. Screw. With. ME! Why didn't you tell me, Goddamn it! You've been doing this for years and you haven't told me Jack-shit! What the fuck is-!" Rin was cut off as she was pushed aside by her younger sibling and causing the concoction Yukiko was making to crash and spill on the ground. Rin covered her mouth to stop her breakfast from coming up, the smell being absolutely revolting. A scream sudden ripped through the air and Yukiko frantically reached into her belt and pulled out a silver gun, shooting shots through the air and hitting tiny little creatures coming from no where.

"Everyone, evacuate this room immediately. NOW!" she yelled to her students, the latters doing as they were told and racing out of the room. Rin was the only who remained, growling as she kicked away at hobgoblins that got too close.

"Okumura-chan, I told everyone to evacuate this room, that includes you-"

"Listen! To! ME!" screamed Rin, blue flames erupting from every part of her body, giving her true demon appearance. Yukiko paused slightly, her eyes watching her sister's body be licked at by dancing flames.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG! IF YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS FROM THE VERY START, THEN WHY KEEP IT FROM ME! WE'RE SISTERS! TWINS, DAMN IT! THEY TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING! WE HAVEN'T TALKED PROPERLY SINCE GOD-KNOWS-WHEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HOW YOU FELT FOR THESE ALL THESE YEARS! DAMN IT, YUKI, _**TELL ME**_**!" **screeched Rin, her chaotic flames expanding as her anger was let out, burning more demons to a crisp. Yukiko's emotionless expression didn't change one bit.

"It wasn't that hard to guess. I could tell that you had demon's blood in you, nee-chan. And for all these years, father was trying to protect you, from discovering what you were and protecting you from Satan. And you had to go, say something that caused him to drop his guard, and Satan came and took him away. You said something… and father was gone." muttered Yukiko in a deadly tone, her sweet demeanor gone. Rin slowly remembered that day, the painful words that came from her mouth coming to mind.

_"Getting rid of me is not protection! It's just because I'm the screwed-up twin, right! I'm nothing like Yukiko! I can never be like her! You just don't want to deal with me anymore! Admit it! You don't see me as your daughter! I'm nothing but a monster to you! Well that's just fine! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER ANYWAY!"_

Rin shook her head slowly, a pained and frighten look coming to her face as her pupils widen and enlarged.

"I… I didn't do any-"

"It's clear as day, nee-chan," mutter Yukiko, replacing the bullets and slowly pointing the barrel of the gun to the only other person in the world that could look like her. "Father may have died when he was possessed, but if it wasn't for what you said, he would still be here. Nee-san… if anyone is the murderer of the man who took care of us, it is you. And if you want to make any amends, then I say you should just let me kill you. Just die." she said in a dead monotone.

Rin could feel the stale feeling of dead demons carcuss in the air, the ticking silence only growing as she looked at her sister's gun-wielding hand, her pointer finger on the trigger. She looked down, her messy and long bangs causing shadows to swallow her eyes. She began shaking all over and her breathing went harsh.

"I… I'll admit that I was angry and stupid… Hell, I'm pretty angry and feeling stupid right now." she bitterly admitted, her clawed nails digging into the skin of her palms. "But if you allow me to say something, then let me say this…!" she whipped out Kurikara as her flames exploded like a wild fire and her demotic form took over.

"Don't you _**EVER **_point your gun at your own sister! WE'RE FAMILY, DAMN IT!" she screamed, brandishing her weapon and baring her pointed teeth.

"Yuki…" she whispered, flames still large and anger stirring in her eyes. She called her sister's nickname in an almost fondly way. Her low stance then turned upright as she spread her arms like an eagle and looked at her twin dead in the eye.

"I understand… if you could never forgive me, ever again, no matter what I say or do. You have every right to not accept my apologies and feeble begging. But I will still say this. _I _was not the one who killed daddy." she closed her eyes, not feeling embarrassed at all. Calling the man who loved her like his own daughter that way felt almost well and full-hearted. "And if you think that shooting me is the only way to make you feel better, then I won't stop you." her eyes opened again and she met her sister's cold and dense ones. "So go ahead. Shoot me! Shoot your own sister and forget the pain!" she shouted as she finally charged at the brown-haired girl, suddenly leaping in the air and slashing at a hobgoblin that was about to attack her sister from behind. Yukiko gasped as the monster died on the floor, her older sibling landing with an animal-like grace and looking over her shoulder with smoldering and glassy eyes that looked like melted pools of sapphires.

"I don't know who the fuck you think I am. But I'll _never _go as low as to fight my sister. That'd be the worst." she snarled, slipping her blade into it's hilt and her fire dying down. Not a word passed. Not a thing moved as the two Okumura twins stood back to back. Finally, Yukiko fixed her glasses and spoke.

"What were… father's last moments like?" she asked in a whisper. Rin slipped her hands into her pockets and closed her eyes.

_"This girl… is my daughter! And I'm taking her back!" _

"… He was the coolest… Daddy gave his life up for me… his last words were that he was calling me his daughter, and telling Satan that he wasn't going to have me. Yuki," Rin turned slowly and walked to her sister, wrapping her arms around her from behind and rubbing her cheek against soft leather.

"I'm so sorry. I'm… I'm just sorry." she whispered, a small tear making it to the corner of her eye. Yukiko slowly turned around and embraced her sister, tears of her own in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"I… am sorry too, nee-chan. I will _never _point my gun at you, ever again. If being an exorcist is your way to protect me and the ones you care for," she backed away and gave a soft smile, a Yukiko smile. "Then I shall do vice-versa and no one will stop us." Rin smiled back and she wiped away her sister's tears. The two then pulled away and Yukiko crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess we should get everyone in here, clean up, and continue with the lesson. It might take a while but," Yukiko walked to the door and smiled, "Lets give it our best, ne, Okumura-chan?" shed asked with a light smirk. Rin let out a light laugh and gave a nod.

"Yes ma'am, Okumura-sensei!"

* * *

><p>After the lesson, Yukiko now stood in a hallway and pulled out her cell phone, going to speed dial and pressing the device to her ear. After one ring, the person picked up.<p>

"_Ah, evening, Okumura-sensei~! Today's lesson went top-notch, don't you agree? Our darling little princess of the demons showed off her power quite lovely, don't you agree?" _asked Mephisto, who was already preparing to go to bed with a steaming cup of tea in his hand.

"She is still getting use to them, so I think I'll be keeping a more protective eye on her. She gets out of control sometimes. It's like trying to cut wires on a time bomb. Just when you think you snapped the right wire-"

"_-the timer either goes faster or slower. Ah, now we are finishing each other's sentences, Miss. Teacher. But back to the matter at hand, yes I agree. You must watch over our darling demon. We wouldn't want the higher-ups to know about the plan before it is even launched. We have very little time till then though." _said the now kimono wearing man, stirring his tea. Yukiko nodded and she leaned against a wall, sighing at the cool feel at the back of her head.

"_But, father. I'm afraid. Those monsters scare me."_

"_Yukiko, your sister will deal with this as well. In less than ten years."_

"_R-Really? But I though nee-chan was normal!"_

"_Yukiko, I wish for you to fight along sides me. That way, you can protect your sister. Would you like that?"_

"_Y-Yes!"_

Her thoughts on what had happen all those years ago played in her mind before Yukiko nodded to herself.

"I'm my father's stead… I will protect and look after my sister." she said before hanging up. Mephisto sighed softly from the other end of the line as he listened to the dial tone.

"You have so much tension on you, Miss. Teacher. You should try and relax, maybe find a boyfriend or something of the sort. Besides… it will not be long before Satan makes his move." she said to himself, smirking with his full set of sharp canines.

* * *

><p>"Rin pulled open the door to her door room and nearly screamed as she saw her sister.<p>

"Y-Yuki! The Hell, what are you doing here?" she asked. Yuki smiled and she put the papers she had in her hands down.

"The First-Years are required to stay in double dorm rooms. And since you're a little too dangerous, I volunteered to look over you. So we're sharing this room. Just like back at home!" said the younger twin. Rin crossed her arms and gave a angered and confused look.

"What? Now I have my sister to look and watch me like some warden? Geez, why is it my ass that's taking all this crap?" she asked rhetorically.

"Hey, if you want to become an exorcist, you're just gonna have to deal with some trouble along the way, nee-chan~!" Yukiko teased, winking childishly. Rin gave a smirk back.

"You're _so _on, Yuki." she said, laughing before she walked over to the bottom buck bed and took it, knowing that Yukiko liked the top bunk. Just as she laid down, piles of paper rained on her.

"What the Hell!" she yelled, looking at the papers that had assignments written on it. Yukiko gave her smile and took a seat at the edge the bed.

"Lets start with today's assignments. Then we can get some sleep, aright?"

"Aw! C'mon, Yuki!"

Looks like Rin's adventures at True Cross Academy were starting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**And that's the second chapter for ya! I personally liked this one since it showed a lot of emotion between our two twins of Satan. Ah, but anyway. I really do hope that all of you liked this chapter and I hope will be kind enough to leave a review to let me in on what you think. By the way, I got an opening idea that I might put in the next chapter but I'm not sure if I'll show it to you guys. It's basically my take on what this story's opening would be like if it were an anime. I don't know why I made it, I guess I just felt like telling you guys about it. **_

_**But anyway, make sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter and I hope to see you all real soon! I hope you all had a good Christmas and holidays!**_

_**This is me wishing you a happy holidays with a jolly old peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to you all. Thank you so much for waiting on this next chapter. Now, do to because I want to keep this story under a minimum of thirty chapters, I think this whole fic will come to an end with the twenty-fifth episode of the series. However, I will still mix in the manga. And since not many people said anything (or didn't say anything at all, in fact) there will be no opening sequence for this story. So yeah. **

**Now, in this chapter, the mix of the manga, episode four and five are going to run together. If it seems that Fem!Rin is going to be different from her male counter part… then that's exactly what's suppose to happen. This also means that Bon's showing up! So that means the romance begins! Well, I hope all of you will like this. Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I only wished I owned **_**Blue Exorcist**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Training Tamer and the Temple Child<strong>

**I gain Friends and Rivals**

"No… oh God…. W-why?… Why _him_?… and oh, his brother! I-I… _so sad_- OUCH! YUKI!"

Yukiko stood over Rin, an irritated frown on her lips with a rolled-up news paper in hand. She had found Rin on her bed, reading a manga (some sort about pirates gaining powers from magical fruits or whatever). She gave a huff as Rin tried to reach for the manga her sister took from her.

"Give that back! I need to find out what happens next!"

"First of all, this is _my _copy, nee-chan. Secondly, don't you have to do those studies I planned out for you yesterday?" asked the brown-haired fifteen-year-old. Rin bit at a hangnail on her thumb.

"I am. It's just that the stuff you gave me is for kids!" she snapped, reaching under her bed and pulling up the books her twin gave her. Book after book, each one was entitled with things such as, _'Child's First Bible' _and, _'The Basics in Everyday Roots'_, books that were meant for five-year-olds. Rin never felt more degraded.

"Well, I thought they would work out for you. What with your… study habits." said Yukiko. She yanked her volume away when Rin made a grab for it. "And stop trying to steal my volume! I still haven't read what happened at the end."

Rin stuck her tongue out and she shifted to her stomach, her black and almost fluffy tail curling and uncurling on it's own will. Rin looked at for a second, wondering just how the Hell it could do that, when she noticed that Yukiko was slipping on her coat.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, crossing her legs as she sat up. Yukiko nodded as she buttoned-up her coat.

"Yes. I was sent a request. It'll probably take a few hours or so. With enough time, I can do some of the errands I had planned for tomorrow. I won't be gone for long." she said, slipping on her boots. Rin hopped off the bed in an instant.

"Let me come with you! This'll let me learn a lot more about exorcising! Come on, Yuki! _Pleeeaaassseee?_" asked the blue-eyed girl, her tail wagging with vigor. Yukiko gave the slightest frown.

"I don't think so. Aren't you even tired from yesterday's events?" she asked, referring to the girl they had met the day previously. Rin shook her head, recalling the events with meeting Shiemi Moriyama, a girl who had been nearly possessed by a flower demon, yet she was saved by Rin and Yukiko. Rin remembered her clearly. The girl was a ditz, but a nice person, and a good friend that Rin was happy to make.

"Nah, I ain't tired one bit, Yuki! Come on, nothing bad will happen!" she cried, reaching for her sister with a puppy-dog look. She knew that Yukiko could not resist _that _look. It worked for her ever since they could walk and talk.

"Nice try. But like I said, I'll only be gone for an hour. Just stay here and study, nee-can. Ittekimasu!" she called as she left. Rin gave a huff and lied back in bed, picking a fairytale book Yukiko had left behind, saying that Rin might enjoy it.

'_Yeah right. News for ya, nii-chi, _**(1) **_the old man read these to us when we were five-year-olds.'_ she thought as she opened the book and flipped through a few of the pages. She snorted as she read about the so-called and overly-robed Prince Charming, who could've been Mephisto in an odd way, save the helpless and lost damsel from the evil dragon. _'Man, why doesn't the damsel step up or something? You think they would learn by now that Prince Charming is just some pretty boy who can't even save himself. Huh, a real guy, not some guy who could be confused for as a gay.'_

She laughed to herself and stashed the book away. Ruffling her tail and giving a yawn, Rin changed out of her clothes and into some looser clothes. Giving another yawn, she hopped on to her bed and pulled the blanket over her, her eyes opening and closing lazily before they fell shut and she sank into sleep.

* * *

><p>And was this sleep good. Rin felt like she could sleep forever. If only it were for that annoying tapping…<p>

"Okumura-san! Stop dozing off!"

"I'm awake! My Sukiyaki was burning! " yelled Rin, flailing her arms about and looking around. Damn, Did time fly. The black-haired girl didn't realize that she was in her first period, World History, on her first day of True Cross Academy. Everyone in the classroom gave her odd stares, but Rin flipped them off when the teacher wasn't looking and she sighed tiredly.

"Are you alright, Rin-chan?" asked the girl next to her. She had short, pale-blonde hair done in a bowl-like style and her eyes were a pale green, making her look like a little doll. Rin spared a small half-grin.

"'M fine. Just didn't get enough sleep last night, Shiemi-san." she said to her friend since yesterday. Shiemi still gave a peculiar look but didn't question further.

"What the Hell is with this bitch? Has no respect or dignity at all."

Rin's ears twitched at that insult and she turned her head around, her head tilting and eyes going into curious mode at the sixteen-year-old that stared at her. He was the strangest boy Rin had ever seen.

He was somewhat bulky with his height a few inches taller than Rin herself. His skin was a good shade of tan while his hair was mainly black but one streak that went right through the middle was fluffed and in a pale gold color. It must've been a faux-hawk. He had multiple piercings on his ears with a light stubble. He wore the standard boy's uniform and he glared at Rin with his deep brown eyes. Rin blinked in bewilderment before turning back to the board, trying to listen to her sensei's lecture.

She could feel the burly guy's eyes burn holes in the back of her head and she gave a frustrated sigh.

'_That's it. This dude is starting to creep me out and I just __**know **__he's been the one giving me mad looks since I got here. Guess I can just scare him off a bit.'_

Rin made sure her teacher wasn't looking and she turned to the boy. She gave him hooded eyes that made him jump back, making Rin bite back the snicker she wanted to let out. Slyly and very seductively, Rin threw him a sultry wink and she blew him a kiss. The boy's face turned ten shades of red and he barred his teeth angrily, looking ready to strangle Rin.

The girl turned back and laughed behind her hands, her feet tapping to prevent the stomping she wanted to unleash. Her breath was held to prevent her laughter.

"Rin-chan?" whispered Shiemi, cocking her head. Rin looked at her with a huge grin.

"Shiemi-san! I just totally fucked a guy's mind-"

"No talking during class, Okumura-san!" snapped her history teacher, looking very pissed off. Rin cleared her throat and threw a mock solute.

"Yes, sensei!"

* * *

><p>Through out the day, Rin could steal feel the weird guy's eyes one her. In each and every class they had together, those eyes of dark brown were on her like a leech, as if trying to make her head spontaneously combust under that heated glare. Rin was really staring to get pissed-off. Just what was this guy's problem? What did she ever do to him? Hell, she didn't even knew his name! Things seemed to be easing up when there was the last ten minutes for Demon Pharmacology. They had just taken a test and the ultimate demon's daughter looked ready to hit the hay.<p>

"I'm sure I got a good grade on the test today! It's my best subject! Right, Rin-chan?" asked Shiemi, smiling happily. Rin gave a nod in acknowledgement and she rested her head on her elbows, feeling tired. When Shiemi came back, Rin flicked her eyes on the score that had a forty-one out of a hundred written in red letters on the top of it. She gave a lazy smile.

"Your best subject, huh?" she asked, watching the blonde deflate in her seat.

"Okumura-san." called Yukiko.

"Yes, sensei." she said, getting up and walking over to her sister. She gave a gulp as she read twenty out of a hundred. She groaned and looked at her sister. Yukiko gave a knowing look.

"Try harder next time. Maybe try studying for once?" she asked, cocking a brow. Her twin gave a grumble and she hardly noticed someone shoving pass her while walking pack to her seat. She looked and her eyes met the tall boy's, his eyes glaring daggers at her as he walked over to get his test. Rin spotted his paper as it was handed to him. She gave a gasp.

"Ninety-eight out of a hundred! What the Hell!" she yelled, catching everyone's attention. The boy looked at her paper and smirked.

"Twenty out of hundred? Tch, I couldn't even score that low with my eyes closed. Try studyin' instead of goofin' off and you just might get someone, brat." he sneered, sparking up the girl's anger.

"Who the shit you calling a brat! With how you act and look, I'm surprised you even spelt your name right, asshole!" she yelled. The guy glared back.

"Watch who you're yelling at, runt! The way with how I look doesn't effect with how my study habits are! Listen, you wanna know why I take these classes! To do some studyin' an' earn the right to call myself an exorcist!" he yelled. And he didn't stop from there. "It ain't just me: _everyone _here is here to become an exorcist! 'Cept you, of course! Actin' like the world around you is just some sort of game you can play! If you can't take any of this seriously, why don't you just get the Hell out of here and let those who _want _to becoming an exorcist do what they want!" he yelled. Rin balled up her fist as fume steamed up in her ears. Her anger was rising to the point of no return. Was _anyone _going to see that she didn't see that world or life as a game anymore?

"Wh-What gives you the right to say that shit to me! I'm working as hard as the lot of you, cock-head!" she yelled, her eyes sharply narrowing her pupils. Both were about to pounce and beat the other to death when two other students grabbed the boy while Rin was held back by her sister.

"That's a load of bull! You do nothin' but sleep, ya bitch!" yelled the boy.

"B-Bon, calm down." stuttered one of the boys. He had a buzz-cut and he wore rectangular-shaped glasses.

"Yeah, be cool man. You're getting worked up over some girl." said the other boy, his tangled knots in a shade of dark pink.

"I-I'm more of a practical person, damn it! I learn more when I move around! Ya hear!" yelled Rin, trying to get out of Yukiko's surprisingly strong grip.

"Yes, yes. Good and valued points to the both of you. Come on, lets calm down now." said Yukiko, petting Rin's head. Her sister pulled herself out of Yukiko's arms.

"Just who side are you on! I'm your sister, goddamn it!" she yelled. Yukiko merely gave a light chuckle while Rin gave a growl, shooting a look at the boy named Bon. He glared right back at her.

* * *

><p>"Geez. Just where the Hell are Yuki and Shiemi-san? Didn't they say they meet me here on break?" Rin muttered as she sat down by a fountain in one of the academy's courtyards. A few cheery blossom petals fluttered around and the fountain bubbled with a few pennies at the bottom of it. Rin pulled out her bento, opening the lid and smelling her own delicious cooking. Fujimoto was right; cooking was where Rin was a genius.<p>

"Well, well, well. If ain't the slacker girl."

Rin looked up and glared as Bon and his two other friends walked over, the three of them dressed in the academy's winter wear.

"What do you want, cock-head?" she asked with acid in her tone, snapping open her chopsticks and poking at her fatty tuna. Bon glowered at her.

"What's the matter, runt? Got no friends with ya to eat with? Then again, who would want to eat with a bitch like you? Looks pathetic to me." he said, giving a bark of a laugh right after. Rin barred her pointed teeth angrily.

"You're one to talk! Considering that you have those two hanger-ons with ya! What's the deal, can't handle going alone? If anything, _you're _the one who's pathetic!" she yelled, forgetting about her lunch and cracking her knuckles. The three males gave blank and shocked looks, not believing this girl said that.

"Pfft~!"

"That ain't _freakin' _funny!" yelled Bon, glaring at the pink-haired boy next to him. The other gave a casual smile.

"It kind of was, Bon." he said, holding a laugh behind his hand. "'Sides, she's kind of cute, huh? Hey, you free this Saturday?" he asked, winking at Rin.

"Bite me." she threaten, a snarl at the end of sentence. The boy just gave a grin.

"Where ya want it?" he asked, narrowly missing the two-colored-haired boy's fist that swung and the back of his head.

"Get serious." he said, glowering at him before turning a blatant look to the blue-flamed demon child, who gave the look back.

"Did… we miss something?' asked Yukiko as she and Shiemi walked into the scene with their bentos.

"I believe that the flames of passion are beginning to flicker, ladies." said the calm and cool boy. The two girls could only blink as they watched the somewhat epic stare down between their friend and the brown-eyed boy.

* * *

><p>"HA! Good luck catching up to me, cock-head! I guess when it comes to strength and brawns, you're just at the bottom of the barrel!" yelled Rin as she laughed with mischievous glee, smirking back at Bon and the giant demon frog that was after them. It was time for athletics and both teens were dashing through a deep pit, trying to get away from the demon that was set on them. Bon gave a huff and he grounded his teeth as his lungs began to cramp.<p>

'_Sh-Shit! How can she even run this fast?'_ he asked himself, taking a deep breath as he tried to catch up with Rin. He caught her running form in a sudden slow stance and he took a slight look to see her pale and toned legs, probably smooth to the touch. He then mentally slapped himself.

'_Dumbass! What the Hell are you thinking!' _he mentally yelled as he growled and pounced forward, kicking Rin in the back and sending her sprawling a few feet away.

"Alright, that's enough!" yelled their athletics teacher, blowing his whistle and chaining the demon frog back to it's cage. "What the Hell were you two playing at then! Are you trying to get the other killed!"

"Trying… b… but not su… succeeding…" panted Rin as she adjusted Kurikara to be more comfortable on her back all the while throwing a mad look at Bon, telling him, _'Fuckin' bastard. Ya couldn't gotten your ass bitten off.'_

"I'll-Ill do anything… to make sure that I… I don't lose to a slacker like… you…!" grunted the young man, catching his breath. Rin gave an angered cry and she pounce, almost clawing out Bon's hair before the teacher grabbed her by the scruff of her neck while Bon was grabbed by his two followers.

"I said _enough_! The both of you had to work as a team in this course, not race! That's it. Suguro-kun, come with me for a moment. Everyone else, talk amongst yourselves." said the teacher, leading Bon a little away from the group. Rin rubbed her neck and blew her twisted bangs out of her face.

"Freakin' asshole. Just what's his problem?" she asked herself, stuffing her hands in her short's pockets.

"Ya gotta forgive Bon for that. He sometimes bites people's heads off when he gets really pissed." said the pink-haired boy from lunch. Rin stared at him, feeling more confused.

"But why? That's all I wanna know. Oh uh, listen; sorry for the insult at lunch. I wasn't thinking then. I'm Rin Okumura." she said, apologizing quickly. The boy waved his hand.

"It's alright, Okumura-chan. I'm Shima Renzo, and this is Konekomaru Miwa." he said, pointing to the guy with the bald head next to him, who gave a gentle wave.

"Nice to meet the both of ya. So, can you tell me why this guy," she jabbed her thumb in Bon's direction with a frown, "acts like there's a ten-foot pole up his ass? What's his deal?" she asked. Shima gave a light smile.

"Bon just like to take things seriously. In class, in studies, in life, and whatever else. Ya see, he got has this big ambition that he just won't quit on. It's pretty big, something that no other person would ever try." he said.

"And what would that be?" asked Rin, placing her hand on her hip. Shima grinned with a sort of twinkle in his eyes.

"He wants to become an exorcist and defeat Satan himself."

Rin never felt more surprised.

"Sensei, I know, I know. I apologize for picking a fight. It was wrong I know but," Bon turned his gaze to Rin, watching her talk with his friends. He felt his knuckles nearly pop out of his hands as he clenched his fists. "why are you giving me this lecture, and not Okumura-san? Why ain't she getting any of this." he asked.

"To tell the truth, I think it be best not to mess around with this girl. Word gets around at the city. For one thing, they call this girl a demon. People have been seeing her beat up gangs of twenty on her own ever since she was ten. She's strong. That, and she happens to becoming here on behalf of Sir Pheles. The man says she is a pretty special student. All I'm saying is you better not get into some bad blood with her." said the teacher warningly. Bon looked to Rin again, his heart gaining adrenalin pumps as surges of ambition coursed through his veins.

Rin's silence made Shima laugh.

"I know, pretty insane, huh?" he asked, Konekomaru giving him a scolding look. Rin tilted her head in confusion.

'_Why's he laughing? It's a little odd but it doesn't mean that it can't be done. Why does everyone laugh?' _she wondered, remembering Mephisto laughed at her the night the two had met each other when she told him her goal.

The two then went on explaining about the 'Blue Night.' The night at Bon's father's temple, where each and everyone of the monk's, all except Bon's father, were burned and murdered by Satan. The evidence left were the still burning blue flames around the temple. Ever since then, that temple was called 'cursed' and Bon had vowed from that day to become a exorcist and beat Satan. Rin took a moment to hold her swaying feet from that blow of emotion. She never knew… her father would do such things. It was true… he was a demon.

A cell phone suddenly rang and the teacher pulled out the silver device answering it.

"Yes, sweetie? Oh right now, pumpkin? Very well. I'll be there in two minutes." he cooed, closing the phone. "For the remainder of this period, I would like all of you to keep out of the Leaper's cages. They have the ability to read minds and attack anyone without hesitation. Be good before I get back. So long!" he called, racing out and making everyone give a sweat-drop.

"The Hell? Is that even allowed?" asked Bon, looking down-right angry for such the idiotic actions that had been made. "This is bull-shit! I thought this academy was suppose to be a sacred place of learning! Where those who study and exceed prove what they got is real! Not some dump for dipshits! And don't get me started on _some _students!" he hissed, looking directly at Rin. The latter bit down so hard on her tongue, blood could have been drawn out.

"What the fuck did you just say! That's it! I am so _goddamn __**tired **_of _freakin' _people like _you _who think that I treat everything like a shitty game for kids! Well I got news for you, cock-head; you got no _**freakin' **_clue about _me_! You don't know Jack-shit about me! You've got no right to say I don't have what it takes. So do me a favor and leave me the _fuck _alone!" she screamed, breathing so heavily that she could feel tired tears gather in her eyes. For a moment, their eyes met. There was a sudden feeling of mutual understanding. It was then replaced with the intensity of a roaring fire.

"You're just some spoiled rich kid. You don't have to make an effort," muttered Bon before turning serious. "Ya gonna cry? Go ahead, do it! Or better yet, show that you what it takes! Here's how it goes. You and I are gonna have a race. The first one to touch a Leaper and come back without a scratch wins. It'll be easy, but not that easy. Like the sensei said, a Leaper can read minds. If it finds you thinkin' of any aggravating thoughts, sadness, anger, depression, or whatever like that, it'll attack. Ya up for it or what, girlie?" he asked in a challenging tone. Rin's tears sunk back into her eyes and she gave a cocky smirk.

"Sounds good… But I ain't doing it. If I screw up, I'm dead. No doubt." she said, her hand going to the strap of her bamboo sheath. _''Sides, I can't summon Kurikara in front of everyone. That just screams 'SATAN'S DAUGHTER.'' _She thought with a small shake of her head. "And anyway, it's stupid. I get where you're coming from. You got your ambitions, and I got mine. We just aim for them in different ways. And some pointless little competition like the one you're saying ain't worth the trouble. So you can forget it." she said. Bon core coiled up with white-hot anger, his words coming into his mouth before he knew it.

"To Hell if you have ambitions! To Hell if you get _me_! You dunno the shit I've been through!" he yelled, remembering the memory of when he declared his ambitions.

* * *

><p><em>(Six Years Ago)<em>

"_Get away from him!"_

"_He's the child of the cursed temple! Stay away from him, dear!"_

"_His father runs that evil place. I bet he is just as bad. And with that face! You'd think he'd be in the Yakuza__**(2)**__."_

**Stop laughing…**

_A ten-year-old Bon felt his cold and numb ears cupped and he looked over his shoulder, seeing the smiling face of his father, who was dressed in his monk clothing. The father ruffled his son's black and feathery hair. It was yet to be striped._

"_Ha-ha. People say such silly things, don't they?" asked his father, smiling a toothy smile before walking ahead._

**Why are you laughing?**

"_Ryuuji," the monk called, gaining his son's attention, "You don't have to take over the temple if you don't want to. Live your life the way you want to." he said with a small nod. Bon's eyes nearly popped out of his head._

**Why…?**

**It's…**

**It's all Satan's fault!**

"_I can't take it anymore!" yelled Bon suddenly, making his father stop. "Father! I'll become an exorcist and defeat Satan! Then I'll rebuild our temple!" he declared, his nostrils flaring. His father turned to him a gave a heart laugh._

"_Such a silly boy you are, Ryuuji. To defeat Satan. Oh how you make me laugh." chuckled his father. Young Bon's mind went in a frenzy, anger and desperation flowing everywhere._

"_I'M DEAD SERIOUS, DAMNIT!"_

**I will defeat him… I WILL!**

_(Present)_

* * *

><p>"You don't know shit! You say you wanna become an exorcist! But where's the proof! I've been studyin' my ass off and trainin' ever since I was ten and what have you been doin'? Probably been pampered and spoiled rotten! Well you know what? Screw you! I'm gonna touch that Leaper and you can see that I'm gonna be the better exorcist!" he yelled in triumph, dashing and jumping to the pit and landing a few yards away from the Leaper. The creature eyed him with it's big eyes, as if trying to read his mind through his eyes. Bon glared at it harshly.<p>

"I ain't afraid! I'm ready! Come on, bring it! I'm the guy who's gonna kick Satan's ass!" he yelled, his brown eyes flashing. His yell echoed through the room. It was then cut off by a girl's laughter. And it was not Rin's.

"Oh God! This is hilarious! Defeat Satan! Yeah right, keep dreaming, ya kid!" laughed one of the girls, everyone else looking uncomfortable. Bon's breathing was coming in harsh breaths as brutal memories of his past came. He could see his ten-year-old self, silently crying as people made fun of his ambition.

_Don't you…_

_Make fun…_

A single tear flowed from his eye.

_LAUGH AT MY AMBITIONS!_

The Leaper saw the tear and it could hear Bon's inner anger. It took a crouching position…

'_Shit-!'_

And pounced.

There was a sudden gust of cold air and Bon didn't feel the pain of being eaten alive or being slashed to death. He heard some people take gasps and he heard Shiemi gave a scream of fright. Bon's eyes, which he never knew he closed, flew open and his eyes widen a whole fraction.

"Hey!"

Rin stood in a tangled way, her torso caught in the beast's mouth and her hands holding onto the mounds of the Leaper's nostrils. She could feel her ribs constricting under the pressure of the rubbery jaws but she ignored it. Her eyes locked onto the Leaper's yellow one's, her teeth sharpened and barred like a wolf's and her eyes as dark as the midnight sky. Blooming emotions of leadership and authority blazed past her pupils.

"_Get. Off. Me." _she punctuated, venom words so heated and angered, it was if her father had possessed her. And that was what the Leaper thought. For it thought it was looking into his God's eyes. Those splashes of different blues mixed in with those commanding emotions made it quiver.

"_Didn't you hear me? I said, GET OFF ME, DAMNIT!" _growled Satan's daughter, her heated glare making the Leaper recoil and kneel to the floor, bowing before the kin of the Devil. Rin turned around and gave a look of power that was mixed with something else that the temple child could not understand. There was just something in those big blue eyes…

"You're a complete idiot for two reasons! One, jumping in this pit and trying to prove to me that you're better than me. And two, it's your goal. You can say all you want about training and studying. But when it comes right to it, I'll be the one who defeat him! That's right! If anything, I'm gonna be the one to defeat Satan!" she yelled, puffing out her chest and declaring this dream to the world. For a moment, Rin felt on top of the world. Like nothing could bother her.

"What the Hell was that! That thing nearly bit off your midriff, dumb bitch! And don't you go stealing my ambitions!"

Of course, it was taken away shortly after.

"What are you getting at, cock-head! It's a totally common goal when ya think about it! And it was you who was going to get killed, jackass!"

"Then why'd you jump like that! Huh!"

"'Cause then you would've gotten blood everywhere and the teacher would have made us clean it up! Like Hell that I wanna clean your blood!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

And as the two were being pulled away from straggling it each other. Yukiko eased her finger on her pistol's trigger, making sure she was hidden so well that her sister couldn't see her. She smiled slightly at her twin before frowning the slightest.

'_Satan's power may be much further than you expect. Lets see if you can wait longer, Sir Mephisto Pheles.'_

* * *

><p>Speaking of the purple-haired demon, it was late at night where he was. He was standing on a yet-to-be-finished sky scraper in True Cross Campus Town, clad in his usual clothing and waiting for someone. His ear twitched when he heard the soft landing of feet and he turned to his guest, a grin coming to his lips.<p>

A girl appeared before him. A very a odd looking one at that. She was seventeen with the palest skin anyone could have. Her hair was in two mixes of forest-green and yellow green, an odd spike forming on the back of her head, curved until the tip of it touched the top of her head. Here eyes were a fathomless-blue and her ears were elfin like Mephisto's. She wore a jacket that had cross bones as the buttons. She also wore a pair of green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt under her jacket. Her brown skirt reached her knees along with her brown tights, her feet ending with dark brown boots. The leash she held a collared Hobgoblin, it's coat in a light green. It gave light noises as it snuffed the single beam floor.

"My apologies for my lateness, Aniue**(3)**." said the girl, giving a slight bow with her head, a look of indifference set on her face. Mephisto's grin morphed into a smirk, showing her two rows of demotic teeth.

"Ah, it has been a while, Imouto**(4)**. I see you have been doing well, Anima. How are you, darling Earth Queen?" he asked, taking a few steps till he was an inch away from the green-haired girl, towering over her.

"I have been well." she said calmly, lightly swaying the brown leash in her hands and looking up at her older, half-brother. From their appearances, you would have guessed they were complete strangers.

"I see. So, has father accepted my proposal?" he asked. Anima nodded before looking to the city before them, feeling the wind ruffle her spike.

"He says he accepts your proposal." she said, giving the leash a slight tug as her Hobgoblin gave a sort of yip at some nearby birds. Mephisto's look turned more sinister.

"Ah, splendid. And if you can, Imouto. Please tell father that I am taking very good care of our younger sister, Rin Okumura. I would say Yukiko as well, but she seems to be taking care of herself just fine." he said. Anima nodded and she shoved her hands in her pocket, taking a small step forward.

"Aniue… Will you be returning home soon?" she asked, her eyes casting a lovely glow by the city lights. The chairman smiled lazily and he stroked his half-sister's cheek. This little crush she had on him was interesting. He knew for a very long time that despite how stone-faced she acted, Anima still had emotions. And he didn't feel disgusted by these feelings. Quite the opposite. He thought it was adorable in it's own way. A puppy-love, if you will. And they were only half siblings, so it was almost like they weren't related at all.

"Do you miss me, Anima-chan?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and trying to see a blush on the pale girl's cheeks. Yet, as always with their encounters, nothing of the sort came. It was only the slightest lifted corner of the lips. A very small smile.

"Perhaps. That, and I miss the sweets you make me." she said gently. The older male laughed and nodded, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a bag of freshly made chocolate. He was prepared for anything. He handed the bag to the blue-eyed teen.

"There. I think those should keep you steady. No go on. Father will get furious if you do not return soon." he said, sneaking a small kiss on Anima's forehead. The younger nodded and the small smile was gone, her mask of non-emotion appearing again.

"Of course. Goodnight, Aniue."

"To you as well, Imouto."

With that, the young girl was gone and the older demon was left to himself. He smiled down at the city, seeing it as his own personal toy box.

* * *

><p>"Nah! Did we have to get up so early, Yuki?" asked Rin the next day as she, Yukiko, and Shiemi walked into class the next day. The black-haired girl felt tired from not getting much sleep last night and it was slowly coming back to her. When she got to her seat, she was surprised to see Bon was waiting there, arms crossed against his chest and a irritated look on his face.<p>

"Now what? You wanna go Hobgoblin Hunting and see who can catch the most without losing a limb?" asked Rin, giving a weak laugh as she slouched in her chair, bangs falling across her eyes. Bon gave a cough and eyed the floor.

"Listen… I didn't get to say this yesterday, but… thanks. Here," he reached into his pocket and he pulled out a silver-colored bobby pin. Rin took it and looked at it, while Bon looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"I use to use this to keep my hair out of my eyes when I'm studyin' at night. It looks like you need it more than me. Here," he walked to the girl's side, took the strands of Rin's bangs with shaky hands, and pinned the hairs in place. Rin blinked and looked around, seeing that her hair was staying in place. Bon was looking more flustered. He had to admit that Rin's hair was incredibly soft.

"That's… kind of creepy that you have this." said Rin, nodding to herself.

"Hey-!"

"But, it's helping me out a lot, too. I can finally see without holding my bangs with my hand! Thanks, Bon!" said Rin, smiling happily. Bon looked away, mumbling to himself with a small smile on his face. He then remembered something.

"Who said you could call me 'Bon!' It Suguro-san or -kun, damn it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

**I hope you all liked that chapter as much as I did! I think I did good work on capturing people's emotions in this. At least, I hope I did. Well, please make sure to leave me some reviews and I'll get to all of you later! Alright, lets get to this translations sheet:**

**1. Nii-chi- Japanese term for younger sister.**

**- The Japanese Mafia.**

**- Formal way to say older brother in Japanese.  
><strong>

**4. Formal way to say little sister in Japanese.**

**Well I gotta go! Till next time!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh! How are all of you doing? I hope you're all in good health, 'cause it's now time for the next chapter of Satan's son- err, I mean daughter! Yeah, that's what I meant. I got good news! Because my sister's birthday was just a while ago, my dad got her a laptop, which means that the one I'm typing on is officially mine! That means I can get my stories done faster without any interruptions. How cool is that? Anyway, thanks to all of you who sent me reviews! They inspire me to work faster on my stories! **

**Alright, in this chapter, we're going to see Rin's awesome cooking skills! I have a feeling that a lot of laughs are gonna come on so why don't I stop talking and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own **_**Blue Exorcist**_**. And that alone is a major let down.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Cooking with Demons<strong>

**I Cook as Well as I Fight**

"Shit, shit, shit! Why did I have to be late! Damn it, Yuki! Try to wake me up three times my ass! Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

Rin's feet pounded harshly against True Cross Academy's hallway floors, her blue eyes in small slits as she raced out of the doors and she made her way down to the courtyard. Here eyes zeroed in on the group of students, all of them surrounding the students store. With a growling stomach and hell-bent actions in mind, Rin leapt her way above the crowd, using her half-demon might to reach the front of the line. She gave a happy laugh as her eyes caught sight of the very last, wrapped curry bun. She made the quickest grab for it-

When a large hand met her own. Blue eyes met brown as Rin and Bon met at the front, Rin landing on her feet. If it were one of those sappy romance novels Yukiko had suggested to Rin, the two students would have heard violins playing in the background as their eyes stared to each others, the both of them looking into their souls.

Of course, their growling stomachs snapped them out and Rin glared at the temple child.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Curry bun!" she yelled, her hand yanking for the food. Bon gave a go to yank back, glaring at the female student.

"Fat chance! I got it first, Okumura!" he yelled, the two of them now out on a full-out tug-of-war for the spice-filled roll in their hands.

"Oh, hey ya, Rin-chan." said Shima, smiling with a package of supplies in his hands.

"Good to see you, Okumura-chan." said Konekomaru, also holding supplies. Rin regarded them with a nod before yanking harder on the bun. She gasped when she saw the wrapper of the lunch about to rip. She stopped to tell Bon to give it a rest when the blonde-streaked boy pulled on the bun again, pulling Rin along with it and the two of them toppling to the ground.

Rin groaned as her forehead hit Bon's hard chest before she popped her arms and knees up, gasping and blushing as she was sitting on Bon's lap, their faces nearly inches apart. The two of the were red in the face and the students around them were whispering and murmuring. Shima gave a whistle from the crowd.

"Whoo! Go, Bon! Way to make the first move!" he cheered on. Bon shot a glowering look at the pink-haired fiend while Rin made a move for the curry bun again. Bon caught her before she did and the two were then engaged in a classic game of grab-n-snatch, the both of them trying to swipe and snatch the bead-cased food.

Yukiko then made it to the yard and she gave a sigh, catching the large crowd with her older sister in a argument with Bon.

'_Nee-chan, you have to work on telling a boy your feelings. Trying to take a curry bun isn't one of the best ways.' _she thought, smiling faintly. Even from her point-of-view, she could see that Rin was interested in the male exorcist-in-training. Though the two of them were at a heated rivalry, Yukiko could tell that Rin was starting to like Bon. Even if the black-haired twin didn't want to admit it.

"Yu-Yukiko-sensei! C-C-Can we have a quick w-word with you?"

The young teacher turned and jumped back slightly as three lanky, first-year males appeared. One was a few inches small than her while another was at her height and the last was at least one foot taller than her. All of them looked the same, the only difference was the different hair and eye colors they had.

"Uh… yes. Can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked politely, raising a brow as the three of them sighed dreamily with flushed faces.

"We're first-years in the Advance placement class, like you! We've noticed you didn't have any lunch so we wanted to make you some. Oh, my name is Honda, by the way." said the smallest student, with black hair and green eyes.

"Y-Yes! We want to make sure that you have a good meal before you give another lecture today. Oh, and I am Lucro! It's a very great pleasure to meet you face-to-face, Yukiko-sensei." said the student who had the same hieght as her, who had brown hair and black eyes.

"I-I- and-and well, y-y-you, I- I-I'm Ken, and-and, I'm mean- And-and… and- oh, you're really pretty!" stuttered the last, his face as red as his orange hair and red eyes. Yukiko took a small step back. It was nice of these boys to do this for her, really. But she didn't want to get a relationship yet. If she did get in one, it would draw her away from watching over her older sister. And besides… the way these boys were acting with her, they seem to have an overdose of obsession. Which wasn't so bad. It just scared Yukiko just a bit.

The glasses-wearing girl darted her eyes behind her and made a quick smile as she spotted Rin. She then turned to the boys and she gave a curtsey.

"I appreciate the meals you prepared me, Honda-kun, Lucro-kun, Ken-kun. But I just remembered that I'm having lunch with my older sister, Rin. Please forgive me for the abruptness. Goodbye!" she called, quickly sprinting to the student store and grabbing her sister by the back of her jacket before dragging her away.

"Yu-Yuki, wait! My curry bun!"

Rin's plea fell to deaf ears as her younger twin dragged her into the cafeteria, the boys watching them run all the while. The three of Yukiko's 'fan club' joined the temple trio.

"What… just happened right now?" asked Bon, curry bun in hand.

" I dunno. But I just have to ask you guys this; are you really into Okumura-sensei?" asked Shima to the three first-years.

"Of course! She is the most sweetest and beautiful girl in the academy! Don't you think so?" asked Honda, looking a little offended. Shima tucked his arms behind his head in a lazy manner.

"Hmmm. Well, if you guys ask me, I'd say I dig Rin-chan more. Sure, Yukiko-chan is sweet and smart and all, but Rin-chan's got that fiery and feisty attitude that makes her sexy. Hm, cute twin or sexy twin? Hm, who would you pick, Konekomaru?" asked the pink-haired student to his friend. The smallest of Bon's trio blushed and shrugged.

"I-I, well- the both of them are pretty alright. Okumura-sensei's nice and kind and Okumura-chan is nice enough once you get to know her. So, I'm not sure." he stuttered, looking to the ground. Shima gave a laugh and he patted Bon on the back.

"Well! We all know that Bon here would pick Rin-chan! We've all seen the way he looks at her." he said laughing. Bon flushed red and he shot a murderous look at his friend.

"What the Hell do you mean I would go for her! She's a bitch, damnit!" he yelled, though his heart was beating faster than normal. Shima gave him a cheekily grin.

"_Sure_. And we didn't see you try to make a grab for her ass when she was on ya! Ha, ha! Bon, you sly dog, you!"

"Shut the fuck up! Get bent!"

"C-Come on, you guys. No fighting."

"Tell that to this idiot!"

"Ah, go and eat your curry bun, why don't'cha?"

* * *

><p>Rin and Yukiko stopped near the cafeteria vending machines when they got inside. Only Rin had to tell Yukiko that her shoes were going to disintegrate with the ruthless running the mole-faced girl was making them do. Rin panted and looked to her sister.<p>

"Geez. What the Hell was that all about, Yuki? You had all those guys giving you free lunch and all." she muttered, standing up straighter and fixing her hair. Yukiko fixed her glasses.

"Well, I just couldn't have accepted them. That would have given them the wrong idea and I can't eat all that food. And if I accepted one, then the others would have been disappointed and-"

"WHOA! Yuki! Look at ALL the FOOD! Some of this stuff is from Italy! And Germany! And all the way from Europe, too! Holy shit, I think I'm in heaven!" squealed Rin as her mouth watered at the site of all the food displayed. Yukiko gave a sweat drop.

"You're not even listening, are you, nee-chan?" she asked, walking next to her sister, who had stars in her eyes. "Well, this is one of the most elite school's in Japan. This is a school for the rich and the elite, and the best food from around the world are sent here. It's quite amazing, isn't it?" she asked.

Rin nodded her head eagerly and she gave a smirk.

"Well, I guess that means _I'm _an elite student then, right?" she chuckled smartly. Yukiko smiled weakly and she pointed behind her.

"We can get some lunch with the meal tickets over there." she said.

"Sweet! Oh dear Kami! What should I- WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Rin at the alarming amounts of yen that were required to buy the meal tickets. How could something have that many zeros.

"What kind of bullcrap is this!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mephisto! Listen and listen good! You gotta lower the prices on the meal tickets! Most of those dishes here probably cost more than True Cross itself!" yelled Rin, placing her hands on her hips while Yukiko sighed, shaking her head and their half-brother raised his brow from the seat of his desk.<p>

The younger twin knew that Rin was going to go to these kind of means in order to get a meal.

The purple-haired demon leaned back in his chair, the springy curl that rested on top of his head gave a light bop.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Rin-chan. True Cross, as you already know, is a high-class learning facility for the wealthy. Only the best foods in the world are sent to this school, with the right price, of course. If you expect me to go for trashy foods, you are dreaming, demon princess." he said. A light ding sounded through the room and Mephisto nodded, setting off the timer on his desk and opening a package of his readied cup-of-ramen. Yukiko could already feel the heat of blue flames.

"Nee-chan… put the sword down and take deep breaths." she whispered, noticing her sister's heavy and angered breathing. Rin gave growl and she dropped her hand, Kurikara slipping back into it's red hilt and it's master giving a set look.

"Then if you can't do that, can you at least give me a raise on the crappy allowance you gave me?" she asked. Mephisto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What do you mean? Isn't two-hundred yen enough?" he asked.

"I have to agree, Nee-chan. Two-hundred yen per day doesn't sound bad." said Yukiko. Her sister rolled her eyes to her.

"He's only giving me two-hundred yen per _month_, Yuki."

Yukiko's eyes widen.

"That does sound a little unfair." she said as Mephisto gave a chuckle.

"Oh come now. Two-hundred is a well enough price. It'll show you responsibility and the picture on them shows Kyoto. Isn't that lovely?" he asked, sipping up the noodles from his ramen cup as both twins stared at him blankly.

"Do me a favor, Nee-chi." muttered Rin. Yukiko looked at her.

"Yes, nee-chan?"

"Hold me back 'cause I'M GONNA FREAKIN' MURDER THIS BASTARD!" screamed the blue-flamed demon, Kurikara about to be un-sheathed. Yukiko got to her sister in time and begged and pleaded for her not to kill the headmaster, the latter slurping on his ramen noodles all the while with a bemused smirk.

* * *

><p>Rin was grumbling and mumbling as she and Yukiko left their last class, the young demon's mind still thinking back on that two-hundred yen bill that was in her pocket. How could someone live with that kind of money? She would die of starvation by the end of the week. Yukiko placed hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Calm down, nee-chan. Remember what father said; "Man shall not live on bread alone."" she said. Rin shrugged off her sister's hand.

"He also said that if I didn't clean my room, the Boogie Man would come and eat my toes."

"…Nee-chan, you actually did that, and have been doing that while wearing ten pairs of socks when you go to sleep."

"…Shut up."

Yukiko spared a smile. "Don't worry, nee-chan. I'll help you out. I think I know one way we can feed the both of us." she said. Rin tilted her head.

"How?"

Yukiko's eyes held a knowing glint.

"Just leave everything to me, nee-chan. I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

><p>"I'm back!"<p>

Rin looked over the manga she was reading, a chocolate pocky sick dangling from her mouth. Her sister came in along with a familiar blonde.

"Shiemi-san? What are you doing here?" asked the black-and blue-haired girl, sitting up on her bunk and chewing the last of the pocky.

"Okumura-sensei asked me to help bring these groceries with her." said Shiemi, both her and the younger Okumura having brown grocery bags.

"Yes, and I very much appreciate it. Thank you for your help, Shiemi-san." said Yukiko. Shiemi nodded and she left shortly after. Yukiko gave the spare grocery bag to her sister. "Come. We can go use the Main Kitchen for tonight."

"We having dinner or something?" asked Rin, taking the bag as she easily slipped on her shoes with her feet. Yukiko shook her head with a smile.

"No. I just, in fact, found the way to solve our cooking problem."

* * *

><p>Rin took another smell of the soup she was working over, stirring it with a silver ladle. She was now wearing a light blue apron over her dark blue shirt and black shorts while Yukiko was sitting a little away, dressed in a white sweater and black jeans. The two sisters were now in the Main Kitchen of their dorm, and it was close to dinner time.<p>

"Nee-chan, why are you cooking right now? I only suggested that we put away the groceries and wait for tomorrow." said Yukiko, looking up from the book she was reading. Rin made few hops over to the stove, stirring two pots of food that came with a heavenly scent. She then reached from under the stove and pulled out a tray of steamed meat that was a little rare.

"No way. It's better to cook food before the next day. At night, you can freeze the food for preserving, then bring it to school the next day in a bento. And around the right time at noon, it's warm and ready to eat. It's something I learned awhile back." said Rin as she chopped up the meat in thick chunks and pouring them into one of the bows.

"Wow. I just wish your study skills were like this." said Yukiko, watching her sister work. She was surprised that her sister was working like this. Not that she doubted her older sister's cooking skills. She was only surprised because Rin had only worked this hard when fighting. It was like a transformation. In life, Rin was a tomboy with a fiery attitude. On the battle field, she was a hell-bent demon princess with full-ass resolve and a bloodlust. and now here in the kitchen, she was the perfect little housewife. It was outstanding.

Rin threw her sister a mischievous and knowing look.

"Ah, have faith in me, why don't'cha? Come on, head off to bed, Ms. Teacher. Don't make me use this." she said, waving her ladle a little. Yukiko giggled and she held her hands up.

"Fine, fine. I don't want to be held at ladle-point. Goodnight, nee-chan." she said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Rin gave a light laugh after and she turned back to her food. her ears picked up on a clash of metal and she turned, seeing a metal bowl spin on the floor.

"Uh… are there any mice in here?" she asked herself. She heard a timer go off and she looked over her food, seeing that the food she made was done. Smiling, she bought out two bentos and poured the different types of food into the boxes, putting them in along with some white rice, a couple of egg rolls, and some spice to keep their taste. She then sealed the two boxes and she placed them in the fridge, leaving a note on them with her's and Yukiko's names on them. Hanging her apron up, Rin walked out of the kitchen, not noticing a pair of eyes that followed her as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Yukiko gave a soft sigh in content as she wiped a warm wash cloth on her face. It was close to classes beginning and she couldn't wait to have a taste of the meat soup that Rin had prepared. Ah, yes, her sister might have been born demon-bred but in the kitchen, she when she was in the kitchen, she was an angl-<p>

"YOU FUCKIN' FOUR-EYED, MOLE-FACED ASS!"

Yukiko felt the wind knock right out of her lungs as a falcon kick was pounded right at her ribs. she gave a scream and grunt as she hit the floor, the side of her ribs aching and her older sister standing over her in her demonic form, Kurikara held with blue flames of Hell licking at her sister's body. her face was angered and crazed.

Yukiko's calm attitude was replaced with her little sister mode.

"Who are you calling a four-eyed, mole-face ass! What did I do!" she yelled, putting on her fallen glasses and rubbing her ribs.

"You should know! I don't give a flying shit if you wanted a midnight snack or whatever!" yelled Rin, her teeth as sharp as razors. Yukiko then looked confused.

"Uh… what are you talking about?" she asked, tilting her head. Rin blinked herself as she placed her sword back in it's hilt.

"I'm… talking about our lunch. So… you didn't eat all of it?" she asked. Yukiko shook her head.

"I was planning our lesson plan till 1: 00 AM last night. Then I went to bed straight from then." she said. Rin placed one hand on her hip.

"Then… if it wasn't you or me… and since we're the only one's in this- wait! Lets think for a second! Remember those meals we get every morning! Just… just where are they coming from?" she asked, flinching when she heard the clash of metal come from another room. The two sisters were soon side-by-side with equally nervous/suspicious/angered looks. the two of them followed the noise all the way to the Main Kitchen. The two of them took a few wary steps until they found the source of the problem.

"Ah. Morning, Rin-chan~! Yukiko-chan~!" cooed Mephisto, a spoon in hand along with Rin's apron tied on him. His top hat was on the counter. He let out a grin at the twins' surprised faces.

"J-Just why the Hell are you here!" yelled Rin.

"Were you the one creating our meals?" asked Yukiko. the tall male gave a snicker.

"Why, no. I'm only here as a replacement." he said in a matter-of-factly tone. Rin turned her head a bit.

"Huh? 'Replacement'?"

"Yes. The one who is in charge of your meals is Ukobach." said the green-eyed demon. Rin tilted her head more while Yukiko placed her finger on her chin.

"Ukobach… Ah, yes! He's a stove spirit! As I recall, he's a spirit who slips into kitchens while humans sleep, and improves the flavorings of food." she said to herself.

"Yes, exactly that. No less from our young prodigy, I see," praised Mephisto, waving his spoon a little, "Ukobach has been carrying on duties as me familiar. But, as it is of yesterday, he has begun a boycott, because our young princess of the demons here crossed into his territory. Namely, the kitchen." said Mephisto as he led the two girls to a table and made them sit down.

"Well, I get that. But… just what's this stuff?" asked Rin, pointing to the bubbling bowls of red and steaming… whatever, in front of she and her twin.

"This happens to be my special, 'Little-Demon Oatmeal.' Please, enjoy it." said their guardian, gesturing to the bowls. Both Rin and Yukiko eyed the breakfast nervously, watching the bubbles form and pop. Was this stuff oatmeal, or boiling lava? Rin felt the pressure on her, eating her alive.

"I-Itadaki-masu!" she cried quickly before diving forward and taking the odd liquid in one gulp. Yukiko gasped and there was only one second of silence before Rin howled with pain and fell back, her face changing into multiple colors with steam coming out of her ears.

"Nee-chan!" cried Yukiko, catching her sister before she crashed into the floor. The little sister was close to tears. "Nee-chan! Stay with me! Nee-chan!" she cried. Rin pointed weakly forward.

"Baa-chan and the old man… L-Look! They have candy and Sukiyaki! I'll-I'll go get some~!" called Rin, a happy-go-lucky look on her flushed face.

"No! No! We haven't met her and father can't be with her either! Don't go with them! Don't!" yelled Yukiko, slapping her sister's face to knock some sense into her.

"Anyway, as it is of now, I shall be you chef until my familiar seizes his boycott." said Mephisto, a dark aura surrounding him with a conniving smirk on his pale lips. He watched with a chuckle as Yukiko reputedly slapped their sister.

"Nee-chan! You must make amends with Ukobach! Please!"

* * *

><p>Rin made a light grumble to herself as she washed up the Main Kitchen's sink, that sound matching the rumbling that was occurring outside. The sky was covered in thick puffs of dark clouds and rain was sheeting upon the dorm and all around. Tossing a bit of her hair over her ear, the daughter of Satan gave a tired sigh and she placed her hands on her hips, looking around with narrowed eyes.<p>

"There! I just fixed up the kitchen! Everything is where I exactly found it. Now would you quit acting like priss and get back to making mine and Yuki's meals? Please do. Because Mephisto's meals- no, his _nuclear projects_, are deadly enough to kill ten men! C'mon! Help some twins out here!" she called, narrowly dodging the small fork that was aimed for her head. The black-haired girl shot a glare at the direction of the projectile, her eyes laying on a little demon.

His fur was a dark magenta and beige. He looked like a small minotaur. Ukobach's golden-colored eyes glared back at the heiress of Gehenna. Rin gave a smirk as she saw that he had a skewer in one hand, and a shaker of paprika in the other.

"Fine. Lets settle this!"

* * *

><p>Yukiko panted and shivered as she finally made it back to the dorm, shaking rain water off her coat and pulling her brown hair back. She gasped as the dorm shook violently and she looked to her side, noticing blinding blue light come from upstairs.<p>

"Nee-chan!" she exclaimed, sprinting up the steps and running all the way to the Main Kitchen. She busted through the door and gave a scream as she slipped on a green soup on the floor. Her flaying hand was grabbed and she was twirled like a ballerina, then dipped.

"Really, I don't believe this is an hour to dance, Ms. Teacher. But we can partake in this next time." said Mephisto coolly, letting his sister up back on her feet. Yukiko looked around the messy kitchen, spotting Rin sprawled across the counter with Ukobach lying on her stomach.

"Just what happened her?" asked the bi-spectacle. Mephisto was giving a smile.

"It seems that Rin-chan and Ukobach had a cooking battle to the death. While the both of them showed their breathing infernos of their culinary skills, they have unlocked a hidden friendship of compassion and understanding~!" swooned the flamboyant man. Yukiko blinked with wonder and she heard a sigh come from her sister.

"Ah~ That rice with free-range pork and soy sauce was perfection~! You sure know your stuff, Otoko**(1)**." she praised. The little demon gave a small coo and Rin gave a smile.

"Really? You think my fried noodle with eggplant and peppers was a piece of heaven? Oh, you're so nice I was completely wrong about you." said the dark-haired female, petting the demon's back as she sat up. The familiar made another noise. "Ah, you're glad that I praised you, as you praised me? It's good to see someone eat your dishes and say their delicious? Man, you're really weird, Otoko." she said, then smiling at him. "Listen, lets make the best lunches in the world together! Something so good, Hell, even that bastard Satan would die ten times over! What do ya say, Otoko?" she asked. Ukobach took her hands and gave a yip of understanding, animated sparkles dancing over him and his new friend. The youngest of the Satan offspring gave a sweat-drop.

'_That's nee-chan for you. Always finding some way to define the laws of logic.'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two Okumura twins were walking to school, the both of them carrying four wrapped bentos.<p>

"My, we have so much food. I really do wonder if we can eat it all on our own." said Yukiko. Rin was too busy blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Well, lets just get to the courtyard and start eating. Man, me and Ukobach worked our butts off last night. These are gonna be the best~!" said Rin happily with a bit of a skip in her step. Yukiko gave a smile and the two sisters found themselves a nice spot under a oak tree. Just as they were about to open the lunches, three shadows surround them.

"Yukiko-sensei! May we join you for lunch?" Yukiko looked up and flinched as she saw it was her fan club, the three of them already taking seats.

"Oi! Mind if we tag along?"

"Damn it, Shima! Don't go inviting yourself!"

The group was then joined by Bon's group, Shima taking a seat while Konekomaru hesitated his move. Bon just looked pissed, as usual.

"W-Well, look like we'll be having a group lunch today, ne, nee-chan?" asked Yukiko, scooting over to her sister's side as Ken tried to get closer to her. Rin shrugged as she undid one of the bentos and popped her chopsticks.

"Whatever." she said simply as she began snacking down, making slurping noises as she ate her noodles. Yukiko shook her head.

"Well, please do try the food. We have more than enough." she said, breaking open her chopsticks. The three of her fan club were doing as she did while Shima followed along with his own lunch and some of the bentos, Konekomaru doing what he did, and Bon looking at the food with suspicion.

"Mmmmm-mm! This is so good, Yukiko-sensei! You made this, didn't you? Oh, just as expected from a first-class lady like yourself~!" praised Ken as he ate some white rice with sauce. Rin glared at him from the corner of her eye and her sister caught it.

"O-oh no, I didn't-"

"Yeah, you must've made this, ne, Yukiko-chan? You're pretty good at cooking, I see." said Shima. Yukiko could hear the splitting sound of chopsticks.

"Please, don't praise-"

"You're just too humble, Yukiko-sensei. I mean, it's not like your sister made this. She's just too, ah… dangerous? Demotic?" suggested Lucro. There was the deathly sound of metal and everyone had barely enough time to move away as dust swirled in their eyes from the dug-in sprinting from Rin. Everyone coughed as they watched Rin run away.

"The Hell? What was up with Okumura?" asked Bon. Yukiko stood up with a worried look on her face.

"I should go after her." she said. Bon stood up and shook his head with an annoyed look.

"Nah, I'll knock some sense into her, sensei. Be right back." he muttered, going after Rin. Yukiko gave a shake of her head and she ran after him, leaving behind Shima, Konekomaru, and her deflating fan club.

* * *

><p>Rin ran all the way back to her dorm with anger building up at ever part of her body. She angrily kicked and punched the empty air until she reached the door, pulling it open and running all the way into her room. She threw the door closed and she leaped onto her bed, fisting the blanket under her and laying her cheek against the cool pillow with a scowl on her face.<p>

"Damn it… Stupid fan club… Stupid, dumb ass followers. Take a freakin' hint! My sis ain't interested! And she didn't make that lunch! I did! I did, damn it! It's always!… damn it! It's just… not fair!" she snarled, rolling to her back and angrily kicking and punching. She sighed after her tantrum was done and she closed her eyes, deciding to sleep off her anger.

* * *

><p>Bon had somehow managed to find the abandon dorm with Yukiko behind him.<p>

"Che, why'd she run away like that? It was so stupid." muttered the male student. Yukiko sighed as she unlocked the door and they walked in.

"My sister gets mad easily. And I don't blame her on this one, since it's partly my fault." she said.

"What are you-"

Bon then gave a noise of disgust as he stepped in something. He looked down and saw he had stepped on a bowl of herbs and mashed spices.

"What the Hell's this bull-shit?" he asked, wiping away the stuff from his shoe. Yukiko looked and gasped as she recognized the herbs from last night.

"Oh no! That's Ukobach's-"

She only managed to gasp again as a giant Ukobach came charging at her and Bon.

* * *

><p>"NEE-CHAN!"<p>

Rin jumped a mile when she heard her name as she woke up. She made a quick garb for Kurikara and she ran out of the room, making her way downstairs and looking around, gasping as she saw her sister taking aim at a gain Ukobach while Bon was laying in a corner unconscious, a bleeding wound on his head. She then spotted the smash herbs.

"Who the Hell stepped in the herbs! Ukobach and I spent half the night looking for those! Is this why he like this?" asked the older twin, running out of the way of the swipe of the now-huge demon's hand. She then ran forward and shot a look at the demon.

"Damn it! Ukobach, get a hold of yourself! It's only some herbs, we can get more later! And even if they were smashed, I know what your getting at! Listen! What was it you told me before! It's about someone saying that if the dish is ignored, then it isn't worth your time! But if the dish is eaten and praised, then it's worth your time! You taught me that! You reminded me of what I went through in the past!" she shouted, her thoughts going to a flashback.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Eight Years Ago)<strong>_

"_Bleh! What is that smell!"_

"_Who's making crap like-ow! Rin-chan!"_

_A seven-year-old Rin glared at the two hosts harshly, another egg ready to be fired in her hand. She stood protectively over the fried and glop-like eggs she made._

"_Shut up! If you don't like it, don't eat it!" she yelled, grinding her teeth. Fujimoto walked in and he smiled at his adopted daughter, taking to eggs and a fork._

"_Lets see how you did, ne?" he asked, eating the food in one bite. The three occupants gasped and Fujimoto spewed out the food a second later. He then surprised the younger Rin by petting her head with a smile._

"_For a first dish, that was so yummy! Keep it up." he said, kissing the little girl's forehead. The younger Rin felt tears of happiness prick at her eyes and she let out a happy smile, running into the old man's arms and squealing happily as she was spun around._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Present)<strong>_

"So please, just calm down, Ukobach. Please." said Rin gently. The demon looked at her with curious eyes, before giving a soft mew and shrinking back to his regular form, curling up into a ball and sleeping. The twins gave a sigh and they both looked to the still knocked out Bon.

"Lets get him back to his dorm. I think he'll think this whole thing was a dream if we get him to his room." said Yukiko. Rin sighed and nodded in agreement, once again blowing her bangs from her face and grinning.

"Geez, what I whacked up day, huh?"

Yukiko could only laugh gently.

* * *

><p><strong>HELL'S BLUE-FLAMED PRINCESS EXTRA!<strong>

A few days had passed and things were going back into their regular rut with the two Okumura sisters, along with their newest chef in their lives. A chibi Yukiko walked out of the dorm one morning after hearing noises from outside. Chibi Yukiko found her sister, Chibi Rin, setting up a giant white tent.

"Nee-chan, what are you doing?" asked chibi Yukiko, watching her sister and Ukobach set flowers around the tent.

"Nii-chi, I just found a way to make some quick money! We're going to be having an outdoor café!" said chibi Rin, smiling at her work with Ukobach hopping on her shoulder.

"Oh, well that sounds like a pretty good idea, nee-chan." said chibi Yukiko with a smile. Chibi Rin grinned at her with her sharp teeth.

"I'm glad you said that! 'Cause you're gonna help me, too! Come here!" she called, pulling her little sister into the tent. Chibi Yukiko didn't even know what happen next. The next thing she knew, she was in a light green Yukata with light blue butterflies and Spring flowers on it.

"N-Nee-chan!" exclaimed the chibi teacher, blushing as her sister tied a creed of blue flowers on her head.

"Yatta! You look so cute, Yuki! The crowds'll come pouring in when they see you and Shiemi-san!" exclaimed chibi Rin, bringing out chibi Shiemi from behind, who was dressed in her regular kimono with a sakura creed on her head.

"You have to dress too, Rin-chan. It's only fair." said chibi Shiemi, holding out a dark blue Yukata with a obsidian-black dragon along the back of it, along with a creed of purple snapdragons. Chibi Rin sighed and she quickly changed into the items, just as piles and piles of people poured in. The chibi members of chibi Yukiko's fan club trailed after said girl, the latter nervously getting away as soon as possible. Chibi Rin worked with Ukobach behind a shade where no one could see them. She looked past the curtain and saw some people waiting outside. Seeing that her sister and friend were busy.

"I'll be right back. Take care of that order of Miso." she said to her demon friend, leaving and walking to the door. She pulled back the curtain and bowed in respect.

"Welcome to the Okumura Café, masters." she said. There was a loud thump and she looked up, her eyes going to the size of dinner plates and her face turning red as she saw a knocked-out chibi Bon with blood pouring out of his nose while chibi Konekomaru was trying to wake him up whilst chibi Shima grinned and gave a peace sign.

"Yo. Table for three please."

From a little away, a chibi Mephisto gave a chuckle of amusement as he ate his large bowl of Miso soup. He spotted his sisters in their Yukatas and an idea struck his mind. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited a few seconds and then someone picked up.

"_Yes, Aniue?" _

Chibi Mephisto flashed a grin.

"Imouto, if you could, would you dress up in a Yukata for Aniue~?" he asked, waiting for chibi Anima's answer.

…

"_I'm hanging up now, Aniue." _There was the sound of a phone snapping down and a dial tone. Chibi Mephisto let out a laugh while a in his bedroom, chibi Anima waved a cat toy in the air for her pet, Behemoth.

"Aniue is so weird… I wonder if he would give me candy for that Yukata idea?"

Behemoth made a jump for the cat toy, at which chibi Anima waved it higher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

**Whoop! Whoop! Got another chapter done! Yay! I'm happy! So how was it? Let me know please! The sooner, the better! I bet in the next chapter, there will be more genderbends! Who will they be? Find out in the next chapter! Just keep reading!**

**(1) Otoko: Japanese slang for calling someone dude.**

**Make sure to read and review and I'll see you all next time!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to the overwhelming response (Wow, I'm surprised that you guys even have interest in this story still. I thought everyone forgot about this) Ah well, since I'm in the mood, I will give all of you the next chapter! I think I'll try to keep this story under twenty chapters, since I'll be using both the anime and manga to help me out here. Please keep in mind once more, episodes that aren't really going to be relavint to Fem!Rin will not be used, but mentioned. Saying that, this chapter will be featuring episodes eight and nine, therefore skipping episode seven.**

**Please enjoy, and let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned **_**Blue Exorcist**_**. Never have, never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Exwire Exam<strong>

**Testing the Flames**

The moon was slowly sinking to the next part of the world while the sun crept silently to start the day. The sources of light provided Rin the perfect eye-sight that allowed her to brush her teeth. Granted, she felt as tired as a long day, and her wrist was slowly turning to get every last sharp tooth clean. She gave a gurgle, indication she was not fully awake. But she did jump when she was awaken by a clatter.

"Good morning," Down the steps came a young male that was a little taller than her, pale with thick eyebrows. His eyes were a sort of red/brown mix and his hair was layered and dyed in two types of purple. "Did I scare you?"

Rin spat out the foamy cleaning product, and shook her head with a glare. "Scared? No way. Just . . . Caught me off guard, is all. Yeah, that's it." Nodding to herself, she picked up her fallen toothbrush and took a plastic cup to fill with water from the sink. "Sleep well, Isamu?"

"You could say . . ." Rin blinked as his voice trailed off, but she didn't question him. After all, what had happened a while back with him, his friend Paku, the twins, and Shiemi, it was no wonder he seemed a little off. Isamu, though rather cold to Rin and Shiemi at first meeting, had revealed to be deeply afraid when he thought he would lose Paku to a Ghoul they had encountered. However, the twins and Shiemi were able to help them and lead them back to the abandon dorm without any suspicions thrown at them. Paku was being tended to by Yukiko, thus explaining why Isamu was with Rin that early morning. "Oh yeah, here."

Now in Rin's hands was one of her old T-shirts, a large one she used when cooking. She looked at Isamu, confusion driven further when he looked away and grew red.

"Y-You better not tell _anyone _I was crying yesterday, got it?" He growled. Rin had given him the shirt (and a well needed pep talk) right along the course of the Ghoul battle. The poor guy was shirtless at the time, and Rin didn't want to be facing with the embarrassment of it all. It looked like Isamu still had it, too. "I swear, if you do-"

"Never said I would tell anyone, did I?" Interrupted Rin, sniffing the shirt and sighing. "Wow, you washed it, too? Man, you are so much more different than I thought," She smiled right at him. "You're actually a pretty cool guy!"

Isamu's face went red again, and he turned away.

"I-I only washed it! Besides, it was filthy!"

"Y-You're serious?" Rin gave a pout. "Well, I was making some miso with it the last time, but-"

"Good morning," Chiming this was Yukiko, walking down the steps and dressed in her school attire. "You can see Paku now, if you'd like." She directed at Isamu, the latter's eyes widening.

"P-Paku?"

* * *

><p>"In a few days, you're fever should die down, and you'll be walking freely, Paku-san," Yukiko gave Paku, the young girl with gentle eyes and doe-brown hair, one last vaccine and readjusted the hot water bottle near her neck. "Just make sure to have plenty of rest. You are excused from classes until you can move properly." She said with a smile.<p>

"Thank you, Okumura-sensei," Said Paku, smiling weakly, and tucked with a few blankets.

Rin smiled, and threw a wink. "Take care, OK? You had this guy," She jabbed her finger in Isamu's direction. "Worried sick!" From behind, Isamu glared and sputtered.

"You little-"

"I will, Rin-chan!" Assured Paku, before smiling t Isamu. "I'll be careful next time, Isamu-kun, I promise!" Her best friend could only sputter for a few more second, before sighing, and smiling lamely.

"Geez, you little . . ." A chuckle ended his sentence, and Rin and Yuki left the room quietly to give them some private time. Isamu moved over and sat at the corner of the bed, looking at what had become of his old friend. She looked so frail, he was afraid he would break her with just one touch.

He always did care for Paku, even though she was very odd. When they had first met, despite all the warnings he gave her that she would be shunned by everyone at school for hanging out with "that weird kid who'd cried when he saw a demon" she said she didn't care, and from there, their friendship had blossomed. All the times they spent, Isamu made it his vow to protect Paku, from whatever danger came their way. But now, Isamu was hoping Paku would forgive him for all that had happened with the Ghoul.

"Are you Ok, Isamu-kun?" Paku peeked her head from the covers. "You seem pale. Have you eaten?"

Isamu gave a light chuckled. _'Even if she's the one bedridden, she has time to worry about me.'_

"I'm fine. It's just . . ." There were tears suddenly flooding his eyes, and he wiped them away as quickly as he could, trying to push them away with another laugh. "Aw man, why am I crying? You're OK, and nothing too serious happened, s-so why should I-I be . . .?"

"Isamu-kun," The young Tamer looked at her friend, his heart melting at the sight at Paku's sweet smile. "It's OK for you to act this way. I like you, for you. My very best friend is acting as he should be."

Isamu shook his head, sniffling before nodding.

"Man, if I could only change-"

"I just said you're fine the way you are," Paku chide lightly, before taking her purple-haired friend's hand. "So don't change, OK?"

Isamu stared at their locked hands, so much warmth from the younger's hand reddening his cold skin. Sighing, he nodded and smiled at her, before squeezing her hand with his own.

* * *

><p>The two Okumura twins walked in sync in the early morning, both dressed in their uniforms and enjoying the light wind. Rin smiled lightly at the growing Summer snowflakes and the clouds that passed by daily. Finally, when it seemed that all noise had stopped, Rin spoke.<p>

"So, just what was that yesterday, Yuki?" She asked, kicking a pebble that came along the way. "Some kind of demon, right?" At this, her sister nodded.

"Yes. I've contacted the higher-ups and we've been investigation since yesterday. It was a higher level Naberius." She stated, Rin's eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Sis, didn't you say that the school was protected from charms and barriers?" She asked, putting her fingers to her chin. "Just how did that demon get in the school, then?"

"That's right!" The youngest sister beamed. "Impressive! You remembered all that?"

"Don't make fun of me, or I swear I'll never let you live it down," Threatened Rin, though Yukiko looked far off already.

"There is a chance when a demon gets to slip in, though," Pushing her glasses more firmly in place, Yukiko looked on ahead. "We have to brace ourselves, and become more vigilant." Rin nodded at the statement, and the two were near the doors of the school.

"See ya," The two separated, and Rin walked all the way to the top of the school, sneaking herself onto the school roof. Balancing herself as well as she could, she sat at the edge and kicked her feet lightly, looking at the sky. Her mind wandering, she remembered what that Ghoul had told her from yesterday's events.

"_I only do as my master bids . . ." The monster wheezed, holding down Satan's youngest of offspring._

'_His master?' _Rin brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her kneecaps. _'Just who is that? I mean, it could have been Satan, but he could have gotten rid of me the first chance he got. And he did say he needed me to become a princess, or whatever.'_

_**"They won't do harm. But, if you are to be out here too long, then those others stronger than the demon you just faced are sure to come after you."**_

She stood up, raking her fingers through her hair as Fujimoto's words repeated themselves over and over. Shaking her head, she took when step to lift herself when her foot gave away to the edge and her whole body was sent forward, a scream escaping her as she began to fall. Something grabbed her hand and pulled her through an open window, bring her in and holding her close. On reflex, Rin clasped her hands on thick material and shivered.

"Sh-Shit," She shook and buried her face into wooly material. "I thought I'd be dead." She shuddered at the cologne she breathed in, and lifted her head and smiled. "Thanks-" She made a sound and jumped away from Bon, face turning flush. "Th-Th-The Hell?! You caught me?"

"Hmph, you're welcome," Bon said sarcastically, then waving his hand. "Oh, no need to thank me. By all means, stop it."

"Idiot!" Rin bristled, turning away and crossing her arms. After a second, she turned and bowed her head. "Thank you for saving my life." She said quietly, pouting before she scurried over and took her seat. Burying her face in her arms, she ignored the stares everyone sent her way, even Bon's.

'_Heh . . .' _Bon stared at her one last moment before turning back to his work. _'Cute . . . Wait, what?!' _He mentally slapped himself and began blushing himself, scolding himself for thinking that his personal pain in the ass like that.

* * *

><p>Class had begun to resume once more, though almost everyone could feel the tension from within.<p>

"Most of ze demonz 'ave a so called le "fatal verse"," Explaining this was there Prayer Studies teacher, speaking in sharp French with gaudy clothing. "Wordz or quotez zat will make zem die le instantly. Aria specializez in le memorization and le recital of zose fatal verses." She looked up from her planning book. "Zen, letz 'ear you recitez what I gave youze for 'omework," She looked around the room, before her eyes landed on Isamu.

"_Monsieur_ Kamiki," Isamu was drawing circles on his desk, his eyes half-lidded. "_Monsieur _Kamiki! Iz sere something wrong with youze?" Isamu blinked and quickly stood from his seat, flipping the pages of his text book nervously.

"R-Right! It's, well . . ."

"Ze "Te Deum". Continuez where we were ze last time, please!"

"R-Right," Nodding quickly and taking a deep breath, Isamu recited. "_~Every day, we thank Thee. And we praise . . .~"_ He stopped suddenly, and he was suddenly mumbling something under his breath. "We . . . We p-praise . . ." He shook his head and averted his eyes to the ground. "I apologize. I seem to have forgotten, sensei." He sighed, quickly sitting down.

Rin and Shiemi looked at him with concern. In every class they were in, Isamu could answer almost everything. Why was he chocking up all of a sudden?

"Oh, zat is unusual for you, _Monsieur _Kamiki!" Said her teacher, eyes now landing on Bon. "Zen, _Monsieur _Sugoro, would you pleaze 'elp him?"

Yes, sensei," Bon stood up, and closed his eyes, breathing in quietly. The room was drawn to a silence, and Bon spoke with a passionate voice. "_~Every day, we thank Thee. And we praise Thy name forever, yea, forever and ever~_" Everyone was swept by his words, how fluently he spoke. Rin was sure her heart was beating right at her throat. "_~'O Lord, deign to keep us from sin this day. Have mercy on us. 'O Lord, have mercy on us. Let Thy mercy, O' Lord, be upon us, for we hoped in Thee. 'O Lord, in Thee I have hoped;~_" Bon opened his eyes with a cool look, silent and almost wise-looking. "_~Let me never be put to shame~_"

A rouse of clapping was made, Shieme and Rin standing up and clapping and cheering. Rin even jumped on the desk and stomped her feet.

"Yahoo! Encore! Encore!" They cheered, Rin even blowing a whistle with her pinkies. The bell had rung then, and all students were excused for break, most of them staying behind to relax.

"That was just amazing!" Shiemi said excitedly to Bon from her seat. "I've never heard a verse said that well, before."

"Damn!" Rin gave a firm nod with a grin. "I swear, I thought I was seeing some actually exorcising goin on! You're smarter than you look, Bon!" She laughed.

"You sayin' I ain't smart?" Growled Bon. Nonetheless, his pride had been stroked quite nicely from Rin's somewhat compliment and demand for an encore.

"Bon's smart, and memorizing is really helpful to him as well." Said Konekomaru.

"Konekumaru, by that, you mean I am smart, right?" Growled Bon with a not-so friendly grin, his childhood friend nodding with a small and frighten yelp.

"But really," Rin gave an impressed smile. "You spoke as if you said those lines for your whole life. It's amazing that a guy like you can talk like that?"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Bon. Rin walked over to his desk and gave a sort of smirk.

"I mean, you spoke it like a whole exorcise was going on. Heh," Anyone could see the small amount of pink on her cheeks. "I swear, it felt like I was being spirited away. Pretty weird, if you ask me. Since was does anything coming out of your mouth make me do a three-sixty?" She gave a light laugh and spun on her feet, that movement causing her to suddenly trip. Rin shut her eyes and braced herself, however, and hand had grabbed her own and she was spun once more.

Herself and whatever grabbed her landed on the ground, those around them ready to help. Rin leaned up and gave a small whine, her funny bone shaking from the impact. She looked down and went cherry-red as she saw Bon's under her with his hands on her hips.

"Why does this keep happening?" She groaned, her hands pressing on the middle of Bon's chest and feeling his heartbeat from her palms. It was beating quickly, and Rin's inner-senses could see the blood coursing through his veins. Why was his pulse going wild?

"Geez, don't go falling for me, Okumura," Groaned Bon, feeling the sore spot on his head. His eyes peered above him, and his throat felt constricted as he had a closer look of Rin than he ever did. Her black hair hued with a deep color of clue in the light, the striking color of her blue eyes contrasting from her simple yet unnaturally beautiful skin. Did Rin always look like this?

"Did you just try to make a joke?" Groaning and shaking her head, Rin got off him and held a hand out. "You gotta work on that, Bon."

"Tch, told you to call me Suguro."

"Yeah, and I choose not to listen to you." Replied Rin, though smiling when Bon took her hand and she helped him up.

"Would you keep it down?" Asked Isamu with a glare, a sudden tick mark on Bon's head.

"And why should we?" He growled, suddenly smirking. "What happened to you back there anyway, Kamiki? Those four lines are the basics you they teach you in school. Why were scared?"

"I was not scared!" The young Tamer stood and held a fire in his eyes. "I simply decided that I did not want to participate! Besides," The young man turned his nose upright, the corner of his lip revealing a hidden smirk. "Aria need to be protected by their team with lines like those anyway. They're complete burdens unless someone isn't there to save their ass."

"The Hell you said about Aria?!" Bon was cornering him faster than that sentence was said. "I'm aiming to be one, so don't you go shooting shit where it doesn't belong!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Rolling his eyes, Isamu looked right up at Bon, the others gathering around them. "If you wanna hit me, go ahead! I dare you to!" He shouted, both he and Bon met in a equal anger.

"I've never liked you from the start," Growled Bon, his hands tightening into fists. "Never make fun of those who have dreams!" he shouted. Rin felt a flicker of her memory coming back to her, remembering that Isamu was one of the students who was laughing the hardest when Bon shouted his dream. Isamu only seem to laugh again.

"Really, that again?" He flipped his shoulder-length hair back, dark eyes glaring at the boy with fauxcut. "You really are just a little kid, hm?"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?!" Barked Bon, finally having enough. "Why the Hell do you want to become an exorcist?!"

Something made the look in Isamu's eyes deflate, dimming with a shadow of some sort, before his cocky mask was slipped on once more.

"I haven't been bragging about my reason. Not like _some _attention-seeking children in this room."

"That's it!" Bon grabbed the younger by the front of his sweater-vest, ready to sock him. Isamu jumped away and threw a punch, but Bon jumped back at the hit landed on Rin, sending her to the floor.

"Rin-chan!" Exclaimed Shiemi, running over to look over the dazed girl. Rin held up her hand to get herself some face, and she suddenly stood up. Walking over to the two boys, she looked up and suddenly hurled her fists at the both of them, the two landing on the ground with their noses aching.

"If you're gonna fight, do it somewhere else, ASSHOLES!" She screeched, glaring at the two.

"That's enough!"

Everyone froze and looked over to a smiling (though very irritated-looking) Yukiko, disappointment also evident in her large, blue eyes. "Please, settle down." By the tone in her voice, everyone knew that things were not going to go well.

* * *

><p>"Holy crrrraap!" Rin winced as the unbelievable weight on her lap gained a few more pounds. She huffed and looked around to her fellow classmates, seeing that none of them were having it any easier than she was. "It feels like these things are getting heavier by each second!" She groaned, the rock-faced demon on her lap only seeming to gain more weight, causing her to twist her lips and take deep breaths.<p>

"Th-These are only low-level demons, as well!" Chocked, Konekomaru, shutting his eyes tightly. "Th-The more you hold it, the h-heavier i-it gets!" He wheezed, hands tightening around the demon's base.

"You don't even know what a Bariyon is?" Muttered Bon, sitting next to Rin. "You really are a lazy girl-"

"Don't put that shit with me!" Shouted the female, half-demon, though a little out of breath. "If you weren't picking a fight, then we wouldn't be doing-"

"It's called collective responsibility," Interrupted Yukiko, walking into the room and giving a slight smile. "The objective of this over-night camp is not only to boost your academic skills and knowledge. It is also to build your friendships."

"I'd sooner flunk than get along with these low-lifes," Muttered Isamu, Bon shooting daggers at his direction.

"Dying is much worse than flunking, Kamiki-san!" Everyone jumped at Yukiko's sudden shout, the younger twin looking at them with hurt and slight disgust. "Exorcist can never fight alone! Each and every one of you should know that! Working together, having trust in each other, knowing that someone will have your back in a life-or-death situation makes things seem much more sufficient. In truth, one can never fight alone without the help of their comrades. If one falls, then the whole lot falls. If one succeeds, then we praise those who do, and the whole party has one the cause. Please, I hope that all of you remember this."

"Yuki . . ." Whispered Rin quietly, knowing full well that her sister was serious.

"In any case," Yukiko looked at her wristwatch and fixed her glasses. "I will be away for three hours on a minor assignment. Due to the Naberius attack yesterday, I shall places charms and barriers around the dorm, and place it on lock down."

"Lock down? Then how do we leave?" Asked Bon, everyone jumping when Yukiko gave a too-friendly smile.

"You won't be leaving. I will be gone for only three hours, like I said. And until then, I want all of you to cool off, and get along. Become friends with those you are not familiar with," Yukiko walked over to the door and waved as she closed it behind her. "Have fun!"

"Th-That woman must be a demon." Said Shima with a long winded sigh. Rin would have laughed at the irony of the statement, had she wasn't in pain herself.

"That woman," Bon gave Rin a look. "Are you sure that you two are related?"

"As sure as both our eyes are matching blue," Wheezed Rin, head lowered. "Honestly, my baby sister is the sweetest, though she does have her "I'm-gonna-be-a-real-bitch-to-you" moments." She muttered.

"Hmph," Bon looked at Isamu coldly. "You know, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for _someone _being a jackass."

"Oh, are you referring to _yourself_, temple runt?" Sneered the young shrine priest, the temple child only balling his fists.

"Keep at it with that, and everyone will just ignore a cocky bastard like you!"

"QUIT BREATHING DOWN MY NECK, DICKWADS!" Shouted Rin, having enough of the twos' bickering. As if her screech short-circuit the lights, the entire room went pict-black and everyone gasped.

"Hey, what the-"

"My face! Owch!"

"Quit moving!"

"I'm tryin' to find the light switch!"

"Ow! Shit, you're Bariyon landed on my foot! Ow, ow!"

"Hold on," Shima stood up and looked outside the nearby window, catching the lights of the other dorms. "The lights are still on, just not in this building." He informed. Rin, nursing her foot from the Bariyon, looked up as well and tilted her head.

"So, it's only this building?"

"Dunno," Shima stood up, looking interested. "I'll go check it out. You guys just hang tight."

"Please, be careful, Shima-san!" Begged Konekomaru, his friend only throwing a wink from over his shoulder.

"Relax. This only makes it more fun," He walked over and pulled the door open. "Like those tests-of-courage you take in middle-school . . ." He suddenly looked at the door's passageway, and immediately shut it, a goofy look on his face. "Wow, I must really need some sleep, guys! Like, really-"

The door suddenly crashed right above him, and with a gasp of fright, he ran back to the others and hid behind Rin and Bon, they and the other witness a mutated beast crawl into the room, looking made of the skin of dug-up corpses with two disturbed and hideous heads, wheezing and gasping for the air of its fatal breaths.

"It's the Naberius! Fr-From yesterday!" Exclaimed Isamu, everyone gathering around to stick close.

"I thought the dorm had charms to ward demons off?" Squeaked Konekomaru, huddling with Shima. The closed head of ten demon suddenly twitched, and a black and sticky fluid exploded from it and splattered onto the group.

"N-Nee-chan!" Cried Shiemi, her Familiar, green, floral, and small, jumping onto her hand. "Please bring a Una-Una, please!" She asked, her little demon chirping before thick roots spouted from its abdomen and spread through the entire length of the room. The demon was pushed away from the students, and all was a little silent, save for the few escaped breaths some had made. The whole room looked like it was guarded by a wall of over-grown roots.

"Wow, you saved us, Shiemi!" Praised Rin, walking over to the wall and stroking one of the wooden barriers. "Great job-" Something _bubbled _and Rin snapped her head to the source of the sound, gasping as the demon was split in half, and the fallen half growled and wheezed, claws tearing at the strong wood.

"Shit!" Rin bounced back and glared. "For a corpse, it acts lively!" She exclaimed angrily. Shiemi suddenly began to cough harshly, Rin only managing to stare in horror as all her classmates began gasping for life, faces red and suddenly looking weak. "Wh-What's happening? Are you all sick?"

"It's the body fluids from the Naberius," Coughed Isamu, looking at Rin with tired disbelief. "You're not affected?"

"W-Well," To shake off the question, Rin instead reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed her sister's cell number. "Pick up, Yuki! C'mon, c'mon, pick up!" She begged.

"If the barrier breaks, and we're left like this," Bon coughed and covered his nose. "We're done for, damnit!"

"Nothing?" Cursing, the daughter of Satan pushed her phone back in her pocket and shook her head. "Why the Hell do you disappear like this, Yuki?" Gripping the blue-black strands of her hair, Rin suddenly gave a smirk. "Fine, it's gonna play out like this, huh?" She asked herself, suddenly walking over and hoisting herself to one of the tree roots.

"Where are you going?" Asked Bon. Rin gave something of a smile.

"I'll head out and distract big and ugly here. When the coast is clear, you guys better high-tail it." She said, something grabbing her ankle before she could move.

"The Hell are you thinking, Okumura?" Growled Bon, looking at her as if she grew four legs. "There's no way I'll let you do that! That thing will kill you, even if you got that sword of yours!"

"Worried about me?" Rin gave a sharp laugh and turned over, smiling at Bon. "I'm stronger than I look, so no worries. Keep everyone safe, 'kay?" She asked, jokingly pecking the sputtering teen on the cheek before leaping over the barricade.

"Okumura!"

"Rin-chan!"

"Please, Rin-san, don't do it!"

Smiling at their exclaims, Rin only swung her body to the other side and shot a smirk at the demon.

"Hey, it's me you want, right!" She called, the demon's attention drawn to her and its single, red eye widening and focusing on her. "I'm right here, shithead! So come and get me!" She yelled running as the demon came after her in hot pursuit. The wood was cluttered and destroyed in its wake as the demon chased after Rin, protrude lips slurping with saliva as it raced after her. Rin took a jump through a window and lost the demon there, leading herself to the next floor.

She looked around and nodded at the room that was for the main works of the dorm. Opening the door, she looked around and gave a grin when she saw the mainframe for the light system.

"Let's see, Yuki read to me that Naberius are really strong when it's dark. So, all I gotta do is turn on the lights, and I can beat it! Simple!" She said, looking over the complicated switches. The wall next to her suddenly crashed and a slimy appendage grabbed her by the arms, whipping her into the air before sending her to the ground with terrible pressure. Held in a vise-grip, Rin growled and reached for her sword.

"BACK OFF!" She shouted, blue flames firing off from her entire being and sending the putrid demon back. Glaring at it, Rin stood up and sheathed her sword, her blue flames gracing her skin with sparks that brought out the blue in her hair and eyes.

"Excellent," Her head looked off to the man who said the voice, surprised to see it was a man dressed in the True Cross Academy's male teacher uniform. Her lad long brown hair, one dark green eye visible, for the other was under an eye patch. "These are the flames I needed to see. They remind me too much of your father's, Okumura Rin, daughter of Satan!" He roared.

Rin's elfin ears could hear a scream, her lighter blue eyes widening with fright.

'_Everyone . . . NO!' _Shaking her head, knowing that they would be alright, she glanced back at the man.

"How did you find out? Why would a teacher . . ." Her sapphire fires only increased more when the teacher smirked at her. "You did all of this, then!? Even from yesterday!" She accused, the teacher only chuckling darkly.

"Yes, even then. I only want to see what sort of "power" the daughter of Satan has. Now lets see it!" He yelled, his Naberius charging forward and slashing its claws forward. Rin suddenly sprang forward and bought Kurikara above her head.

"You're gonna pay!" She screamed, bringing the sword down and destroying the demon in a fury of flames. The demon gave its last cry of death before crumbling to the ground, succumbing into the royal-blue flames that were of Hell's princess. Breathing heavily, Rin looked around and cursed under her heavy breath when it appeared that the teacher was gone.

"Man . . . Wait, the guys!" She called, her senses now on full-worry mode when she remembered that her friends could be hurt, judging by that scream from earlier. Sheathing Kurukara, she ran as fast as she could to the room, her flames of Hell extinguished and herself looking like she got out of a scrap. Her shoes schreeched against hardwood floor as she noticed two things;

One: The lights were back on.

Two: Exorcists, her sister, that guy from before (her blood boiled at the sight of him), and Mephisto were in the damaged room, te unknown exorcists treating to her badly injured friends.

"Wh-What is . . ." Her eyes were as large as dinner plates, and Mephisto turned to her with a grin.

"Ah, good to see you are here, Rin-chan," He cooed, walking over and fixing Rin's bangs. "I thought we were one head short."

"Nee-chan, are you alright?" Yukiko walked over and looked over her sister, sighing gratefully when she saw that she only hada few bruises that would heal with time. Rin could only stare back at them, before falling to her knees.

"Nee-chan!" Cried Yukiko, at her sister's side.

"Jackasses," Rin muttered, shaking her head, before screaming to the ceiling. "JUST WHAT THE _**FUCK **_IS GOING ON HERE!?"

* * *

><p>"So . . . It was all a part of our Exwire authorization exam?"<p>

The whole group was now in the school's infirmary, Shiemi occupying the cot while everyone else sat on brought chairs. Everything was explained to the students, on how the demon they had dealt with the day before was a part of their tests. And they were all now given the chance to take it easy in the late morning, even excused from their morning classes. Rin was informed about how the group had worked together with the demon they handled with, and for that, she smiled at the resting Shiemi.

"You worked the hardest out of all of us, Shiemi!" She praised, smiling at the sleepy-looking girl. "If weren't for that barrier, man, oh man." Rin was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, Okumura has a point," Bon bowed his head to the blonde. "Thanks for all you have done. We owe you our lives."

"P-Please, no!" Stuttering, Shiemi hid under the covers. "It's thanks to all of you! I-I wanted to protect you all, so all of you were the ones who helped _me_." She said, though great warmth was in her, for doing something right.

"By the way, Rin-chan?" Shima turned to Rin. "How'd you deal with that other demon?"

"O-Oh!" Rin scratched the back of her neck and tugged on the red sleeve of her sword's hilt. "I just . . . shoved and stabbed . . . here and there . . . and, that's what happened . . ." She mumbled, Bon throwing her skeptical look.

""Here and there?" That's crazy shit, Okumura," He whistled, though looking a little impressed that she took on a beast like that on her own.

"You're very amazing, Rin-san!" Gushed Konekomaru. "I wish I could have been brave enough to do something like that!"

"Hey, you helped plenty!" Shima clapped the younger boy on the back. "You recited the first ten verses of the Gospel of John when that demon came right at us! No one could have the strength to do that!"

"B-Bon could have done it, anyway! I just wanted to help," Flushing, the glasses-wearing boy looked over to Rin. "Rin-san here is the most amazing, though. Taking on a Naberius all by herself, and with a sword at that!" He smiled right at her with full-admiration. "You have the potential of becoming a Knight, Rin-san!"

"She's an enigma, I'll admit that." Muttered Bon, though smiling himself. Rin laughed and gave a happy and content look.

"Hey, you know what they say, I'm just a plain _mistake_." She said with the last word in English, trying to make herself look charismatic.

" . . . Did you just say _mistake_?"

"Yeah, you know, "something that no one else knows, a huge surprise?" Wait, or is it . . . _Misery_? No, um . . . _Mislead _. . ."

"Idiot, you mean _mystery_!"

"Oh . . . It can be said like that, too? Wow, thanks for that, Bon!"

As their conversations twittered on like birds, Isamu stared at Rin with his hard eyes, taking in every movement her hands would make.

'_Defeating a demon on her own. With a sword, no less. Not to mention, but she was also immune to the body fluid of the Naberius,' _He cocked his head and leaned back in his seat. _'Just who are you, Okumura Rin?'_

" . . . What about you, Isamu-san?"

The Tamer blinked, and looked back at the expectant eyes on him.

"What?"

"What kind of girls are you into?" Asked Rin, an enormous grin on her face. "C'mon! I already said what my kind of guy was! Now it's your turn to tell us what kind of girl you're into!"

"She made up this lame game," Sighed Bon, rolling her eyes. "Really, you're into sexy and dangerous men? Okumura, look into the Yakuza if you want one of those."

"Why don't I just date you then, Bon?"

"Wh-What!?"

Rin only laughed till her sides hurt, the look on Bon's face the most hysterical thing she saw. Shaking his head, Isamu only smiled the slightest. The rest of the day was lead to that with their awkward yet fun conversation as a new circle of friends.

* * *

><p>The sunset was set in a golden-orange as it made its way to rest for the night, striking shadows across True Cross Academy's monument. Within the empty halls, Yukiko walked to the top of a few steps and paused when she spotted someone she needed to talk to.<p>

"Noihaus-sensei," The brown-haired man stopped, and looked up the stairs. "May I have a word with you?" Asked the youngest of the Okumura twins, walking down the steps.

"What is it?" Each step she took, the teacher could see that Yukiko was trying to look as composed as anyone could at a time like this.

"You do realize that the actions you took in yesterday's Exwire Authorization Exams overstepped the limits we prepared for the students," Making it to the last step, Yukiko looked at him with a settle anger, molten-sapphire eyes reminding him of his most terrible night. "May I ask what in the world were you thinking then? Because of what you had done, and if it were not by the collaboration of the students, they would have all been dead. Not to mention," Yukiko's eyes danced with sparks of vengefulness. "You almost exposed the true heritage of Okumura Rin to the other students. You, and only a selection of instructors here, are informed about what my sister truly is. What have you to gain from this? Were you not sworn to secrecy, as ordered by Sir Pheles?"

"It was under the orders of that same Sir Pheles to do so," Said Igor, Yukiko gasping and taking a frighten step away from him, her head shaking, not believing him. "I am to confront her with deadly force."

"What?" Breathed Yukiko, blue eyes dilating.

"I dare say if you were chosen to serve as the brakes on her "power", then I am her accelerator, so to speak," The words sunk into Yukiko, even if it made her fingers twitch. "It's all to gauge Okumura Rin's capabilities . . . In a more accurate matter." He said, finding words to ease it on her.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Yukiko, breath caught in her chest like a fish in a net.

"I mean nothing by that," Igor said with a shrug, a little bit _too _carelessly. "We will be gauging her until we are sure we can use her as the Order's "weapon"," Yukiko was sure her heart almost pounded against her breast bones when those words were said. "We are actually trying to help you as well, Okumura-sensei," He walked her way and stopped, reaching and lightly squeezing her shoulder with bony fingers. "You are such a young and aspiring exorcist. Someone of your talents shouldn't be too focused on babysitting her older sister. It's quite sad, when you think about it."

Yukiko pulled away from him and shook violently, grinding her teeth.

"You bared witness to my sister's "power" in yesterday's events, did you not?" Standing with firm posture, Yukiko glowered at him. "Do not underestimate my sisters control over her powers and emotions. I can assure you that."

"Goodness," Igor chides lightly and turned on his foot, walking away. "It's not like I will kill her, really."

Yukiko had an unsettling feeling in her heart that told her he was lying.

* * *

><p>The darkness settled over True Cross like a large blanket, stars speckling like the white spots of a new born fawn's back, and the crickets and cicadas chirping in rhythm. The door to the twins room in the abandon dorm was opened slowly, and Igor walked into the room, glaring at the sleeping and tucked-in form of Rin. With a silent growl, he pulled out the drafting compass attached to his hip and struck it down on the lump on the bed, blinking when not a shriek of pain came. Pulling back the blankets, he blanched as he saw only bundles of pillows were there.<p>

A gun clicked as it was cocked with bullets, and Igor stood up straight.

"I though you said you weren't going kill her."

Igor smirked and turn, meeting Yukiko's haunting blue eyes.

"You truly are a woman of your generation, Okumura-sensei."

* * *

><p>Rin tossed one way in her sleep, snuggling and sighing as she smelt something that made her nerves quiver in content. She rubbed her cheek into something, but the scratchy surface of it made her wake with confused eyes. <em>'What in the . . .' <em>She looked up and met Bon's equally confused face, taking a second before screaming and thrashing.

"PERVERT! DAMNIT, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D BE A GIANT PERV-"

"Shut the Hell up, Okumura!" He slapped his hand across her mouth and waited until she looked at him with quizzed blue eyes. "Look, your sister asked me, Shima, Moriyama, and Konekomaru to take you to another room in the dorm. You slept like a rock the entire time." He then placed her on the ground and crossed his arms. "'Sides, don't go callin' me the perv! You're the one who nuzzled me, damnit!" The both of them had an equal deep shade of red on their faces, though neither could tell if it was from embarrassment or the closeness they had.

A crashing noise caught Rin's ears, and without a second thought, she ran to the door, yanked it open, ignored Shima and Konekomaru, and bolted up the stairs.

"YUKI!"

"Damnit, wait for us, Okumura!"

* * *

><p>Racing up to the top of the door, Yukiko aimed her gun at Igor as the darkening skies were upon them, the wind blowing lightly. Shaking off the cold, Yukiko cocked her gun and narrowed her eyes at the teacher.<p>

"Noihaus-sensei," The winds made her hair flair around her shoulders. "Why do you need to kill my sister?" She asked, dashing when Igor sent multiple copies of summoned and sewn hands her way, firing off rounds to fend off the hands. One had dodged her bullets and grabbed her around the ankle, dragging her down like an old toy. Pulling out the key of one of the white grenades she carried and threw it, sprays of holy water disintegrating the hand.

Panting, Yukiko touched the lenses of her glasses, muttering when the glass broke beneath her fingertips. She looked up at the teacher, her eyes almost drawing to the circle of incantation that was drawn on the solid floor.

"Too slow," Hummed the teacher, suddenly stabbing his arm designed with small circles and drawing blood. "Behold, it is here. Where there lies a corpse, even vultures will not gather around." The blood pooled and seeped into the drawing, smoke arising and Igor smirking as Yukiko staggered to her feet.

"This is the highest-ranking Naberius among all my pawns!" He yelled with triumph. A huge set of rubber lips blew rancid breath at Yukiko, the disgusting creature growling and forming from wet and warm fluids. Yukiko aimed her firearm upright, but the Naberius threw one of its many limbs at her and knocked her off her feet, sending her to the other side of the roof. Whimpering, Yukiko's eyes shifted from the demon to the circle.

'_If I can somehow erase the summoning circle-' _She screamed in pain as she was grabbed by her waist and threw this way and that, thrown and plummeted into the hard surface of the ceiling. Tasting blood in her mouth, Okumura-sensei looked up and coughed as her spine shook with brutal pain. Slumping down, she could only shut her eyes as the demon was ready to strike her down once more.

The blade of a blue-flamed Kurikara pierced it's skin, the creature howling in pain and Igor glaring at the flames that erupted.

"YOU BASTARD!" Up in the air came Rin, looking ready to claw out Igor's face with her demotic features in a frenzy. "YOU REALLY ARE THE ENEMY!"

"You little demon spawn!" Yelled Igor, throwing a grenade of holy water at her. Chocking at the mist, Rin skidded to a stop on all fours, her skin tingling unpleasantly.

"So holy water does affect you, even with human skin," Laughed Igor, smirking at the ravenous-looking girl.

"You damn . . . Holy water . . . _**FUCK**_!" She screeched, racing forward in blister anger, all thoughts on hurting him for hurting her sister. She was suddenly in the clutches of the teacher's hands and she screamed in pain as her neck was twisted, almost ready to snap like a baby bird's. She chocked and whimpered, gasping when air was given to her again, and she was dropped to the floor as the demon died away.

"What the-" Igor looked back, and glared at Yukiko, her hand smeared with chalk from the summoning circle. "You bitch-!" Blue spats of fire almost touched his skin, himself gulping as Rin held her sword close to his neck.

"Try to attack my sister again, and I'll slice off your head so fast that executers will find it inhumane." She threaten, the grip on her sword fisting and causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Noihaus-sensei, please stop summoning demons! You'll die from the blood loss!" Cried Yukiko, standing up properly.

"Just who the Hell are you?" Growled Rin, anger near it's tipping point when the teacher looked her dead in the eye.

"I . . . Am a survivor of the "Blue Night"." Rin and Yukiko's lips twitched, horribly remembering that, that was the night that Satan had murdered several exorcist and created a blood massacre. "On that very night, I was possessed by Satan . . . Losing my eye, and my family . . .!" With a growl in his voice, he looked at the Okumura twins with hatred, and pure vengefulness. "I shall never forgive him! Never . . . NOT EVEN HIS DAUGHTER!"

He threw his hand back, and struck Rin directly in the stomach, smirking as he saw blood gather in the palm of his summoned hand. He smirked, expecting a look of anger, or a cry of pain. However, it was none of those.

Electric-blue eyes tinted with crimson-red looked at him sadly, hinted with kindness. Blood oozed from her mouth and nose, gathering around the front of her pajama shirt, and she was breathing with difficulty.

" . . . Do you feel better now?" She rasped, giggling a little at his bewilder look.

"Rin!" Cried Yukiko, fearing her sister would pass on the spot. Rin, giving a weak sort of smile, dropped to her knees, putting away her sword and looking at the ground as her flames disappeared.

"If you want, you can do that again. Maybe beating me up a little will take away the pain you have on my dick of father. I'm use to this sort of treatment, anyway," Her shoulders vibrated the slightest. "But . . . There's just one thing I want you to promise me . . ." Eyes blooming with love and immortal promise, Rin cried out with tears running down her cheeks. "LEAVE THOSE I CARE ABOUT OUT OF THIS! IF IT'S ME YOU WANT, THEN GO AHEAD! HURT ME ALL YOU WANT!" She cried, finally giving into the fear she had if she found her sister dead this night. She would be nothing without her babysister. A world without Yukiko would just not be worth living in.

" . . . Don't think for a second that this is over!" Spat Igor, clutching his bleeding arm. Walking past her, her brushed against her and spoke in a icy voice. "There are others out there, exorcists and demons alike, will come after you. Be ready." With that, he left the roof.

With the pressure lifted off her, Rin's knees fell beneath her, and Yukiko caught her sister before anything could happen.

"Nee-chan!" She cried, the doors to the roof opening once more.

"Okumura!"

"Rin-chan!"

The group gathered around her as Yukiko eased her to the ground.

"L-Let me see her injury," Shiemi had summoned Nee, ready for what was to happen. "I'll treat it right away."

"N-Nah, Shiemi!" Rin shook her head, showing a little bit of the gash was left on her side. "It's only a flesh-wound, see? Nothing a little sleep won't heal!"

"For cryin' out loud, Okumura, just let her heal it!" Barked Bon. "Do you think we want you fainting when they tell us if we pass or not tomo- Today." He corrected himself, noticing the first rays of sunlight were beginning the early morning. Sitting up, Rin tilted her head, her friends also smiling as the golden lights shinned over the grasses, making the morning dew glow.

"Oh, it's really pretty!" Sighed Shiemi, as if this were the first sunrise she had seen in her life.

"You can say that again." Nodded Shima.

"It's almost as if this is the sign of a new day." Said Konekomaru happily. Rin felt a slight breeze ruffle her hair. And somewhere within her, she knew that the boy had to be right.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eins~! Zwei~! Drei~!<em> Congrats to all of you, for earning the rank of Exwire!"

The small class of cram students jumped and cheered, glad to hear that they had all passed their exams. Rin was jumping and hugging her sister, the youngest almost crying tears of joy for her sister's pass. She even high-fived with Shima, Konekomaru, and Bon, all of the too excited to even care.

"Now then," Mephisto gave a grin with an exhausted blush on his cheeks. "We shall celebrate your promotion, yes?" He asked.

"Oh man!" Rin cried and tackled her elder brother in a hug, looking at him with tears of happiness. "I was completely wrong about you! Mephisto, you are the greatest!" She yelled happily, her tail almost wagging yet knowing it had to remain hidden. The purple demon hugged her back and laughed, petting her head.

"I know I am, Rin-chan! That is why I'm treating all of you to monja!" He cheered, licking his lips. Cheering died down with complaints and Rin ripped herself away from the older demon.

"Aw, c'mon! Can we have barbeque instead!?"

* * *

><p>The batter was poured onto the steamy and large pan, Rin sighing as she and her friends were gathering in the small monja stand outside the school. All of them were seated under the shack, Rin pouting the whole time as she stirred the deep-fried food a little.<p>

"It's not barbeque, but it's something." She muttered, loose bangs pinned up by the her pin Bon gave her.

"Hey, why don't we have a dance or something after?" Asked Shima with a grin. "Gotta work off this fatty food right?"

"Dancing? How juvenile." Sighed Isamu, adding chicken to his pan.

"It's OK if you can't dance, Isamu-san," Said Shima lightly, dodging the punch thrown at him.

"I-I can dance! I come from a long line of Miko priestesses and amazing priests!" He argued, glaring and turning red.

"Tch, I get the reason why, but I still don't wanna dance," Bon crossed his arms. "We'll look like idiots."

"I bet I can beat all of you at dancing!" Shouted Rin suddenly.

"Like Hell you can beat _me _at dancin', Okumura!"

"Now, Bon-"

"Bring it! I'll dance circles around you!"

"Oh, is that the only way you can dance?"

"Shut it, Isamu-san!"

"Let's start the competition then, yeah?"

"Why does it have to be a competition?"

Outside the shack with the talking friends, Yukiko and Mephisto were relaxing, the eldest brother of Satan's children dressed light purple yukata with star designs on it.

"I apologize for the incident with Noihaus-sensei," Said Mephisto, lightly fanning himself with a light blue paper fan. "I never dreamed that his personal feeling would get the better of him," He smiled slyly, looking at his younger sister with a sinister glint. "I'll make sure that never happens again, Okumura-sensei." He purred.

Yukiko stared at him, eyes that held such a kind softness now cracked with skeptics and protectiveness. Finally, she nodded, her brown hair tied in a high-ponytail.

"I hope you will as well, Sir Pheles."

A silence passed between them, before Shima raced over with a smile.

"Okumura-sensei," He bowed like a gentleman and offered his hand. "We've all agreed that we wanted to dance while the monja is cooking. Will you give me the honor of being my dance partner?" He asked, throwing a charming grin. Soft eyes returning, Yukiko nodded and blushed as she attempted a curtsey, following Shima back to the shack as their little dance competition with the team began.

Laughing at how everyone was trying to show off their best moves, Mephisto reached into the folds of his yukata and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number and pressing the phone to his ear. After the first ring, someone picked up.

"Hi, it's me." Said Mephisto with a smile.

"_Yes?" _Answered a soft and sleep-drunk voice, Mephisto's smirk only widening.

"Oh, did I awake you from your nap? I apologize," Chuckling, he looked to the ground. "We seem to have a small situation. Though Noihaus did as he was told, he allowed his emotions to get to him, the mission ending in a failure. That is why I wish for you to arrive at True Cross as soon as you can."

"_You and I both know that the barriers held around that school prevent me from entering. Did you forget that?"_

"I did not," Smiling, Mephisto said. "I shall have Noihaus escort you. And I will have a plate of sweets imported from Sweden ready for you. You may eat ton your heart's content as we discuss more. Is that understood?" He said, murmuring with a low octave.

"_Understood."_

"Splendid!" Nodding, Mephisto smiled. "Then I shall see you then. Until then~" Blowing a kiss through the receiver, he shut the phone and pocketed it, walking over to the shack.

"Now, children! I shall show you _real _dancing! Rin-chan, be my partner!"

"Like Hell I will! Don't go shouting things off like that!"

"Too afraid to dance, Okumura?"

"No way! Mephisto, let's dance!"

"Perfecto!"

* * *

><p>The winds blew quietly on the wretched land, said winds brushing along the torn fabric of Anima's coat. Eyeing her cellphone, she tucked the item in her pocket and crawled over to her hobgoblin, pulling him to her lap and scratching him behind the ears. Behemoth purred on her lap, trying to lick her fingers lingering with sugar.<p>

"Hm . . . I just have to wonder . . ." Her claws dug into the skin of the animal she sat upon, blue eyes boredly taking in the blood that now stained her fingerless gloves and the skin of her fingers. "What is so interesting about this baby sister of mine? Aniue and father seem to have all their attention drawn to her . . ."

The mutant ox under her groaned and tried to move away from her, but one of the eight royals of Hell picked up her pet and jumped up, slamming her clawed hands into it. The ox snarled and jerked in pain, eyes flickering with last lights of life before it fell to the ground, no longer moving. Shaking her head, Anima sat on the ox once more and cuddled Behemoth.

"Well, I hope she'll be exciting. I can always use something new to play with. This toy's broken."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

**Yeah, I'm getting back to this story. My creativity was brought back to me, and I just hope it will stick to me till I finish this fic. Please leave a review to help me out as well, since all of your words help me move on as well! I promise I will be up with the next chapter soon enough! Please make sure to read and review and I hope the lot of you had awesome holidays!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, hey, heys! I am back! I am ready to bring you guys the next chapter! I would have had it done sooner, but I was caught up by school, my laptop was being a little of a jackass to me, and I was stuck on writers block for this with a touch of laziness. I am very sorry for that. Anyway, as I said, I got the next chapter for you, even if it is a filler. It introduces a beloved character and I bet this chapter will tug on your heartstrings just a smidge :3 Alright, I'm gonna quit talking now! Let's get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Never owned **Blue Exorcist**. Never have, never will.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Loyalty for a Master<strong>

**Ribbons and Sake are the Keys**

"Yo! Open the freakin' door! I'm dying out here!"

Yukiko sighed but smiled, standing up from her seat at her work desk and walked to the door. Pulling it open, she was greeted by the site of her older sister walking into their shared dorm with an arm-load of boxes and a plastic bag on top of the pile. Dressed in her white tank top, dark blue shorts and black slip-ons, her long black-blue hair tied in twin tails. Her sister would have looked cute, had it not been for the tired expression on her face.

"Hot day?" Asked Yukiko, dressed in a light green T-shirt with white shorts and white socks, hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hot enough to boil a dozen eggs, bacon, and hash browns on the street," Muttered Rin, dumping all the boxes on the floor and picking up the plastic bag. "Everything at the store in the East Wing was sold out, so I had to take the bus to the city to go get everything, then get back here to pick up your teacher supplies. Everything's in there, Yuki." She sighed, sitting on her bed and dropping the upper-half of her body forward to get her face in front of the electric fan.

"Well, thanks for getting me my stuff." Chirped Yukiko, giggling as her sister blew her lips at the fan to make an airplane noise.

"M-hmmm . . ." Rin hummed, her tail slipping from the confines of her shorts and waving it in lazy contentment. Yukiko giggled again and took a seat at her desk, placing her chin on her propped hand.

"Anyway, you bought that mineral water bottle I told you to get me, right?"

Rin froze faster than water in the Arctic, gulping when her baby sister's smile deflated to a frown.

"A-About that . . . I-I guess the water bottles looked invisible in this little coolers they had at the shop and they were having a sale on the ice pops because of the hot day and all . . ." The frown deepened and Rin gave a weak chuckle to back herself up. "U-Um . . . Sorry?"

"Its fine," The black-haired teacher huffed, shaking her head and turning her attention to the papers on her desk. "I'll buy myself one later. Just eat the twenty or so ice pops you bought with _my _money."

"No one likes a downer, Yuki," Stated Rin, already nibbling the tip of one of the ice pops from the bag. With no response sent back at her, Rin gave a glare and rummaged under her bed, pulling out a copy of her school-issued textbook, _True Cross Exorcists: Behind the Sabers and Incantations_. After a long stretch of silence, Rin suddenly threw her book at the floor, nearly breaking the spine. "This blows!"

"What now?" Sighed Yukiko, reeling back when her sister thrusts a page in the book, listing the ranks of exorcists.

"Look at this! According to the book, an Exwire is only one bar above Page! _One _bar! What kind of jacked up shit is that?" She placed the book back on the desk with vengeance, crossing her arms and her legs above her chair. "I swear, things are going to be different when I become a Knight. I'll go on all the missions I want and no one's gonna tell me otherwise. I'll get to do what I want, fight what I want, and no one will be calling the shots for me. Just wait-"

"It isn't like that at all, Nee-chan." Yukiko interrupted sternly. "And just who said you were going to become a Knight?"

"W-What?" Dark blue eyes widen at the pair of obedient ones. "But K-Konekomaru said-"

"Whatever his opinion of your skills was only that; an opinion," Yukiko sighed and turned fully to her sister. "Rin, don't you see that in every battle you have, you're just rushing into it or using your body as your own shield? You'll end up killing yourself one day, even with your fast healing abilities. This is why I and the Order agree that you are not ready to take on missions before you learn to control your powers. If we let you out then, then Satan's power will take over you."

"What the Hell are you talking about!" Shouted Rin, furious of her sister's lack in faith in her. "So what if I charge through and use the power? So what?! It's helped me kick ass dozens of time and its helped me protect a lot of people! You too, Nee-chi! I'm doing what dad would want me to do!" She yelled.

"Is that what you think?" Yukiko stood up, her voice grave and angered. "Is that what you think father would want? For you to recklessly go out there and kill yourself like that with the powers that _killed _him?!" The younger sister shook her head. "No way! That isn't what he would want at all! Father gave his life up for you to protect you from Satan's wrath, to keep you away from the powers you were given! But now, since that's _exactly _what happened, you're doing the complete opposite of what he would want! I bet he would roll over in his grave if he saw how irresponsible you are acting!"

"It was to protect _YOU_!"

"_I _don't need protection! Quit treating me like a baby!"

"That's what you are, _fore-eyed bitch_!"

"Say that again! _I_ _**dare **__you!_"

"Four-eyed, know-it-all, whinny, moley-faced _**BITCH**_!" Rin struck her hand at her sister in fury, her fingertips barely grazing her forehead yet striking Yukiko's black glasses clean off her nose. The two sisters gasped, the glasses flying in the air before crashing on the ceiling, broken piece of safe glass and black lenses falling to Yukiko's forehead, the broken frames resting right were they were.

There was a pause. A very short one, before Rin let out a burst of laughter, giggles racking her body and making her fall flat on her back.

"H-Holy cr-ra-hahahahah!" She threw her head back and held her stomach as her ribs began to hurt. "Th-Th-They landed wh-wha-hahahaha where they should la-la-la-hahahahahaha la-landed! Ah man, I'm g-gonna friggin' piss my shorts! Hahahahaha-"

"_And just what the Hell is funny about it, __**Nee-chan**_?" Growled Yukiko, blue eyes turning as demotic as Rin's in demon form. Rin clamped her mouth shut and braced herself for her sister's anger, before the sound of a vibrating phone cut through the mad atmosphere. Instantly, but with a frown still on her face, Yukiko picked up her cell phone from her desk and answered it.

"Okumura speaking. . . I see . . . Well, my father said this day would come soon, I just didn't imagine so soon . . . Yes . . . Yes, I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up her phone and walked over to the closet, pulling out her school jacket.

"W-Was that about a mission?" Rin asked with a small breath, her tail beginning to wag in excitement.

"Yes. And no, you cannot come," The tail landed with a light sound on the floor, but Yukiko paid no heed as she tied on her boots and walked over to her desk, pulling out a new pair of glasses from a stock she kept and returning to the closet to grab her suitcase and a round container. "I'll be back in a few hours or so. Just stay here and study. Ittekimasu!" She called after, leaving the room with the slam of the door.

* * *

><p>Yukiko walked as fast as she could to the South gate of the school, nodding to the two exorcists who were guarding the area with yellow police tape around the area. Yukiko pulled a badge out of her breast pocket.<p>

"Okumura Yukiko, Intermediate-exorcist, First-Class," She stated, the guard nodding to her before she stepped over the tape.

"Okumura Rin, Exwire, no class." Yukiko balked and spun around, glaring when Rin stepped over the tape with her sword sheathed to her back and dressed in her school blouse, black pants and blue bow.

"No way!" Yukiko placed her hand in front of her, stopping Rin. "Just why are you here?"

"Just here to make sure you don't break your second pair of glasses," Her older sister shrugged.

"I don't need your help!" Yukiko shouted, red and annoyed. "I told you to stop treating me like a baby! I can take care of myself! Go away!" She shouted.

"Tough shit," Rin giggled, sticking her tongue out. A rumbling grow was let out behind them, and the other exorcist led the both of them to the outer gate.

"Kuroko, the Cat Sith that guards the South gate has gone completely berserk on us," Explained the exorcist. "She's been acting this way since this morning, when she attacked two of the patrolling officers here. Fortunately, we were able to aid them both without their injuries becoming fatal. We've set a blockade for everything area around this perimeter." The three of them were met of the sight of large and glistening fangs and angered green eyes.

The demon stood on top of a large green road sign, her black fur bristled and large twin tails flowing like water. Two huge demon horns were upon her head and she was growling like a lion. The exorcist went to assist the other members and the twins stood back, shocked. And that's when Rin heard it. That's when she heard the exclaim.

"_You liars!" _The voice screamed, close to pain and enraged. _"You're all liars!" _Rin could feel her heart beat like a drum, and her blood suddenly felt warmer. She could hear the voice, but see no one shouting. She couldn't tell where the sudden voice had come from.

"So what caused her to act this way?" Rin looked at saw Yukiko talking with the patrollers, one being treated for a wound on his arm. "Any ideas?" Asked the younger Okumura.

"I guess she heard us talking about Lord Fujimoto and how he passed away," Sighed one of the men. "It was our fault for bringing it up, but we couldn't imagine that she would take the news this badly." The officer shook his head.

"What's going to happen to Kuroko?" Asked the second officer.

"We'll handle her, I promise you," Yukiko gave a small smile. "Saddening to say, we might have to take down Kuroko if things go out of hand."

"Huh? Yuki, what's going on?" Rin asked, confused. "Just what does that cat demon have to do with dad's death?" She wanted know, though she was still hanging onto that voice she heard.

"That is a Cat Sith. Demons like her can possess cats. She, like most Cat Sith in Japan, are able to gain a split tail when their strong enough. She in particular was the guardian of silkworms a long time ago, in a old traditional part of Japan. She was around to keep away mice and other vermin that would bring harm to the silkworms. People loved her for that. They made a shrine after her and everything. But as silkworm breeding died out, people began to forget about the guardian. And when her home was destroyed, that's when she became a demon," Yukiko told, shifting her gaze to Kuroko. Rin was looking at the cat demon, too, feeling remorse for her. To be forgot and to have your home destroyed had to be one of the worst things out there.

Kuroko growled and swatted her paw at the exorcists, growling when multiple shots of holy water-filled bullets and grenades were fired at her. She pounced forward and rammed a truck their way, everyone barely jumping out of the way as the vehicle slid through and tipped over the bridge of the road. She recoiled and hissed, her twin tails waving in the air with her rear raised and her body bowed, a way to protect herself and a perfect pouncing position.

"_You liars!" _The voice came again, as angry as before. Rin could hear it, and it made her heart pang with sadness. She saw no one else disturbed, so she guessed she was the only one who could hear it. "_You're all liars! LIARS!_" Screamed the voice, Rin darting her eyes to Kuroko.

"Yuki-"

"Not now," Her younger sister bantered, before turning to one of the exorcists. "Have you tried everything? Holy water? Silver? Everything?" She asked.

"Yes," Confirmed one the exorcist. "We've shot her with a few tranquilizers, too. They should tire her out for a while but they won't last for long."

"Yukiko, this could be like the last time . . ." One of the female exorcist suddenly said. "You remember, don't you? You were an Exwire back then, but-"

"Yes," Yukiko nodded. "I remember."

"Remember what? What are you guys talking about?" Asked Rin.

"It was a few years ago, before I entered the intermediate rank," Yukiko explained. "Strange things were happening at the shrine of the guardian of the silkworms. Father took me and a handful of Knights to investigate it. A Cat Sith was behind the whole thing. That Cat Sith, to be exact," The glasses-wearing Okumura gestured to Kuroko. "But when the time came to take care of her, father, given the rank of Palladian, had taken care of the whole thing."

"Th-The old man was a Palladian!?" Rin exclaimed, taken aback. Fujimoto had become the most respected and highest ranked of all the exorcist. He was practically a legend with that title. She had no idea that her foster father had such a respectful title.

"Afterwards, father made a contract with the demon and gave her the name, Kuroko, and she became his familiar." Yukiko explained, her smile turning sad. "Poor thing. She must've been heartbroken when she heard that father died."

"Once a demon, always a demon!" One of the exorcists spat. "She was bound to turn into this! We all knew this would happen one day, right?" He asked everyone, getting a few solemn while the other turned away.

"Father was actually prepared in case this happened again," The youngest teacher informed, holding up the container she bought.

"_Yukiko," Fujimoto handed the container to Yukiko, surprising the young Exwire. "I've made this in case Kuroko, my familiar, would revert back into her demon form. I'm giving this to you in case something ever happens to me." He explained. The container felt heavy in Yukiko's hands, and she looked up at the white-haired man._

"_Father-"_

"_I trust you, Yukiko," A large hand patted her head, and Yukiko closed her eyes. "If something does happen to me, just know that I love you and Rin. And I know that the both of you will make the right choice if and when the time comes."_

Yukiko opened the container and revealed a silver jug sealed with a dark blue material around top.

"It seems to be a modified hand-grenade. More advance than the ones we usually use and a lot more sturdier." Yukiko sighed, ridden with something that could be pain. "Best guess is that this is special medicine sealed with the cloth of the silkworms, something from Kuroko's birthplace. It could stop her . . . And kill her in the process."

"Wait, what?!" Rin shouted, shaking her head.

"Everyone, I ask for all of you to stand back," Yukiko ordered. "This medicine could be strong enough to give us all side-effects. Please," Slowly, everyone lowered their poised guns and they backed away, Rin and Yukiko left a few feet away from the Cat Sith.

"_Shut up! Don't talk about things you don't know or understand!" _Rin snapped her head, right where the voice had come from, and her demotic-slit eyes met Kuroko's, green eyes blurring with tears leaking at the corners. Rin could see it. She could see the demon's pain. The lost she felt for the death of her master. _"Shiro is not dead! He's stronger than all of you!" _It was Kuroko who was screaming. It was the cry of her loyalty. _"Shiro would __**never **__die! He's going to come back! He going to come back for me and take me home! __**Our **__home! I won't believe you when you say he's dead! I'll kill any of you who say that again! You're all nothing but liars!" _She screamed. Suddenly, Rin's eyes widen with an idea.

"That's it . . ." She whispered.

"Hey, that means you too, Nee-san," Yukiko said to Rin. "I have no idea what this medicine will do. If it does kill Kuroko, then I don't want you anywhere near either."

"So that's it?" Rin asked. "Y-You're actually gonna kill her?" She gulped.

"Yes. Rin, I know how you feel about this after hearing everything. Believe me, I don't want to do this as much as you do," Her younger sister said honestly, her eyes a little misty. "But I don't see any other way to handle this. With the way Kuroko is now, it's for the best."

"_Shiro will come back!" _Screamed Kuroko, barring her fangs and throwing her tails on the road, creating small craters. _"Until he returns, I won't die! You won't kill me, you liars!"_

"Rin, get going," Yukiko warned, pushing her sister behind her. She raised a brow when Rin stepped to the side and shook her head.

"Nee-chi, no," She shook her head again. "Maybe she needs someone to talk to her, someone to hear her out. I have some sort of feeling she needs someone to talk to."

"And just how do you know this?" Asked Yukiko.

"I guess you could call it demon-to-demon telepathy," Rin scratched the back of her head and shrugged. "The point is, I know she just needs someone to talk to. Someone who understands." She explained. Yukiko gave her a look, one filled with a bit of sympathy and doubt.

"Nee-chan, even if that will calm her down, we cannot leave her like this. And if you fight her-"

"Hey, whoa! I said nothing about fighting!" Rin defended with a small grin. "I won't pull out my sword or anything! I'm just gonna talk with her. I-'ll-I'll," Her grin turned into a soft smile with hers and Yukiko's previous fight rewinding in her mind. "I-'ll do what dad would want." She sighed. Yukiko's mouth dropped, and she could only close it when Rin slowly made her way forward, one foot away from Kuroko.

The cat demon growled at her, insulted that the small human stepped in her presences. Her claws dug into the ground while her eyes turned a darker shade of green. Everyone watched, and waited for Rin's next move.

"Hey!" Rin suddenly shouted.

"Don't yell!" Yukiko warned with worry. Rin ignored her.

"My name is Okumura Rin!" She shouted. "I'm Shiro's daughter!"

Kuroko gave a surprised look, tails rose in place. _"Sh-Shiro's . . ."_

"My father is dead!" Rin shouted, unafraid.

"Rin, don't-" Yukiko pleaded. Kuroko narrowed her eyes at the demon girl.

"_You're lying! Just like the rest of them!" _She shook her large head, foam seeping out of the cracks of her fangs. _"Shiro is not dead!"_

"He is!" Rin screamed, loud enough to each across the South bridge. "Shiro Fujimoto is dead!"

"_YOU LIAR!" _Kuroko screamed, charging forward without another thought. _"I WON'T BELIEVE YOU! I'LL __**NEVER **__FORGIVE YOU FOR TELLING THE WORST LIE EVER!" _Rin met her dead-on, their heads bashing together and Kuroko toppling back. Rin stood in place, yet her face now looked neutral, a trail of blood leaking out of her nose. She wiped it away before walking over to Kuroko, the latter looking up at her when she kneeled down and moved aside the fur on her neck, a blue material wrapped loosely around Kuroko's neck. Two charms on were attached. The True Cross Exorcist pin and a licenses with Kuroko's name on it.

"He gave you this, didn't he?" She asked softly. "He gave me something like it," Her free hand undid the ribbon in her hair and she showed it to the cat demon. "It's made of the same silk of the silkworms you protected a long time ago. Daddy gave it to you . . . Because you were sad then, too. And the reason for all of this . . . You're sad that he's gone now, huh?" She lowered her body and wrapped her arms around Kuroko's neck, nuzzling her head to her fur. "I'm sad, too. But that doesn't mean we have to be sad alone," She sat up, her hands cradling the Cat Sith's muzzle. "So let's be friends and not be sad. OK?" She asked, smiling gently.

"_Shiro . . ." _Kuroko suddenly whispered, her eyes flashing once, before they became wet. _"Shiro . . ." _Her voice became rasp, and she soon began to tremble. Her time and sweet memories with her beloved master rushed into her mind, and they drove her to weeping mess. Before Rin knew it, she was holding a tiny black kitten in her arms, a blue ribbon tied around her neck. The now tiny Kuroko whined and yowled sadly, crying into Rin's blouse. _"He's really dead . . . Shiro is gone . . ." _She cried, mewling sadly.

Everyone around stood in shack. Rin, the first to be calmed down, smiling and held Kuroko to her, petting the demon's ears and murmuring soft words. Everything seemed alright.

* * *

><p>"Ah . . ." Electric-blue eyes were filled with slight surprise from the third-story window, clawed fingers in the shape of hand binoculars.<p>

"So," Mephisto turned to his guest, the both of them seated in a private room with leather chairs. "What do you think of our youngest sister, Anima-chan?" He asked, watching as his sister's pet Hobgoblin scamper around the girl's feet. Anima picked up the hyper-active creature and played with his paws.

"Honestly, I can't say," Anima shrugged. "I haven't seen her actually fight or anything, so I don't see what's so amazing about her."

"Indeed," Mephisto agreed, tipping his large top hat. "But more to the fact, are you interested in fighting her? Think you can bring out the full potential father had given her?" He asked.

"No problems there," Anima nodded, placing Behemoth on the ground. "But before I do any of that, I think I'll do a little more research on Assiah and so a little exploring." She informed, standing up and straightening her coat.

"Very well," Mephisto reclined in his chair. "Just remember that I didn't give you the Infinity Key just so you could take a little vacation around here. Remember to do as your big brother says." He reminded. A weight was sat on his lap and his sight was greeted by Anima's dark blue eyes, soft lips pressing on his forehead lovingly.

"But of course, Aniue." She purred, picking herself up from his lap and walking out of the room with the wave of the hand and a tug at Behemoth's leash. As soon as she was gone, the chairman turned to his other guest resting in the shadows.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Asked Igor asked, stepping out of the dark spot of the room.

"Of course we can," The purple-clad demon nodded. "Anima is an excellent fighter. She didn't get the title, "Earth Queen," for nothing." He pointed out. "I've peaked her interests, so there is nothing more to do than sit back and watch."

Igor only nodded silently, having nothing more to say.

* * *

><p>Kuroko purred as she rubbed her flank along Rin's thigh, sparking a small giggle from Rin as she and Yukiko sat by the steps of their dorm. It was close to nighttime, but there was enough light in the sky to give a breathtaking sunset of gold, orange, and purple.<p>

"She really seems to like you," Commented Yukiko with a smile. "It's a good thing I wrote her up as your familiar then. It'll make things much more easy," She nodded, not noticing that Kuroko was batting her paw at the round container she had. "They'll use another familiar at the South gate and-" Kuroko meowed and batted at the container insistently.

"_It smells like a gift from Shiro!" _She cried out.

"Hey, she says there's a gift from the old man in there." Rin translated. Yukiko blinked and uncapped the container, pulling out the silver jug and untying the soft blue seal, long enough to reach from her wrist the her elbow. Yukiko pulled the cap off it and sniffed at the contents, blinking in shock.

"This is Silver-Vine Sake . . ." She said.

"_Silver-Vine Sake!" _Kuroko mewled and ran around happily. _"That was the sake Shiro made for me all the time! Let me have some! Let me have some! Please, please, please!" _She cried out with glee, causing Yukiko to giggle.

"Huh? It's that funny that Kuroko's begging?" Rin asked with a raised brow. Yukiko shook her head, cooling down her laughter.

"No, it's just . . . Now I know that father would never want to hurt Kuroko," She reached into her suitcase and pulled out a pan she would use for salt circles, laying it down on the ground and pouring half of the sake into the pan. "He . . . He loved her too much to do that . . ." Yukiko smiled fondly. The two sisters watch their newest pet lap up her favorite drink, content and well. Rin looked up and blinked when Yukiko tied the blue ribbon from the jug around one of the loops of her ammo belt.

"Looks good," She said, her sister turning a little pink but smiling none the less. Rin looked back at Kuroko and smiled as she petted her back, provoking a purr. "You know, daddy was a pretty cool guy . . ." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rin?"

The girl in question looked away, blushing and furiously wiping at her face.

"I-I said nothing! Shut up, Yuki!"

Yukiko stared at her, before giving into a giggle as her sister turned more red. Kuroko lifted her head from the dish and mewled happily, licking her lips. She was happy. She was glad.

All was content for the while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Alright! Another chapter down! That was really fun! Even if it was a filler, you had to admit that it was rather sweet. Alright, we are close to the Rin vs. Anima battle! I hope you are all ready for it! Until then, please make sure to review! It'll help me out and get me to work on the next chapter! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys seriously don't know how happy you all make me when I hear you want this story to go on :') I never would have thought people would like it so much. Thank you so much for your support! Really, I am too excited for words that I will updating thins fic regularly for now on! :D**_

_**Alright, to give you all the low down, we are skipping episode eleven and we're moving straight to episode twelve and thirteen! This is where it'll be Rin vs. Anima and a special guest will be appearing! (I bet you're all gonna like it, trust me! :D) **_

_**Alrighty! I had enough talking to do! Now let's get this chapter rolling!**_

**_Disclaimer: Never owned _**_Blue Exorcist_**_. Never have, never will._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Old Flames and New Flames<strong>

**_Arrival of the Earth Queen and the Meister_**

Metphisto knew how to keep his cool. As a well-known man of True-Cross with his servitude to his father and his discipline as Johann Faust V. But now, sitting in his office with all of these items scattered on his desk, he looked very annoyed.

Menko cards, Japanese fans, wooden elephant puzzles, takos with colorful tails, Daruma dolls with only one of their eyes painted in, and other sorts of souvenirs placed on the wooden desk. Of course, at the head of the table was a mountain of sweets, everything from sweet and multi-colored mocchi to saucy-speckled dango. A Tengu mask was the last item to be placed down and his younger, half-sister dropped to her knees to examine it, taking interest in its long red nose.

"I see why you like this place so much, Aniue," She said, tapping the tip of that nose before standing up, placing the mask over her face. "Unlike home, everyone here seems lively yet controlled and well-attuned with one another. Not to mention these odd customs and traditions they have. I'm intrigued." She said, turning her covered face to Behemoth. Her pet jumped at her new appearance and scurried under the desk, his mistress pulling oof her mask and pouting.

"Aw, poor thing." She cooed, putting down the mask and patting the Hobgoblin over, the latter rolling to his stomach and growling pleasurably when he got a belly rub.

"Anima," Her brother coughed, glaring slightly. "What did I say about using the Infinity Key for sightseeing?" He tilted his head with a small growl. "Do you want big brother to be angry?"

"Certainly not," Anima stood up and picked up a yellow bow wrapped in a pink bow, holding it out to her brother. "Which is why I bought you this." She shook the box, the sound of rustling fabric coming from within. Metphisto took the book, wearily looking at Anima, before pulling off the bow and lid. He gasped in wonder.

"Th-The Honey-Honey Sisters yukata!? Where on Assiah did you get this!?" He unfolded the pink robe from the box, the cloth designed with little white dogs, black cats, and his favorite female characters from his one of his favorite anime. "Even those in the Holy Land say it's impossible to get!"

"I was buying this little statue I found in a store when the man in front said I was there thousandth customer," The green-haired royalist shrugged, looking at the replica terracotta soldier she bought. "He gave it to me as some sort of prize. I'd thought you'd like it better."

Metphisto pulled her into a tight hug, swinging her off her feet and nuzzling her head.

"I am blessed to have such a darling sister like you! I'm the luckiest big brother in the world!" He cried, putting down Anima and placing on the robe, admiring himself. "Yes! Perfect! This is simply the Japanese way! Definitely _wabisabi_!" He nodded and walked over to Anima, taking her face in her hands and rubbing his nose with hers. "Such a good little sister I have. No other can compare."

"No even father's twins?"

Metphisto raised a brow with a surprised frown, before smirking mischievously.

"Are you jealous that I'm paying more attention to Rin-chan and Yukiko-chan?"

Dark green eyes rolled to the ceiling, but the hint of pink on Anima's cheeks answered the headmaster's question.

"Oh, how cute!"

"Don't think of me like that, Aniue."

"You blush every time I do~"

"_Aniue_."

"I'm kidding, kidding, I say!" Metphisto chuckled and backed away, fixing the collar of his new yukata. "Now, I believe it's time we have you ready to go off against our little sister."

"The both of them?" Asked Anima.

"No, just Rin-chan." Metphisto walked to the window and gazed out of it, a lazy smirk on his lips. "I want the both of you to have a good time, so you shall both have a little . . . "spar" at my amusement park. There, you may fight to your heart's content," He turned his gaze to the Earth Queen, his smirk never falling. "I hope you are ready, Imouto."

Anima looked back at him, s touch of seriousness in her bored expression.

"I am _always _ready, Aniue."

* * *

><p>Looking at a solid-gold, full-scale statue of Metphisto was not on the top ten things Rin wanted to do on a Saturday. Granted, she would have been a <em>little <em>excited that she and the whole gang were at an amusement park, had it not been for the fact that all the rides were closed, none of the mini attractions were playing, and all the food stands were barren with empty glasses and carts. She was clearly not _amused _(No pun intended).

"This is the worst," She muttered, sitting up near the feet of the statue while Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru stood near, Shiemi and Isamu talking by a bench and Yukiko talking with a few other Exorcists. "I can't believe I want to _leave _an amusement park this much! I love these things, but there's _nothing _to do!"

"Calm down, Okamura-san," Isamu muttered, looking frustrated. "Look, instead of complaining, do you mind helping Moriyama with the bow of her uniform? I'm getting a headache and bruised fingers out of it."

"Geez," Rin shook her head and pushed herself off the statue, walking up to Shiemi. "You seriously don't know how to do this? Wow, Shiemi," She took the bow and tied it in a perfect knot. "It's not that hard once you learn it, though it does take a while."

"Thanks, Rin-chan!" The blonde smiled, skipping to the blunette's side with a smile.

"Man, you two are so cute, it's like you're sisters!" Shima grinned. "Hey, can I warp my arms around you guys? My arms are so lonely."

"Keep dreaming!" Rin glared and moved Shiemi away, glaring all the while.

"You're an idiot." Bon told Shima, the latter deflating in where he stood while Konekomaru petted his back solemnly. Bon leaned back against the statue and sighed loudly. "How _long _do we have to stand with these bunch of losers?"

"The Hell you just call me!?" Rin shouted, marching up to the blonde-and-black-haired teen not a second too late. Unmoved, Bon pointed to the side.

"_Them_, Okumura," He grunted, pointing to one student holding a rabbit puppet while the other wore a hoodie, jabbing his thumbs into the controllers of his game device. "No you. You're . . ." He grunted and looked away, ducking his head. "You're alright." His face turned red from his ears to his nose. Rin returned the blush and looked away, toying with a piece of her hair nervously.

"D-Ditto." She settled with, lowering her head when she could feel Bon's eyes on her. Her skin felt warmer than usual and she quickly retreated to Yukiko to calm herself down, silently scolding herself for acting that way, to Bon of all people.

"If I didn't know any better nee-chan, I'd say you've taken a liking to Ryuji-kun." Rin jumped and shot a horrified look at Yukiko, the brunette smiling knowingly yet teasingly.

"What!?" She shouted, throwing her hands in rejection. "Me and _him_!? Him and _me_!? Where'd you get that stupid idea!" She grabbed her sister by the soldiers and shook her wildly, blushing and glaring. "Who are you and what the Hell did you do to my little sis- son of bitch!" She cried out when her sharp yet sensitive ears was tugged at by an annoyed Yukiko. "Let go, fore-eyes!"

"Really," Yukiko sighed and let go, ignoring Rin as she nursed her sore ear and walking over to the students."Alright, everyone, please gather around me. Today, we shall be investigation MephyLand, an amusement park funded by the headmaster and as of now, a hot spot for a a mischievous ghost. We've gained reports that the ghost has caused rides to go haywire and cause odd and unnatural upbringings. Today, I would like all of you to split into groups of two and investigate the park. If you see the ghost or see any unnatural commotions, please repot to me or Tsubaki. We've requested for the park to be on lockdown, so none of you should have trouble investigating without causing suspicion."

Konekomaru raised his hand.

"Yes, Miwa-kun?"

"So there are only sightings of one ghost?" Asked Konekomaru.

"Yes," Yukiko confirmed. "So far, it's taken the form of a young child and his pranks are only minuscule. However, we must take action before things get out of hand, as decreed by the Order." Yukiko looked at her clipboard and scanned down the list. "For groups, here's how they'll go: Renzo-kun and Miwa-kun. Kamiki-kun and Moriyama-chan. Yamada-kun and Takara-kun. And Okumura-chan and Suguro-kun-"

"Aw, _really_, Yuki?!"

"Please report your findings four hours from now," Yukiko straighten her glasses, as if the reflective glint almost blocking off her older sister's glare. "Please keep safety at a high priority. Dismissed."

Each of the groups began to walk away, Bon looking at Rin with an expectant look.

"Let's get this over with, Okumura."

Rin grumbled under her breath, following him and stomping her feet all the while.

* * *

><p>About half an hour of silence later, Rin and Bon stood near the merry-go-round, not a ghost in sight and the hot sun beading sweat on them. Rin spun her heel once around the area, before shaking her head.<p>

"Still nothing," She said, looking over to Bon. "Anything on your side, Bon?"

"What are you talking about? We're both looking in the same area and all the directions around it." Bon said with an obvious look. A strip of pink flashed across Rin's face and she looked away to hide it.

"I just felt like asking, dumbass!" She shouted.

"Quit shouting or you'll scare the ghost away, Okumura!" He shouted, a flock of birds flying over the both of them. Looking up, the both of them watched a few feather fall, looking back at each other in silence. Rin looked down a sighed, kicking at the dirt underneath her feet.

"S-Sorry."

"Wait, what?" Bon asked, looking at the blushing female student as she bit her lip with a glaze, as if she was directing the look to herself.

"I-I guess it was a stupid question," She made a mumble and tugged at her hair, looking down at herself. "So I'm sorry, Bon."

The son of one of the very few Blue Night Massacre survivor's scratched the back of his head, surprised. Rin was saying sorry to him and admitting that she did something wrong. Bon was blown out of his mind and felt something like pride warm in his gut. But like a gut, a sinking feeling settled there as well when Rin looked sad, her cobalt-eyes darkened with shame. With the way Bon looked at it, Rin could pass for someone who looked lonely.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say what he felt was pity for Rin. But why was that? Why did he feel bad? And why was it that only Rin could cause him to act this way? She was pretty, an attractive girl. He would admit that (though not aloud). He was a guy, after all. But there was something more to Rin besides her dark blue eyes and seemingly matching, long and silky hair. He could see more within her, and that made his palms sweat and his heart race.

'_Damn you, Okumura,' _He thought with a sigh, walking over to Rin and patting her head. _'You're the only one who makes me feel this way. And even when I'm mad at you, I can't stick to the one reason I should hate about it. I like having you around, I guess? Or . . .' _Rin took that moment to look up at him, depths as deep as the sea stealing his soul and looking into him, through body and mind. _'Or something like that . . .'_

"Bon?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and the Aria-in-training looked down.

"Look, you were only asking so don't worry about it, alright?" He looked back at her and lifted the corner of his mouth. "I said you were alright. People who are alright with me are my friends," He bit the inside of his cheek with a gulp. "Erm, _do _you want to be friends, Okumura?" He asked, thinking that Rin would push away from him and laugh.

There was a laugh, but it wasn't snobbish and obnoxious. It was a small giggle, a chime that made Bon's face flush.

"If that's alright with you," Rin grinned and extended her hand. "Yeah! Let's be friends, Bon!"

Her classmate stared before shaking his head, chuckling, and grabbing her hand, shaking her hand firmly. For some reason, something other than that weird feeling erupted in his heart. Touching Rin's hand, it felt like an imaginary fire was set on his skin. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasant either. It made his mind trigger back to years ago, when he was still a little kid. The warmth almost bought back flashes of when his father returned from the Blue Night, burnt nearly to a crisp but alive.

A cry was heard nearby, and the two students turned to see something sitting on one of the mechanical horses of the merry-go-round. Like the smoke of a flame, a child sat at the horse crying, with light brown hair, red-brown eyes, and dressed in light blue pajamas with stars printed on them, a pale blue ghost tail wispily tailing him.

Bon placed his finger to his lips, motioning Rin to be quiet, but the other exorcist-in-training already had other plans.

"Hey, kid," The child looked up and saw Rin kneeling to him, sitting on her folded black coat and smiling up at him. "Hi. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She tilted her head innocently. "Are you lonely? Oh, don't worry; everything's going to be alright." She assured kindly. The child's face suddenly began to swell with tears before he jumped into Rin's arms, startling both her and Bon when he cried into her chest.

"_I-I was always sick when I was alive! M-Mom and dad promised me that we would go here when I got better! B-But-!" _He began to wail, looking pitiful and heartbroken. _"But then I d-died! It's not fair, b-big sis! Why did I die? Wh-what did I do wrong?!"_

Rin felt a lump form in her throat, the pressure damaging her heart. The poor kid. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him gently.

"Hey, hey, calm down, kid. You did nothing wrong, ya hear me?" She pushed away a little and patted his head. "You're a real good kid. A real- AHHHH!" She screamed and bugged out her eyes when the kid slipped down and flipped her skirt, laughing mockingly and flying above them.

"_Stupid old hag!" _He giggled, blowing his tongue at Rin as he flied away.

"You little bastard, get back here!" Rin shouted with a red face, running past a flustered Bon from what he just nearly saw. If that skirt had been tossed just a _little _higher- "Bon, move your ass and help me catch this little brat!" Shaking off dirty thoughts, he ran after Rin with just as much intent, jealousy sparking from that little kid.

At the stretch of a ten minute sprint, Rin had lost Bon through the maze of rides and attraction, the second to youngest of Satan's children rounding the corner of another statue of Metphisto and stopping at that point, panting from all the exhaustion.

"Little freakin' brat . . . I swear, he's gonna be glad he'd dead after what I'm gonna do to him!" She swore, tracking back till her back hit the base of the statue and resting there. "Oh wait," She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Gotta call Yuki. But man, she better let me knock that kid down a few pegs before she gets rid of him." She began to dial the number to her sister's phone when Kurikara was suddenly slipped from her hold. "Hey!" She shouted, looking up and gasping when she saw a girl she had never seen before, with elfin ears and snake-like eyes that looked like her own. "Who the Hell are you supposed to be!" She shouted, angered that someone stole her sword.

From above, Anima unwrapped a blue berry-flavored lollypop from her pocket and she popped it to her mouth, the white stick making her not-so surprised face.

"Who, me?" She asked, pointing at herself like a child. "Oh right, he never told you, did he? How silly. My name's Anima and I'm one of the Seven Royals of Satan's off-spring, a demon queen. So I guess you can call me your big sister. Nice to meet you, Imouto." She then held up Kurikara. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not gonna give this back. Its mine now." She stated as blankly as her expression.

Rin took one step back, her hands clenching in front of her with unsure, tactical will.

"I-I have another sister?" She shook her head. "No way! You're lying! I don't care if you're a demon queen or not! There's no way I have another sister! There's only-"

"Yukiko Okumura. Also know as Yukiko-sensei and only to you, Yuki and nee-chi," Rin gasped when Anima said that without a hitch, fumbling with the red sleeve of her sword when it was tossed to her.

The Earth Queen raised the sword above her, examining it with her curious blue eyes. "Ah, so this is Kurikara." She nodded.

"Give that back!" Shouted Rin from below. Anima raised the weapon higher and gripped the hilt of the blade.

"Neat. Now let's see what happens when I do this!" She pulled the sword out of its gold and blue sheath, the sword glaring with blue flames.

"No-" Rin whispered faintly when her demotic fire shot from her heart and spread through her entire body, seeping pass her skin and starting a blue fire around her body. Her ears turned Devil-like and her eyes shaded into electric-blue with a red tint causing the sclera to glow, sharp teeth and talons enlarging and her skirt and blouse fanning from the energy.

"I see! The blade itself acts like a gateway to Gehenna. And the scabbard is the door, opening and closing when the sword is pulled from its sheath." Anime pulled Kurikara in and out of it's hilt several times, rising and extinguishing her blue flames.

"Knock it off!" Shouted Rin, having enough of her clothes rippling from her despised and feared fire attire. "Just make up your mind already!"

"Huh," Anime stood up and whipped the sword from the scabbard, unaffected as flames surrounded and took over her half-sister. "Fine, let's keep it out then." She twirled the sword in her hand, bobbing her head as she watched Rin become a lit in a scorching fire that was unable to burn her alive. "So this is how it is. In Gehenna, your flame resides where your blood is from. While in Assiah, your body is here because you were conceived and born here. How interesting."

"You-!" Throwing rationality to the wind, Rin scaled up the golden statue and threw her foot to kick at her sister, only to miss and knock the statue's head clear off its golden shoulders.

"Uh-oh! You broke my big brother's head!" Anima tattled, swinging on the back of her knees from a rollercoaster bridge. "He's gonna be very mad at you when he finds out, Imouto!"

"What?" Rin backtracked and gave a look of shock and anger. "Mephisto's my big brother? You gotta be shitting me!" She shook her head, dismissing the thought for later. "Whatever! Just tell me what the Hell you want!" She shouted. Anima tapped the tip of near her heels, pursing her lips in thought.

"Oh, I don't want anything in particular," She shrugged, looking down on Rin. "You see, I was bored so I came over to play." She torpedoed her bare lollypop stick to the side and flipped over the bridge above her, quirking a small smile. "Since this is an amusement park, lets amuse ourselves! Come on, play with big sister, Imouto!" She threw he hand out and snapped her fingers with ease and the MephyLand suddenly came to life.

Tea cups twirling, animated and sill-faced demon robots began to greet and dance in certain areas, inflatables began to sway and dance with hot air. Under Anima's thumb, everything was bended at her whim.

"Heh," Rin gave a curt smirk. "You might be my sister, since you got a little bit of style." She commented.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Rin turned around and saw Anima standing on another beam of the rollercoaster.

"I've gotten into you're Japanese games, too! They're pretty funny and coincidental. Hey, demon~! Over here~! Follow the sound of clapping~!" She sang as she shook her hips, clapped her hands, and wiggled her backside at Rin, fire flaring in the younger demon's cheeks.

"You freakin' jackass!" She shouted, pouncing off the metal shoulders and throwing all her weight into her next killer kick. Anima turned into a slice of air and materialized at the top of the coaster, Rin glowering at her as she grabbed at the ladder of the ride and began to climb. "Don't tease me! Get your ass down here so I can kick it back to Hell!" She shouted.

"Temper, temper, Imouto. Seriously, why does big brother find it cute? Nothing's cute about you," Anima pulled a face and looked back, jumping and landing on the first cart of the moving roller coaster. "Look at me! I'm having fun like a human!" She shouted with glee. Rin bought herself to jump through the air to dodge but she gasped when Anima appeared in front of her a second later. "Here's another game I learned to play!" What was a simple flick to the forehead sent Rin crashing to the ground, Anima grabbing her a few feet above the air and socking her directly in the face, hard and causing blood to flow into Rin's mouth.

"Really. What are Aniue and father so obsessed about? What is it about you that makes them want to crown you as Gehenna's true princess?" The green-haired royalist asked, throwing one last punch before chucking the younger demon into the ground. Dust swirled and splashed into Rin's eyes, the later screaming when her older half-sister kneed her in the stomach. "You aren't any fun at all. And here I thought you would-" Her jaw was grabbed with tubes of blue fire brushing her skin, her face flowing the rest of the Erath Queen as she flew a few feet away, landing on the ground upside-down, right on her shoulder blades. Tumbling to her feet and cracking her back, she whipped wind into the soles of her feet and launched herself into the air, somersaulting as Rin chuckled lead pipes in her direction.

"Yahoo!" She cried as she landed on her feet, catching Rin in her arms and falling backwards into a ball of blue flames, pinned to her back and staring back at the snarling demon above her.

Rin's sapphire-blue flames were more wild than before, as untamable as a wild fire's. Her tail was bristled and stuck out and her fangs and claws looked ready to claw Anima's eyes out. She snarled and snorted like a wild animal, deep growls escaping her pulled back lips with a vicous set of fangs foaming and enlarging. Rin looked more chaotic than ever. Her whole mind had went primal and carnal with anger.

"Excellent! That's what I was looking for, Imouto!" Anima laughed and kicked Rin in the stomach knocking the blue-haired student off her. Lightening fast with amazing agility, Anima grabbed one lead pips Rin had thrown and threw it in the air, a puff of wispy smoke its target.

"Huh?" It was the ghost, and he stared at the beam in surprise as it hurdled towards him.

"_**NO**_!" Rin's sense of thought and protection whipped into over drive as she punced and garbbed the child before he was hit, the two landing on the ground and the pipe striking itself in the earth, a trembling following after.

Rin breathed heavily through her mouth, small whistles escaping the gaps of her fangs and her hold on the child constrictor-like. She placed the child on her lap and stared at him with her crazy eyes, pure discord drawn all over her. She closed her eyes and waited for the ghost to cream or cry out, disgusted or afraid of her appearance.

"_That was AWESOME!"_

Rin didn't expect that.

The ghost flew out of her arms and into the air, twirling in air and giggling.

"_You saved me when I was already dead! And you held me close like mom did when I had nightmares. You're really nice, big sis!" _He giggled. Rin looked at him, surprised.

"You . . . You don't think I look scary or creepy-looking like this?" She asked, staring at the blue fingers that crept and toyed with her skin. From the moment she was given the cloak of fire, her demotic birth right, she hated them for making her look different than others. She hated them for making her look more of a freak than she already was.

"_A little, but they make you look cool, too!" _The child nodded. _"Besides, you're not a bad lady, big sis! You must be really nice if you go out of the way to save someone who's already dead!" _He giggled and span around once more, before waving cheerily at Rin. _"Thanks again, big sis! It was fun playing with you! Bye-bye!"_He left with the shake of his blue ghost tail, his giggle echoing throughout the park.

Weakened by her older sister's attacks and realization she was bought to, Rin fell to her knees and elbows, panting with drool and blood sliding down her chin as her need for air was awakened.

"That was just something else, Imouto. Saving a ghost without another thought," Anima sighed as she walked over and kicked at Rin's face, throwing the latter to her back. The heel of her boot dug into Rin's stomach as Rin could only lay there and wheeze in pain, blue eyes flickering with flashes of fire blinding the corners of her eyes. "It's interesting, but I'm already bored. And here I thought playing with you would be fun." She shrugged and lifted the sword above her head, the glaring blade meeting Rin's wide eyes. "Big brother says I can't do this but I'm _really _bored right now. So, I'm gonna break this in two."

"Don't!" Rin shouted, panicking. "Leave Kurikara alone! Let me go!" There was a crack of metal. "Don't-!"

"_Devour the eight princes . . ."_

The half sisters, looked up, just to see the gleam of a slashing sword almost cut of Anima's head.

"_Slay the serpent!"_

The royal demon had made a jump back just in time. Rin couldn't believe it when Yamada, slacker of exorcists classes and game-addicting burnout, stepped in front of her with a braced sword, bended at the knees and ready to defend Rin.

"Oh, this is new," Said Anima, placing Kurikara behind her and tilting her head, curious about her new challenger. "I never thought a new player would be joining the game."

"You're Anima, queen of Earth, aren't you?" Stated Yamada coolly, his deep and cool accent sending a shiver down Rin's spine. What she usually heard from the gamer was a grunt or snore. The voice he used now turned the tables. "How did a big-shot demon like you get into the academy? Did Mephisto summon you?" He asked, holding his sword by his hip.

"Aren't you a pain in the ass?" Anima sneered.

"Aren't you a bitch who needs to cool it with the brother-complex?" Yamada countered. Dark blue eyes drifted over to Rin, Anima watching the quick and painful rise and fall of her little sister's breath. Scratches and dirt covered her entire body and her hair was ripped from the hold of her ribbon, the garment loosely clinging to her hair. She looked ready to fall over at any second.

"Hm . . . Fine," Anima sheathed the sword and tossed it to Rin's feet, the flames dying in a instant. Anima turned on her heel and shrugged. "I'll leave for now. But I will come to play again, Imouto!" She called as she leaped over the rides, making her escape.

"Get back here!" Shouted Yamada. Cursing, he turned sharply to Rin. "The other's will be here soon. Hide the damned tail!" He shouted before running off. Sitting there, tired and ready to fall to her back, Rin could only stare at the scratches on her as everything was roved back to her. Once everything hit her, she became frighten.

'_She's my sister . . . She took my sword without even trying and she nearly killed me . . . I cant believe how strong she was . . .' _Her hands laid flat on the grass, the cool blades of green ripped and torn as Rin clawed at the ground, biting her lip to the point of bleeding. _'She even drove me to the point of losing control. . . Damnit! I still haven't changed a bit! Son of a bitch!' _She wiped the back of her arm across her eyes, pulling back her tears of frustration.

"Okumura!"

'_Who's calling me?' _Rin wondered, looking up to see Bon running right up to her.

"Okumura!" He shouted again, finally reaching her. His heart was gripped at the site of all the scars on Rin, his pulse racing. Anger was rushed into him, his thoughts blistering to other thoughts of killing whoever hurt Rin. He didn't know why, but at this point, he didn't want to wonder why he was thinking such thoughts. He placed his hands on Rin's shoulders. "Okumura-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Screamed Rin, throwing Bon's hands off her. Bon stared at her, narrowed eyes wide, and Rin realized her mistake. "I-I didn't mean that, I swear! S-Sorry, you just scared me, is all." She whispered, rubbing her arm and wincing when she accidentally brushed dirt into her cuts.

"It's . . . Alright. I'll go get the others. Just stay here and rest, Okumura," Hesitantly, he patted her head before dashing off one way, Yukiko suddenly appearing a minute later in the other direction.

"Rin! Are you OK?" She asked, helping her sister back on her feet and brushing away her bangs from her sweaty forehead. Rin nodded, despite her fatigued.

"I'm fine but Yuki, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Yama-"

"What took you so long, Yukiko?"

From the distance was Yamada, striding in his dark clothing with only a teasing smile shown past his hoodie. "Did you take your sweet time to get here? Honestly, Yukiko," He smiled and crossed his arms. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Dark blue eyes widened behind glasses. "It can't be . . ."

"Yuki?" Rin looked between her sister and confused, mind-boggled on how Yukiko and Yamada knew each other. "Just what's going on here?" She asked. Yamada sighed and stretched.

"I'll tell ya all ya need to know. Just let me get out of this damn hoddie. I'm sweating buckets here." He reached and pulled off his hoodie, Rin gasping as a mane of rose-red hair fell out of the hoodie, slender strands framing a muscular and well-built chest tattooed with red markings starting at his collar bone to the 'V' that rested on top of his low hanging, black jeans. His handsome face was accented with a small stubble and gold-yellow bangs curtained near his magenta-purple eyes.

Yukiko gasped quietly while Rin gasped with a blush.

'_Holy shit! He's freakin' hot!'_

"Sorry about all that went down, kid. Hate to break it to you, but I'm not your classmate. I'm an inspector with the Knights of the True Cross Order. The Vatican HQ sent me here to investigate some trouble brewing here in the Japan branch," He pulled back his long red hair, his seductive eyes chilled with superiority. "I'm Senor-exorcist, First-Class, Shuichiro Kirigakure." He introduced.

"Y-Yuki . . ." Rin turned to Yukiko, who took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"It . . . It's a pleasure to see you again, Shuichiro," She coughed, before her cell phone rang. She answered it right after. "Yes. . . Yes, everything's fine. The ghost has left the area . . . Yes, of course. Yes, another exorcist has arrived. Please come to the rollercoaster north of here. . . Yes, thank you." She put away her phone and averted her eyes from Shuichiro, the latter smirking her way while Rin could only sit and live in confusion.

It didn't take less than ten minutes for exorcists and the students to gather near the rollercoaster, various questions given to Shuichiro and Rin given a small treatment by Shiemi and Konekomaru. She squawked when Shuichiro suddenly lifted and sat her stomach on his shoulder, holding her by her lower back.

"P-Put me down, asshole!" She shouted, pressing on the hem of her skirt to hide what underneath. She didn't trust any of the guys (namely Shima) to take the chance to look up her skirt.

"Easy, girly. I'm not held responsible for you falling on your face if you keep kicking and screaming like that." Teased the elite.

"Hey, where ya taking Rin-chan?" Asked Shima.

"No where of your concerns," Stated the redhead, Moving Rin more comfortably on his shoulder. "Relax, kiddies. She'll be back eventually. I won't guarantee that she'll come back in better shape than she is now."

"I'm right here, ya know!"

"Aw, shaddup," Shuichiro turned and nodded to the students. "See ya." He gave the same farewell to the exorcists and left with Rin fuming and screaming. Yukiko trailed behind them silently, though she didn't look too pleased either.

The students left behind began to wonder what was going on. Bon croassed his arms tight and formed a thin line with his mouth.

'_Where are they taking you, Okumura?'_

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked furiously for the hundredth time, looking over his shoulder and blinking when the three stopped at an employee building of the amusement park.<p>

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Yukiko, mind doing the honors?" Asked Shuichiro. The young teacher pulled out the ring of her exorcist-only keys and opening the door with one of them. Rin let out a breath as she was carried into a room with golden-brown walls and endless hallways, the floors polished to look like gold and candle stands proudly glowing with orange flames.

"This is the base for the Japan Branch of the Vatican," Shuichiro explained as they walked. "The HQ for the Vatican is held directly under the St. Pierre Polo's Basilica. The Order's been around for more than two-thousand years and it covers almost every part of the world, defending everyone from monsters and demons alike."

"Well said, Shuichiro-kun!" Rin cried out when the high-level exorcist pulled to sharp stop, she, her, sister, and captor looking to see Mephisto walk to them with his arms held up in hospitality. "Welcome to the Japan-Branch of the Knights of True Cross. Shuichiro-kun, you cannot believe how excited and surprised I was to find out that you had snuck into my campus with an alias. And we haven't seen each other in so long as well."

"Let cuts to the chase, OK, Mephisto?" Shuichiro asked harshly, his hold on Rin tightening. "Why did you hide the existence of the daughter of Satan from the Order?" He asked. The purple-haired headmaster held his hands in defense with a carefree-smile.

"I didn't hide anything from anyone. Yes, I took her in but it was only for the safety of the Order and Vatican." He replied.

"You still didn't answer my question," Shuichiro muttered with a glare. "Why didn't you tell the Order about this?"

"Now, now, there's no need to be steamed, old friend," Mephisto assured, waving his hand. "I don't think the Order would have been pleased to see an unfinished project. You see, with the daughter of Satan on our side, then the Order can take its chance to use her as a weapon. I'm only helping what needs to be done for the Order . And besides, I'm raising her with the most well-provided care I can give." He said.

'_Well-provided my ass. You make me and sister live in an abandoned dorm.' _Rin thought with a snarl. _'So much for acting like a good big brother.'_

"Was Shiro involved with this?" Shuichiro asked suddenly, Rin able to feel how tense his shoulder got. Did Shuichiro knew Shiro?

"I'm only helping him out, bringing out the potential he was unable to bring out of Rin-chan when he was alive," Metphisto smiled a toothy grin. "There's no need to cast suspicion on me, Shuichiro-kun."

The man in question smirked back. "Heh, we'll see about that. Listen, I'm gonna interrogate the kid, so ya mind lending me the big grey cell?"

"By all means, go right ahead!" The headmaster chimed. "Use it to your heart's content."

"You're acting too cheery," The Senior exorcist grinned wickedly. "Let's see if you'll act the same once I'm done with her."

"Shuichiro, wait!" Yukiko ran in front of him with a fixed look. "Anything you need to know about my sister, you can ask me. There's no need to interrogate her." She said, knowing that look on Rin's face. It was scared and what Rin would do in a panicking situation would be unpredictable. Yukiko held herself straight as Shuichiro walked right up to her, holding back a sound as he rested his free hand on his waist and dipped his hand, rubbing its way down Yukiko's ribs and hips, sliding into the slender curve and resting on the small of her back. Her skin from beneath felt on fire.

"You grew up, Yukiko. You're hair's a little longer and I see you're finally blooming, eh?" His eyes trailed the curves she possessed before he met her dark blue eyes, his own drooped with sensual desire in them. The pair of jewels suddenly brightened and he gave a deep chuckle when he saw a light pinch of pink of the teacher's cheeks. "But you're still just a kid. A cute kid, but a kid all the same," He grinned and turned away from the lot. "Keep your panties out of a knot! Your sis is safe with me!"

The door to the cells shut behind him with a thud, and Yukiko was unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

* * *

><p>"Alright, down we go!"<p>

Rin retreated a few steps the minute Shuichiro put her down, backing up until she was a good distance from him. The golden, mechanical doors behind them sealed shut with a lock, the only light source in the cell coming from the sewer grate above.

"What's the matter?" Asked Shuichiro with a knowing grin. "You haven't said anything in a long time. Got something on your mind?"

"A lot," Rin agreed. "Hey, I want to know how you know Yuki and dad. How do you know them?"

"Dad? Oh, you mean Shiro," The flame-haired man nodded. "I knew him and Yukiko from a long time ago. I guess you could say that I'm Shiro's disciple, back when I was training under him." He said

Rin blinked, trying to imagine the topless exorcist as a host with the dark robes and holy wares. "You . . . Were a host?" She asked, Shuichiro snorting in response.

"No way. I never prayed once in my life, kid," His laughed, calming down and suddenly frowning. "It's just . . . Growing up as a kid, I made bad choices. Even though they were ways to stay alive, it didn't stop me from becoming an animal to the rest of the world. But then . . ." His smile was faint with nostalgia, and Rin could almost see loneliness in his eyes. "Shiro Fujimoto saved me, then. He took me in and chose me, a monster to the world, to train under him. I swear-" He suddenly stopped, clutching his chest and coughing like he had the plague, dropping to the ground, coughing and heaving for air.

"Hey, what happened?!" Rin raced over to him. "Did you get hurt back- HEY!" She schreeched when he sword was taken from her, her senior exorcist smirking as he waved the sleeved weapon in the air.

"Dumb broad." He chuckled. "Can't hold onto this, can ya?"

"Give it back!" Shouted Rin, running at him with her flames suddenly appearing. Shuichiro gasped and jumped back, surprised that the royal attire of Hell appeared so quickly.

'_Kurikara hasn't even been unsheathed yet. It . . . It can't control her flames anymore . . .'_

* * *

><p>"<em>The Hell?!" A younger Shuichiro stepped back from Fujimoto, scaring away a few birds that rested near the open corridor they were in. "You want me to mentor some little brat? No way!" He pointed at the dropped photograph with a glare. "That kid is way too young to know anything! That four-eyed kid will be dead in a week if she's put against that kind of training!"<em>

"_I meant her twin, Shuichiro," Shiro picked up the photo and held it with care. "She'll need one of the best and I see no other fit to train her but you."He said. The young man shook his head angrily._

"_Get someone else to do it, old man!" He shouted. "I ain't gonna train some whinny little brat that's gonna cry when she skins her knee every time we train!"_

"_Not even if I told you that she'll be given a demon sword for her training?" Asked Shiro, nearly shocking the lights out of the young exorcist. "She's a really good kid. Temperamental, but funny. Impatient, but yet amusing. But what you'll love more about her is how much she loves those she cares about."_

"_You are __**fuckin'**__ insane! You hear me?!" He shouted, the volume of his voice rising with his rage. "To give a kid a demon sword is like giving a bomber a million sticks of dynamite! I'm not doing it! You can't tell me what to do anymore, Shiro!"_

"_Please, Shuichiro," The older man's voice was near begging, hands shaking and shoulders trembling. "Please. You're the only one who can help her. If something were to happen to me and if she were left to defend herself . . ." He hung his head and whispered. "Please . . . For her . . ." He pleaded. Shuichiro backed away from him with small steps, shaking his head with disgust and little remorse._

"_You're just some other crazy old man! You abandoned me after everything and now you search for me who-knows-how-long, get on your knees, and beg and plead for me to teach some kid and expect that I'll go right ahead, forgetting everything that's happened?! No! No, damnit!" He shouted._

"_Shuichiro, please-"_

"_Go find some other dumbass to preach to! Keep me out of your shit and leave me alone!" Shouted his old student, running away from Shiro as fast as he could, hoping the dry wind would stop his tears._

'_Shiro . . . You were the greatest teacher . . . I only wish I can still believe that . . . However . . .'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Devour the eight princes . . ." <em>Shuichiro bought his hand to the symbol on his chest and his sword popped right out of it, the swordsman smirking at the bewilder Rin. _"Slay the serpent!"_

"W-Wait, what are you gonna do with that?" She backed away, her fire forming a protective blanket around her. "You said you were dad's disciple!"

"Yeah, but here's the thing, kid," Shuichiro edged closer to her with a knowing look. "It's been reported by unnamed sources that Shiro and Metphisto have been conspiring against the Vatican ever since the Blue Night Massacre. And I was sent here to find and exterminate anything Satanic. Basically anything that would bring harm to the Order."

Serpentine eyes turned to dinner plates. Rin had trouble gulping down the lump in her throat.

"Th-That means . . ."

The cleaning slash of wind and metal was made. Shuichiro smirked.

"_Kirigakure Technique: Serpent's Fang!"_

Rin screamed as she was threw back by giant bursts of wind, landing over and over again to the hard surface of the wall. Her ignored injuries were being bought back and reopened, and Rin could feel her energy deflating as she dodged all attacks the senior Vatican member sent at her. Shuichiro sent his anger and hurt feelings into every attack, cursing as every assault failed.

'_Shiro . . . What were you thinking?!' _He thought, all hatred directed to his teacher. _'Keeping this secret, the existence of one of Satan's offspring Assiah, without reporting to the Vatican! I just don't understand!'_

"_**You see, with the daughter of Satan on our side, then the Order can take its chance to use her as a weapon."**_

"_**I'm only helping him out, bringing out the potential he was unable to bring out of Rin-chan when he was alive."**_

'_Was this your dying wish? Is this what you risked your life for? What you __**died**__ for?' _He growled quietly under his breath as he sent more tornadoes of wind at Rin, angry and confused all the while. _'Damnit, Shiro!'_

Rin screamed and landed on her front after the last attack, coughing as she staggered to stand and gazed at Shuichiro. She crawled on her back as Shuichiro advanced on her, his sword held ready and poised right at Rin's chest when she stopped scrawling, stuck between the information collector and a hard place.

"You are such a fool, Shiro," He muttered, as he drew his sword to Rin's chin, holding it lightly with a dull glare on him. "You wanted me to train some weak little kid. I knew you were always a good-for-nothing, crazy old man. The cast aside shell of a strong man who became a coward."

"Shut up!" Rin screamed, furious. "My dad wasn't a crazy old man! He was never a coward! He died to protect me!" Her flames suddenly froze when the slap of epiphany was bought down on her, tails of sea-blue fire curling around her hands, tamed and calm. "Don't talk about my dad that way . . ." She used the wall behind her to help herself up and glare at the young man with all the rage and passion she had for her deceased father. "I won't die because of you. I won't let you kill me in a place like this! On the day of dad's funeral, right on heisgrave, I swore that I would become a great exorcist like him! I'm gonna be as great as him and beat the shit out of Satan!"

"_**She's a really good kid."**_

"You? An exorcist?" Shuichiro rolled his purple eyes, his sword raised above his head. "That's the biggest load of bull crap I've ever heard."

"I don't care if it is to you! I swore that I'd be the best!" She stepped forward, unafraid. "I'm gonna become a Palladian!"

"_**Temperamental, but funny."**_

"Now I know you're just some crazy bitch," Muttered the swordsman, shaking his head.

"To you, yeah. But I've gone through shitty insults much more worse than yours," Rin panted and looked up to the ceiling, staring at the peaking lights on the sewer grate. "As a Palladian, I'll become the strongest out of all the exorcists."

"_**Impatient, yet amusing."**_

"And when I do-"

"_**But what you'll love most about her . . ."**_

"People will see that my dad was right," Rin looked at Shuichiro with tears in her eyes, not making a move to stop them as they ran down her cheeks, mixed feelings of happiness and sadness washing over her. "They'll see that he wasn't raising a monster or some random bad kid off the street. They'll see he was raising a daughter. And . . . A-And . . ." Rin sniffled and whimpered a sob. "I'll be able to return the favor for when he saved my life. I'll be able to stand at my dad's grave and tell him what I did. I'll be able to look at a picture of him without turning away. I be able to say that I proud to be his daughter." She confessed sobbingly, her sniffles muffled by her dirty arm.

"_**. . . Is how much she loves those she cares about."**_

A deep and happy laughter was heard when as Shuichiro opened the doors to the cell, laughing and smiling at the dumbfounded daughter of Satan.

"You must have really loved Shiro, huh?"

Rin's cheeks went ablaze in embarrassment, herself found out.

"Y-You freakin' jerk! I didn't s-say anything like that-! Don't go saying shit-!"

Rin screamed and kicked in embarrassment, Shuichiro could only stare at her fondly.

'_I guess you weren't raising a weapon, Shiro . . . All this time . . . You were raising a daughter . . .' _He thought, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in peace. _'Fine, I'll train her. Anything for you, you crazy old man.'_

* * *

><p>Kuroko yawned and climbed up the top of the abandoned dorms, ready for the prospect of searching for unsuspecting birds in the early morning. She tilted head when she saw someone already on the roof, swishing her tail when she saw it was Rin.<p>

"_Rin!" _She mewled and crawled to the demon's shoulder, nuzzling her neck. _"Hey, why are you up so early? You worried about something?"_

"Nah, don't worry," Rin scratched Kuroko behind the ears, smiling as the Cat Sith purred in response. "I was just thinking about the past. I was thinking about dad, too."

"_You were thinking about Shiro?"_

"Yeah . . ."

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin-chan! Please calm down! AHHHH!"<em>

_Anger and a chaotic sense of bloodlust ran into the five-year-old's mind. Rin couldn't remember why she was angry. Why she was so upset. All she could see was blood on her hands, on the floor, and the mess of broken items she had thrown to keep adults and children at bay._

"_Stay away from me!"_

"_Rin!"_

_Blue eyes snapped over to Shiro in surprise, Rin taking a step back._

"_D-Daddy . . ." She whispered._

"_Look at what you just did," He foster-father muttered firmly. "You sent your friend to the hospital! Rin, do you realize what you just did?!"_

"_He's no friend of mine!" Rin screamed, throwing a toy set at the white-haired priest and missing. "It's all his fault! He called me a demon! A monster, a freak! Daddy, he deserved it! I'd do it again!"_

"_It's your own fault, Rin!" He father shouted back. With the cry of an animal, Rin threw everything from toys to desks at her father, Hellbent on shutting him up for good. All the while, parents from the back pleaded for the priest to back away._

"_She's a beast!"_

"_Father, get away from that monster!"_

"_At least exorcise the child!"_

"_What child?! That's a demon in its purest form! Get rid of it!"_

"_Stand aside," Fujimoto simple said, calming the crowd. Slowly, he walked over to Rin with his arms at his sides, kneeling to her level and pulling her to him. In a act of fright, Rin threw a punch at his stomach and struck him, her foster parent shouting in pain. He coughed and began to shake and Rin realized what she did._

_She grabbed the front of Shiro's robes and began to blubber._

"_Dad?" She asked, before starting to sob. "D-Daddy-!"_

"_Psyc! Fooled ya, didn't I?" Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around Rin and pulling her close, making sure her small body curled safely at her chest. To think that a body so tiny could cause max destruction. "Listen, Rin; if you don't change your ways, you're gonna find yourself alone someday. Please, try to use your strength to help others instead of hurting them." He held his hand over her head, pulling her till they were impossible close and melded to each other, the embrace so warm and safe. "I want you to have a bunch of friends when you grow up. I want you to be that really cool girl who can make anyone smile and brighten up everyone's day. That girl all the guys drool over and want to be with her, even risking to face my wrath when they want to date you. I want you to be the best person you can ever be."_

"_H-How can I do that?" Rin sniffled, rubbing her cheek to Shiro's robes. "How do I become the best?"_

"_Not "the" best person, Rin," Her foster father corrected, pulling away from her until they were elbow- length apart. His warm brown eyes looked into hers with fatherly care, in all seriousness and love. "I want you to be the best you can be. It to be that, you can always try. Work hard and be nice, care for others and be good. Before you know it, you'll be the best person you can ever be."_

_Rin gave a cry and ran back into her father's arms, knocking the both of them over. As Rin cried and sobbed, Shiro became blue in the face._

"_Someone call an ambulance . . . My little girl punches hard!"_

* * *

><p>Sitting on the ledge of her dorm with Kuroko on her shoulder, Rin waited as the early morning breeze made her hair ruffle and her skin chill. Held in her hand was a her blue ribbon, warm and crafted from the hands of her deceased and beloved father.<p>

'_I always wanted to grow up into someone as cool like my father. Everything up to this point has changed my life. I've met knew people I never thought I'd meet and I'm taking those path I'd never thought I'd take,' _She stood up with Kuroko on her shoulder, Kurikara replaced with a wooden sword Shuichiro had given her for a substitute. _'I can wrap my brain about it a million times, but I won't find the answer by just sitting here. I gotta take action!'_

"Kuroko, let's have some fun!" She said.

"_Yeah!" _Kuroko leaped off Rin and changed into her demon form, grinning her cat smile. _"Lets play, Rin!" _The two ran to the edge of the roof and leaped into the night.

Dawn broke over, beginning the new day.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Good morning!"<p>

The small groups of the exorcist class stopped when Rin came dashing up the steps the next morning, dressed readily for the school day without a single scratch on her.

"Rin-chan! Are you well?" Asked Shiemi. Her blue-haired companion nodded, a giant smile on her face.

"Totally! I'm ready for today!"

"You seem more energetic than usual, Rin-chan," Shima smiled. "It's very cute."

"A little weird of you ask me," Bon said under his breath, though he was secretly happy that Rin was fine. After all, he didn't want anything wrong to be with his new friend. The bell suddenly rang and Rin made a run up the stairs.

"Let's get going, guys! Or we're gonna be late!" She shouted as she ran into the school.

"Rin-san seems more different than usual." Konekomaru noted. Bon suddenly smirk and cracked his knuckles.

"I won't let that stop me from beating her to class! Hey, wait up, Okumura! You got a head start!" He shouted after her. Everyone else either sighed or laughed at their unknown flirting, all of them climbing up the steps.

Today would be a fine day. A new day, but a fine day indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Man, guys! Wasn't that chapter epic? I thought so! You guys got two episodes in one chapter AND you got to see Anima and the newest character, Shuichiro! I hope all you Fem!YukioXMale!Shura fans will get a kick out of that :D There shall be more chapters later! But please make sure to review so that I can have the motivation to go on with this story! Please and thank you! Well, I gotta go! It's pretty late over here and I REALLY need to get some sleep! R and R and I'll see you all next time!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, ya guys! For today's chapter, it's gonna be another filler and it's gonna be focused around Kuroko (Fem!Kuro) I watched the OVA of where Kuro went off to find Shiro's grave when he got mad at Rin a while ago and I definitely thought of this idea. It's a little similar to the OVA, but I added my own touch to it. There's going to be a really emotional chapter so please have your tissues ready ^_^ Well, I', gonna stop chatting now. Let's get this chapter rolling!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Till the Clock Strikes Twelve<strong>_

_**Kuroko the Match-Maker**_

"Dinner's ready!" A moist pink nose twitched and silted, dark green eyes opened tiredly, a sand paper-rough tongue licked furry lips. Raising her rear in the air, Kuroko yawned and arched her body forward, stretching her leg behind her. "Yuki! Kuroko! Get your asses in here! Dinner's gonna get cold!"

"_Food!" _Ecstatically, the Cat Sith scampered down the hallway of the Okumura's dorm, claws scratching against the tiled-floors, and she raced into the kitchen island, jumping onto a stool and wagging her twin tails. _"Rin! Give me the first bowl! Please? Please, please, please?" _She begged, eyeing the huge steaming pot that simmered on the stove.

Laughing, Rin nodded as she gathered some bowls and utensils from the cupboards.

"Yeah, yeah, Kuroko. Let's just wait for Yuki, alright?" The teacher in questioned walked in, dressed as comfortably as her sister for the pre-Summer evening. "Well there ya are. Why were you in the bathroom so long?" Asked Rin, placing three bowls down and opening the pot.

"Nee-chan. . ." Biting her lip, Yukiko rested her elbows on the island of the kitchen and looked at her lap. "Is there. . . More than usual then there was yesterday?"

Dark blue eyes blinked. "What?"

"Uh. . . My face," The brunette looked up, pointing to beauty marks open her face. "Are there. . . Well, do you think there's one more than there were yesterday?" She asked nervously.

"What? You mean you think you got an extra mole?" At her sister's squeak, Rin gave a quiet laugh. "Yuki, _please_. I still see the three you had ever since you were a baby. And if anything, you make moles work. You a. . . Hm. . . Oh!" Rin snapped her fingers with a grin. "A man-killer! Yeah, that works!" Yukiko blushed, worrying on her lip more.

"Man-killer?" Kuroko sighed, waving her tails agitatedly.

"_Riiiinnn, I'm hungry!"_

"Alright, alright," Rin poured the mix of meat, curry, and rice into everyone's respected bowls while Ukobach passed the bowls around, along with glasses of milk for the twins and a bowl of milk for Kuroko. The possessed cat smiled and thanked for her meal before gobbling the meal, all the while listening to Rin and Yukiko talk.

"What's with you worrying about your looks anyway, Yuki?"

"Sir Pheles wants me to attend the school's Summer Solstice dance as a chaperone tomorrow night," Yukiko gave thanks for her meal and picked at her servings for a while. "I guess I'm just being a little paranoid about my appearance. I've never been to a school dance before."

"You didn't even go to the one in middle school?"

"Absolutely not. Too many people asked me to go with them that I got fed up with it. Remember when we just stayed home with father and stayed up all night watching old horror films?"

"Oh yeah! Damn, that night was awesome!"

"Exactly. I wanted to do the same thing tomorrow night, to get away from the dance, but Sir Pheles needs me to be a chaperone for the evening. I need to dress for the event as well. And the only dresses I own are too small for me and the only one that does fit me is the black dress I wore at father's funeral."

"So? That's an easing thing to solve. Head over to True Cross Galleria and buy yourself a new dress. You got the money for a Summer one at least, right?"

"B-But I don't even know what will look good! Nee-san, I'll be a laughing stock to the order if I don't pick the right sort of ware. . . Unless-"

"Oh no! I know where you're getting at! Yuki, this is where your big sis puts her foot down. I am _not _going to that damn dance!"

Kuroko's ears twitched, interested.

"_PLEASE_, Rin! I'm only asking you _just this once_-"

"No! I'm not going dress shopping with you and I am _not _going to that dance either! You can find some other bimbo to do that _cheesy _stuff 'cause it _ain't _gonna be me!"

"RIN!"

"YUKI!"

As they squabbled on, Kuroko looked up from her bowl and tilted her head.

"_Can I go with you to the dance, Yukiko?" _She asked, gaining the attention of the siblings. _"It sounds like fun! I wanna see the other humans and I really wanna go outside, too!" _She explained with a twinkle in her eyes. Kuroko had spent most of her time in the abandon dorm, unable to go outside besides the rooftop due to the twins unable to watch her. But maybe this was her chance to see how much the world changed outside of the South Gate of True Cross.

"Huh? What did she say?" Asked Yukiko.

"She wants to know if she can go to the dress shopping with you. And she wants to go to the dance," Taking her seat on the counter top's corner, Rin plucked her chopsticks and threw her head back, a piece of sukiyaki disappearing from the wooden sticks. "By all means, I say yeah. Go ahead for me, Kuroko."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that she can't," Yukiko gave a thoughtful smile to the surprised demon feline. "I'm sorry, Kuroko. Familiars aren't allowed to be active during school events due to the recent activity that's been occurring with demons now-a-days. I'm sorry," She reached and petted Kuroko behind the ears. "Maybe we can all go out together some other time."

"Yeah," Rin noticed Kuroko pulling her ears back, a disappointed look in her eyes. "Hey, cheer up, Kuroko. School dances are the pits, anyway. You're either dancing with people you hardly know or you're a wallflower waiting watching the girls dance together while the guys stand around and try to ask a girl to dance." Rin crossed her arms and looked at her sister. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll go shopping with you tomorrow _and _go to the dance _if _you don't give me homework for a week." She smirked in victory.

"Fine," Yukiko shrugged without a care, turning her attention to her steamed rice. "Let's head to the galleria before noon and get ready for the dance by seven."

Rin's smirk fell, her eyes looking at her little sister confusedly. "Wow, just like that?"

"Nee-san, I would have not given you homework for a year as long as you agreed to this."

"Really? Freakin' Hell, I should have put up a better barging!"

The twins didn't notice that Kuroko had snuck away, her dinner left cold.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not fair!" <em>Batting her paw at the toy mouse Rin had given her a few days ago, Kuroko wallowed in her displeasure, trying to please herself with no avail. Both Rin and Yukiko had tucked in and went to bed early that evening, both needing the extra sleep for tomorrow. _"I never get to go outside because Rin or Yukiko have to watch me if I do! And that dance sounds like so much fun, too," _She pushed the toy aside and walked to the dimly lit kitchen, her shadow striking against the pale-green walls. _"If I could, I would go to the dance and have a good time. Rin makes it sound likes it's boring, but I bet it's going to be amazing. I wish I could go. . ."_

She heard the sink being drained, the sound provoking her to leap onto the counter top and spot Ukobach cleaning the dishes. _"That's it. . . Ukobach! Hey!"_

Jumping at the exclaim, the demon of the kitchen dropped the plate he was washing and looked at all directions, hissing when he saw it was Kuroko.

"_**Never **__do that! You almost made me break a plate, Kuroko!"_

"_Sorry," _Not entirely sincere with her apology, the demon perched next to the seat as Ukoback returned to his nightly chores. _"Say, Ukobach? Your master is Sir Pheles, right?"_

"_Hmmm." _The small minotaur hummed, scrunching his brows as he tried to scrub a tough stain of curry off a bowl.

"_He's an exorcist, right? And someone as strong as him probably has different kinds of demon mixtures that can do anything to demons, right?"_

"_Huh, you wouldn't believe it," _Ukobach whipped out a sponge as a tirade of milky cups laid before him. _"I've seen him pull stunts out of his hat, from the stuff he knows and the stuff he can make. He makes all this weird stuff and can make a medicine strong enough to cure a hundred sick people. He has stuff that can do anything!"_

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything." _The purple beige demon nodded, satisfied with his handy work and flushing down the remains of leftovers. Nodding, he walked to a breadbox he kept and pulled it open, plucking out takoyaki he had made a while back, stuffed with a lot of octopus meat. _"Say, Kuroko. I know you were a little bummed out about not going to that dance thing or whatever. So, I made you this to cheer you up! I even added some tuna fish while-" _He looked aware, schocked to see that he was talking to himself. Kuroko had disappeared. _"Kuroko?. . . Something tells me this is not a good sign."_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kuroko waited in silence, watching as Rin and Yukiko left the dorm with whatever money they put together held in their pockets and their sights set for the dress stores in the galleria. As soon as she was sure they had left and we're nearing the school gate, the Cat Sith wasted no time climbing out an open window and leaping onto a tree, crawling herself to the crowd and sneaking her way to the main offices of the academy. She carefully hid herself in the shadows of the bushes and trees whenever students walked by.<p>

Nearing the doors, she waited until a teacher opened the door to step in and snuck past his legs while he wasn't looking, hiding behind the nearest potted plant and plotting her next move.

"_His office should be around here somewhere." _Kuroko said to herself, prowling to the staircases and quietly walking down the long and red-carpeted hallways. When she reached a large set of double doors, she peeked through the crack of the door and spotted Metphisto, who was talking with a green-haired girl Kuroko had never seen. Walking on the soft pads of her paws, the demon silently snuck in and pushed herself under an arm chair, barely hearing the muffled words going between the two.

"It's really a shame. I really wanted to dance with you, Anima."

"And I really wanted to try the sweets they would have been serving there, Aniue."

"You're breaking my heart, Anima."

"What heart?"

"Oh, you are a delight!"

Kuroko rolled her eyes briefly, still holding to her doubts when Rin told her that this man was her older brother, when she heard a scuffling noise. Eyes dilating, she looked up and held back a shriek when slobbering gums and beady eyes spotted her from her hiding spot.

"_No! No! Go away! Stay back!" _She whispered harshly, chomping her fangs shut as the pudgy demon tried to claw at her with its tongue wiggling.

"Anima, control your goblin." Groaned Metphisto.

"No, Behemoth. Bad boy." Though the command wasn't harsh, the hobgoblin complied, crawling back to Anima and hopping into her arms just as she and her brother stood.

"Regardless, maybe we should buy a dress for you, Anima. Maybe something that shows off your lovely legs."

"Can we get ice cream later if we do?"

"Of course!"

Their voices left with them as they closed the door behind them. Safe and assured that she was alone, Kuroko crawled out of her hiding spot and sighed, glad she wasn't Behemoth's latest snack. With a vengeance of walking without a care in the world, the demon cat leaped on Mephisto's desk and began her searching, kicking a few papers off his desk as she did so.

"_Now, where would he keep the concoctions Ukobach was talking about?" _She wondered, clawing at the cupboards and finding nothing but locked openings and school-related things. Pouting, Kuroko whipped her head about some more until she spotted what looked like a glassed-wine case displaying different colored liquids in different bottles. Kuroko stepped off the desk and walked to the case, tilting her head. She stood and balanced herself on her hind paws, spotting a green liquid in a small flask that had the words _Demon-Human_.

"_Perfect!"_

The black cat used her horns to knock the flask off the third shelf and she caught it with her mouth. Placing the bottle on the ground, she carefully read the prescription label.

"_Used for the transfiguration of demons into humans for the use of experiment and surveillance. User (demon) takes one tea-spoon full and takes the form and tongue of a human. Effects only last till midnight. Hey, this is like that American fairytale Rin read to me! What was it again? Fire. . . Ella-Something? Well, who cares!" _Clamping her fangs carefully by the nozzle of the flask, Kuroko snuck herself through the window of the headmaster's office and crawled her way down, formulating her plan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuroko, you're gonna get exorcised if Rin and Yukiko find out about this! Hell, Metphisto will exorcise you and <em>_**me **__if he finds out you stole from his office!" _Whining, Ukobach shook his furry head in his hands as Kuroko moved around the Rin and Yukiko's room, revealing a small pink bag designed with flowers. _"And __**now **__you stole from Moriyama?! Kuroko-!"_

"_I didn't steal from anyone!" _Kuroko hissed, baring her fangs. _"I'm just barrowing from Sir Pheles! I bet he won't even know this is gone. And Shiemi left her spare uniform here since Rin offered to wash it after that bad thunderstorm. Calm down, this is going to work!" _Kuroko opened the bag and laid the uniform on the ground, eyeing the pink skirt, white blouse, pin, and tie. _"Hey, you got the tea spoon, right?"_

Sighing, the cooking demon handed her the needed item, gulping as she bit open the cork of the flask and drip the measured amount of green liquid onto the spoon.

"_Just promise you'll be careful." _He said, almost begging. Kuroko looked and gave him a sweet cat smile, lips pilled back with fangs gleaming like fresh snow.

"_Promise," _She swore, looking back at the liquid. _"OK," _She gulped, diving her tongue forward. _"Here goes nothing!" _All in one gulp, she took the green liquid. A burning sensation rushed into the pit of her stomach, the heat throwing her onto her feet. Yowling and flailing her paws in the air, Kuroko screaming as a light took over her and a puff of smoke blew out. Ukobach dived in behind a pile of Yukiko's textbooks and covered his horns. After a few more minutes of screaming, it all stopped.

"_K-Kuroko?" _Asked Ukobach nervously, peaking his from his hiding stop. Shocked, he squeaked and threw his paws over his eyes. _"P-Put some clothes on!"_

The person on the floor screamed and grabbed a bed sheet off Rin's bunk, throwing it over herself and panting. Eyes as narrowed and green as a feline's were wide and long, silky black hair fanned over her bare shoulders. She stood on knobby knees, losing her footing for a second before she regained her balance and locked her knees in place.

"Wh. . . What?" Rolling her tongue between her teeth, she blinked a few second before walking to the full-length mirror and gazing at herself. "It worked?. . . It-It worked!" Beaming, she looked at her new form in amazement, grinning at her rosy-red cheeks and running her fingers through her waist-length long hair. Timidly, she pulled up her sheet and gasped as her matching black tails weaved their way out of the sheet, the end meeting right at her tailbone. "My tail. . . My ears!?" She reached at her head and pulled back her long tendrils, watching as her cat ears popped up, her tiny horns barely visible.

"I guess no one will be able to see them as long as I hide my tail like Rin does and cover my ears with my hair, right, Ukobach?" She asked, looking at the shell-shocked minotaur. The demon himself made a serious of distressed squeaks and waved his arms. "What? I don't get what you're saying. Oh, hold on," She picked up the flask, marveling at her thumbs for a while, before re-reading the label. ". . . _takes one tea-spoon full and takes the form and tongue of a human. _Oh, no wonder I can't understand you." Nodding to herself, the girl picked up the clothes she found and changed into the uniform, having a few problems with the buttons, shoes, and school tie. "This should work. . ." She looked at herself again and smiled. "Yeah, this'll work! I can barrow one of Yukiko's dresses for tonight! I should be small enough for one! But first, I wanna walk around for a bit. I've missed over a hundred years of Assiah from standing at the gate."

Ukobach hollered and squeaked, trying to get her attention as she tested out her new set of legs. The girl turned just as she made it to the door and gave a peace sign.

"Wish me luck! Here goes Kuroko!"

* * *

><p>As a human, everything seemed to had changed for Kuroko. Her six sense had changed to fine and they grew a little weaker. Her great senses of smell and sight were dimmed to that of simple smells and colors. Her new limbs gave her a chance to walk with a new abundance, sometimes running or walking with a little of a trip in her step. Kuroko was smiling the whole time, trying to keep her tails from slipping out of her barrowed blouse to wag with excitement.<p>

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed, laughing at the tone of her voice. "Everything looks so bright and different when you're a human! Whoa. . ." She moved herself behind a wall as a group of students walked by. "I can't let them see me. They'll freak out if they see a fami- wait a second, I'm a human now! They won't freak out!" With that in mind, Kuroko walked past the students with a sway to her hips. People stared at her and she grinned to herself.

'_Everyone's noticing me! Maybe this is what Rin meant when she said there's popular students at her school. I must be a popular student!' _She thought with glee, unaware that most people were giving her looks with raised brows and pulled back lips.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's goin' too crazy about this." Bon grumbled.<p>

"It's a dance, Bon. Live a little!" Shima threw his arm around his old friend's shoulder and pocked at his cheek. "This is the time where we gotta find some dates! Hey, guess who I'm going to ask!" Even when Bon shoved him away, the young student still held his grin. "I'm asking Okumura-sensei!"

"Won't she be too busy chaperoning the dance?" Asked Konekomaru as the three of them were busily looking over the notes Bon had made for their last tests of the semester.

"Way to ruin my plan, Koneko." Shima sighed. The bald student scratched the back of his head.

"S-Sorry."

"The both of you are hopeless," Bon sighed, stacking his notes together. "I don't see the point. The girls'll just be dancin' with each other and every loser is just gonna be standin' 'round. Count me out."

"You're just saying that because you can't ask out a girl, huh, Bon?" Shima ducked away from the fist before it came and laughed, lying down on the steps they were sitting at. "Why don't ya ask Rin-chan, Bon? I'd bet she go if you ask her real nicely." He suggested.

"Okumura?! The Hell, no way!" Bon cursed, curling his fingers in and out of his palms. "I'd look like a complete moron if I do that! I'm barely fightin' with her now, the last thing I want is her to laugh in my face for asking her to a stupid dance!" He shouted. Konekomaru inclined his head.

"Rin-san wouldn't do something like that. Bon, you might be thinking the worst case-scenario." He stated.

"Koneko's right," Shima agreed. "I mean, c'mon, Bon. The worst thing she could do is say no."

"Have you met Okumura? Trust me, she could do _worst_." Despite himself saying that, a voice in the back of his head told him that he really did want to take Rin to the dance. To have her at his side, his arm around her waist while she was dressed cutely and smiling at him with something close to affection. It would be an interesting and a fun time, dancing with Rin and even cracking a few jokes here and there, just to hear her laugh. It would be nice to be with Rin.

'_Asking her would be like going against a hundred Leapers, and __**that **__sounds easy,' _Huffing, He switched back to his notes and paged through them.". . . I still dunno."

"So you _are _thinking about asking her!"

"Shut the Hell up, Shima!"

From the underside of the staircase, Kuroko giggled, her green eyes shinning mischievously.

"Rin is _so _going to owe me this for later!"

* * *

><p>Yukiko looked out through the crack of the dressing room door, shyly stepping out and biting her bottom lip.<p>

"H-How about this one?"

"Oh! It's really pretty on you, Okumura-sensei!" Cried Shiemi, pulling the shy, glasses-wearing girl out further and placing her in front of the three-walled mirrors and showing how she looked in the light green, off-the-shoulder dress without her glasses. "You're going to look amazing at the dance tonight. Right, Rin-chan?" Asked the blonde, casting a innocent smile.

"Uh. . . Yeah. I still don't see why we didn't take this one first and skip the hundreds of others." A heap of colorful dresses twitched and a head of blue-black hair poked from the top. "Shiemi-chan, thanks for your help, really. But did we had to search through all those other stores? I why was it so easy to find yours and mine so quickly?" She asked, coughing up a few feathers that caught in her throat accidentally.

"Our dresses were really easy, Rin-chan. Pink for me, light-blue for you. It works, right?" Shiemi turned back to Yukiko and helped fixed the skirt of the green dress. "Besides, helping sensei pick out her dress is a dream come true! You've inspired me so much, Yukiko-sensei! This is the least I could do."

Flushing, Yukiko smiled humbly and inclined her head.

"Thank you, then, Shiemi-san," She turned to Rin and cocked her head. "So, do you think this dress works, nee-chan?" She asked. Rin would have told her that she looked as she did in the hundreds of dresses before but then she got a good look at her little sister. Her brown hair was bought out by the simple color of light green and her skin was sent a glow, her blue eyes popping out more. No one would even pay attention to her birthmarks.

"Yeah, really pretty, nii-chi." She smiled, earning an earnest color of red from Yukiko. She waved her hand as she climbed herself out of the dress pile, stretching her arms over her head. "Alright, let's get you that dress and head on out, yeah? I- Oh," She stopped when a girl stepped in front of her, Rin unable to recognize her. "Um. . . Hi-"

"Go outside, now."

". . . Excuse me, what-"

"Now, now, now!"

Abruptly and with strength Rin never thought was possible, the girl ran behind her and shoved her directly out of the store, running into another person.

"Crap!"

"Shit. . . Okumura?"

Rin blinked away the pain that stung her forehead and stared up to meet Bon's face, the both of them matching masks of surprise.

"Bon? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking over and seeing an equally confused Shima and Konekomaru.

"I could ask you the same thing," Replied Bon, grunting when Shima kicked him in the back of the shin and held back a snarl. "I mean, someone told me you would be here when I needed to ask you. . . Well, something important." He turned a light shade of pink and scratched at his fauxhawk, looking nervous. Rin gulped, almost scared of his words. She looked down at her lap and pondered at Bon's chosen words, surprised that it almost sounded like Bon was going to confess something big.

"Y-Yeah? Well. . . What is it?" She asked. Bon shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at the ground, letting out a long sigh.

"This is gonna sound a little stupid, alright? So, d-don't laugh or else, OK?" He asked, his mutters soft. Rin shrugged and bought her hands together.

"Will ya just tell me? Geez, you're making me nervous."

"And you're not doing that same thing to me?" Groaned Bon.

"Bon, get it over with!"

"Just say it, Bon."

"Will you two quit it so I could ask Okumura to the dance!?" Bon all but shouted, sporting a blush that ran all the way to his neck. Rin turned red just as hard, so shocked that her tail almost shot straight out of her blouse.

"F-For real!?" Rin shook her head, tempted to slap herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. "You want _us_. . . You want _me _to go to th-the dance with you?" She gave a warily glance and took a step back. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Suguro Ryuji?"

"I am the real Ryuji, damnit," Bon muttered, scratching at his bird-like hair cut again. "Look, I ain't good at asking stuff like this, alright? We can just go to hang out 'cause there's nothing better to do, right? Free food and everything. We don't even half to dance," He shrugged and crossed his arms, begrudged looking up and trying to look into Rin's eyes without falling into those dark blue jewels. "So. . . Okumura. . . You wanna go to the dance tomorrow night. . . You know, with me?" He finally asked, waiting for the rejection.

"Um. . . Y-Yeah, sure, Bon."

Brown eyes shot open and the young temple-troubled teen stared at her.

"You. . . Really want to?"

"Yeah," Rin smiled, so sweetly that Bon though his legs would melt under him. "We're friends now, right? Friends can go to dances together. Beats standing around in that dress I got for nothing, right?" She asked, noticing that Bon was blushing at the image of her in a dress. "So. . . Wanna meet at the dance at seven? Me and Yuki are gonna be there."

Bon took a second to register what she said. It sounded just like a date. He didn't even know he was smiling a little and nodding.

"Yeah. Meet ya then, Okumura."

From her perched tree, Kuroko giggled between the shadows of the leaves.

"I knew it! I knew that would work! Now Rin's _so _going to owe me!"

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly and turned into nightfall. The field that was dedicated to allow sports teams or for the use of exorcist training was morphed into a summer evening's paradise. Torches were sent a lit and planted all over the field, a wooden platform set as a dance floor right in the middle with chairs and tables bordering the area. The long pine trees crowned the pinnacle of the makeshift dance hall and judging by the looks of the students' faces, tonight was going to be a hit.<p>

"So. . . This is a dance," With a nervous gulp and a matching forced smile, Rin tried to enjoy herself as students flaunted all over the place, girls giggling and dancing in their small groups to the band that was bought in while the guys stood around. A few had ventured to get a girl as a partner. Some had succeeded, some had failed. That was the unfortunate luck of a school dance. "Told ya it was gonna turn out like this." Shrugged the daughter of Satan.

"Well, let's try to have some fun." Shiemi beseeched, dressed in a rose-pink dress with small sleeves that stopped at her elbows and a rose-made sash around her waist.

"I guess," Rin smiled, dressed in a light blue cocktail dress with a shimmering and transparent veil around the skirt of it and a white bow tied at one of the straps. She wore simple white flats and she let her long her flow to her back, her blue ribbon presently tied near her ear. She looked around for a bit and spotted her sister in her light green dress, the younger Okumura trying her best to shy away from boys who wanted to dance with her. Rin held back a laugh. _'She'll be fine.' _She thought, looking around the area and suddenly frowning. _'I could have bough Kuroko hear in a bag or something. Man, she looked like she really wanted to go to this thing. I guess it sort of looks fun,' _She shook her head with that thought. _'I'll bring her back some appetizers. Maybe she and Ukobach are doing that movie thing me and Yuki were talking about. That's why I didn't see her this morning,' _She sighed. _'I hope I'm right.'_

The dance's band switched from guitars and drums to violins, cellos, trumpets, and a little of percussion, boys finally working up the nerve to ask a girl to dance and couples sons swaying with one another. Isamu walked up to them, dressed in what looked like a pressed and dark tuxedo with a lilac-colored bow tie. He calmly held his hand to Shiemi.

"Want to dance, Moriyama?" He asked, before adding. "Just don't step on my feet, please."

The blonde looked at Rin for advice, to which the bluenette waved her hand with an easing smile. Agreeing, Shiemi nodded and took the young tamer's hand, following him into the sea of swaying bodies. Rin laughed quietly and looked around, watching with amazement. Spotting her sister by the band, she quickly made her way to the teacher.

"OK, you win," She sighed, surprising Yukiko. "This dance is pretty cool. I mean, everyone looks like they're having a good time." She admitted. Yukiko smiled back at her sister.

"Then that means you can do your homework for the remaining week."

"Hell no, Four-Eyes!"

"Geez, you think you sisters might not have a fight?" Groaned a certain blonde/redhead. Standing before the twins was Shuichiro, dressed in an un-button, orphan-blue shirt with baggy sleeves and dark blue pinstripes, along with black skinny jeans and black boots. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a seductive smirk. "Nice party, huh? I like what I'm seeing." He purred, looking directly at Yukiko. "'Specially you, Yukiko. Got all dressed up for me?"

"Yeah-no," Yukiko deadpanned, earning a glare from the senior-exorcist and a laugh from Rin. "And it's really surprising to see you here, Shuichiro-san. Are you a chaperone as well?" She asked.

"Yeah, orders from Metphisto himself," Shuichiro shrugged. "Not my style, but Hell if I'm gonna miss seeing ya in a dress," He snickered, teasingly waving his hand as Yukiko failed to hold an eye roll. "Alright, alright. Onto why I'm really here," His face harden with seriousness. "According to the higher-ups, there could be some demons sneaking onto grounds due to some of our charms and summoning going haywire. All chaperones and exorcists here need to keep a sharp eye out."

"I see." Yukiko shook her head, pulling off her glasses to clean them. "Things are just suddenly becoming more and more chaotic. It's really starting to worry me." She said.

"Hey, let's not think about that. You should be having fun, Yukiko," With a charming smile, Shuichiro held his hand out. "May I have this dance, Okumura-sensei?"

"You're being serious, are you?" Yukiko asked with a sigh. Shuichiro grinned impishly.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He grabbed Yukiko's hand and dragged her onto the floor, the later silently crying to her older sister for help. Rin laughed and waved her way, calling out "Don't have _too _much fun now!" And watching as her sister blush up a storm a slow dance with her rival. Smiling, Rin swayed on her own feet, happy for her sister, before looking around. _'Huh, I haven't seen Bon or his friends yet. I wonder-'_

"Damnit, Kirigakure-sensei! I wanted to dance with Okumura-sensei!" Rin dodged the pink blur that ran onto the dance floor, an angry Shima the perpetrator. She looked behind her back and smiled at a flustered Konekomaru and a busy-looking Bon.

"Glad you guys could show up." She said, greeting the too.

"We had some trouble with our clothing. Oh, you look really nice tonight, Rin-chan." Said Konekomaru, dressed in a light brown suit with a white dress shirt and a light blue bow tie.

"Thanks, Konekomaru. You look nice yourself," Rin returned, turning her gaze to Bon and dropping at when she saw him. "O-Oh. Hey, Bon." She said quietly, unable to look at him with his hair slicked back and with his piercings removed. Donned in a dark grey tuxedo with a forest-green dress shirt and an undone black tie, Bon looked incredibly handsome tonight. Rin looked up at him again, concluding that he looked so other-worldly and charming.

Bon caught her stare and could only nod, unable to speak as he saw Rin's creamy-white skin glow in the moonlight and torches, the skirt of her dress glittering with its pale shade of blue. He looked up, fascinated that two simple bows could bring out the feminine side of Rin. Her long, sea-blue hair ran to her back and framed her face, fierce features and hissing eyes rendering to hypnotically serpentine curves with elusive eyes, the combination innocents and mysterious hidden on the shadows of her face. Rin was breath-taking, stealing every word of Bon's tongue.

"Um. . . Bon?" Rin looked at his chest, tilting her head at his undone tie. "Do you need help with that?"

"Huh?" Before Bon knew it, Rin's small hands were on his chest and taking his tie in them, knotting and fixing until it looked good as knew. The space between them was now paper-thin and Bon felt his eyes almost drop when Rin's hair brushed near his nose. Such a sweet smell mingling with the earth, a hint of spice making his heart thunder. Rin stepped back and smiled, Bon taking the chance to speak. "Oh, yeah. Thank, Okumura." Rin smiled and Bon gave a slight one back. "Hey, you look good."

"You, too. Man, did it hurt to remove them?" She asked, pointing at her own face and indicating Bon's eyebrow, nose, and ear piercings. The older student shrugged.

"It's only gonna be a pain in the ass to put them back on," He looked around the scene, grimacing as he saw the dancing couples and realizing that Konekomaru had wandered off to get a drink while Shima was trying to cut in between Yukiko and Shuichiro. He looked back at Rin, who had a certain interest in the grass. "Hey, Okumura. . . You wanna. . . I dunno, dance or something?" He asked, blood crawling up his neck.

Rin tilted her head, mustering a pout and blush all in one.

"I-I thought you said we didn't have to."

"I did. But, it beats standing around like Bariyon, right?" Awkwardly, he held his hand out to Rin, not one single ounce of gentleman's grace, whatsoever. "Would you do me the honor of a dance, Oku. . . Rin-san?" He asked, his tongue rolling off Rin's first name. A shiver ran down Rin's spine, excitement and flattering rumbling her heart with the brave bearings of her name spoken in such a way. She took his hand and stepped closer to him, their bodies nearly molded.

"I'd love to, Bo. . . Ryuji-san."

* * *

><p>Kuroko stood off to the side, close to the dance floor, smiling behind her cup of punch as she spotted the demon twins dancing the night away, unknown to the love blooming between. Dressed in a small periwinkle dress with a small fur trim on the neck and hemline, the demon cat-turned human was glad to see the work she made today had paid off.<p>

'_It wasn't easy either. All of that nearly tired me out,' _Her eyes lids dropped softly as she watched the night dance away into the Summer air of lit torches and fireflies. _'It was worth it, though. Yukiko and Rin look so happy. And I'm glad I got to be human for a whole day and see what happened to the world,' _She took a sip of her drink. _'There's one last thing I wanna do. . .' _She walked to a trash can and threw away her empty plastic cup, thoughts held in mind. _'I'm going to pay Shiro a visit.'_

* * *

><p>Sneaking away from the dance, Kuroko ventured into the forest in order to get to True Cross Campus. As long as she could navigate herself quickly, she would have no trouble.<p>

Long and gangly trees constricted around the forest, forming a dome with large bushes and large boulders. Whacking away at a tree branch, Kuroko made a move to jump over a log when a tree branch snapped behind her. Stilling, the girl with raven-black hair looked back, waiting. Something pounced suddenly, a sort of beast that looked like a wolf with feathers that twined and stretched out behind its back like an eagle's. It growled at Kuroko, smelling the faint scent of her feline fur.

"No. . ." Whispering, the once-cat demon took a step to run but the other demon made a jump, making Kuroko act and begin to run away. Tried as she did, her long legs did not help her jump over rocks or fallen logs. She tripped on something- a tree root, a large branch near the ground- she didn't know, but she landed not-too gracefully on the ground. Her dress was slightly torn and now covered in dirt. Saving her worries of Yukiko's scolding for later, Kuroko turned and covered her face from the attack when something else growled and blowed right past the demon, prompting Kuroko to cover herself and wait.

There was a sound of a beat down, grunts and groans soon following with a sound of a neck breaking and a pain-intensified howl. Shocked, Kuroko hudh=led and cried out when a hand rested on her head.

"Are you OK?"

She looked up and froze, memorized by the amber-gold orbs grazing coolly into her own.

"W-Who?"

The man smiled, short and curly, bleach-blonde hair possessing a single stripe of royal-purple neatly reaching his shoulders. "Call me a friend," He said, holding his hand to her, his hand passing the dark green coat he wore. Softly, he looked into Kuroko's eyes and smiled. "Come with me." He asked, a bottom lip brushing against the green muffler he wore.

A servant to his voice, Kuroko took his hand and allowed him to pull her up, the "friend" leading her to a paved road through the thick trees. Though dark and still cold, the young man had led them safely to True Cross Campus without a problem. The closer to their destination they were, the more Kuroko began to recognize it.

"Shiro's monastery. . ." She realized. The young man in front of her smiled, their clasped hands squeezed slightly.

"Uh-huh."

"How did you know?"

"Just a feeling," The boy took her to the back of the monastery, helping her sneak over the fence and into the graveyard. Together, through the trippy steps and confusing corners of grave markers and shrines, they made it to Fujimoto's grave, a light rain slowly starting.

"Oh!" Kuroko ran to the grave, trying to keep the lit candles from drying out. She sighed as they died out to the rain and bowed her head. "Sorry for being late, Shiro."

"_Late? I didn't even know when you were coming!"_

A glow erupted from the grave and Kuroko gasped, the ghost of her dearest master before her. Shiro tipped his drink to her, brown eyes warm and welcoming from behind his orange shades.

"_It's good to see you again, Kuroko," _He offered his drink. _"Want some Silver Vine Sake? Just made."_

"Shiro!" Kuroko cried in glee, tears seeping past her eyes. "It's you!" She jumped and ran into his embrace, not caring that his drink could slosh and stain her dress. "Oh, it's really you! Shiro, I've missed you so much!"

"_And I've missed you, Kuroko. I'm so glad to see you," _Replied the spirit, stroking her hair with his somehow solid hand. His familiar nuzzled into his touch, her tears spilling when she could feel that nostalgic warmth. Her ears wiggled their way out of her hair and her tail lazily drew from the hem of her skirt, curling in content. _"Man, I didn't realize you could become human. How did that happen?" _Asked the ghost. Kuroko gave a sad smiled, tugging at her hair.

"I-I may have taken something from someone in order to do this. B-But it's only gonna last for a day!" Her panic worsened when Shiro gave a firm look. "I-I just wanted to know what it was like to be a human! Just for one day, Shiro! Rin and Yukiko were being so unfair! They wouldn't let me go-"

"_Because they were worried about you. Kuroko, you could have gotten yourself hurt." _Shiro scolded.

"I-I almost did." The once-black cat admitted. Shiro sighed and smiled slightly, patting the temporary human's head.

"_At least you now know. So tell me; Do you like living with Rin and Yukiko? Is your life well?"_

"You bet!" Kuroko nodded with her exclaim. "I've met so many people and seen so many things! It's fun living with Rin, and Yukiko, and Ukobach, and everything! I love it Shiro! But. . ." She sighed, resting her head on the phantom's chest. "I miss you, too. . . Shiro, why did you have to leave? Why'd you leave me?" She asked, her eyes becoming misty. A large hand bought her head up and her deceased master looked at her with a deep sense of compassion.

"_I never left you, Kuroko. I'm still here, watching over you, Rin, and Yukiko. I could never leave any of you," _He pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder and closing his eyes. _"I'm always there. Never forget that, Kuroko." _He opened his eyes and smiled. _"Kuroko, can you promise me something?"_

"M-M-hm." Kuroko couldn't trust her voice, afraid to cry, and nodded.

"_Take good care of Rin and Yukiko, OK? They both need you to watch over them. Would you do that for me?"_

"Of course, Shiro!" Kuroko sat up and nodded. "Y-Yeah! I'll make sure of it! You can count on me!" She promised. Shiro patted her head, smiling brightly.

"'_Atta girl. I can always count on you Kuroko," _His smiled turned bittersweet, his hand slowing as he stroked at Kuroko's ears. _"Take care of yourself, too. I hope we can see each other again soon." _He hugged her once more, his form fading away. _"See you later, Kuroko." _He whispered, fading into the dispersing smoke of the candles. Kuroko sat close to the grave, ignoring the rain fall. Her look was blank yet her eyes spoke a million words.

"See you later, Shiro." She whispered, suddenly feeling something over her shoulders. She turned around, flushing as she saw it was the odd blonde who saved her life.

"S-So you saw that." She stuttered.

"Yeah. He really meant a lot to you, huh, Kuroko?" He asked. Green eyes widened in surprise, Kuroko suddenly feeling cold in the man's coat.

"Y-You know who I am?" She asked. The man's muffler dropped as he pulled out a familiar flash, a light goatee that matched the streak in his hair planted on the tip of his chin.

"We've been living for a while together, haven't we?" He asked, suddenly pulling the surprised girl over.

"Uko-!"

Her were caught by a gentle kiss, warm and welcoming, and completely dizzying her. Caught off guard, Kuroko's legs fell under her, her hands clutching the front of Ukobach's shirt as he caught her waist, still kissing her. He pulled away and smiled, a distant clock suddenly striking at midnight.

"I hope you had a nice day as a human, Kuroko." He said, the two of them suddenly changing in size and shape, the warm light washing over them. Fur returned to their skin and their eyes returned to normal, Kuroko staring at the smiling cooking demon while the later smiled back.

"_I hope you're not mad at me," _He said, his fur becoming damp from the rain water. _"I was just little worried so I took some of the flask myself and tried to find you. I'm glad I made it before that inugami got to you," _He bowed his head. _"I know this all could have gone better, but I hope you really did have a nice time, Kuroko." _He said, yelping when Kuroko pressed her head to his chest. The little demon would have turned red if he wasn't furry. _"K-Kuroko?"_

"_Thanks, Ukobach," _Replied the Cat Sith, pressing her nose to his, an innocent Eskimo kiss. _"Thanks so much."_

"Kuroko! Ukobach! You guys out here?"

The familiars looked up, surprised to see Rin and Yukiko running up to them in their rain parkas, Yukiko holding a flashlight.

"There you guys are," Rin huffed. "We came back to the dorm after the rain hit the dance and you guys were missing! We couldn't believe it," She shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad to see you guys are alright, at least. C'mon," She offered her shoulders to the two. "Let's go home." She added with a smile.

"_How did you know we would be here_?" Asked Kuroko as she rested on Rin's head while Ukobach took her shoulder.

"Some sort of feeling," Rin shrugged but smiled suddenly. "Kind of like. . . Dad sending me a message, telling me to find you guys here," She sighed softly, her smile never falling. "I'm glad I listened."

'_Me, too,' _Kuroko thought, looking up at the sky as the clouds began to fade away. _'Thanks, Shiro.'_

"Why were you guys together anyway?" Rin grinned teasingly with a thought. "Oh wait, you guys were on a date!"

"_R-Rin!" _The once goddess of the silkworms shook her head wildly. _"Th-There's no way. . . Just shut up!" _She yowled, making an attempt to claw at the demon princess's face.

"Ouch, quit it! That freakin' hurts!" Rin shouted, trying to pry off her kitten.

"You two and your fights," Yukiko sighed. "Can we settle this when we get home? Kuroko, Ukobach, I hope you two didn't make a mess out of the dorm."

Kuroko stopped herself, remembering the dress left behind and the flask.

"_Uh. . . About that. . ."_

Rin sighed and grumbled under her breath.

"You two had better enjoyed this night out, 'CAUSE IT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'RE EVER GONNA DO IT!"

The night did not end so peacefully. But truthfully, from Kuroko, it was the best day she ever had,

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued. . .<strong>_

_**Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't much of what you expected it to be. To that, I am sorry. I promise all to ya, the next chapter is gonna be something else since it's going to be the camping episode next! That one is really funny and because of that, I already got started on it ^_^ Well, thanks again for reading! Please make sure to review and I'll get back to all of ya real soon! Happy Summer!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Welcome back, everyone! Thanks to all of you who left your reviews and welcome to those who just joined the story. I'd say this story is going to have at least six or more so chapters until we reach the end (Since I don't want to make is too long and I will be ending it by following the twenty-six episode of the original story). After this chapter and probably a few more, I'll be moving onto a part in the manga that I really want to add. Just thinking about is making me ecstatic! Welp, I hope you're all ready! Let's get this chapter rolling!_**

_**Disclaimer: Never owned **__Blue Exorcist**. Never have, never will.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Time For Camp!<strong>_

_**Beware of the Awaiting Flames**_

Summer had approached before anyone knew it. The sun was glaring upon True Cross more than usual and buses and cars full of students on break were packing by the second. Around True Cross Academy, students- both normal and exorcists-alike- were heading off to enjoy a long break away from their beloved academy.

Gathered by the side of the school, the class of Okumura Yukiko stood near a large metal buss with the necessities tucked into their backpacks, all of them dressed in their Summer uniforms and two teachers standing before them.

"Class, I'm sure you're all excited about your summer break. But, you might need to put off those thoughts for a while," Said Yukiko, hands folded behind her back politely. "Because starting today, you lucky Exwires will have the privilege of training drills at the academy's campgrounds in the forest. I shall be accompanying you, as well as Kirigakure-sensei." He gestured to the blonde/redhead, who waved his hand.

"Yo~"

"Now, the purpose of this drill is to determine whether or not if you're ready to go on missions," Their teacher explained, giving a kind smile. "So stay sharp and do your best!"

"Right, sensei!"

* * *

><p>True Cross Forest was a very pleasant place located a stone's-throw away from the academy. Crowned with leaves that reached high onto the tops of the trees to the moss-covered stones that little the ground, it was an abundant escape from the outside world.<p>

Pointed ears quirked at the sounds of twittering birds and a stream bubbling with trout and bass, Rin spun on her foot lightly, a large grin on her face.

"Oh, wow. . ." She breathed, taking in the beauty of nature and inhaling the air, sighing as her cheeks turned pink from the fresh smell of pine and muddy ground. "This is the coolest! We get stay in the forest and sleep overnight. It's just like camping, but better!" She cheered, throwing her head back.

"You act as if this is your first time outside, Rin-chan." Konekomaru smiled, keeping up with Rin with duffle bags and hiking supplies over their shoulders.

"Say, if anything bad happens, don't worry," Shima shrugged lazily with a smirk, winking at Rin. "I'll be here to protect you, Rin-chan." He chuckled, walking directly into a spider's web the next second. It took only one second before he screamed and ducked to the floor, rolling about. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"Uh. . . I think I can protect myself, but thanks anyway, Shima." With an awkward sweat dropping from her chin, Rin ran ahead of everyone, laughing as she spotted a green and blue cicada singing on a tree branch. Being outside and enjoying the great outdoors, the black-haired princess of Hell was delighted to see, hear, and smell everything about the forest. Each one of her heightened senses was at full-use, taking into the entire world and running a spark down her body.

Free. That's what Rin felt at that moment. Not in clutches of studying or the secrets that revolved her family. Nothing was conflicting her heart or daring her mind to ask a million questions with only more returning to her. Outside, the forest as her wonderland, she was free.

And as Rin sighed, her eyes gave a slight glimmer.

_'Free. . .'_

* * *

><p>"Ugh. . ." Groaning, Shima wiped the sweat collecting near his bangs. "It's so hot. . ."<p>

"My pack feels heavier." Konekomaru sighed.

His fellow Exwires gave murmurs of agreement, trudging up a slope with the sun's rays beating down on them, their dress shirts and blouses sticking to their skins and nats flittering near their eyes and lips. It had only been half an hour of traveling to the campgrounds and most of the students felt their legs turning into jelly.

"Now, now, everyone keep up," Yukiko said, walking ahead of the lot with her coat fastened over her. "During the day, the forest is peaceful. But at night, it becomes a nest for lower-level demons. We have to stay together and make it to the campgrounds before sunset." She took a striding step over a log. "So please, don't get far behind and bare with the heat."

"How can sensei stand the heat?" Asked Bon. "It's like she doesn't feel the sun."

"Yukiko's adaptable like that," Shuichiro said from behind him, his arms resting on the back of his head. "And because she learned under her foster father, who was a pretty good exorcist of his time, too." The first-class officer grinned. "Like father, like daughter."

Shima blinked at the older teacher. "Say, where's your pack, Kirigakure-sensei?" He asked. The red-haired jerked his head forward.

"Over there."

"Heh-heh!" Rin dipped her entire head under a spray of a small waterfall, two overnight packs attached to her shoulders. Not that Rin seemed to mind as she enjoyed herself in the water. "This water's so cold and clean! I wanna drink it!" She exclaimed.

"Okumura-chan, please stop that and keep with the group." Said her sister.

"Aw!" Pouting, Rin pulled her head out of the water, shaking her hair like a dog. "You're just no fun, four-eyes!" She called after her sister, pulling her ribbon out of her hair to restyle it.

Bon rolled his eyes. "What a kid."

"I'd say otherwise." Shima smirked. His older friend followed his gaze and felt his face turn red, catching the pale outlines of skin seen through Rin's damp blouse, a faint stripe of black beyond the white barrier. Furious and embarrassed, the temple child backhanded Shima, who held his head and yelped.

"Damnit, don't be jealous, Bon! You can see it too, ya know!"

"Don't lump me with you, Shima!"

"Honestly," Isamu shook his head, leaving the two arguing friends behind and walking next to Rin, pulling something out of his pack. "Okumura, here," He held a satin-soft towel to her, his blue-eyed classmate taking it with surprise. "You need it," Those same eyes stared at him with confusion before the young priest turned away and coughed, blushing. "Y-You're blouse is wet. We can see. . ." He trailed off.

Rin blinked, looking over herself and freezing as she saw the outline of her black bra. Turning pink, she ripped the towel from Isamu and threw it over her shoulders, sinking her chin into the folds.

"Th-Thanks," She bowed her head at the purple-haired student before looking behind her. Dark blue eyes widen at Bon and Shima's red faces before they went slit-like. "Perverts!" She shouted, dashing forward and keeping up with Yukiko and Shiemi.

Isamu looked back at them with a cocked brow, shaking his heads.

"You two are idiots."

The both of them glared at him with daggers in their eyes for the rest of the trek.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Yukiko clapped her hands while her students panted where they kneeled, all of them regaining their breath from the two hour hike to the campgrounds. Upon flat land and a circle of trees, there was enough room for them to set up their tents and a bonfire. "After our small break, I would like everyone to help in preparing for our stay. While I and one group set up the tents, Kirigakure-sensei will take his group and create a barrier circle around the camp." Whipping off her coat, Yukiko took off her glasses with a grin. "Alright, let's get to work, class!"<p>

"She took off the coat and glasses?" Bon asked.

"Uh-oh, someone came to party." Shima said with humor.

* * *

><p>In no time, everyone was off to do what they were assigned. Rin was bounding back and forth between jobs, fetching firewood with the guys, helping with the tents, unloading the supplies from the bags. She was nothing but a blur of blue, white, and black, assisting in whatever way she could.<p>

"What's with you today?" Bon asked her as the both of them bought more kindling for the fire. "It's not like this is a vacation. This is all about studying for missions." He said.

"Wrong, this is way better than a vacation!" Giggling, Rin spread the skinny and dusty sticks inside the circle of rocks and wood. "I've never been outside like this since ditching school when I was in middle school."

The Aria-in-training furrowed his brow. "Ditched?"

"Yeah," Rin shrugged, patting her hands to brush off the dirt on her hands. "And before you go lecturing me like Yuki, I didn't need it anyway. The teachers had enough of my tardiness and kids were scared shitless because of me. I had enough of it all, so I just left in the middle of the day and never went back. After a week of ditching, my dad decided to home school me, though he was pretty mad at me for not going." Shrugging, Rin stood up and walked to grab more ignition, Bon following after her.

"Was the monastery the only place you stayed?" He asked.

"Nah," Rin threw her wrist carelessly. "After school, I sometimes went to the nearby park and hang out by the old playground I went to as a kid."

"Why there?"

". . . No one goes there anymore." Bon stood behind her when she stopped in front of a tree, her back to him and her expression hidden from everything except the face of the tree. "It was a place where I could be by myself and no one would come and bother me. People were a big problem back then," She grabbed the branch from above and swung herself over to it, taking a seat and looking down at Bon. "Sometimes I'd get into fights for going a little bit too far with my anger. Parents told their kids to stay away from me, and I'd get in trouble a lot of times, too. So when I found the old park, I just stood around there when I wanted to be away from the monastery and my sister."

"Why your sister?" Bon asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree, intrigued. This was different from when he fought with Rin. Now that the both of them were in some sort of friendship, talking was much easier between them. "Yukiko-sensei is really nice."

"Yeah," Rin sighed, kicking her legs lightly. "Yuki's nice. She's also smart, and pretty, and popular, and everyone likes her the minute they meet her. When I met someone new, it would be a while after I saw them," Her eyes flew half closed, a lost look on her face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is. . . Sometimes, I get jealous of my baby sister. I get jealous because everyone likes her. . . And. . ." She bowed her head as her throat became dry, a sniffle tingling on her tongue. "And. . . How everyone is afraid of me." Her voice flattered, wet droplets escaping her eyes.

"Okumura. . ." Bon whispered, looking up at the girl crying in the tree. What a terrible burden she had to carry on her shoulders for fifteen years. She was in the shadow of her over-achieving and seemingly perfect little sister, with everyone looking down at her and not even bothering to see how amazing the older twin was. How she spoke so passionately and kept to her word to those she cared for could surprise anyone. Bon wondered if anyone had even taken a minute to look into her deep blue eyes and really see the beauty within them.

Bon could see it then. All of Rin, inside and out. How she made his heart pound and how he craved to keep her safe and be at her side. He wasn't against it, even though he knew that there's was something missing. Something about Rin that he didn't know, yet wanted to find out.

Rin leaned back as she shook with tears, the small movement snapping the branch above her. The blue royal screamed as she fell from the tree, only for tan arms to catch her and pull her into a tight embrace. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rin trembled as the blood rushed to her ears, roaring and obscuring all sound. A moment later, feeling safe and held warmly, she opened her eyes and blushed, staring into Bon's dark brown eyes.

They were almost black, as shinny as buttons and much more mesmerizing. She gulped dryly, laughing weakly as her hands rested on his shoulder.

"Wow, th-that's the second time, huh, Bon?" She scratched her head, a few leaves falling off her face. "D-Does that mean you'll catch me every time I fall?"

Instead of a witty remark drenched with a groan, Rin was pulled to the older student's chest, her nose filled with a spicy cologne. "B-Bon?!" She squeaked. She gasped again. She just squeaked in front of Bon. Bon of all people.

"I'll never let you fall, not ever again," She shivered at his growl, gulping when her chin was taken by his hand. "And if you do, it'll be when I beat you in a fight. That means you better not lose to anyone but me, Okumura." He stared back at her, looking fiercely resolved. "And don't flatter yourself either. Who would. . ." He furrowed his brows and looked away, blood prickling his cheeks. "Who'd be afraid of. . . A-A pretty girl?"

"P-Pretty?! What the-" Rin moved her hands to Bon's chest to push him away. She regretted the action, the hard muscle of the young man's pects brushing under her fingers. "The Hell's gotten into ya, Bon? This isn't like you. . . Why are you acting different?" She asked. It wasn't that she didn't like it (more like freaked out) but it just wasn't like Ryuji to act this way.

Huffing, Bon shrugged, his lips in a thin line.

"You. . . You made me change, Oku. . . Rin," He sighed. "Rin," He said, in a faint whisper, looking back at mess of flushed cheeks, glimmer blue eyes, and soft plush lips that were right in front of him. "_Rin_. . ." His voice was strained, his mind turning blank as his hands melded at slim hips and he dipped his head.

"Bon-" Rin froze, gasping as warm breath blew over her stained cheeks. "Bon. . ." She whispered again, their nose brushing together and her eyes sliding close. Her rival was so gentle, so warm at that moment. Rin wanted to forget everything. The world, everyone around her. The problems she faced. All of it, to this one moment. Rin only wanted to be with Bon right then. And Ryuji only wanted to be with Rin right then.

"_Ryuji_. . ." Rin whispered, slightly chapped lips barely brushing her own.

"Suguro-kun! Okumura-chan! Are you guys back with more kindling yet?!"

Rin jumped back as she heard her sister, crying out at the position she was in. In fright, she pushed herself out of Bon's arms, standing and stepping back.

_'What was. . . What was I going to do just then? And with Bon?'_ She gripped the sides of her head, shaking it. _'No. . . I can't. . . If he found out who I really was. . . If he found out what I could do. . . He'd never forgive me. He'd_ **hate **_me for being the daughter of Satan.'_ She gasped quietly, shaking her head. _'I don't want him to hate me. . . Not Bon.'_

"Rin?"

Frighten blue eyes snapped open, staring at confused, amber-brown eyes. Rin shook her head, looking at him apologetically.

"Ryu. . . Bon, I-I'm sorry but. . . No," She shook her head again, gulping and clenching her fists. "I. . . I don't feel the same way. . ." She chocked, the words feeling like an awful bile running up her throat. It made her feel sick, so hurt to see Bon look at her confused.

"What?" Bon stood up, taking a step forward. Rin took one back and Bon held his hand out. His classmate flinched, eyeing his hand as if it were a shot gun. "Rin, why? I thought that. . . Ya know, you felt the same," He sighed, scratching his chin. "I thought you. . . You liked me, too."

"Why would you get that idea?" Rin gulped, looking at the ground. "And when Hell did this happen?"

"Hell, I didn't know when I started to feel for ya. It's like. . . Every time I saw you. . . I liked you more, for whatever ya did or say. . . Rin, I think I'm in love with ya. . ." He confessed.

"No. . ." Rin shook her head, looking away. "Damnit, Bon, you can't be."

"What? You're saying I can't?" Anger sparked in Bon, his teeth gnarled together. "I can't be in love with you?! You think I can't fall in love with you?! You're dead-wrong there, Rin," He stepped closer to her, grabbing her wrist before she could run. "I really am in love with you, Rin. Why don't you believe me?" He asked, almost desperately.

"I-It's not that I don't believe you. Bon," Rin looked away, tears filling her eyes with regret. "If things were different. . . I think I could. . . I could feel the same." She coughed, hunching her shoulders. "But. . . I just can't, Bon."

"Do you. . . Like someone else?" Asked the blonde-and-black-haired man. Rin laughed dryly, smiling bitterly.

"No way. . . I think that if I could, it only be you," She admitted, looking up and smiling weakly at the child of the cursed temple. "But. . . I just can't, Bon. Please," She stepped forward, lightly hitting her forehead to Bon's chest. She breathed in, the spicy smell radiating off him making her legs turn into jelly. "I. . . I just wanna be friends."

No words were said for what seemed like a millennium. The both of them stood close together, in each other's worlds, colliding into a silence. Rin stood, afraid of what Bon would say or do. She gasped when he pulled her close to him, steeling his arms around her protectively.

"Fine. . . We can still be friends," He sighed in a gravely tone. "But. . . I won't give up. Whatever is keeping you from feeling the same, it won't stop me for trying to be with you," He pulled away slightly, looking at her honestly. "I will never lose a fight to you. I will never stop being your friend. And you damn better be sure that I'm in love with you, and I'll never stop loving you, Okumura Rin."

The girl sniffled in his arms, shutting her eyes as tears leaked through. "Bon. . . Damnit, you're an asshole." She cried, touched and distraught from his proclamation. How she wanted to hear those words, from someone who would love her that way. But she knew she couldn't have it. She couldn't have Bon, knowing that he would somehow be hurt if he ever found out the truth.

"I know," Bon chuckled, despite his heartbreak, brushing his lips across Rin's and pulling away when she turned red. "And you look pretty cute when you blush, Rin."

"D-Don't call me by my first name so suddenly. It's weird," Huffing, Rin looked away, her face turning a more faltering shade of pink. "A-Anyway, we're suppose to get more twigs, right?"

"Yeah," Bon pulled away, noticing with a smile that Rin looked disappointed when his arms were gone. "Come on, Okumura," He walked ahead. "Let's get more twigs."

"R-Right!" Rin raced ahead of him, blue-black hair flying behind her. Ryuji stopped for a second, licking his lips and widening his eyes. The faint trace of strawberry-flavored lip balm was marked there. He groaned and shook his head.

Remaining to be friends with Rin was going to be _**hard**_.

* * *

><p>Nightfall soon rained over the campsite, students exhausted from a day of work. Tents were set, a fire was set ablaze, and a magical barrier was around, protecting them from the wild unknown. As the boys and teachers sat around the fire, Rin looked at the cooking station, groaning as Shiemi accidentally pricked herself with a vegetable knife.<p>

"Ah, just give it here, Shiemi-san," She took the knife before the blonde could hurt herself further. "I'll do it, OK? Just watch me." Grabbing a basket of washed carrots and a wooden cutting board, Rin began to slice the orange vegetable, falling into her element as she added celery, turnips, and other veggies to the mix.

"Wow. . ." Shiemi gasped in wonder, Rin's hands seeming to be everywhere as everything she made went into the boiling pot. "Rin-chan, you're a natural!"

At Shiemi's exclaimed, everyone gathered around the soup pot as Rin stirred the food together, adding a dash of salt to the meal before allowing it to simmer. Bobbing her head a few minutes, everyone around Rin seemed to disappear as she enjoyed doing what she loved. Her eyes were blown out in happiness and the wide smile on her lips never flattered. Bon was amazed, though happy to see that Rin wasn't crying anymore. As long as she was happy for now, he was OK with waiting.

Finally, Rin pulled the top of the pot off and stirred the ready soup with a spoon. A delicious smell flew into the forest.

"Whoa!" Rin jumped at everyone's gasp. The blue-flamed royal looked around at everyone, blushing as they stared back at her. With a lame giggle, she threw her arms to the pot with presentation.

"Soups' on!"

Everyone grabbed a bowl-full of the meal and sat down at the fire. Taking their first bites, everyone gasped at the taste.

"This. . . This is amazing!" Bon exclaimed, astonished by the amazing flavor of the meal.

"Rin-chan, will you marry me and prepare me meals like this when we live together?" Shima asked seriously.

"Ha, I'm gonna be the one to marry her, squirt, so you can forget it!" Laughed Shuichiro.

"Will all of ya just shut up!" Rin shouted, looking like a sunburned tomato. "Quit making fun of me!"

"You need to quit jumping to conclusions," Isamu sighed with annoyance, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Cleary, they were complimenting you in their own idiotic ways. They like your cooking, Rin-san." He sighed. Rin shut her mouth, looking at the three boys.

"S-Seriously?"

"You would make a great chef someday, Okumura-chan." Said Konekomaru.

"It's really good!" Shiemi giggled. Looking to her own food, Rin stuffed a couple of spoon-fulls into her mouth, grumbling and blushing.

"Please go easy on my poor sister," Yukiko giggled. "Taking compliments and processing them hurts her mental health."

"Shut it, nee-chi!" Rin spat with her mouth as full as a chipmunk's, to which everyone laughed as they ate their meal, sometimes going for seconds.

_'I wonder if this is what dad meant,' Rin thought, gulping down her food._

* * *

><p><em>"Listen, Rin; if you don't change your ways, you're gonna find yourself alone someday. Please, try to use your strength to help others instead of hurting them."<em>

* * *

><p><em>'This must be what he meant,'<em> She sat up, tilting her head as everyone enjoyed the meal she made, laughing with one another and emptying the pot by the spoon-full. _'Doing what I know and making people happy in my own way. I could never do anything like this when I was little.'_ She remembered the day she had enough of school, of all the drama of people running when they saw her and teachers shouting at her when she was late. All those fights she got into over big and little things and all the apologies she had to force out. She left school in the middle of class when she had enough, Yukiko chasing after and begging her to come back. When she lost her little sister, Rin had found the old park and made it her official hiding spot.

That little park was like her sanctuary. As old and rustic as it was, she loved to climb all over the apparatus, slide down the tube slide, swing herself along the monkey bars, and sit down by the old swing set. It was cut off and left out by the rest of the world, just like herself. Rin always thought it was right to be alone. Away from the world that she could hurt and be hurt in return. To where everyone doted about Yukiko while they feared her. To be away from the world would be good for everyone's sake.

_'But now that I think about it,'_ Rin looked up, smiling as everyone's laughter rang in her ears. _'I'm really happy with everyone. . . Is this what it's like to have friends? . . .'_

"Oi, Okumura!" Rin looked up, Bon calling her over by the cooler. "We got some drinks here. What do you want?"

Rin blinked, before smiling. She didn't know why but that simple question made her feel so special.

"Hey, it's cool!" She laughed and walked over to the boys. "I can pick one myself! What do you have?"

* * *

><p>Smirking, Shuichiro moved himself next to Yukiko, opening a flask he bought with him and taking a swing, never leaving his gaze from Rin as she chatted away with her friends.<p>

"Kirigakure-sensei, I thought I specifically said we aren't allowed to bring alcohol on this trip due to safety issues." Yukiko frowned.

"Bah, you need to unwind, Yukiko," The redhead waved his hand at her, unknotting the tie in his hair and shaking his head, his hair resembling a wild fire. "Hey, Shiro Jr. looking like she's having a good time, hm?" He asked. Yukiko, still annoyed with the other exorcist, batted her eyes to her Rin as she laughed at a joke Shima said, two chopsticks stuck up his nose. Yukiko smiled softly, her dark blue eyes glimmering.

"Yes. I'm really happy for her," She rested her hands on her folded knees, her black coat under her like a cushion. "After all that's happened in the past years, it makes me really happy to see her have friends."

"She didn't have much because of her attitude back them, right?" Asked Shuichiro.

"A little of that, but it's not nee-chan's fault," Yukiko replied. "No one really understood what she went through. She ran away a few times and got in trouble, too. We didn't get to talk much about it either because she left without saying anything." She sat back on her knees, biting her bottom lip. "Not that we didn't speak, of course. Sometimes, I wonder why Rin stayed away from me sometimes."

"Ain't it obvious?" Yukiko looked at her companion, who rolled his eyes. "And here I thought your sister was the one with nothing between her ears," Ignoring the younger twin's glare, he laid on his side with his chin in his hand. "I think your sister didn't want to be around you for a few times 'cause she was jealous of ya."

"Me?" Yukiko pointed to herself, doubting. "No, nee-chan wouldn't be jealous of me. That's impossible-"

"Yukiko, it's true," Shuichiro's magenta-colored turned cold serious, astonishing the young sensei. "Ya think Rin could handle being in the shadow of her baby sis? Shiro use tell me how you were the one who became an A-straight student, got the most friends, and stuck to following the rules. It must've been hard on Rin, ya know?" He sipped a little more liquor down his throat, sighing as the buzz eased its way into his stomach. "I'd hate to be in her shoes. I'm lucky I'm an only child."

Yukiko bit her lip, looking at her sister sadly. "You don't think. . . She hates me for that, does she?"

"What?" Shuichiro shook his head, squinting from either anger or the alcohol. "No way! Rin loves you, Yukiko. You two have to be the closest sisters I know, and that's commin' from me!" He sat up and took Yukiko firmly by the shoulders, the latter squeaking as he pulled her forward. "And before ya do, don't go blamin' yourself, Yukiko. I wasn't saying that. What I mean to say is that you and Rin are happy just as things are," He smiled, not a hint of mischievousness in his perfect rows of teeth. "Just keep doin' what your doin', 'cause it's the right thing. Your sister doesn't hate you and you don't hate your sister, right?" At Yukiko's nod, his smile widened. "And trust me when I say this; if Shiro were here, he'd be so proud if what you two became." He said.

Dark blue eyes filled with tears and Shuichiro gaped, blinking wildly.

"Yukiko-?"

"Thank you, Shuichiro-san," Yukiko said, pressing her finger to the shocked teacher's lips and smiling with tears smudging her glasses. "I never would have thought of that myself. So thank you."

"Heh, quit cryin', Yukiko," Removing her glasses, the redhead smiled as cobalt-blue eyes shined by the glow of the bonfire. "There. You're going to ruin your glasses like that, you know. But, you do look better without them," He leaned closer, lowering his eyes seductively. "I can see your eyes better. And their beautiful. . ."

"Shuichiro-san?" Yukiko blushed, turning the other away. "Don't say things like that."

"Why?" The older exorcist cocked his head with an arched brow. "I'm telling the truth."

Yukiko shook her head. "I know from my father that you're a womanizer."

"Heh, Shiro only said that to protect you. He was protective of you and Rin," Shuichiro huffed but grinned. "OK, so I may have dated some girls back then. But, Yukiko, none of them are like you."

"I bet you tell every girl that." Yukiko scoffed, bright eyes in the corner of her vision.

"Nope," Shuichiro shook his head. "No other girl makes my head turn faster than you, Yukiko." He pulled her forward, running his finger along a plush bottom lip. "No other girl makes me feel this way." He sighed. "Ever since I met ya, I could never get you out of my mind. You were an Exwire when I first met you, and you were nothing but a little girl that followed Shiro like a puppy."

Yukiko opened her mouth to retort, but Shuichiro beat her toward it.

"But then, you grew up into something more. Every time I saw ya, you just turned my world upside down every time," He tilted his head and grinned. "I always liked that about you, Yukiko. I've always liked you." He purred. Lowering her gaze, Yukiko tugged her head away, standing up and giving a look.

"I can't say I feel the same." She huffed. Her admirer grinned, shrugging and taking another drink.

"Say all you want. Your eyes are telling me otherwise." He chuckled. Grumbling, the brunette shook her head and clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"OK, I'll be explaining the terms of your assignment, so please gather around me." Once all of her students sat and looked at her, Yukiko, placed her hands behind her back.

"Tell it to 'em straight, Yukiko!" Shuichiro advised with a wink, a blush returning on Yukio's face.

"Wait, he's a minor!" Bon glared at the male teacher's way. "How come he's drinking that? He's only eighteen!"

"Eighteen? Who in the world told you that?" Yukiko tilted her head with her arms crossed over her chest. "As of this year, Kirigakure-sensei will be twenty-si-"

The sharp clank of a metal flask hit Yukiko's head, causing her to stumble. Swiping the flask, Shuichiro gave a pointed look, wiping an amber-colored stain off his lips.

"Whoops, missed my bag." He drawled sarcastically.

**"Quit fuckin' around and get to work, you little shit!" **Yukiko blinked the next second, squeaking as she realized what came out of her mouth. She looked around, the students looking at her in shock while Shuichiro clapped slowly.

"Bravo," He applauded, giving a smirk. "We finally see ya got some balls on ya, Yukiko."

Fuming and wondering what had gotten into her, Yukiko cleared her throat and looked at her students, most of them calmed down from the exclamation.

"Now, as I was saying, the task is to spread all of you out into the forest, find the designated lanterns we planted earlier, light them, and bring them back to the campgrounds." The younger twin switched into teaching mode. "The lanterns are located between a five-hundred meter radius of camp. Whoever can return with a lit lantern within three days will be qualified to go on missions. However, there are only three lanterns out there. Which means only three slots are available for missions."

Everyone gasped and Yukiko allowed the words to sink in before picking up one of the bags near her.

"Now, in the duffle bags we packed for you, you'll find three-days worth of food and water, along with a compass, a flashlight, a demon repelling rod, and one match."

"Sensei." Isamu raised his hand.

"Yes, Kamiki-kun?"

"Is there a reason why we're getting only one match?"

"Excellent question," Yukiko's eyes glinted mischievously for a second. "You see, if you find yourself in danger with the demons residing in this forest, you may use the match to light the demon repelling rod, Once lit, Kirigakure-sensei or myself will go off to find you. However, if you use your match for that, then you won't be able to light the lantern once you find it." She explained.

Everyone held back a look of shock, knowing that they should have expected this. Satisfied, Yukiko stood and clapped her hands.

"Good luck, everyone. I look forward to seeing the results." She concluded.

Everyone grabbed their own duffle bag and went for a five minute plan over for themselves. While Rin looked through the supplies in her bag, she squealed when arms wrapped around her waist and bought her to a solid, well-built chest.

"D-Damnit, Bon! I said I just wanna be friends for now-"

"Huh? When did you ever get cozy with Boy Wonder?" A deep voice pursed in her air, a lock of red hair lying over her shoulder lazily. "Chill, Rin, it's me. Your ol' pal Shuichiro." He laughed. Rin grimaced when she smelt his breath.

"You're drunk."

"And you're sexy as Hell. Heh, get it?" Laughing, the older exorcist rested his chin on the blushing student's shoulder, tracing his nose along the rim of Rin's ear. "Ah, don't worry. I got the hots for your sis, Rin. Don't think of this as a feel-up, think of it more as a, ah. . ." His hands crept near her chest. "A demon physical."

"You got ten seconds to get your hands off my chest or else I tear you limb from limb, starting with the one in your pants."

"Ouch, and I thought Yukiko talked bad when she got mad at me a while ago," Rolling his eyes, Shuichiro placed his hand on Rin's side, in a respectable space. "Like I said, I like your sister more. First girl to say no and all, you know? Well, 'cept you, of course." Shrugging, he gave a serious look. "Listen, I came here to warn you."

"About what, yourself?" Blue eyes rolled to the nighttime sky. "Too late for that, bastard."

"Can it and listen, brat; this is nothing like your Exwire exam, Rin. Here, you can't use your fire power, ya hear?" He felt Rin tense under him, her tail twitching as it hid in her blouse. "There, there, don't shit yourself. I'm on duty as an inspector, so I gotta make sure nothing caused to the wildlife and natural balance of this forest. If you so much as show a spark of Satanic power, then I'm gonna have to alert the Vatican and have Paladins and Knights after your ass. Trust me, they're worse bastards than me, and they're a Hell lot scarier than demons. Got that?"

"Y-Yeah." Rin nodded vigorously. Smiling drunkenly, Shuichiro peeled himself Rin and clapped her on the back.

"'Atta gal! Now, be good and don't screw things up~" He said in a sing-song tone, jogging off to get another flask from his bag. Rin stood where she was, her bag held to her chest.

_'Even if he was drunk, he wasn't kidding,'_ She reached and touched one of her pointed ears before brushing her fingers along her lips, feeling the sleekness of her fangs. _'I gotta be careful in this assignment. No can see my flames and I gotta make sure I don't waste my match.'_ She walked back to the other students. She kept her eyes on the ground, crying out when she bumped into someone's back.

"Hey- Okumura?" Bon tilted his head as he looked at Rin's faraway look, blue eyes zoned out from the rest of the world. "What's wrong? Heh, you were all excited a second ago," He teased, trying to make her laugh, out at least shout back at him with a retort. When none came, he got worried. "Rin?"

"What?" The ravenette looked up and cocked her head. "Sorry, did ya say something, Bon? Wait. . . Why did you just say my first name?"

The older student looked away as he blushed, remembering the small agreement he and Rin had before.

"Geez, I can't be worried? And why can't I call you by your first name? You know, you can call me Ryuji, right?" He asked. Rin pursed her lips together, turning a little red herself.

"I dunno. . . I'm use to calling ya Bon, actually."

"That's not my name though."

"It should be, since you kind of act spoiled."

"The Hell, Oku-!"

"Hey, let's not get in a lover's quarrel now, guys." Shima stepped between the two, smiling as they were both red from embarrassment, flattery, and anger. "OK, let's all be cool here and focus on the assignment."

"It's still kind of odd that there are only three lanterns, though." Konekomaru said thoughtfully.

"So? Then it must mean it's every man for himself." Isamu shrugged.

"D-Does that mean every woman for herself, too?" Asked Shiemi. No one responded, thought a chorus of slaps to the foreheads should have been answers enough.

"Alright, so only help yourself and do whatever you can. Sounds easy enough," Bon cracked his knuckles. "No hard feelings, guys, but I'm gonna be bringing back a lantern." He boasted.

"Then that makes two of us." Rin grinned, genuinely excited.

"Bet I can bring one back first." Bon smirked. Rin met his eyes with a smirk of her own.

"You are so on."

"OK, enough flirting, you two." The two snapped their heads behind them and bit back insults as Yukiko stepped forward, pointing the barrel of a pistol into the air. "In positions!" Everyone stood at the ready, some ready to sprint while others planned their strategy on their heads. "Go!" The plank was fired into the air and the students took off into the forest, the leaves and stones flying in the wake of their shoes. Yukiko smiled as her students took off, every last one of them ready. She was proud of them, like any teacher would be.

Her instinct went quick as the smell of alcohol hit her nose but she was not quick enough as arms cught her waist and pulled her closer to Shuichiro, his eyes shaded darkly.

"Well, well, well. Look at this," He pursed, tilting his head. "Just you and me, Yukiko." He leaned in and ran his hand to the small of her back. "Alone."

A sharp pain hit his groin and he fell over the next second, an irritated brunette leaning over her. He groaned and grounded his teeth with a grin.

"I love a girl who does hard foreplay."

"Enough, Shuichiro," Glaring, Yukiko stepped over him and walked to the bonfire, crossing her arms. The redhead stood up with discomfort and took a seat at his spot of the fire, opening his second flask and taking a drink. "Why?" He paused at Yukiko's question, removing his lips from the flask with a pop.

"Why, what?"

"Why aren't you reporting to the Vatican when you know Rin's going top use her power in this assignment?"

Shuichiro feigned innocence for a minute before laughing, holding his stomach.

"Y-You've gotten shaper, Yukiko! I expect no less!" Sobering down, the senior-exorcist leaned back on the ground, feeling the dirt beneath his hand. "I don't know if your big sis has told ya this or not but. . . I'm gonna start training her how to use Kurikara."

Yukiko gasped, turning to the drunk man fully. "Are-Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Shuichiro nodded, holstering his lip flask. "I know, crazy, right? When Shiro first asked me, I bitched at him and told him to find some other loser to do the job. . . But man, when she told me she wanted to become a Palladian like Shiro, I caved and thought, "Son of a bitch, I'd like to see that happen!"" Chuckling, He lied on the ground and rested his head on her folded arms. "You know, she's just like Shiro told me she be. She gets mad, but she's funny. She can't wait a second for anything, but she's good to have around. She loves people the minute she meets them and people beginning to love in return if they get to know her." The redhead graced a mock salute. "You got a good big sister, Yukiko. Don't lose her."

The near-sighted twin stared at him before looking into the fire, a smile falling to her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind, sensei."

* * *

><p>Rin hopped over a log and swung her body around a moss-covered tree, ducking her head as some sort of moth zipped by her. She had seen dozens of the nasty little things for the past ten minutes, all of them flittering at her face and some delivering sharp bites. It looked too advanced to be the ones that flew around old street lamps around town. Rin went back to the basic demons Yukiko taught her about, finally getting their name.<p>

"Blood-sucking moths!" She exclaimed, pulling back and swiping her hand as a swam of them tried to attack her. "Little bastards!" She shouted, reaching for her back and pulled out a basic kendo sword reinforced with light-weight steel on the blade. She shook her head, remembering that Shuichiro confiscated Kurikara for their training. Turning back, she ran past the swarm and jumped over another set of logs, landing near a clearing. She paused, catching her breath.

"Damnit, I need my sword." She muttered. A scream suddenly caught her well-trained ears. The child of Satan knew that high-pitched cry of fright anywhere. Pulling herself up, Rin charged through the thickets and trees until she found an entire colony of moths swarming Shiemi, the blonde gardener curled into a ball.

"Shiemi-san!" Rin dived into the sea of fuzzy wings and buzzing mutations of butterflies, covering the younger girl's body with her own. "Hold on, I'm here! I'll get you out of here!"

"Make them stop," The blonde begged, looking up with tears in her eyes."Please. . . Make them stop, Rin-chan. . ."

Rin could almost see it. That same plea for help holding the same, scared look Yukiko had when bullies picked on her when she was little. A sense of protection snapped in Rin and all at once, she let it out.

**"GET THE FUCK OFF US!" **She screamed, wild spouts of blue fire tumbling out of her body and incinerating half the swarm. Rin let out a horsed cry as her ear grew painfully big and her fangs enlarged, splitting her gums. Her tail lashed out and the tuff of fur became as sharp as a blade.

_'No. . . Stop. . .'_

Rin widened her eyes, her body arched as the voice within her wept.

_'This isn't me. . . I'm not a monster. . . Make it stop. . . Make it stop. . .'_

The royalist growled like an animal, tilting her head and listening to her heart of hearts.

_'Stop it. . . Stop it. . .'_ The voice suddenly shrieked. _'THIS ISN'T ME! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANNA BE A MONSTER!'_

Rin snapped her back into another arch, rolling her eyes to the back of her head as her body fell forward, her flames licking away into cinders. Her fangs and claws retracted and her tail fell limply at her side, begrudgingly sliding back into her blouse. A dull rining went off in her ears, and Rin could barely feel anything.

". . . mura!"

_'Who?'_

"Oku. . . ra!"

_'Someone's. . . Calling for me?'_

"Okumura! . . . Okumura!"

_'Who are you? And why would you care?'_

"RIN!"

Her body was turned over and someone was patting her face. She couldn't open her eyes, feeling so tired and drained from all of the Hell she released from her body. Calloused hands pushed on her stomach, someone counting under her breath. And in an instant, lips covered her own and breathed air into her, her body warming up like a furnace. With new found strength, Rin pushed away the person and coughed, holding her stomach.

"Rin?" The girl in question opened her eyes, blinking tiredly at Bon as he kneeled next to her, his hands on her shoulders. "You alright? I saw this light and-"

"L-Light?" Rin looked everywhere but him, a nervous lump in her throat. "I don't remember that. Wh-What do you mean, Bon?" She asked, causing the older trainee to raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Hey. . . You didn't hit your head that hard, did you?" He asked. Flushing, Rin smacked his arm and glared.

"No! I just got caught off guard by the moths, alright?" She asked. Bon muttered something under his breath rubbing his arm as Rin mentally sighed.

_'At least I was able to get his mind off the light. Hold on. . . Wait a second. . .'_

"The Hell you kissed me for?!" Rin covered her mouth and glared, turning pink. "I just got bit at! It wasn't like I was drowning, idiot!"

"You were the one who wasn't breathing!" Bon shot back, looking away and grumbling. "Sorry for making sure you didn't die."

Rin dropped her hand and looked at him, another blush slowly popping on her cheeks. It was. . . Sweet, for the lack of a better word. Bon was so concerned for her. He looked so worried when he found her. It touched her and proved to her further than he really did love her. Her heart roared like a drum in her chest, her hand reaching out and holding his shoulder. Bon turned his head and his cheek was met with a quick, soft kiss.

"Thanks, Bon." She pulled away and smiled brightly, oblivious to the steam drifting from the boy's ears and the inaudible noises coming from his gaping mouth. She walked over to Shiemi and looked over her, the other girl bounding up and suddenly weeping about her familiar's destroyed summoning circle.

"Relax, all you need is to use another one with the special scrolls you were given." Bon huffed, already snapped out of his shock, though his cheek still tingled.

"Right!" The blonde nodded but stopped, looking at the forest treetops. "I saw something though. . . Something like a giant moth. . ."

A howl whistled in the wind and something burst through the trees, a weapon raised.

"Get back!" Rin shouted, bracing her kendo sword and pushing back the attacker. Bon made a leap and grabbed the attacker by the back of their shirt, holding up a bewilder Shima with his flashlight in his mouth and a hamster look on his face.

"Heff' gerls'. Heff', Bon'ff." He greeted with a mouthful, spitting out his flashlight and looking around. "Huh? How come you got to sneak off with Shiemi-chan and Rin-chan? Not cool, Bon. Respect the Bro Code, will ya?"

"It was none of that," Rolling his eyes, Bon shook the pinkette a little. "Anyway, what the Hell are you doing here?"

"Err, well," Shima rolled his eyes nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "This horde of moths swarmed me and bolted before I knew it. Everything became a blur before I knew it and then I found you guys."

"Typical Shima." Bon grunted.

Two phones went off in the forest then. One following playing R&B while the other played Rock 'N Roll. Bon and Shima pulled out their phones and the tallest read his aloud.

"It's Konekomaru. He's found a lantern but. . ." He showed his text message. "He needs help."

* * *

><p>"That annoying redhead at the camp," Lemon drops were dropped onto a long tongue, the sweets snuck back into Anima's mouth as she sucked on the sweet and sour candy. "He has Kurikara. What a nuisance." She sighed, perched on a tree as her brother floated by with an odd flying contraption in his hands, bat-like wings flapping.<p>

"Anima, have you paid your respects to the guardian of this forest?"

"Yes, Aniue," His little sister nodded, pocketing her treats. "She seems to be very upset that many of her brethren and subjects died this night. She has agreed to be of assistance when needed."

"Excellent. Then I shall stand by and see what will happen," Mephisto looked at Anima, noticing her eyes glare daggers in direction of the exorcists' campsite. "Anima, remember what I said; you follow my orders. If you refuse, then I will send you back to father, and you do know I would hate to do that," He grasped her chin and made blue eyes meet his own, smirking. "Just do as big brother says and keep the revenge on hold. You may kill that annoyance Shuichiro when I say. For now, focus on Rin-chan."

Anima flew her eyes back to her sites before returning to Metphisto, nodding muetle.

"Yes, Aniue."

* * *

><p>"What the. . . How the. . ."<p>

Four astonished exorcist-in-training stared at the large and concrete-made lantern in front of them. It looked extremely heavy and big enough to be a small shrine of worship.

"So. . . This is why you needed help." Rin bopped her head to Konekomaru, who returned the gesture.

"It's a Peg Lantern," Bon observed, walking the perimeter of the lantern as he explained. "It waits in the night for someone to come light it. Once it's lit, it starts moving around, eating living things for fuel," He looked at the two females of the group. "It especially likes girls." He added with a polite cough.

Shiemi clung to Rin while the latter glared at the demon, offended.

"It's a demon that will only stop until it runs out of fuel, or when the sun comes up," The temple child sighed.

"We've must've misunderstood the assignment." Said Konekomaru.

"Yeah," Bon nodded. "In order to pass, we're gonna have to help each other out."

"Whoa, didn't you say it was "every man ("or woman!" Shiemi added) for themselves?" Asked Shima.

"Look, I- I didn't get it when sensei said there were only three slots available!"

"Fair point," Konekomaru agreed. "Okumura-sensei said nothing about three people. Just "three slots."

"Whatever," Bon rolled his eye and looked at the group expectantly. "Does anyone know Kamiki or Takura's phone numbers? They can help us out over here." All four shook their head and the single-streaked-haired teen groaned.

"Actually," Konekomaru's hand shot up. "I already have a formation we can use."

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes to get the plan set. With the lantern loaded, it was up to Konekomaru and Shima to keep away the blood-sucking moths they needed to feed the lantern while Shiemi attracted them with light. A seal was placed on the lit lantern to hold it down and Bon was to recite the fatal verses that would keep the blood-suckers at bay. Pulling the cart with her incredible strength was Rin, charging through the forest as quick as she could and making quick progress.<p>

Suddenly, she dug her heels into the ground and stopped, eyes widening. "What the Hell are we gonna do about this?!"

The next seclusion of the forest was across an old bridge, looking to be on its last stand with small talisman and fuda attached to the pillars. Shima all but shrieked at the millions of centipedes crawling in the gab, tiny legs crinkling together, the sound making everyone turn a little green.

"Oh, my god. I think I'm gonna piss myself." Shima shivered, looking more out of it than anyone.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you did," Rin suggested. "Ya never know."

"Rin-chan, please don't say that," Konekomaru sighed. "Once someone pees themselves, it's done for. Game over." He advised.

The three of them backed away as a notepad was shown to them, Bon pointing at as he continued to mutter the fatal verses. (at this point, Rin thought he was just speaking gibberish. But in a way, she found Bon's gibberish adorable.) Words were printed on the paper.

_'Listen up.'_

The three nodded.

_'We need to get to the other side of this enclosure if we want to get back to camp.'_

"OK, but how?" Asked Rin. In under a few minutes, Bon drew out a plan that had to be executed carefully, yet could be easily followed. Once he finished explaining (Still speaking in sermon's tongue) Rin didn't stop herself and kiss his cheek.

"Way to go, Suguro!" She cheered, surprising the other three as she turned pink and smiled. "Your epic drawing skills are gonna save our asses!"

Still chanting, Bon drew another picture, his face turning red as he only showed Rin. The girl herself blushed and pushed it away, mustering a pointed look.

"M-Maybe. We'll see, alright?! Don't get your hopes up!"

"Didn't know you guys went at it already." Shima laughed with a trickster's grin. Rin flicked him on the forehead, the staff-wielder whining and nursing the sore spot. Turning sharply, Rin held her arms out to Shiemi, surprising the blonde.

"Come on, Shiemi-chan. I'll carry you and we can get this over with."

* * *

><p>After a couple of more minutes, the Peg Lantern was left on one side of the lands while the cart was on the other, Shima and Konekomaru with the cart and Bon with the Peg Lantern. Rin grimaced at the crawling bug lake before sighing and moving Shiemi more comfortably in her arms, carrying her bridal-style.<p>

"Just don't look at it and don't let go," Rin warned the shaking blonde. "It's gonna be chasing after me, too. I'm gonna have to duck and throw you to the cart but I need to use some of your weight, too. Got it, Shiemi-chan?" She asked. The blonde nodded sacredly and Rin sighed, taking a breath before jumping into the lake, shells popping under her. Holding back her gag reflex, Satan's heiress trudged through the centipede nest, shells crunching under her.

"U-Um, Rin-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Suguro-kun ask you?"

Pausing for a second, Rin took a step and continued on her small journey.

"He, well. . . " Rin's cheeks glowed and she bowed her head. "He was wondering if I could make him a bento when we get back to school. . . One that we can share. . ."

"Oh!" Shiemi clasped her hands and sighed dreamily. "That sounds so romantic, Rin-chan!"

"Y-Yeah," Rin smiled a little, agreeing with her friend. It was funny; she was never into romance or falling in love before. Admiring guys from a distance suited her, and making sure slimy perverts didn't go after Yukiko was also a part of her. Romance didn't interested her in the very bit. But with Bon, it was different.

With Bon, it wasn't cliché. It wasn't violins playing in the background or heart-shaped candies. It wasn't butterfly kisses or thinking of no one else but each other. They were themselves, able to act freely and show their feelings to one another. It was simple touches and words that made her feel special, arguments and disagreements the fuel to out-do each other. With Ryuji Suguro, AKA Bon, Rin could feel to be herself and not be seen as an outcast. She and Bon were the same, closer than becoming one whole.

Maybe, there was that slim chance that she and Bon could be together. If she could find some way, she would take it, and never let go.

The next steps to the plan weren't difficult. The Peg Lantern fell for it without folly and everyone made it onto the other side of the land. Something flew by and Rin looked up, catching a piece of fuda that had slipped from the bridge.

The primal beast within Rin roared in distress. Rin turned and barely made a dash to run as long and slippery vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She screamed and cried out, dropping her sword.

"OKUMURA!"

Everyone made a jump, unable to prepare themselves as a giant, blood-sucking moth appeared before them, larger than the entire swarm put together. It was most likely the queen of the swarm, and she looked more than happy to make the offspring of Satan her next meal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be continued. . .<strong>_

_**Is this the first time I gave you guys a major cliffhanger? Huh, I think it is (for this fic, at least). Anyway, dawwwww! Rin and Bon are at that point in their relationship where it's a maybe in getting together :3 But poor Rin doesn't want to hurt him if he finds out who her father is. And he does not own a shotgun, but he does own a freakin' world of demon spawn! Yikes! Well, I promise you guys that they will be together! Just as long as they can sort this shit out. Heh, I'm getting too into this XD**_

_**Oh yeah, quick fun fact (not sure if you guys would agree) Whenever I listen to **Carry on, My Wayward Son** by **Kansas **(Also a theme song to the television series, **Supernarural**, which I am incredibly into!) I always think of the Okumura brothers and Shiro or Bon and his dad. Kind of funny, huh?**_

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please make sure to review and I do hope you join in the next chapter, which I will update by next Monday or Tuesday (Yes, those are my goal dates for updates on this story for now on). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi, everyone. As you all know, with school, comes time-consuming crap you don't want to do but have to because you want to get a good education, and job, and life, and blah-blah-blah. You've all seen this song and dance before. Anyway, I'm here to bring you guys the next chapter of the Princess of Hell (Hm, maybe I should have titled the story that? Ah well) Anyway, you can all hunker down and get ready for another chapter! So let's get it rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Never owned **_**Blue Exorcist**_**. Never have, never will.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: With Great Flames, Comes Great Sacrifices <strong>_

_**Secrets Revealed by the Flickering Fire**_

Rin cried out as the massive moth hoisted her in the air, dangling her by her wrists and ankles as her classmates surrounded worriedly.

"Okumura!" Shouted Bon, dismissing the sermon's tongue and feeling his heart clench.

Rin struggled, biting her tongue as the slippery limbs only tightened, cutting off the circulation in her blood. _'Shit, the more I move, the more it's gonna tighten!' _Shaking her head, she threw her head about and shouted, "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Just get going while I distract this bastard!" She kicked as the moth screeched angrily, throwing her body around and nearly crushing her into a tree. "H-Hurry! Get the Hell out of here!"

"Hell no!" Shouted Bon, gripping the rosary in his hand. "You always do this, Okumura! I'm not gonna let you just die like some idiot!"

Rin laughed nervously, despite the limbs nearly crushing the bones in her wrists and ankles. "Y-You know me too well, B-Bon."

"Not enough! I haven't known you enough yet!" Bon whipped out a fuda, glaring with a growl in his voice. "Which is why I'm not gonna leave you!" He ran forward and swiped Shima's staff, throwing the fuda into the air and chucking the staff along with it, the fuda pierced by the staff and sent whizzing through the air like a spear. The magical seal slapped onto the moth's head and knocked away the hideous creature, the limbs retracting and freeing Rin. Bon leaped forward and caught her before she fell in the leech and beetle river. "Run for it!" He shouted while turning on his foot, everyone following him into the woods, before the moth could track them.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of running, everyone stopped by a clearing of trees, catching their breath.<p>

"I-I think. . . W-we lost it." Shima huffed, leaning against the lantern cart.

Rin wasn't panting from the exhausting. Bon was already doing that for her since he carried her all the way through in his arms. The terrifying and exhilaration of facing another demon after her sent a shiver down her spine. Relaxing, she hopped out of Bon's arms and smiled up at him.

"Bon, thanks. I owe you for this one."

No, you don't."

Her world spun as Bon pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, his head tucked around her chin.

"B-Bon?" Her cheeks dusted pink as warm breath danced around her ear, another shiver tumbling in her.

"You don't owe me a thing, Okumura. You saved my life once, and I saved yours. Beside. . ." His hold tighten, his voice becoming raw. "You think I could just stand to leave you behind while you die for us? For me? No, I can't sit with that. I won't let the . . . The only person who understands me die alone…"

"Bon . . ." Rin whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders. Trying and failing to push the temple child away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing onto into his shoulder. "Bon. . . It's OK. I'm alright. You saved me so there's no need to worry now, right?"

The arms locked further, and Rin actually _squeaked _when she felt a sigh fly down her neck, leaving a chill there. "Yeah. Besides, it was like I was paying you back, too. Back when you took that Leaper jaw to the torso for me. Even admitting that you wanted to defeat Satan like me, right in front of everybody."

Ring giggled nervously. "Well, c'mon. A moron like me doesn't know what's she saying in a life-or-death situation, you know?"

"I don't think you're a moron," Large hands sliding to her waist, Bon pulled away just enough to have them close enough, their faces centimeters apart. "I'll still say you're an idiot for thinking that you could do that on your own. You've got friends now. You're not alone any more, Rin!"

The Royal of Hell gasped, heart pounding at that one word she'd never thought would feel pleasant; _friend_.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Bon." Chuckled Shima.

"If you're going to take on Satan, then we'll be here to help you." Said Konekomaru. Shima nodded with his two childhood friends.

"I may not be all-too strong, but you know I'm not going to let a pretty girl like you get hurt, Rin-chan."

"We're here for you, Rin," Shieme smiled. "So you won't be lonely anymore."

One by one, each of her friends smiled at her, trust and honesty in their eyes. Rin never thought it would be like this; surrounded by different people, who only knew so little about her, caring for her well-being and willing to fight along side her. All of them, smiling, no signs of hate or regret on their features.

"_So you won't be lonely anymore."_

Loneliness had been her companion. Up to this point in her life, Rin always thought that loneliness and herself went hand-in-hand, away from those she could hurt. But now, maybe lonliness wasn't at her side now. People who cared for her. . . _Friends _were with her right now. She felt so happy right then and there. She could cry.

"Huh? How come you're crying, Rin-chan?"

Too late.

"I-It's nothing," Blue eyes scrubbed from the back of her arms, Rin smiled and nodded. "Something just got in my eyes. Thanks."

As the group checked around the cart for any signs of damage, Rin thought to herself as she crawled under the cart for any broken wheels.

'_What if. . . Everyone found out I was the daughter of Satan? Would they still like me then? I. . . I can't risk telling them that. Not right now . . . Not ever . . .'_

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Shima nearly kissed the dirt of the campground a half-hour later, the whole group arriving together in one piece. With no other obstacles in their way, arriving there was a piece of cake.<p>

"Great work, kiddies." Praised Shuichiro, stirring a lukewarm drink with a small dosage of sake. Two other carts were pulled by the fire, Takura's puppet cursing away at them while Isamu sat lounging by.

"What?!" Bon exclaimed, throwing the accusing finger their way. "How the Hell did you guys get here on your own?!"

"My familiars helped me out," Isamu shrugged, the twin foxes swinging their tails lazily at either side of their young master. "Takura somehow got here first though," Magenta eyes flew to the quiet blonde. "This guy is just something else."

"Him and every other student here," Rin giggle with a nervous air. Shieme suddenly stumbled forward and Rin grabbed her quickly. "Shieme, what's wrong? Are ya sick or something?"

"I. . . I . . ." The blonde whimpered, teetering forward and holding her hand to the nape of her neck. Rin's lip dipped in concern. What was going on with Shieme?

A howl made her hair stand on the back of her neck. Hell's princess looked up, gasping as someone plummeted from the air and landed like a beast on all fours, a slimy mouth Hobgoblin landing next to her, chained and snarling.

"N-No . . ." Rin took a step back with Shieme as Anima stood in their presence, indifference crossed on her lips as she stared at the stunned students and teachers.

"Shit!" Acting quick, Shuichiro slew his sword from the summoning mark on his chest, striking it in the earth and ring of firing forming. In rage, Anima released her beast of a pet, the monster hissing as the fire erupted into a transfiguration circle. Everything was blown away in the explosion of fire, students screaming and Anima sent flying back, a few yards away. Hitting the ground, she gritted her teeth as Mephisto chuckled above her.

"This is turning to be an interesting night," He sipped some tea from a China cup, smirking lazily at his little step-sister. "He's already "blown" you away, imouto?"

"I'll kill him." Anima swore, sitting up and brushing bits of grass from her hair.

"Now, now, what has big brother told you about being patient?" Mephisto watched with glee as the Earth Queen's claws threaten to grow with a vengeance to mangle. "Calm yourself, Anima. You will have the pleasure of blood on your hands soon enough."

With a growl and curt nod, his sister's hackles dropped. "Yes, Aniue. I'll wait, if that's what you want."

"Alright, kiddie, gather up!" Shuichiro knotted his long hair into a braid, already piling up the supplies their camp had to offer. "I'm only going to say this once, so ya better shut your damn mouths and listen! Training camp's over! All of you have to get ready for Anima's next attack." He didn't flinch as the students gasped.

"Anima? _The _Anima?!"

"As in the Earth Queen of the Eight Royals of Hell?!"

"Sensei, what's going on here?!"

"I just said you little shits better get ready for battle!" Barked the red-and-gold-head, uncapping a container. "Now pipe-down and line up! I'm giving you a heavy dosage of triple-C holy water." He threw the blessed liquid over each student, coming to a halt when he turned to Rin. "Whoops. That would have gotten ugly." He poured the last of the water on himself and shook his wet hair like a dog, smirking at the bewilder teens. "Don't worry for now. So long as you kids stick in the incantation circle and as long as some holy water is on ya, you'll be safe for now."

"How come Okumura didn't get holy water?" Asked Bon.

"Well. . ." The Aria scratched at his nose. "She's. . . Allergic to holy water. Yeah, that's it." He turned away from the students, plugging his ear drums away from their complaints on how Rin seemed totally defenseless. And while Konekomaru and Isamu were trying to contact for help via cellphone, Rin sat next to Shuichiro as he made himself another mixed drink with sake.

"Hey, where's Yuki?" She whispered, noticing her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"I sent her to take care of some business with the moths," The elite exorcist grinned. "No worries. She knows what she's doing out there."

Rin nodded, taking the response the right way. However, her eyes scanned the area warily as her fellow classmates were talking about the situation, preparing themselves. She whispered. "Anima's after me like the last time, isn't she?"

"Nothing gets by you, eh, Rin?"

"I'm serious."

"There's a first," Shuichiro chuckled. "Like I said, don't worry. She won't be able to get in, so long as you stay on campgrounds." He took a shot of his drink, pulling back and looking at the dark sky. "But ya know, something's different about this second visit Anima's trying to give. It's as if she has something planned," He curled his knees until his ankles met in a criss-cross, smiling wistfully at his trainee. "In any case, I supposed that if she does somehow get to you, you would be safer with Kurikara." The redhead treaded his fingers to his stomach and murmured with hooded eyes. "_~From here it descends, and to she it shall return~_" Sliding out of his gut came the legendary sword, sheathed in its red silk. The teacher handed Rin the sword that kept her fame at bay. "Keep this with you for a while. But don't fight with it. Just have it on you and run like a bitch if you see Anima."

"B-But you said-"

"I know what I said, twerp, but think for a second; Up until after I met you, did you needed your sword to summon your flames?" Asked Shuichiro, noting the guilty look in Rin's eyes. "I saw the flames an hour ago."

"I-I was loosing control. . ."

"Yeah, but at the same time, you defended Moriyama, right?" The redhead twirled the demon sword on his wrist. "Look, I won't understand what shit you go through with these powers of yours. Hell, I nor anyone else will probably ever will. But what you need to remember is that those flames don't control you; _you _control _them_. They were given to you since the second you were born and they are meant to be used under your will," The senior exorcist shrugged. "Normally, I don't say stuff like this but if push comes to shove, you _need _to grow some balls and _use _your power," His eyes narrowed. "We're not talking about your everyday demon here. It's Anima, the _Earth Queen_. And if you're gonna fight her, then you're gonna need all the help you can get, demon or not."

"Shurchiro . . ." Swallowing down his words, Rin's fingers tenderly stroked the sleeve of the sword, an electric shiver running down her spine as she could almost feel blue fire lapping at her fingers, like a dog who was happy to see its master after a time of separation. Rin's skin crawled as her eyes flashed once, the deepest part of her mind whispering, _"Yes, I am here. Now bow to me."_

"M-Moriyama?"

In the whole state of confusion and worry, no one had even notice that Shieme was stumbling away from the group, her foot teetering herself out of the protective circle.

"Moriyama!"

Far too late for any of them to rescue her, Anima swooped down and grabbed the sick girl by her waist, hauling her on her hip. "That had to be the easiest thing I've ever done in my life."

"What did you do to her?!" Growled Shuichiro, sword held at the ready.

"Oh, you're so slow, you pathetic swordsman," Anima sneered dully. "When your precious students came in contact with the guardian of the forest, a little demon moth laid its eggs into her. It took a while but the eggs have hatched and the larva have already hatched and took over her nervous system. So now, this girl is mine!" She jumped back pranced into the trees. "Go, Behemoth!"

"Okumura!" Shuichiro swung his sword and blocked the crazed Hobgoblin away from the students. "Don't just stand there! Go after that bitch and get Moriyama! I'm right behind you!"

"R-Right!" Bolting into the situation, Rin kicked herself off the ground and raced after her half-sister with Kurikara strapped to her back. Ignoring the calls of her friends, she leaped over logs and crossed over thickest, eyes on the sky as Anima swung through the trees with her captive. "Damnit, get back here! What the Hell do you want with Shieme, anyway? She's no use to you!"

"Oh, but she's important to you, isn't she, imouto?" Taunted the green-haired witch, leaning back on a tree trunk with Shieme sitting on her shoulder like a pirate's parrot. "The first friend you ever made here, right? Well, if she means so much to you, then all the more reason to take her from you!"

"Give her back!" Rin screeched, scaling up the tree and making a swipe, a foot swung and clipping her jaw, the powerful assaulting sending her through trees. The tops of trees split and broke as Rin blew through them, some trees falling under the attack as Rin shouted in pain.

* * *

><p>"Okumura!" Bon shouted after the scream was heard, making a break for the outside of the circle.<p>

"You idiot! You can't leave the circle!' Shouted Isamu.

"He's right, Bon!" Shima grabbed the back of his old pal's shirt. "C-C'mon! We both know that Rin-chan is gonna be alright. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Bon snapped back at the staff-wielder, eyes in a molten and scalding fire. "Calm down?! Feed that bull-shit to the dogs! I told that idiot I wasn't going to let her die alone out there!" He rushed from the circle and ran into the trees, following the path of decapitated trees.

Shima groaned, smacking his forehead. "Why does love make people blind?! Couldn't it mess up their legs or something?!" With another groan, he went after the cursed temple child, a whimpering Konekomaru not too far behind.

"All three of you are idiots!" Isamu shouted after them, clenching his teeth in stress. "If you all die, I'll never forgive any of you!"

* * *

><p>"Huh?" It was too quiet for Anima. In battle, she liked her opponents to make some noise. A growl or snarl in warning, a cry for battle, begging or whimpers for mercy. But right now, her little sister was quiet in the pile of rubble she laid in. With a frown, the queen floated to the ground and stepped over to Rin, the latter's form sprawled with newly formed bruises along her arms, legs, and face, a scratch or two here and there from the prickling pine trees.<p>

"Yoo-hoo!" Anima kneeled over a bit, noticing that Rin's breathing was quiet and struggled. "Excuse me, but I believe we were in a battle to see who would gain ownership over your little friend here. C'mon, isn't she important to you? She was the first friend who didn't run away from you after you met, right?" She frowned. No response. "Get up, bratty imouto. You're making big sister very angry. And when big sister gets angry, it means big trouble for you, imouto."

Rin coughed once, propping her upper-body on her elbows. She lifted her head and glowered at Anima, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and blue eyes dancing with simmering flames.

"Go to Hell."

Anima tsk'ed. "How rude. And after all the trouble I went through to bring the three of us together for a little "girl time"," She brandished her claws. "Ah well, since this girl truly isn't of any use to me, I suppose I can take one of her eyeballs. A cousin of ours has a great like for the occult, you know. And I'm sure a human body part will make him very happy."

"Don't!" The claws circled a listless, emerald-green eyes. "Leave her alone-!"

A flare rocketed through the air, nearly burning off Anima's fingers before she could finish her dirty work. Both daughters of Satan looked below the slope of debris, Rin gasping as Bon and his closest friends stood there, armed with their weapons and anything they could have on them for battle.

"Y-You guys. . ." Rin thought quickly, sitting up as best as she could with her limbs crying out in protest, wiping the blood that stained her chin. "Y-You shouldn't be here! Get the Hell outta here, right now!"

"No, _you're _the one who needs to get out of here, Okumura!" Bon bellowed.

"Please, Rin-san! Take Moriyama and get back to the camp!" Shouted Konekomaru.

"Yeah, we'll h-handle things from h-here!" Though he was probably shitting his pants, Shima held his staff for the battle.

Rin shook her head, fear overtaking her at every second. If it were just her, then taking down Anima would be a whole lot easier. But with her friends in danger and Shieme only a finger's touch away from her crazed sibling, it would take a lot more time and stealth to be careful.

The next second was a blunder, to be honest. A flare rocket had suddenly slipped from Konekomaru's grasp and it flew right over Anima's head, squarely hitting her precious horn and turning it into a stand-still mushroom explosion.

It only took Shima's snicker to set off the alarms. In the next split second, the pinkette was launched off his feet by a rapid kick, his back smashing into a hard oak.

"Shima!" Konekomura made a sprint to help him but Anima swung herself over and tapped his arm, the young boy screaming in agony as his arm twisted all around, the bone split with a sickening crack. The demented offspring of Satan growled and grabbed Bon around the neck, hissing as she lifted him effortlessly in the air with her dark blue eyes a lit in Hell's fire.

"You're next."

"Anima!" Rin screamed, staggering to her feet and pain shooting into her legs, her steps wobbled. "S-Stop! Don't you dare hurt him!"

"What?" Anima tilted her head at her sister, seeing the panic in her eyes. ""Don't you dare hurt him?". What in the world is this?" Her eyes didn't fail to hold their mischievous realization. "Oh! This is just too precious! Father's beloved princess has fallen in love with a weak human!" She spat, looking at Bon as she chocked him in the air, not caring as he gasped and tried to pry her hand away from his neck. "Well, well, I hate to break this romantic story of Romeo and Juliet, but I believe we arrived at the scene where Romeo gets dies!" She reared her claws back, aiming for a clean kill straight to through Bon's heart.

"_STOP!_" Rin screamed hoarsely, flying her sword into her grip, gulping. With her hands fully gripped around the cloaked-blade, her breath suddenly ran into a hysteric speed, the flames she imagined before feeling much stronger, striking the very core of her heart. Her friends' voices echoed in her mind, pulling her flames straight out of her veins.

"_If you're going to take on Satan, then we'll be here to help you."_

"_I may not be all-too strong, but you know I'm not going to let a pretty girl like you get hurt, Rin-chan."_

"_We're here for you, Rin. So you won't be lonely anymore."_

Bon shouted for air, blood spilling down the nape of his throat.

"_I'll still say you're an idiot for thinking that you could do that on your own. You've got friends now. You're not alone any more, Rin!"_

'_They're right. . .' _A hand flew to the head of the sword, caressing the silvery handguard before slipping it into her palm, molding into her hold. _'I. . . I have people who care about me now. People who don't care how I act, what I look like, or where I come from. Physically, we all look different. But on a level only we know. . . We're all the same. . . Which is why- which is why-!' _

"Rin!" Running out of the trees, Yukiko panted as she stood near the battlefield, her coat and tights torn. "Don't pull out Kurikara! It's a trap!" She shouted, fearing her older sister's next move.

And so did that older sister pull her next move. With a heart-wrenching smile, she turned her sword, the scabbard snapping with a click of release.

"Yuki. . . I'm sorry. I-I know I'm looking like a real idiot right now but I . . . I-I just can't take it anymore," Droplets of salt-water fell to the earth, Rin barely able to comprehend that those droplets were tears raining from her eyes. "I-I tried so hard, holding back my secret from everyone, protecting them the best way that I can. B-But now . . . I've had enough. I'm tired of all these shitty secrets and people I care about getting hurt. I'm tired of lying right to my friend's faces. . . Now. . . Now it's time I do something good for once-!"

With a wild cry, she threw the sword out of its sheath and roared as her heart stopped to welcome the fire that raged through her blood. Demotic heritage took over her, a _tremor _nearly flooring her as the flames sprang from her skin, her tail lashing from her skirt and her fangs and claws sprouting out of her nails and gums, pointed ears enlarging. Blue flames raced across her skin and cloaked her in the attire of Hell's Eight Royals, the primal sense of instinct taking over her.

Anima gasped, dropping her two captives with a squeal. Konekomaru quickly did what he could to catch Shieme with his good arm. Bon landed on all fours, gasping and coughing as blood flew out of his mouth, the copper taste stinging. He looked up with labored breath, heart stopping at the fury of blue light standing a few feet away.

Another queen of Hell stood there. Her teeth and claws were barred like weapons, second to the cobalt-blue fire that ran across her skin like fur. Her hair was wild and flying everywhere, unsnapped from flimsy rubber hair ties, two flumes of fire making up the ram horns of demons of this country on top of her head. The fang of a demon in her hands, legendary and possessed only by rare masters, was howling for blood shed, _thirsting _to be soaked in the crimson liquid of life. In all of his life, despite how his hate for demons was strong and how dangerous this young woman looked, Bon could not take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd seen in his life. But with that beauty came the killer intent in her eyes. And that's when Bon saw it. What he couldn't see nor figure out since day one.

The queen of Hell before him was Rin. Rin Okumura, the girl who infuriated him like no other, who had a lot of bark with bite to match, a girl he would love and die for . . . Was the thing he hated the most in his life. She was a demon.

That full realization crushed his heart, a swell of betrayal filling his heart.

"_**I said this once, and I'll say it again, bitch," **_That was not the usual voice Rin had. That voice always hinted with mischievousness and pure-fun was gone, gone away with the voice of a pissed-off Royal. Rin stood, demon's fang braced with silver-metal gleaming in the night, glowering at her older sister. _**"Leave Shieme alone. Don't you dare hurt Bon. But most of all-" **_She sprinted forward, her blade narrowly slicing off Anima's braced arm as she glared at Anima's wild grin. _**"GO TO HELL!"**_

Launching the both of them back, Rin screamed and roared as she swung and parried her sword at her sister, dodging the swings of claws and round-house kicks, flames rising and falling as they battle in the sky, falling back to the earth and only to kick off the ground for another sky battle.

* * *

><p>"R-Rin-san. . ." Konekomaru stuttered, the pain in his elbow almost gone from what he saw flying in the sky. "B-Bon, is she. . ."<p>

"Her sword," Raspy and with blood pouring onto his shirt, Bon stood as he gazed at the battle commencing between the Earth Queen and Satan's second-to-last child. "It. . . It's Kurikara. . . That sword. . . I should've known. . . Okumura . . . " He clenched his fists, shouting into the sky of flames. "DAMN YOU, OKUMURA!"

* * *

><p>With a wild cry of her own, Rin summersaulted into the air and threw her legs forward, striking Anima in the back and flying the both of them into the air, Anima screaming like a banshee as the curses flames washed over her, piecing her body like a million daggers. Twisting her torso around, Anima reached out and grabbed Rin by the tail. It was an instants state of pain, the numbing pain short-circuiting to Rin's nervous system. Rin yelled in pain and tumbled back, Anima at her throat as they flew into the trees.<p>

* * *

><p>"Honestly," Mephisto sighed, lounging in his flying easy chair as his sisters fought at tooth and nail. "A true gentleman or lady would know that their tail is their most venerable asset," He laid back with a sip of tea from a china cup. "You still have so much to learn, darling little demon princess. So much to learn, yet so little time. . ."<p>

* * *

><p>"And that . . . Should do it." With a huff, Yukiko squished the parasite in her bare hand, wiping the remains on the ground and easing the comatose Shieme to her back. "She should get better soon. But we're not out of the woods yet, no pun intended," She cursed under her breath as a tree a few feet away fell to the ground from the battling demons. "Damnit, where are you, Shuichiro?!"<p>

"Missed me so much, Yuki-chan? Daw, I'm flattered," With a saunter in his walk, Shuichiro grinned lazily at the group, sword braced at his shoulder. "Yo. What I miss."

"You imbecile! Where have you been?!" Yukiko shouted, earning a scowl.

"Calm down! It's not like I was fuckin' around or anything!" He huffed. "In case you didn't remember, I had to take care of Anima's little pet! Look, we all gotta get out of here! This isn't something we can take down overnight. We need back-up!" He implored. Blue lights capture the corner of his eye, the swordsman whipping his head to see an explosion of blue fire ridding up at the trees, a deadly screech follow after it.

'_And you wanted me to babysit that little monster? Damnit, Shiro, I told you to keep your shit to yourself!' _Despite his thoughts, he grinned as a blast of hot air blew in his face, ruffling his hair. "Well, I guess that means that training is just gonna get even more exciting."

* * *

><p>As Rin and Anima screamed and punched at each other, Mephisto mused to himself, his inner-demon lazily swishing it's tail in content.<p>

"On one side of the path are demons, pleasure-seekers incapable of anything other than destruction. On the other side are humans with a vague morality and sense of weakness. . ." His eyes softly dropped half-mast, arms folded on his lap. "Both will bring you to great fortune and misery, my dear sister. You could be princess among demons, thousands of those of your kind willing to die for you, father's support and power at your fingertips. Or you could live a life as a normal girl, without a care in the world. Starting a life, falling in love, simply living." He chuckled around, crossing one leg over the other. "You're choices are so infinite, yet so scarce, little sister."

* * *

><p>'<em>Wh-What?' <em>Anima flew back as Rin somehow chased after her with her sword at her neck, a millisecond of fear rushing through her. _'Th-This power! I-I haven't seen anything stronger besides. . . Besides. . . . FATHER'S!' _She howled in pain when a flurry of fire was shot into her, blood wretched from inside her.

As soon as the blood landed on the demon fang, something in Rin's mind snapped. Whether it had been her sanity or humanity, it was able to place a crack at the base of Kurikara. Rin suddenly roared again, swinging the sword blindly as with tails of fire chasing after her, losing her own control.

"And I believe this is where I must intervene," Twirling his top hat off his head, Mephisto sat up and tapped the base like a magician. "_Eins~! Zwei~! Drei~!_" From out of the hat came a giant and oriented cuckoo clock, a giant bird flying from the double doors and snapping up the exhausted Anima in a flash. "Now then-!" A screech rippled through the air, a clean strike delivered and blowing the contraption to smithereens. The headmaster grunted and recoiled, gazing at what had become of his little sister.

Everything about her was damaged beyond repair. What was left of Rin Okumura was slowly slipping into madness, chaos, and blood-lust. Flames as might as his father's graced her china-doll-white skin, gums and fingers bleeding from the skin ripped by her fangs and claws. She looked so animalistic. So broken by insanity.

"Like father's one and only princess," Huffing, Mephisto glowered at the snarling fiend, her eyes rolled back with fire glazed over the sockets. "Honestly, you are quite the handful, little sister."

* * *

><p>As best as they could, the two teachers lead their students out of the forest in a quick muff, all of them panting and nearly leaping a mile as a plume of fire shot off in the air, bright blue and wild.<p>

"W-What's going on here?' Asked Shima.

"Th. . . Those blue flames. . . No. . . No!" Whimpered Konekomaru, eyes filled with fear as his worst nightmare came to life.

"No. . . How could I had let this happened?!" Chocked Yukiko, her hand to her mouth to ctahc her gasp.

"Damnit, you better not be crying on me, Yukiko," Shuichiro growled warningly. "Don't you dare."

"Rin. . ." Shieme whimpered, worried.

"Okumura. . . Rin. . ." Frustration boiled in Bon's blood. Every last bit of anger and humility within him wanted to be unleashed on Rin, with so many questions dancing in his head. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to not worry over Rin, wondering if she was alright.

* * *

><p>Mephisto was getting bored. Though this was business and a brutal fight that was lasting way too long, it was going to get out of hand and very dreary if he didn't stop Rin from cracking Kurikara in half with her madness taking over her. And after all; All work and no play made Mephisto a dull demon.<p>

"This is getting out of hand, little sister," He sighed, ducking as Rin made a wild jump to slice his head off. "If you keep this up, then Kurikara will be no more and I won't be able to defend your case if the Vatican arrive." He rolled his eyes as Rin made another attempt to kill him, only to blown back by a blown fuse of her sword. _'What a brat.'_

Rin tumbled down a slope, her body rolling and rocking violently before she landed like a rag doll near her classmates and teachers. Her mind, overridden by the demon blood that coursed through her, was blind to the gasps and looks of horror on her faces, her eyes locking on them and only one word coming past her barred fangs.

"_**Kill. . . Kill!**_"

"Rin, stop!" Yukiko pleaded, her finger on the trigger of her gun as she and Shuichiro stood to protect the teens. In the deepest pits of her heart, she remembered her promise to Rin; to never pint her gun at her. But at that moment, the youngest Okumura sister was on the verge of panicking, the lives of her students and her sister on the line.

"Okumura. . . OKUMURA!" Bon suddenly raced past the lot of them, tackling Hell's princess to the ground and pinning her down by her wrists, cursing as Rin's large claws tried to break free to rip his eyeballs out of their sockets. Growling as the flames tried to eat him alive, her pinned her down harder and stared out at the twisted and demented face, huffing and only one thing coming to mind.

He dove down and pressed his lips fiercely to Rin's.

It wasn't how he wanted to have his first kiss, nor did he plan he would have it with his school rival-slash-sudden friend-slash- crush. But Bon would have been damned to Hell if he had no other idea how to bring the old Rin back.

And like one of the most powerful fuda sheet, the demon below him stilled, scream forced down his throat stopped and flames becoming no more. Little by little, Rin began to slow down in all movements, her flames vanishing into thin air and her deadly body parts shortened and turned back to normal. Bon pulled away, watching as Rin panted with exertion, opening her eyes weakly.

"B. . . Bo. . ." A sigh escaped her lips, her hand gently reaching and caressing his cheek. "_Ruyji_. . ."

Never in his life did Bon thought he would be happy to hear his first name.

"Blue flames . . . As blue as it was that night, yes?"

Everyone looked about, soon spotting a mane of light blonde hair gliding in the wind. It was a young man, a good few years older Shuichiro, garbed in the whitest linens with an important air around him, facial features refined and sophisticated.

"Screw me," Shuichiro groaned, slapping his forehead. "Awesome, another Boy Wonder."

"Good morning, young Exwires!" The man greeted with a charming smile. "Arthur Augustine Angel, senior first-rank exorcist of Vatican headquarters at your service!" He smiled.

"Does anyone know this guy?" Asked Isamu.

"He's the new Palladian, kid," With a grumble, Shuichiro added sickly-sweet. "Show some respect to the new dog."

"A pleasure to see you as well Shuichiro. I do hope we get along, seeing that I shall be your new supervisor," Anyone could see that he reveled in scorn Shuichiro shot at him but he tried what he could to not show a smirk. "Now, may I ask what is going on here? I believe you were supposed to be under guise, Shuichiro. About that little conspiracy?" His eyes dropped to Rin, noting with a roll of his eyes that Bon tightened his arms around the girl, her form slumped against him. "That. It seems to have got a lot to do with the problem, hm?"

Yukiko's finger locked dangerously on her trigger. How _dare _he called her sister "it'?!

"Is this little beast you have tied in with the case?" Asked the blonde, growing impatient. "I'm waiting, Shuichiro. Do not disobey your senior."

"Ohohoho! Abusing your power already, Angel?" Mephisto chuckled as he walked past the group and smile viciously at Angel, who in turn glared down at one of Satan's sons. "They do say that absolute power is absolute, but I'm afraid you're taking it too far, old friend."

"Mephisto." Angel sneered, his anger riding high when the leech of a man gave a gracious and welcoming bow.

"Welcome, Angel. I congratulate you for obtaining the rank of Palladian. A true honor worthy of yourself."

"Indeed. But I've already seen what I needed to, Mephisto," The Palladian glared. "You've revealed your tail. That type of penalty will surely be your downfall."

The headmaster chuckled back with a lax look. "A true gentleman never reveals his tail. Such accusations are quite rude, you know."

Angel chuckled back. "Indeed," He drew a giant scabbard from his back, placing it in front of him and whispering. "Caliburn, lend me your strength." In a whip of wind, he revealed the sword with a wide built and long neck, the sword looking ancient. "By the order of the Grigori, and as the supervisor of the Vatican-" He disappeared from the air and knocked Bon away, grabbing Rin by the front of her torn blouse and holding her unconscious body in the air, the tip of his sword at her throat." I shall execute the spawn of Satan!"

"Leave her alone!" Bon and Shuichiro shouted in unison, running to retrieve Rin. Angel released the girl to deflect the blunt attack of Shuichiro's sword. Bon made a run for Rin but was blocked by the cross of two swords, the young man cursing.

Shuichiro growled and turned around one way, freezing all together as Angel stood behind him, holding his sword to the Aria's neck. "Why do you want to protect _it_ so much, Shuichiro? Are you in league with Mephisto?" He asked.

The wild boy growled. "Like Hell I am!"

"Fujimoto wanted you to teach that Hell-spawn swordsmanship," The blonde smirked knowingly. "Surely you don't wish to fulfill the dying wish of the most unfit Palladian in history." He sneered.

The younger exorcist's eyes shrunk with anger, a threat in his snarl. "Fujimoto was more of a Palladian than you'll _ever _be!"

Angel would have decapitated Shuichiro then, had not the blue tooth attached to his ear rang. Though ordered briefly, he grunted and pulled off Shuichiro. "That was the Grigori. Mephisto Pheles, you are to return with us there for questioning."

Mephisto did not give Angel the satisfaction of seeing a twitch on his cat-like smile. "Really? Oh goody, I can't wait!"

"Shuichiro, you are an eye-witness. You have to come too," He turned to Rin, ignoring Shuichiro's growl and glaring at the unconscious young girl. "We'll almost need the spawn of Satan. It's evidence." He walked over to her, grabbing her lifeless arm and hauling her up.

Yukiko stepped forward. "Please, allow me to come-"

"No, sensei," Mephisto refused, wagging his finger at Yukiko. "As a good teacher, you must take care of your class. All of them look so shaken after what's happened." He picked up the cracked demon sword and sheathed it, handing it to a protesting Yukiko. "Since Kurikara is damaged, Rin-chan's power can take control of her again. It seems that we cannot risk that," He flicked his wrist at her, a simple and curt farewell. "Now then, Angel. Shall we depart?"

Angel nodded and without warning, lifted Rin into the air and hung her on his shoulder like a sack of garbage. He looked over his shoulder, sighing at long silky blue hair and mysterious blue eyes sealed.

"Shame that its demon spawn. What I wouldn't give to see rare beauties such as this around here."

No one could hear the heart break Bon went through as they carried Rin away. To what could be her certain doom.

In the distance, dawn approached, a cold and lifeless day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued. . .<strong>_

_**And I just went and gave you guys another cliff-hanger :P I know, I know! It's been forever! I'm not going to deny it. But like I said earlier, school's a bitch, and I can barely find myself doing anything now a days since I've been busy. *Huffs* However, seeing that I really DO want to finish this fic and how I hate to disappoint people, the show- err, story! Must go on! *Nods and smiles* So, please make sure to leave a review and keep an eye out for the next chapter! I promise this one will come in less than a week, I promise you all! So please, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter and I hope to hear from you guys again real soon! Ta-ta!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Evening, readers! Well, it's evening where I'm at but that is not the point ^^' Here ya all go, another chapter featuring the daughter of Satan. We're almost drawing close to the end, my friends (Which is both a good and sad thing since I enjoyed working with this story). But you know what? The ending isn't the important thing of the story. It's about what you read from the first chapter to the last and enjoying it. Or at least that's how I look at it ^_^**_

_**Ahahaha, moving along~ I hope you're all having a good time for the up-coming holidays, which will hopefully mean that I will have more breaks from school to get onto more writing. Also, please keep in mind that the switches between scenes are followed as what happened in the anime, due to how the full story featured in this chapter is told chronologically. Thanks and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Never Owned **_**Blue Exorcist**_**. Never have, never will.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: The Wager of Satan's Daughter<strong>_

_**Better to be Feared than Loved, yet Better to be Loved than Forgotten**_

The heavy heartbeat of a gavel echoed through the room, witnesses of the court coming to silence.

"The court will now hear the case of Mephisto Pheles, Precept of the Knights of Japan of True Cross." Announced the judge of the bronze-plated room, old and ancient from times of guilty cases and exorcisms. Not a single face held emotion, all eyes directed at the frozen figure trapped in the middle of the room. "I, Kimoth Kymowad, Chief Justice of the Order and Arthur Augustine Angel, the current Palladian, will carry out the interrogation." The old judge cast his eyes to Mephisto, the purple-haired chairman looking bemused in the dead-quiet room. "Presiding are the Grigori, Advisors to the Knights of True Cross."

Every member of the most highly-respected gathering of the Vatican perched with a golden table before them, every last one of them hidden beneath heavy robes and headdresses.

"Sir Pheles," Addressed the first of the Grigori, stiff and straight forward. "Let's get straight to the point; this creature I see before me is the daughter of Satan, yes or no?"

Haunting green eyes looked over to Rin, caught in the tirade of her own flames frozen around her. Mephisto smirked mischievously at her disheveled and animalistic stance, feeling proud at this peek of demotic nature. "That, she is, your honor. I simply cannot hide the truth no longer."

The room was sent in a uproar, the occurrence unknown to Rin as her comatose trapped her mind in darkness, her very heart screaming for freedom.

* * *

><p>The room was uncomfortable with silence. The students taken on the camping trip with Yukiko, hurt and exhausted, were treated in the infirmary of the academy. Despite the nurses suggesting they all head to bed early, none of them dared to close an eye, refusing to gain any further rest until their questions were explained.<p>

And all these questions were directed at their teacher, the brunette eerily quiet for the longest time. And then, she spoke.

"Fifteen years ago," Yukiko hesitated, wringing her hands together as her class stared at her. "My older sister, Rin, was born. Her mother was human. Her father was Satan. And because of this, she had inherited his blue flames."

"U-Um," Konekomaru interrupted, raising a shaky hand. "I-I don't mean to pry, Yukiko-sensei, b-but you and Rin-san are twins, right? Does that mean you possess the same power?"

Yukiko shook her head. "No, I didn't inherit them. I have to get examined for it every day, though," She crossed one of her legs over the other, repeating the same position until sighing, giving up on trying to calm her tense form. "As far as I know, I am still human."

* * *

><p>The noise dimmed down when a member of the Grigori, a feisty and sharp woman, called for peace.<p>

"To clarify, Yuri Egin, Junior exorcist, second-class, gave birth to Satan's daughter, but it is also recorded that Shiro Fujimoto slayed her with the demon sword, Kurikara. Now you're saying that report was false?"

The old broad's fact didn't kill the glee in Mephisto's tone. "Yes. The fact is that two children were born, but only one of them obtained the powers of Satan. And that child is the one before you," He presented Rin with a grace, addressing her as if her royal status was above all things holy. "She would have become a demon, had I not seal her powers, her demotic heart, in the demon sword, Kurikara." He explained.

* * *

><p>Yukiko picked up said blade, resting it on her lap as she unsheathed the base of it, noting a few of her students flinched at the metal gleam, eyes trained for any signs of the blue sparks they saw a night ago.<p>

"Eventually, my sister's power became too great for Kurikara, and her control over her own flames dwindled away from her," Dark blue pools reflected off the demon sword's fang, guilt filled within them. "Before the occurrence, precisely three months ago, Rin had no idea who she was, why she felt so different from others. And even now, right when she's finally getting use to her powers, they took her away." She sucked in a breath, her hands trembling as they they gripped at the demon sword. "They took my sister away."

"Does this mean you don't know what they'll do with her, sensei?" Shiemi asked.

"Depending on the verdict, they might decide to execute her," Yukiko muttered, Shiemi crying out in fright. "According to Sir Pheles and my father, if Rin ever lost control of her flames, to the point of danger of anything close by, then there will be no way to return my sister to the person she was before," Her eyes darkened, dense and with dread. "She'll become a demon and it'll all be over by then."

N-No," The blonde shook her head as she whimpered, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Y-Yukiko-sensei, you can't let them do that! She's y-your big sister, and you act as if you don't care about her dy-"

"I never said that!" Shouted Yukiko, her students taken aback by her outburst, tears forming in her own eyes. "I don't want my sister to die either, Shiemi-san. But even if I could stop them from executing her, what good would that do? Day by day, my sister's powers are growing more out of control because she's relying on her demon instincts more than her human ones. She would never be able to return to the Rin she was three months ago." She placed Rin's sword on her lap, holding back the stinging water in her eyes. "Especially since her sword, the Kurikara, was cracked."

"Kurikara was cracked?!" Bon exclaimed, receiving a shocked look from his teacher.

"Ryuji-kun, how do you know the sword's name?" She asked. "The only ones to know it are I, my sister, and a selective others. How do you know its true name?"

Bon sighed, looking at Yukiko as his eyes turned into a bronze-brown. "It was a sacred treasure that was a part of my family's temple. Everyone back home knows about Kurikara." He informed as Yukiko's eyes dropped to the weapon.

"Hey, Bon," Shima interrupted. "You think that if we bought it to the Yoshikunis, they'd be able to fix it up?"

"What? Who are they?" Asked Yukiko.

"They're a family of swordsman who ancestors forged Kurikara. There's only one of them left, though." Bon said.

"Do you think they would be able to fix Rin's sword?" Asked Shiemi. Bon looked away, raking his fingers through his two-toned hair and biting the inside his cheek.

"I. . . I don't know. . ." He lied.

"He means n-no," Everyone snapped their heads in Konekomaru's direction, surprised to see that he was glaring at the bed sheets he was tucked in and shaking his head. "Are you even listening t-to yourselves?! Fix the sword? Th-That's crazy! It can't been done!" He shouted.

Shiemi gasped. "B-But if we don't, Rin-"

"She's the daughter of Satan, why would you worry about her?!" Shouted Konekomaru, hyperventilating as he remembered the flames that killed his parents on the Blue Night Massacre. As much as he respected Rin from a long time ago, his respect gave away to fear, witnessing what had happened to his classmate when her demotic nature was revealed only fanned the flames.

Yukiko stood, holding Kurikara to herself. "I understand that you're all scared. Really, I do. I know that all of this is truly terrifying. But. . ." Her breath quinked, her knees buckling under her as she sat on the ground and bowed her head to the surprised temple-natives. "I-If there's any way to save my sister, then I need your help! Please, I'm not asking this as an exorcist, or as a teacher. I'm . . . I'm pleading to you as a friend, as a little sister who wants nothing more to save her own flesh and blood. Please. . ." Her voice dropped to a shy of a whisper, desperate and begging. "Please. . ."

* * *

><p>"Sir Pheles, you admit to assigning Shiro Fujimoto to raising the girl in secret," Drawled another member of the Grigori, soft and gentle out of the others. "My question is, why? Explain yourself."<p>

Never one to drop a beat, Mephisto drew a deviant grin, bowing his head to the powerful gathering.

"To use her as a weapon against Satan, of course," Chuckled the chairman of True Cross, stirring another series of gasps from those present in the courtroom. "A weapon for the Order to use in order to fight against Satan, once and for all."

"A weapon against Satan?!"

"That's monstrous!"

"He's lying!" Shouted Angel, standing from his seat and pointing to Mephisto in accusation. "I advised the court to think twice before believing this swindler! Ladies and gentlemen of the court, have you already forgotten what Pheles is? Lies are stock and trade to him, his underground business and black market! Surely you can't believe the rubbish he's proposing!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I've had enough of all this moping and whining," Grumbling and standing from his seat, Isamu crossed his arms at the trio, looking very annoyed. "Come on, are you guys going to take us to this Yoshikuni person or what? If you guys are just gonna be sitting on your asses all day and not even bother to help when the going gets rough, then who needs you?" He rolled his eyes, walking briskly to the door. "I knew you guys were always cowards."<p>

"Kamiki. . ." Shiemi whispered in surprised.

Shima bit his lip, looking in between his friends before sighing. "I really don't think we have a choice here. . . Bon?" He asked, watching his old childhood friend fighting his own inner demons.

Who he saw Rin as from before the camping trip and after the camping trip completely struck his mind. He could remember her for her loud and happy nature, a struggle within everything she did and a smile in her voice whenever she felt accomplished. But he could also remember her dangerous demon side, the one that could slice him in half without any remorse. Was that really something worth risking for? Could he honestly deny all that had happen to him because of demons and save the spawn of the cruelest one of all?

* * *

><p>That answer was made as the class (minus Konekomaru and Takura) stepped out of a random door and found themselves homeward-off in Kyoto, the small town they were in quiet and sunny.<p>

"How'd we get here so fast?" Asked Shima, cupping his hand over his eyes to keep the sunlight out of them.

"The key I have," Yukiko replied, showing the golden trinket in her grasp. "It can be used on any door to travel anywhere, so long as it has a religious area." She lugged Kurikara's sleeve higher on her shoulder and looked expectantly at Bon. "Lead the way, Ryuji-kun." She said, the eldest of her students grudgingly leading the group out of the town and to a small shack that was a little in the woods. As they walked closer to the door, a young girl stepped out of the shack and looked up, smiling when she saw them.

"Ryuji!" She exclaimed, running up to the startled Aria-in-training when she hugged his middle. As everyone stood in shock, Yukiko silently counted her blessings.

'_At least Nee-chan didn't come to see this. I think she would have burned the whole forest down to separate these two.'_

* * *

><p>"Anyone up for seconds?"<p>

"Yes, please!"

Laughing, Rin refilled everyone's bowl of stew, taking her seat and smiling as her friends and sister ate happily, stories and compliments thrown to Rin going all around the blazing fire, the crickets and cicadas chirping in the night air. As leaned to her side and accepted the arm that wrapped around her waist, nuzzling herself into Bon's side and closing her eyes. Bon swooped his head down, and Rin held back a shiver as he whispered.

"Rin . . . I love-"

The campfire burned out, Rin gasping as her friends and sister vanished along with the fire, the night cold and dark as she stood alone.

"Guys? . . . Guys?!" She exclaimed, gasping as something crept through the shadows of the forest and aimed its haunting eyes at her. Thinking quickly, the demon princess ran to her sword and gripped its handgaurd, determined to pull the fang out of the earth. A typhoon of flames shot out of the sword and Rin screamed as the fire burned her, catching on her clothes. She wailed in fright, throwing her head back as she saw nothing but Hell's deadly flames.

* * *

><p>Outside of Rin's nightmare, she remained still in the crystalized flames, the court amok with more arguments before the gavel pounded once more.<p>

"No one argues with the fact that we view demons as our enemies. However, what we've learn from them over the years has been proven useful," Stated the gentle Grigori member, folding her hands on the table. "It would seem with what we've learn have proven a counter-measure in what we've developed."

"Even so, none of them are able to dispel the suspicious treachery of Sir Pheles." Said the older member.

"And yet, we must remember that he has been serving the Order for the past two-hundred years," Reminded a younger male Grigori. "Surely that is enough reason to belive him."

"This demon conspired with Shiro Fujimoto to raise the daughter of Satan!" Angel argued, angered that the court seem to be falling more into favor with the smirking chairman. "That's act is undisputable!"

The rally of good and evil was bought up again, everyone's arguing sending vibrations along the frozen cage of the demon princess.

* * *

><p>Kurikara was not going to be an easy sword to fix. According to the girl, the young descendant of the Yoshikunis, they needed a steel matter that was infused with spiritual power. And since she didn't carry it, nor could she forge it since the ritual for doing so was never record, the group had went off to an old temple that supposedly had old nails that could be made of the same metal they needed.<p>

The groups had paired off, Yukiko and Bon venturing inside while the others scouted the permitted for anyone, since it seemed that the temple was empty when they got there. Bon and Yukiko had spilt up once they were inside, in order to cover more ground.

Bon walked into one of the old rooms, looking side-to-side for anyone or anything that could be of use. Even as he walked, he could tell that something was amiss, the temperature too cold for his liking and the quiet air too unsettling.

'_What's wrong?' _A voice taunted at him from behind. The temple child turned and bulked at the statuette of a monk, its polished face laughing at him. _'You want to kill Satan, don't you?' _The voice chuckled, its laughter echoing as Bon prepared a hand sign to defend himself.

* * *

><p>'<em>What on earth are you doing?' <em>A voice purred at Yukiko, the younger of the Okumura twins drawing out her gun and pointing it at the golden priestess statue looking down at her. _'Why are you risking your life to save a demon?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't lie to yourself,' <em>Scoffed the monk statue as Bon muttered the start of an incantation. _'I know what you're feeling.'_

"You don't know _nothing_." Bon growled, glowing at the unmoving face as a purple miasma cloud flew around it.

'_Be honest with yourself, boy. Why would you go as to lengths to save the spawn of Satan? She is your enemy, a succubus that will only lead the world to suffering,' _Hissed the frozen monk. _'You know that the world would be better off without her. You must toss aside whatever "feelings" you have for her. After all, she lied to you about who she really was. What's to say that whatever she's told you, her feelings and character, are nothing but lies as well?' _

* * *

><p>'<em>Are you sure you want to save the daughter of Satan?' <em>Chuckled the statuette, laughing as Yukiko's hands began to shake, the bullets in her gun clicking together. _'Blood may be thicker than water, but it is also the blood of future innocent lives that bitch may kill in time to come.'_

"You demon!" Yukiko swore, aiming the barrel of her gun.

'_You know that I am not the one you need to defeat. It is your sister,' _The voice chided. _'What use is she to this world if all she knows is how to kill? What use is she to you if all you feel is nothing but hate for her? After all, hasn't she been the scorn of your family? Isn't she the reason why you are tired, constantly trying to be the best at many things in order to be the daughter she could never be?' _The voice held a vicious smirk. _'Isn't she the reason why you no longer have a mother or father?'_

Yukiko gasped sharply, knees turning into water as the accusation struck her in the heart.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why try to save that miserable little welp? Because you are smitten with her? Is it lust you are after?' <em>The monk's voice coiled itself Bon, taking away his air of reason as its eyes glowed a deep red. _'She will drain you alive and betray you in a heartbeat. After all, she is the daughter of the very demon who destroyed your temple. Do you not remember the ridicule and humiliation your family name has suffered? Why not give in and simple let her rot into her own downfall? Let her feel the pain and suffering you had dealt with so long.'_

"She . . . She deserves to . . . S-Suffer?" Bon wheezed, his own voice far away as he dropped to his knees, his mind taken from its own sanity as miasma wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>'<em>Just let the Order execute her, and it will all be over,' <em>The voice purred in Yukiko's ears, trapping her to the floor as it took away her thoughts of saving her sister, slowly hypnotizing the teacher. _'No more worries. No more pain or strife. You will be free from the ball and chain that bitch has had on you ever since you were born . . .'_

"Yukiko-sensei!" Throwing the door open, Shima threw a fuda throw the air, hitting the cloud of death that circled Yukiko. Gasping, Yukiko bought herself to her feet and swung around the statue, cocking her gun as she glared at the statute.

"You're wrong," She breathed, her stance powerful and dominating as she readied herself. "My sister is not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that I won't be strong enough to protect her." She gulped, smiling at the memory of her, Rin, and Fujimoto enjoying a day together, the twins bringing back flowers to their foster father in order to make flower crowns. "I want to be strong enough to protect those I love! I want to protect my sister till my last breath!" She fired off a round of bullets and they hit the statue in a graceful sweep, a scream ripped from the golden monument as miasma flew right out of it.

Yukiko took a step back, falling to her knees and panting as she clasped her gun. Despite her exhaustion and hurried breath, she felt as if a hundred pounds were lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"That dumbass!" Kicking the door wide open, Isamu threw out his hand and sent out his familiars. "Be gone, demon!" He shouted, the fox spirits jumping back when the force field around the statue and the student bounced back. Regaining his mind, Bon gasped and narrowed his eyes slowly at the possessed statue.<p>

"You wanna know why I want to save her?" He growled, his voice caught in a vicious whirl of emotions, Rin's declare of defeating her father echoing through his ears. "Every day in class, she keeps telling me that she wants to become an exorcist to defeat Satan! It's the craziest bullshit I've ever heard since she's his daughter! I didn't get the chance to ask her why. And if she dies before I can know, I'll never forgive her!" He placed his hands in a prayer, his hearts of hearts roaring. "I'll be damned if that's the last thing I ever felt for her! Because what I feel for her. . . What I'll _always _feel for her . . ." He held back his wit, the winds of change whirling all around him. "Will _never _flatter. Satan's daughter or not, I will _always _be in love with Rin Okumura!" He shouted, chanting a banishing sermon, a screech ripping through the statue as the demon was exorcised. Bon collapsed on his feet, heart pounding as Shiemi ran over to make she he wasn't injured.

Isamu rolled his eyes skyward. "Finally! It's about time you admit it, moron!"

* * *

><p>Back in the court of the Vatican, Angel refused to give up his argument, stubbornness evident in his eyes as he counter-attacked.<p>

"He planned to betray the Order and destroy it from within!" He shouted pointing up at Mephisto's perch. "There could be no doubt about Mephisto's treachery!"

"Even so, the Order has never had a weapon that's been powerful enough to defeat Satan and his armies." Spoke the young male Grigori member, his eyes switching to Rin from under his hood.

"The magnitude of this decision was unprecedented," Sighed the oldest member. "An error in judgment could lead to the end of the Order. . ." His voice trailed off as the room suddenly began to quake, people standing from their seats as the chandeliers from above began to saw away spill the candles they held.

Mephisto looked around him, chuckling with an annoyed brow raised to his hairline. "Anima-chan never liked losing easily. . ."

"I shall see what's going on." Angel said, running down from his post with Shuichiro hot on his heels, the both of them summoning their swords.

"Sir Pheles, is this your doing?" Asked the old Grigori member. Mephisto tilted his head and grinned lazily, white teeth glittering with a fang-like pair.

"Surely you jest, my lord," He chuckled, twirling a piece of his hair with a clawed finger. "Why on earth would a sabotage my own hearing? Having that said, why don't we take this golden opportunity to test the potential of Gehhena royalty?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the soft-spoken Grigori member.

"Why, we are under siege, my lady!" Mephisto said with a laugh. "And I believe that the only one who can protect us in the spawn of Satan! Who, of the ladies and gentlemen of the court wishes to bet the outcome of this test? Will Rin Okumura become the savior of Assiah in the name of the Order? Or will she rule as the blue-flamed Queen of Gehhena, under the iron fist of Satan?!" He looked to all the spectators with a wild grin, power-hungry eyes dancing with green flames. "Wouldn't you like to see with your very own eyes?"

As if Mephisto had ring-lead the whole thing, Angel and Shuichiro flew through the doors of the court chamber, unceremoniously landing on the floor as a wild and high-pitched laugher shrieked the room. Witnesses of the court stood and ran from their seats as the Queen of Earth prowled into the room in a armor of clay and stone in her shape and form, only as large as a temple. Anima's ears were enlarged and pointed like her fangs, her hair a wild mess as her horn stuck out, her animalistic eyes zoning in on her frozen sibling.

"_I found you~_" She crackled, laughing insanely as she pawed closer to Rin. In one false swipe, she threw her stone claws to slice her step-sister into ribbons, her mud-made hand countered by the crystal Rin was frozen in. With a frustrated scream, Anima pounded her large fist against the ground, the marble floor cracking under Rin sending her prison to the floor. It shattered into glittering particles and Rin flew to the ground, her long black hair haloing around her head as she laid still.

"The polls are closing in!" Mephisto laughed, throwing his hands everywhere. "Time to cast your vote! Yeh or neigh?"

"You fiend!" Angel coughed, gripping his torn and bleeding arm as he staggered to his feet. "You knew fully-well that this would happen! This was all a ploy! You knew that Satan's spawn would attracted another demon!"

Mephisto rounded his silted-pupils to the current Palladian, looking coy and berating the blonde. "I can honestly say I have no idea what you are badgering about. Instead of over-analyzing the situation, shouldn't you be protecting the Grigori and not pointing your lying little finger at me?" He chuckled, relishing in the look of hatred spat at his way.

"Enough, Sir Pheles," Unfazed and calm as ever, each Grigori member sat where they were as Anima swore she would kill them soon. "I do not care if this is a ploy or not. Eliminate that demon at once!"

Mephisto looked back at them, gentlemen's grace within him as he bowed to the gathering.

"As you wish." He purred, snapping his fingers for the next cue.

Anima gripped at the ground near Rin and ripped it into the air, the girl's body flying through the air like an old toy. As she began another fall to the ground, someone jumped on one of the stretched and broken chandeliers and swung the whole thing around, catching Rin and landing on the ground.

"Okumura!" Bon cursed as female student in his arms refused to wake, her eyes sealed shut by the nightmares that raged inside her.

"_You little. . . I'll kill you, too!_" Anima roared, charging after the two. Acting fast, Bon picked up Rin and leaped her away from the stone princess, power-sliding across the floor in front of her sister. One by one, the other students of Yukiko's class ran in, Isamu charging in with Kurikara in his grasp. He swung his body over a boulder and hurled the weapon over to Shima, the pinkette throwing the weapon to Bon and Yukiko like a boomerang.

Yukiko caught it and drew out the blade, praying as she rested the demon's fang on her sister, the point of the sword close to slitting Rin's throat.

"Rin. . . Please . . ." Yukiko prayed, whimpering as nothing happened. In a scream, she cried for her sister. "Please! _Wake up, big sister!_"

The coat of Satan's flame appeared all at once, Yukiko and everyone else in the room gasping.

"The flames . . ."

"They're as bright as they were that very night!"

True to the Grigori's word, the royal-blue flames of Hell spouted from Rin's body, lighting her up like a wild bonfire.

* * *

><p>Yet deep within Rin, she could not see the surprised faces or her own flames. All she saw was a deep, dark fog of confusion, her body lying on cold, weightless nothingness.<p>

'_Where am I?' _She wondered, her mind drifting into oblivion. _'I can't see anything . . . I can't feel anything . . . There's nothing here at all. Am I. . . Dead?' _She asked herself, gasping as something warm thumped in her chest, it's throbbing giving movement to her limbs, assisting her hand to grip at her chest. Thoughts of the light beyond life fled Rin like the wind. She knew. _'No . . . I can feel it . . . That's . . . That's . . .' _Her vision blurred away from the fog. She had awakened, opening her eyes to the world of the living.

* * *

><p>She flew to her feet, surprising everyone as her eyes opened with a docile glint, red filling the sclera of her eyes.<p>

'_My heart?' _Rin wondered, unsheathing Kurikara as Anima screamed and threw a punch at her, the attack deflected and slicing away the rock-carved fist. _'It . . . It's beating so loud . . . That means-'_

"I'm not dead . . . Yet!" With a wild battle cry, Rin braced her sword at her shoulder and charged forward, climbing up and over Anima's armor. With her teeth baring fangs, she threw her sword down and struck through the armor in a collision of stone and flames. The stone cracked and caked beneath the touch of the sword. Rin thrusts the blade and struck Anima in the abdomen, a banshee's cry torn from her older sister's throat as she was engulfed in Kurikara's flames.

"No. . . _NO!_" She screamed, her clothing and body burning away into smithereens. "_I never lose. . . I NEVER LOSE! NO . . . ANINUE, SAVE ME!_" She cried as she turned into nothing, balls of fire falling and burning out on the floor.

"F. . . Finally." Panted the demon princess, taking in her last breath of air before she fell to the ground.

"Rin!" Bon caught her before she hit the ground a second time, placing her down gently and cupping her cheek. "Rin. . . H-Hey, Rin, wake up-"

"Stand back!" Bon was thrown off Rin by the butt of Arthur's blade, the Palladian glowering as he stepped over Rin's unconscious form, his sword poised over her neck. "It's time a cut the blood lines of Satan, once and for all." He growled.

"Stand down, Angel." Ordered the soft-spoken Grigori.

"We have already decided to take on the proposal of Sir Pheles," Rasped the oldest member.

"Whether she becomes the savior of Assiah. . . Or whether she destroys it," The young male member sighed with the decree. "We have no choice but to wait and see. . ."

Regrettably and begrudgedly, Angel complied, removing his sword from Rin's neck in defeat.

* * *

><p>As spoken once by an insane, honeymoon-phased teacher at True Cross once said, word traveled around the academy fast. Mephisto had informed his faculty members of the academy that they had the daughter of Satan in their grasp, warning them to be careful with teaching her. The uproar had not been a pleasant one but Mephisto left them all to be slack-jawed and bickering as he left the faculty lounge, swinging his odd umbrella.<p>

"Sir Pheles!" Running after him was Yukiko, keeping in pace with him as they walked down the hallway together. Is it true, about what you said about my sister? Do you really think she has the potential of be the savior of Assiah?" She asked.

"I have no choice but to believe it," Mephisto said, twirling the umbrella's handle on his finger. "It's the only way to convince the Vatican of the value of Rin-chan's life."

That didn't place Yukiko at ease. "It's a reckless wager."

"The Grigori issued two things that we must abide or follow by any means possible." Her older brother smirked. "First, we must make sure that she passes the Exorcist-Authorization-Exam, in six months' time."

Yukiko gasped. "Impossible-!"

"Second!" Mephisto raised one finger in the air, ignoring Yukiko's furrowed brows. "To safeguard against potential flare-ups, we must keep her under twenty-four hour surveillance. And by "we", I mean you, sensei." He chuckled, patting Yukiko's head as he looked down on her. "Along with Kirigakure-sensei." He added.

Yukiko sighed, shrugging the hand off her head. "Now that's impossible."

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" Tilting his head like a naïve child, Mephisto swung his step and returned to walking, chuckling behind him. "Life is impossible, Okumura-sensei. But then again, no one said that it wouldn't be."

Yukiko gritted her teeth together and stood there stiffly as the sun painted down into the horizon, turning the sky into an orange wild-fire.

* * *

><p>"<em>You need to be careful with it now on, OK?"<em>

The girl's words repeated in Rin's mind, her back to the moon as she sat on the window sill of her room, carefully holding the refurbished demon blade on her lap. Sleep far from her mind, the rascal of a student turned it at another angel, Kuroko looking at Rin's actions in puzzlement.

"_I don't think I'll be able to fix it again if it ever gets cracked again, or worse," _The swordswoman had spoken to her an hour ago, smiling as she handed over Kurikara from her last inspection. _"The sword was very difficult to forge with the material your friends bought me. I don't think it can be fixed twice, so I really want you to be careful, Rin-chan. Why, a demon sword shouldn't be used to hold a demon's powers in the first place but . . . If that's the way you want to use it." _

Rin huffed and lied back, pressing her hands flat against her face, she breathed in and gave a shaky sigh, thumping her head once against the glass of her window. As nice as the words had been, her week had not gone well. As if a switch had flicked in her life, all the friends she thought she gained at True Cross were now against her (with the exception Shiemi and Isamu.)

Bon and his friends avoided her like the plague. While Shima seemed to be the most easy-with-it of them all, Bon and Konekomaru couldn't stand to be in a five-foot radius of her without one of them visibly tensing, as if they were ready for her to attack. What felt worse out of it was whenever fear appeared in Konekomaru's eyes whenever she approached him, or the warning looks Bon sent her if she tried to speak to him. Just what was their problem?

"I'm the problem. . ." Rin muttered, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin there. "They hate me. . . Because of what that bastard, Satan, did. He killed important people of their families. . . And now they're blaming it all on me. It's bad enough that they're avoiding me, but now Yuki and Shui-chi-chi (she at least managed to get a laugh outta making-up a nickname for Shuichiro) got me in these special classes and now they expect be to be an exorcist in six months." She grabbed the nearest pillow she could find, scrunching it in her grip. "This isn't fair . . . I didn't want this . . . None of it!" He threw her head into the pillow and screamed in rage, all of the emotions muffled by fake feathers.

Pulling away, Rin chucked the pillow across the room, not giving a damn as it knocked over a pile of textbooks and flew open her window. Rin sighed, noticing that Kuroko was shivering at her side.

"Sorry, I'm just so angry and confused . . ." She sighed, standing up and walking over to the other window to close it. Another cold wind flew right by Rin and she made double-checked then, gasping as caught the glint of familiar glasses.

"Konekomaru!" She screamed, eyes widening in disbelief as she saw the sickly boy's body covered head to toe in raven-black wings, a birds skeletal skull glaring at her. "What the. . . How the . . ." She shook her head, anger flooding her heart instead. "Let go of him!" She roared, grabbing her sword and scaling out of her wing as the demon took Konekomaru higher into the sky.

"Nee-chan!" Rin back-treaded as Yukiko, Bon, and Shima ran out of the door to the stairs, meeting them as they watched the bird glide at them with anger, Konekomaru within its grasp.

"Mind telling me what the Hell is going on?!" Rin snapped, running along with the group as the bird made a swoop for an attack, missing by a hair.

"A demon took possession over Miwa-san!" Yukiko explained, pulling her sister back as the bird missed them again. "It feeds off the fear of a person's heart and takes control of their body until the mind no longer exist! If we don't do something," The brunette cursed, filling her gun with more holy-water sealed bullets. "We could lose Miwa-kun."

"Konekomaru!" Bon and Shima yelled in unison, unable to help out their friend as he screamed to be let down.

Rin gritted her teeth, trying to think of the best way to get the boy down. She looked at her sword, an idea popping into her, a risky one at that. Running forward, she got herself away from the others and ripped Kurikara from its sheath, roaring as her flames bought out her demon form.

"Rin, what the Hell are you doing?!" Shouted Yukiko, the next of her bullets barely grazing the demon's steel-tough wing.

"You know damn-well what the Hell I'm doing!" Rin shouted, eyes focusing on the black blur in the sky. "I'm saving Konekomaru's life!" She ran forward, ignoring the exclaims from her shocked audience, and digging her heels into the ground, a warning growl emanating from her throat before she called out. "Konekomaru! Just let go! Don't worry, I'll catch you!" She promised, hoping her words would weave through the web of lies and fears that Konekomaru's heart was trapped in.

Konekomaru opened his eyes, scared and frighten as Rin looked at him pleadingly, her arms wide and ready to catch her. The catch did not look safe, every inch of skin covered by ravenous hot fangs that could burn him alive. And yet something deep within him told him to fall. To just let go.

And with a gulp and a cry, he did. And the second after that, he was taken into Rin's arms and carried gently to the ground, the raven demon screaming as it was destroyed by one swoop of Kurikara. Rin pulled away from him and wheezed, falling forward and caught by Yukiko before her face met the floor. Bon and Shima crowded him, helping him sit up as the initial shock and fright flowed through him. His eyes prickled with tears as Yukiko helped slip Kurikara back into its sleeve, keeping her twin on her feet.

"Are you OK?" Yukiko asked, worrying her bottom lip as Rin panted and tried to hold herself up, sweat gathering in her brow and her chest pumping for air.

"I. . . I'm good," Rin sighed, trying to stray her voice away from panting. Exhausted, both physically and mentally from trying to take full control of her powers, but Rin was good, patting herself on the back for not losing into her own madness. She had saved Konekomaru, too. Which felt even more accomplishing and more relaxing to her pounding heart.

"R-Rin . . . Rin-chan. . ." The mentioned turned, gasping and smiling sadly as Konekomaru began to cry, looking regretful. "I'm . . . I'm so sorry! I . . . I treated you s-so . . . A-And you just . . . I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. Rin sighed and closed her eyes, nodding as she quirked a soft smile.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right?"

* * *

><p>It was bright and crisp the next morning, Summer knocking on everyone's door as the grass began to turn greener and not a single cloud was able to mess up the sky. And suddenly feeling like the early riser, Rin got up earlier than her sister and decided to take Kuroko with her on a walk.<p>

With the Cat Sith clinging on her shoulder, Rin walked around before the sun even made it past the horizon. Humming lightly, she looked around and spotted someone standing by the bus stops, the shaved-head completely uncanny. Curious and just being the morning person she was that day, Rin tip-toed behind the boy and kicked him behind the knee, toppling him to the ground.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, man!" Rin apologized sheepishly moving around to help Konekomaru up. She grabbed his glasses and paused, noticing something.

"Wait . . . These are total fakes. Hey, Konekomaru, why-" She stopped all together when she saw his face, jaw dropping as the dots connected and her mind clicked. "You . . . Aren't a boy?"

"G-Give those back!" Squeaking, the temple child hid their face, whimpering. "Why . . . Why did you have to find out now? Of all times when I'm leaving?"

"Leaving? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa . . . Whoa." Rin settled with, waving her hands. "Slow down here. I'm still trying to processes the girl's face I saw on your face just now." She shook her head, having no better idea than to sit on the ground and pat the spot next to her. "Sit, sit. We got some serious talking here to do. Starting with your gender."

Sighing in defeat, Konekomaru nodded, sitting next to Rin, bowing his or her head. "Alright, I'm actually a girl. Are you happy now?"

"More shocked," Rin replied, still trying to take in the whole think while Kuroko rested on her lap. "OK, so we established that you're really a girl. Question is; why are you hiding that, Konekomaru?" She asked, earning another sigh.

". . . When my parents died on the Blue Night, I was left as the only heir to my family. Afraid that my bloodline would die out if I were married off, the monk who took me in disguised me as a boy, constructing these glasses to help hide my gender more," She rested her arms on her curled-in knees, tilting her head. "It's dangerous for a girl to be alone and in exorcist training, as you probably know. I kept my real gender hidden so that no trouble would come to me . . . But look what happened. I get possessed by a demon and was nearly killed by it. I . . . I even avoided you, when you've been nothing but nice to me. "She wiped her eyes, sniffling. "But I let my jealousy get the better of me."

"Jealous?" Rin pointed out herself, looking bewilder. "Of me? Konekomaru, why of me?"

"Bon and Shima like you a lot," Konekomaru admitted sadly. "You like the same things they do and you all know how to fight really well. And you're so bold, out-spoken, not afraid to take risks. You're even brave enough to declare Satan's death by your sword. Then there's me . . ." Konekomaru bit her lip, resting a hand on her shaved head. "I have to hide who I am all the time. I can't fight well or be brave or talented like the others." She bunched up her shoulder bitterly. "Why am I telling you this, anyway? It's none of your business. Besides, I bet you would say I'm useless, too."

"Whoa, back up!" Rin pointed one finger in the air. "Repeat what you just said."

Konekomaru blinked in surprise. "I'm useless-"

"Further back, Neko-chan."

"I-I have to hide-"

"No!" Groaning, Rin held back her hand from face-palming herself. "What you said before, about it being none of my business. Konekomaru, it _is _my business. It's my business to know what's on your mind and what's troubling you. 'Cause believe it or not," She smiled, rows of pearl-white teeth sparkling in the twilight. "I consider you to be my friend."

The girl in disguised gasped, shaking her head with doubt.

"N-No way! You're lying-"

"No, I'm not! I'd be really sad if you left!"

"But after that demon caught me! It tried to corrupt my mind and make me kill you!" Konekomaru shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly. "Who's to say that won't happen again?!"

"True but," Rin tilted her head and gave another smile. "Back there, when you let go and fell, you trusted me, right? You had faith in me and I had faith in you." He smile turned goofy. "Um, friendship works that way, right?"

Konekomaru stared, her mind clicking the pieces together as she nodded back, understanding where Rin was getting at.

"Koneko!" Rushing in, their classmates came in and surrounded the two girls, Bon and Shima ahead of them all. "Geez, don't scare us like that. We found your bed empty with all your stuff gone and we thought you left for good."

"Good thing I stopped her before she could." Rin giggled.

"She, who?" Asked Shima.

"Konekomaru," Rin paused, a sweatdrop rolling down her forehead as she looked at the beat-red monk child. "You didn't tell them you were a girl, did you?" She asked.

"You're a girl?!"

"We took baths with a girl when we were little?!"

"Guess not."

True Cross was greeted by another morning. An emotional-turning and crazy when at that. Then again, since when was there never any surprises early in the morning of this mysterious part of Japan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

_**Was that chapter so confusing with all the events and sudden twists that hardly made senses and wracked around your brain so much that you find yourself with vertigo and/or nausea? Oh, you bet your sweet aunt it did. But enough about your relatives. Honestly, guys, I don't know why I'm suddenly talking about aunts and nausea. Maybe it's pretty late from where I'm at and I should probably be getting some sleep since I got school tomorrow. Well, on that note, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Did anyone else notice we just flew by three episodes? That's something, huh? Well, please make sure to drop a review! I need to go catch some sleep and get ready for school and all. See you on the next update and I hope you had a good read! Bye!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey, readers who still follow and who knew I would be back one of these days. Good news; I**__**'m back! And with a new laptop so I can finally come back to uploading stories and a pretty much free schedule! Finally, right? No w I can get back into to completing these fics. y goodness, thank goodness for that! ^^ Honestly, I was really frustrated when I couldn't type or upload anything. Honestly, it was absolute torture to me, and I know it wasn't any more fun for all of you D: I really am sorry. But, good thing is I am back and I am ready to get back into action! ^^**_

_**Alrighty, now lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: Never owned **_**Blue Exorcist**_**. Never have, never will.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Celebrations and Uncertainties<strong>_

_**Acts of Love will Never be Scorched**_

"Hey, does anyone notice how quiet it is today?"

Bon and Shima looked up from the manga Shima had bought to class with him that day, both still trying to register the fact that their best friend since they were toddlers was actually a girl. It was harder to the both of them to get used to Konekomaru's hair choppily growing back on her head, her short, dark brown curls reaching her ears in a sort of pixie-cut. Konekomaru even decided to switch to the girl's uniform, despite flushing in embarrassment when Shuichiro ogled at her legs on occasion.

She looked cute. And even better, she looked happy. And that was OK with Bon and Shima. It was just hard for them to get used to the new change for the last few months.

But that is another topic for another time.

"Yeah, you're right," Bon nodded, looking around the nearly empty classroom, a slight chill in the air due to winter vacation chasing after them, like a dog eagerly ready to play fetch. "It's weird, since this place is usually noisy."

"That's because Rin-chan and Yukiko-sensei aren't here," Shima pointed out, slipping the manga back into his school bag. "Whenever we get here, they're either arguing with each other or Rin-chan's complaining that she should have gotten a better grade on her last test. Think something happened to them?" He asked.

The door was suddenly kicked open, a stack of boxes swaying to and fro as Shuichiro lugged them over to Yukiko's desk, setting them down with a grunt.

"Alright, kiddies, gather around," Announced the blonde-and-redhead, the students looking up from their activities. "I got an assignment for all of you to handle and it has to be perfect! If any of you screw up on this, I'm marking you all down one letter grade!"

"What?!" Isamu stood up right at the moment Bon did, the both of them looking in rage. "What do you mean mark us down one letter grade?!"

"Don't play jokes around with us here, teach!" Roared the mullet man, the teacher giving him a lazy grin that only boiled them over with more anger.

"Keep your panties out of a twist and just listen up, guys," He said, the two of the angriest students finally calming down enough for the young swordsman to explain. "Now, as I'm sure a lot of you are unaware, we got winter coming up. And when I realized that the weather dropped, it reminded me of a very important holiday."

"Do you mean Christmas, sensei?" Asked Shiemi with a raised hand. "But we don't celebrate the holiday much around here."

"While that is a good holiday, that aint the one I'm talking about," Said Shuichiro, pulling out a light blue banner from one of the boxes on the desk. "Nope, I'm talking about a holiday I always celebrated with Yukio ever since I first met her as an Exwire." He unfolded the banner, big blocked letters reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKIKO" along with a crudely drawn in "AND RIN!" printed across it with designs of party balloons and and party streamers. "Rin and Yukiko are going to be turning sixteen on the twenty-seventh. And our job as a class project is going to be a birthday party thrown for them."

"A party?" Asked Shima, looking a little excited. "It sounds fun, sensei. I didn't really know you'd celebrate a party, let alone one for Rin-chan and Yukiko-chan."

"Yeah, when did you suddenly feel like being the "givy-feelies" guy?" Asked Bon, throwing a suspicious brow. The redhead threw his hands up in defense, chuckling a little sheepishly.

"C'mon, guys, cut me some slack! I care about my girls just as much as the rest of you." He laughed aloud when Bon glared at him, the young student always so touchy when it came to Rin in a conversation. "And anyway, I figured that the two of them had been through a lot this year, so the both of them deserve a little party for all that's happened so far. C'mon, don't you guys feel the same?' He persuaded, seeing that he was swaying everyone's decisions with a smirk. "Glad to see that all of you are in full cooperation! Alright, guys, lets get this party made!"

* * *

><p>'<em>I remember so much of the past whenever I think about the monastery. What I can really remember was whenever Rin was home. If I was ever home early or if she had come home late, you could always tell when she was there. Because whenever she was not, the whole place was distinctively quiet.'<em>

"_I'm home!"_

_The dark room Yukiko saw before her eyes was suddenly a lit with joy and happiness. The serious faces of the hosts and her father melted away once they saw the familiar black hair and dark blue eyes of her sister._

"_Rin!"_

"_Welcome back!"_

"_You're late because you got into another fight, right?"_

"_Piss off." The older sister scoffed, shuffling over and giving her sister a one-armed hug before she took a seat at the table and served herself some food, Yukiko holding back a smile as Fujimoto slapped Rin's hand for a spoon, snapping at her to say grace before she reached for food, another argument sprung between the two. It wasn't a serious argument, so Yukiko knew not to worry._

'_If it weren't for the events that took a little of a couple of months ago, I would have thought that all those happy memories would remain safe in our old home, like the fairy tales our father once read us. I always thought that once the two princesses returned to their castle, then everything would be like a happily ever after.' _

* * *

><p>The rain puddles across the sidewalk were rippled by two pairs of feet, one clad in black, knee-length boots and the other in old worn sneakers. Their breath was crisp and foggy in the cold December air, the two dressed in their winter uniforms, the dull colors clashing tragically on the colors of red and green. With hurried breaths and frantic eyes, the running fraternal twins booked up their running. No matter how much their lungs strained and no matter how much their legs wanted to give out, they just kept on running until they saw the memorable glow of the lanterns of their old home.<p>

They were only stopped briefly by men in black robes, telling them that they couldn't cross the yellow tape around the place. Two other men came out and escorted the two young ladies into the sacred pace, all of their steps quick and mismatched as a group. When they entered the church of the place, the sisters let out gasps in unison, almost frozen in their spots.

'_Little did I know that my sister and I's castle was beginning to crumble under the spell of a terrible dragon's breath.'_

* * *

><p>"What the Hell happened here?" Rin chocked out as she and her sister surveyed the scene, the place they knew once so dearly now in a complete mess. Cobwebs of sorts covered every wall and pew, the alter completely in shambles. This no longer looked like the home they so fondly remembered. It looked as if a nightmare had sprung from a box and took every last good memory back into said box. Spotting a commotion near the front, Rin and Yukiko ran over to the people gathering there, gasping.<p>

"Kieyodo!"

"Nagatomo!"

The two friends they knew since they were in primary school were wrapped in the strange silk that was draped allover the room, IV needles stuck in their arms and heart transmitters attached to their chests. Rin looked the other way and recognized the other bodies there.

"Naruta and Izumi, too. . ."

The doctor at the scene stopped Rin before she or Yukiko could take another step closer. "They're alive, but I need you two to stay back," He said firmly, catching the surprise on their faces. "I'll explain everything later, I promise, but I need to check all of them out without the bodies being disturbed."

"Seriously. . ." Rin breathed as she and Yukiko did as they were told, looking around the ruined place. "What happened here?" She asked herself, her pointed ears pinning to her skull in anger and fright.

"Rin, look," Said her younger sister, the both of them now spying an odd form of gibberish scrawled across the opposite wall. "Its in Polish. . ."

"'I won't forgive anyone related to Satan'," Translated the doctor.

"You know who they're referring to, right?" Sighed Yukiko, Rin jumping when her sister and the doctor eyed her.

"Me?" She asked, looking back at the writing. If all these attacks were because of her, then she felt horrible. It wasn't right for such good people to get hurt because she knew them in some sort of way. It was an occurrence Rin never wanted to face. "Who did this?" Growled the child of Satan, her hands turning into fists.

"We're still trying to figure that out," The doctor sighed through his health mask. "When we came through the door, one of the victims was still conscious. Barely though. He was mumbling something about a man in a mask."

"A man in a mask?" Asked Yukiko, noticing that some of the other exorcists on the scene were finally investigating the odd silk hanging off the walls.

"This sort of thread was constructed by demotic power," A host observed, placing the piece of thread in a plastic baggie. "It's harden into a cement-like sentiment around the victims' bodies."

"Will they be alright though?" Asked another exorcist.

"There's a thin, protective barrier around them," Explained the lead exorcist of the room. "They must've started reciting holy verses before they were attacked. The barriers are keeping them alive but that won't last for long." He looked gravely at bodies. "I'd say for about eight hours."

"The estimated time is until 2:00 AM tomorrow." Yukiko muttered as she eyed her wristwatch. "We don't have-" Her words were cut off when Rin shoved her out of her way, the younger sister regaining her footing and saw her sister run out of the church as if her legs were on fire. "Rin!"

* * *

><p>Rin would have made it down the street had Yukiko caught up with her, catching her by her arm.<p>

"Rin-!"

"Lay off, Yuki!" Hissed Rin. With her own growl, Yukiko grabbed her older sister by the front of her blouse and shook her.

"Snap out of it and get over yourself!" She snapped, shoving Rin to the nearest wall. "If you're out in the open now, you'll only be falling into their hands! Whoever did this knows you would go ballistic!" She glared back into Rin's widened eyes, her own demotic growl rumbling in her throat. "I promised dad that I'd do whatever in my power to keep you safe, on his grave no less! Why can't you just trust me to protect you?!"

"_Don't give me that_!" Spat the oldest daughter of Satan, her voice mixed with an otherworldly rasp. "I don't need my littler sister looking out for me! _I can take care of myself, damnit_!" She shouted, her whole body engulfed in flames while one of her eyes was surfaced with it, her fangs and claws sharpening.

Yukiko released her with a gasp, Rin mirroring her surprise. These days she was able to control the flames of her bloodline, even without Kurikara. But there were also some days they would appear, especially when Rin was frustrated, angered, or scared. Hissing again, Rin retracted the deadliest assets of herself and ran away again, ignoring Yukiko's cry of her name.

'_Where is he?!' _Rin's mind screamed as she raced into a maze of buildings, her ears ringing at their loudest. She could tell that something not human was in the dark shadows, lurking and waiting. "Come out and fight me! Damnit, I'm the one you want! C'mon, you useless piece of shit!"

Rin then caught the sound before it even took a step. She spun around and took a leap back, glaring at the cloaked figure than tried to impale her with a spear. "It's you, isn't it?!" She snapped, her hand twitching to grab a hold of her sword and decapitate her target. "You've been after me this whole time, right? I'll make you pay for what you did to them. . ."

"_Soon you will know how it feels. . ." _The princess flinched and took a step back as the figure revealed it's covered face, its voice rasping behind the old hag mask it wore. _"The pain of loosing the ones you love so dearly. . ."_

"Shut up!" Roared Rin, making a grab to deploy Kurikara, but stopped when the masked assassin spun a silver-white thread and threw it at the hilt and sword, stopping the blade from escaping its scabbard. Rin gasped as her sword was knocked away and her entire self was cornered by the sharp and crooked limb of the being who gave a hoarse chuckle.

"_Don't worry, little princess. I won't kill you now," _It said gleefully, spiders crawling out of it's old eye-sockets. _"At least, not until you feel the insufferable agony I have been through." _It laughed it's raspy sneer, Rin hissing when the pointed edge nearly drew blood from her waist.

"Rin!"

Said demon blinked and snapped her head in the direction of her name, the figure catching the movement. _"Little sister comes to the rescue!" _It giggled as another web grenade was blown at the younger sister, Yukiko barely dodging it before she shot at it with her holy pistol. The web sprang like a flytrap and prevented Yukiko from entering the empty lot.

"Yukiko!" Rin whipped her head to the figure and growled protectively. "Leave my sister out of this!"

"_Don't count on it, princess!" _Sneered the mysterious web-spinner as it ran in another direction, disappearing as it used its web to crawl on top of another building and vanish over the tops of _True Cross _square.

"Get back here!" Shouted Rin, running at full speed to catch up with it as she scooped up Kurikara, but stopped when Shuichiro blocked her way with his sword. "Sh-Shuichiro?!"

"Easy there, Thing One," Huffed her trainer, the school girl throwing him a warning look. One was thrown back at her. "Save the glares when you don't get a bunny for Christmas. The Vatican goes after my ass if I don't keep yours in line, savvy?"

Before Rin could yell at him to get out of her way, both student and teacher jumped back when Yukiko ran past them, reloading her pistols.

"Damnit, Yukiko! Get back here!" Shouted Shuichiro, cursing as his outburst fell to deaf ears

* * *

><p>Once far away and separated from Rin and Shuichiro, Yukiko stepped inside the old clock tower of <em>True Cross<em>, an abandoned building she saw the assassin run into. With her hands gripped around the handles of her guns, she quietly climbed up the steps of the old clock tower, keeping a sharp eye out for any movements in the dark or any broken steps she could fall through. When she reached the top of the steps, she gasped and took her stand as she held one of her guns out at the ready.

"Noihaus-sensei," She muttered, his name like venom on her tongue as the Naberius summoner looked back at her apathetically. "So it was you, wasn't it? Was it a part of your revenge?" Her hands nearly trembled as the anger within her began to bubble, remembering the cocoons that were once the loving hosts that looked over Rin and herself for so many years. "You're the one who attacked the monastery, weren't you?!"

"What are you talking about, Okumura-sensei?" He sighed in boredom, Yukiko's glare intensifying.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" She shouted, her finger trembling on the trigger. Her eyes landed on his shoulder, sealing her conclusion. "That spider web on your shoulder. It was spun by demotic powers!" She aimed her gun for his head. "The monastery's covered in it, so there's no doubt that you have something to do with it!"

The older man sighed at her. "You fail so epically." His words made Yukiko's face drop. "Your deduction is flawed at best. You can find cobweb like this anywhere. Even in here."

"Spare me your excuses," Yukiko gave with a warning shot at the the flower pot at the window of another building, the clay shattering. "The message left on the walls at the scene of the crime was written in your native tongue." She reloaded another bullet, the smell of gun smoke filling the air. "Polish. And since you know that my sister and I are the known offspring of Satan that live in the area, that leaves you as the prime suspect."

"You cannot hope to see the truth when your vision is clouded by the fog of suspicion." Drawled out Igor, looking at Yukiko as if she wasn't worth even a grain of rice.

"Say what you'd like, but you're coming with me," Yukiko muttered with narrowed blue eyes. "We'll find out what the truth is at the academy."

"Oh?" The man raised his brow as the ground beneath them began to tremble, Yukiko gasping as the whole place seemed to be falling apart. "And if I refuse?" The youngest daughter of Satan was only given that response before the head of the tower began to collapse, the glasses-wearing girl making it out in time as she stood on top of a nearby building, cursing under her breath

"He got away. . ."

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit!" Rin yanked and pulled with all her might, falling back on her bed when she nearly dropped Kurikara. "Shit, what the Hell is this sticky-stuff made of?!"<p>

"Noihaus, huh?" Rin looked over to Yukiko and Shuichiro as they sat on the floor of the twins' dorm, the both of them pondering over what Yukiko had witnessed. After the three had regrouped, they made it back to the academy to have privacy in the girls' room. "I heard he bailed on his post at the academy and went to wherever the Hell he came from. Makes no sense why he's back, though." Sighed the red-and-blonde-head.

"It should be obvious," Yukiko looked back at Rin, who looked away when worry was evident in the younger girl's eyes. "He's after Rin to resume his revenge."

"I dunno, Yukiko," Shuichiro held a flask of watered-down liquid in his hand, giving a brow that did not look convinced. "From what you told me, I think there's something else that Noihaus could be after. Maybe he's the one who made you-know-what?" He casts his eyes at Rin but quickly darted them back to the younger royal.

"The lab. . ." Yukiko considered whatever idea she and Shuichiro shared, nodding as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You might be on to something."

"What is he on to?" Rin sat up, her tail wagging in interest. "C'mon, guys! I wanna be in on this, too!"

"So are you going to go scope it out? See if Noihaus has been spawning any Naberius?" Rin growled as she was ignored, watching as her sister nodded and placed her gun on her holster.

"It's the only lead we have so far," Sighed the brunette, pushing her side ponytail aside. "I'll be sure to round up a few instructors and some exorcist with Sir Pheles's permission, of course," She heard a sound of movement and gave a glare to Rin, stopping her older sister before she could take a step out the door. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"After that bastard, what does it look like, Yuki?" Growled Rin, trying to take a side-step but Yukiko once again stood in her way. "Listen here, nii-chii-"

The barrel was pointed directly at her with the sound of the safety trigger unlocking as eyes as blue as her own warned her to stay where she was. "No, _you _listen here, Rin," Yukiko growled, removing her glasses just to show that even if her body couldn't spout with millions of dancing flames, she still had fire in her eyes. "For once, this is where you're going to have to do what I say. I want you to stay here. In the dorm. No going outside. I can't have you risking your own safety like the last time."

"Yuki. . ." Rin glowered at the pistol, as if disgusted by it. "I fucking told you to _never _point that thing in my face. Stop being a brat and step aside!"

"No!" The younger sister barked back, unafraid. "I'm through having you see me as the inferior sister! For your own safety, I'm asking you to stay put." Her eyes turned into slits as she bared her teeth. "Unless you think you have enough control of those flames of yours to take me on. Then by all means, _make _me move, big sister."

"Whoa, OK," Shuichiro stood with dilated eyes of his own, shocked by how Yukiko was acting. "Yukiko, you've gone far enough. You've proven your point, so put that fucking thing away before you hurt someone!"

Taking her sister's momentary distraction, Rin made another break for the door, hissing as a bang was heard and something was lodged into the tender area of her back, a wave of numbness stilling her every movement as she fell to the floor.

"Yukiko, what the actual _**fuck**_?!" Shuichiro exclaimed, the younger sister casting a brow in his direction.

"Relax, I only hit her with a tranquilizer," She said as she blew at the orifice of her beloved weapon of choice. "It should keep her in place for the next few hours."

"Still a little too much, don't you think?" Huffed her colleague, the young man bristling when Yukiko brushed him aside like he was nothing. She had never done that to him, at least not without a witty remark.

"It's time I take matters into my own hands," She replied as she walked over to the door, opening it as the December winds billowed her coat. "How I deal with my sister if she becomes too much of a nuisance is none of your concern, Kirigakure-sensei," She looked back at him, then her sister, nearly losing face before it came back with narrowed eyes. "I'll be back soon. Stay put." She said as Rin's eyes began to darken, her mind succumbing to the effects of the tranquilizer.

"Yuki. . . Ko. . ." She breathed before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Something sweet yet foul entered Rin's nostrils the next second, the latter sitting up, looking enraged.<p>

"Who in the name of Hell is burning good food?!" She roared, looking insulted that good food ingredients were going to waste. She hissed as the rest of her body caught up with her, her head head feeling as if it were splitting open. As her headache began to dull down, she looked at the direction of her door, the source of the terrible smell. With great care, she stood up and padded to the door in her socks, pushing open the door and soon learning that the smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Mephisto better not be messing with mine and Ukobach's kitchen or so help me I'm chopping his fingers off and placing them in the next soup." She muttered into her breath before entering the kitchen, tilting her head.

"Um. . . Why the _HELL _are all of you guys in my dorm?!" She shrieked, Shieme and Bon nearly dropping the layers of burnt cake they were throwing out, Isamu and Paku quickly trying to hide whatever they were making with construction paper, and Konekomaru and Shima pushing something large and blue under a table, earning a look from the shocked Hell princess.

"Yo! Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Shuichiro laughed with a bottle of liquor in hand as Takura was checking off a list for him. "You slept for a real long time! Thought we were going to make cock-a-doodle-do over here kiss you good morning!" He laughed.

Rin and Bon blushed, both making sure to avoid eye-contact from each other as the girl cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Y-You still haven't explained to me why you guys are here."

"I invited them for a little "project," you could say," The senior exorcist chuckled and patted his trainee's head. "Don't sweat it and let them do what they need to do, 'kay? By the way, how are you feeling? Yukiko hit you pretty hard with that tranquilizer."

"That's right!" Rin gasped, remembering what had happened earlier before she growled and let her anger out. "Where the fuck is my sister?! I'm gonna go and and drop a loogey over her face, just to get her back!"

"Huh, your sister shoots you and you want to go hit her with spittle. Seems fair," Shuichiro didn't sound like his joking self though, giving a firm look at his student. "Listen, I know she's acting weird, but she still told me to keep an eye on you while she went and handled business. And she had her, "I'm-so-serious-that-if-you-disobey-me-I'll-chop-off-your-balls-and-feed-them-to-you" look." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I got no idea whats gotten into her either."

"Well that's more than enough of a reason for me to go out and find her," Rin spat. "Give me my sword, Shuichiro."

"Hell no," He easily caught the fist that was going to sock him in the nose. "Ah-ah-ah, you didn't even say please. Bad princess, minus ten points," He shook his head when Rin growled. "Remember what I said a few months back? Unless you can control your flames, you won't have full rights over your sword." He crossed his arms over his tattooed chest. "Besides, even if you went rushing out that door without it, you'd be pretty useless."

"Say that again, I dare you to!" Rin hollered, her trainer unfazed.

"You heard me, princess. The bad guys are gonna keep jerking us around unless you get control of those flames!" Rin's face turned into one of confusion, Shuichiro sighing at it. "All you have to do is learn to control them. Then you won't scare your friends . . . Or make them worry . . ."

Rin could feel the eyes on her already. She looked up and noticed all of her friends were giving her their own looks of worry, some well-hidden than others but there nevertheless. Rin's heart squeezed in her chest, so shocked that she almost couldn't breath. "Or make anyone else suffer because of you, like your friends back at the monastery."

"Rin. . ." Sheimi smiled kindly. "We know you can do it."

Rin flinched, taking a step back. "I-"

"Yeah, we know it must be scary for you. Hell, we'd all be scared if we went through what you were going through." Shima admitted with a sheepish grin, but was backed-up by Konekomaru.

"But what you need to remember that you have friends that are here to stand by you and encourage you to control your flames," She smiled sweetly. "You're so brave and always so willing to go all-out. I always thought that was the kind of girl you were. But seeing you right now, when even you look afraid-"

"-It's like you're human. I-I mean you _are _human! Definitely human!" Bon corrected himself quickly, almost making Rin laugh. "What I mean is that you don't have to be afraid anymore." He suddenly took her hand, a move no one thought he would ever made in the past almost-year they had known each other. Rin herself was blushing brightly, hoping no one was catching her heart beating like it just went through shock therapy. "I already told you this at the camping trip. You aren't alone anymore, Rin. You got all of us here who are willing to give you that extra push you need," He squeezed her hand, looking into her ocean-blue eyes. "All we need you to do is control those flames. Doing that will bring you one step closer to kicking Satan's ass, right?" He grinned knowingly.

As if that grin were contagious, Rin shot one right back at him, nodding back determinedly.

"You mean it'll bring _us _one step closer to kicking Satan's ass."

Everyone laughed at Rin's statement, Bon's placed on hold when Rin kissed his cheek, the very same spot turning red under it.

"Thanks, Bon," Rin smiled, walking to the hallway door, looking back at them all with a smile. "Thanks to all you guys. I know what I have to do now." She looked right at Shuichiro. "Right, sensei?"

"Yeah," Nodding, the blonde-and-redhead looked back at the kids. "I want all of you to continue your projects back at your dorms. Head on home now, its pretty dark." The nods in return were all he needed before he followed Rin out, the both of them set on getting her training done. If they were ever to cross the masked person again, they had to be ready.

Little did they know that they had to be ready soon. For what occur an hour later took a turn for the worse.

* * *

><p>Grunting, Yukiko ran past the people who flanked around the academy's boys' dorm, Tsubaki right on her side as they ran over to an exorcist in the guise of a police uniform. Yukiko was only at the old lab that was once used by the Vatican for human and demon experiments, thinking that she and the instructors she bought with her could find Noihaus before he made another attack. Unfortunately, one of her own men was attacked and they got recent word that another attack was happening a True Cross, so they rushed there as soon as possible.<p>

"Did you evacuate everyone yet?" Asked Yukiko once she got word from the exorcist that it was indeed the masked man.

"Not quite. Students from the cram school were reported to be taken hostage." He said, Yukiko cursing under her breath, worried for her own students.

"Has it made any demands?" Asked Tsubaki.

"It has, and it said that everyone must stay out of the building if they want the hostages live. Also," He sighed, looking over to Yukiko with grave look. "It will only release them if we bring it the daughter of Satan." All three of them were silent, Yukiko never knowing that she could feel both frustrated and scared at the same time.

"To think that it would attack my academy," No one had even realize Mephisto had appeared near them, not looking like himself with an annoyed smirk on his lips. "A rather bold move, wouldn't you say?" He ignored the gasps and exclaims they let out, sighing as he tipped his top hat. "I'll make it regret the day it makes demands with _me_. It will _not _touch a hair on my sister's head. . ." Raising his closed umbrella in the air, he slowly drew circles in the air, a pentagram of fire filling the nighttime sky. "_Eins~ Zwei-_" His flames were doused down by a spray of water, the director giving away a surprised look. "What the-?!"

"You shouldn't be playing with fire at this time of day, Mephisto." None other was it Angel with the school's emergency fire hose, an evident tick mark forming on Mephisto's head but one dared to point it out.

"Ah, it's you again," Replied Mephisto as he lowered his umbrella. "And to what do we the owe the pleasure of your visit, Angel?" He asked, not even flinching as the Paladin appeared before him in the flash of a step.

"The Vatican has issued a warrant for your arrest," Chuckled Angel, smirking as he knew this was what he was waiting for so long. "The Vatican charges you, Mephisto Pheles, for suspicions involving the illegal involvement with artificial life form study."

"I have no idea what you speak of." Mephisto replied coolly, his toxic-green eyes filled with anything but fear.

"If you have anything to say, you can say it from your prison cell," Angel looked at the exorcists he bought with him and simply jerked his chin. "Arrest him and take him away." The men grabbed at the purple demon, the latter making no struggle as he only needed to vanish into smoke, appearing a little bit of a few feet away.

"I shall not be arrested, nor shall I resist," He said, looking over a tree branch. "But I did promise my little sister we'd go for a walk this evening. Anima, let us be on our way."

"Coming, aninue." No one would have suspected to see a young girl jump from the tree and run over to the headmaster, her bright yellow skirt designed with light green skulls and crossbones and her black and purple blouse in a spider-web pattern with white knee-high boots another skull and cross bone related accessories on her person. As she took the older man's hand, she looked back at the surprised people and hissed, baring her fangs before smiling brightly at Mephisto, walking with him as her dark and light green ponytail swung in the breeze and as she popped a few lemon drops in her mouth from a little pouch she carried.

"After them, you simpletons!" Bellowed Angel, the exorcists he hired right on it as they chased after the duo. In the mix of the confusion, Yukiko snuck into the building, set on rescuing her students at any costs.

* * *

><p>But Yukiko didn't even manage to get so much as a scratch on the masked attacker when she threw her holy water grenade to release her students, finding herself trapped in the monster's bound as it walked over to the temple trio, Bon daring it to make a move while Shima tried to calm down a tearing-up Konekomaru.<p>

"_Now isn't this a wicked predicament?" _Said the masked monster in a bemused tune as it swung its weapon around. _"I can either kill the little princess's knight in shinning armor or her beloved little sister. What to do, oh what to do?"_

"You won't be doing _**nothing**_, Michael Myers reject!" It turned and met it's balde with the scabbard of Kuirkara, the other end attached to a boiled-over Rin.

"Rin, no . ." Yukiko whispered.

"_Rin, __**yes**__!" _Laughed It as it blocked every blow Rin tried to ram with her sheathed sword, every throw and swing blocked_. "Ha! Pathetic, little princess! None of your attacks do any damage! How d you expect to win with a sheathed sword-" _The curved edge of a green gem-baring sword stopped its rant, Shuichiro smirking behind it as other exorcists ran in on the scene with their holy-bullet-loaded pistols held ready.

"How abut my sword, then?" Shuichiro growled. "Give it up pal. You're completely surrounded."

"_Am I?"_

Shuichiro's smirk dropped at that moment, yelping when black widows traveling along the demon cobwebs fired their own dosages of webs at him and the other exorcists, trapping them all and a few stray shots targeting after Rin. Every dodge and flip she made was close, a final one wrapping around her ankle.

"Let go!" Rin shouted, her entire body flaring once with flames, charring away the web and causing the demon to gasp.

"The flames burn them away," Shuichiro realized with wide eyes. "Rin, don't just stand there! Roast this guy to ashes!"

"No! Don't listen to him, Rin!" Yukiko begged, fear in her eyes. "You can't control your flames yet! You'll burn-"

"-Everyone alive? Heh. . ." A smirk graced the blue-flamed royal's lips, Yukiko's words stilled on her tongue. Something was diffeent with Rin. hat she thought was a smirk was actually a serene smile, one that even the fires of Hell could rival. "I won't be doing that, Yukiko. I'd never do that to the people I care about." The blue veil around her glimmered like the rarest of sapphires, so warm and unique that no one could fathom the beauty forged from it. "This power is my own power. It's mine to control. I won't let the bad guys jerk me around anymore. For now on. . ." She looked at the growling creature, the thing ready to charge at her. "I use these flames for my reasons alone!" She shouted as she ran back at the thing, pulling Kurikara back and swinging it at full-force, it sent crashing through the window and flying to the ground far below. Knowing that Shuichiro would handle the rest, Satan's daughter bared her fang before her and released her flames, everyone yelping as little flecks of flames caught onto the webs and burnt them away.

"I did it," Rin smiled with her whisper, happy to see everyone was fine as the flames died away, all of them free from their bindings. "I knew I could do it. I just needed that little push. . ."

"Rin . ." Yukiko was hunched over, not damaged, but a look of pain and anger on her face. She was holding back the rage she locked inside her heart, her older sister respecting her space. "I. . . I thought I could protect you."

Rin only spared a smile and flashed a peace sign.

"Better luck next time, nii-chii." And she soon hopped out the window to join Shuichiro in the commotion, Yukiko balling up her fists before pounding at the tiled floor, leaving a nasty dent on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Yowch!" Izumi mocked shaking his hand as the blue flames died away, throwing a look at Rin "Easy there, Rin, you nearly burned me into an over-cooked dango!"<p>

"Nuh-uh!" Rin stuck her tongue at him playfully as they stood in the monastery, Rin bought there to release every one of the hosts trapped in the cobwebs. All of them were well and fine, according to the doctor. They just needed some rest before they could go back to their duties. "I saved your butt, mister! It looks like you owe me a good time! I expect movies and lots of popcorn the next time I come back here!"

"Be still my heart!" Izumi sat back and covered his hand with his heart. "I get to go on a date with royal! Oh, somebody pinch me!" Everyone laughed with him before he smiled kindly at Rin. "You've grown up to a swell little lady, Rin. Father Fugimoto would be so proud of you."

Everyone noticed the sad smile that crossed the girl's lips at the mention of the deceased, but she merely stopped it with a brighter smile, nodding in agreement.

"Hey, Rin" One of the hosts in the front popped his head inside the church. "Some boy is here to see you."

"What? A boy trying to steal away _our _Rin?" Izumi joked, he and the other hosts sharing mischievous looks. "No way! Tell him to buzz off! She's already leading on twenty other guys!"

"Piss off." Rin scoffed, ignoring the collective, "Oooh"s she got from the hosts before she thanked the messenger and walked outside, stopping when she saw who was on the front step. "Bon."

"Hey," Replied her classmate, raising his hand awkwardly before putting it down, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, um . . . You said you lived here before so I decided to look around and see if I can find it. . . Then find you," He cleared his throat, looking more awkward than his words gave him away as. "So, listen. . . Can I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure," Rin sat with him on the top step, staring at him for a long time as they sat there, side-by-side, under the moon and the stars. The swordswoman never knew that the temple child could be so quiet. It was starting to freak her out.

"Stop staring at me." Muttered Bon, feeling his insides squirm. Rin glared.

"You're the one who wanted to talk! I'll freakin' stare at what I want to stare at!"

"Geez!" Bon looked at her, annoyed and shocked. "Learn to not swear in church, Okumura! Didn't they teach you that here?!"

"As if I gave a flying shit if they did!" The both of them realized what they were doing; arguing like they used to. Something they hadn't done in forever.

After another break of silence, Bon finally sighed. "I didn't come here to argue with you, Okumura."

"Then what did you come for?" Asked Rin, biting her tongue to stop herself from letting out an embarrassed squeak as Bon took her hand, just like he did back at the dorms. It wasn't the friendly warmth she remembered feeling before. It was the passionate, white-hot sensation she felt when they shared that almost-kiss back at the training camp. The heat rose to her cheeks, her voice in a whisper. ". . . Bon?"

"I know you said you wouldn't let this happen until you got things sorted out. I respected your wishes and waited for months, _almost a year_, just to see if you had figured things out and considered returning my feelings for you. But . . ." He squeezed her hand, more tightly than the last time. "After what we just saw today, I know that there's still so much more than you need to handle. That why I say we should-"

He was stopped. Not by a slap on the face or a shout for him to stop talking all together. This pause was much more quick and gentle, leaving his lips with the taste of cherry-flavored lip balm. Bon would have thought that if a million demons attacked him then, he wouldn't have cared. He had already died and went to Heaven by that sweet kiss Rin had planted on his lips.

"I know," Rin said, turning pink as she could not believe what she had just done herself. "I know its going to take me much longer to sort things out before I can deal with what normal girls deal with. All I ask of you. . . Ryuji. . . Is that you wait a little longer. Could you do that for me?" Her eyes begged him not to give up on what they had, her heart never have beaten so quickly, her body trembling like a leaf. "Please. . . Wait for me.. . ."

Bon needn't another request. He nodded, ready for anything that would try to break the promise he made, ready to take it on and charge through it to win the girl of his life's heart. With that promise, he pulled Rin into his arms by her waist and pressed their foreheads together, Rin's breath fluttering across his nose. The smell of cherries was very tempting now.

"I'll wait the rest of my life if I have to," He swore, knowing that Rin believed him as tears of relief filled her eyes. "I love you, Rin Okumura."

Rin sniffled, smiling back as she pulled the young man in for another kiss.

"I love you, too, Ryuji Suguro."

* * *

><p>She fixed the obi around her waist for the last time. Yukiko couldn't remember the last time she wore a kimono, but she remembered as a child that they were used almost for any day in a traditional Japanese family. However, she knew better. She knew that this meeting she was summoned to was anything but ordinary. No ordinary meeting would request her hair by curled elegantly and the kimono designed with the finest silks that no regular person could find. Having Shuichiro escort her in his own kimono was not helping her anxiety either.<p>

"Don't be nervous," She was surprised by his sudden words as they stepped to the grand door before them, the young man dressed handsomely in dark red and black kimono, his log air well-groomed. "I'll be right out here in case something happens."

She scoffed at him, the lighteen and white silks of her kimono glittering with silvery butterflies. "I don't need you protecting me," She muttered, ignoring the hurt look on his face. "I can take care of myself." She replied curtly as the doors opened for her. She walked in without another word, leaving Shuichiro to stand there with the other exorcists guarding the door.

Once inside, Yukiko sat herself before the man sitting at the only desk in the room, her suspicions raised as the man bore a white mask. His expression held no warmth, but his eyes looked at her as if he knew her.

"Look at you," He sighed, "You look just as beautiful as your mother did in that kimono," He acted as if he didn't hear her gasp, standing as his white hair glowed by the candle's light along with the deep blue eyes that peers through the mask's eye sockets. "My name is Ernst Frederik Egin. . . And you are my grandchild, Yukiko Okumura."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**And with that, **_**Hell's Blue-Flamed Princess **_**resumes and will be completed by the end of Summer! ^^ Ah guys, I cannot tell you ho happy I am to get back into fanfic writing after so long. It took forever to get where we are now, but now that we're near the end, lets all give ourselves a good old pat on the back and a huge cheer for Rin and Bon, now that they FINALLY started to say, "I love you." It's about freakin' time, I know! Well, more of the romance, the action, and the fun will be headed your way so be sure to keep an eye out! Also drop a review since I love to ready your comments, and I'll come back with you all in the next chapter ^^ Thanks so much again guys! Till next time!**_

_**This is me saying, Peace!**_


End file.
